Chronicles of Zelda I: Darkness Rising
by Link of Hylia
Summary: (Formerly War of Power) The Triforce of Power has chosen a new host who seeks the power Ganon could not claim while sorcerers and evil kings threaten to plunge the world into an era of darkness and despair. Hope seems lost...
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**Disclaimer:**

The **Legend of Zelda** is property of **Nintendo**.

**Author's Notes:**

This is my first story, and this chapter might seem a little unoriginal, but the story will get better as it goes on.  I'll try to update quickly if there's people who review that are interested in the story.  If I don't get reviews, I'll still update, it just won't be very often, but I'm not going to give up if I don't get 10 reviews or whatever.  And I'm thinking if this story is well liked I'm going to make it into part of a trilogy.  All the really good stories come in trilogies: _Lord of the Rings and _Star Wars_, for example.  And I really like _Lord of the Rings, _so that my show up in my writing.  Oh, and if you want to know some good stories to read, check out my bio._

**New Note(****10/29/03****):  I just finished editing this chapter and now I've updated it.  I decided that I better go through and edit all my chapters after I found a lot of mistakes in this chapter.  From now on, I'll edit before I upload a new chapter, and my apologies to those of you who had to suffer through the many mistakes in the first few chapters.******

**The Legend of Zelda: The War of Power**

**Prologue**

In the realm of Hyrule, there lays a massive forest known as the Lost Woods.  This forest is feared by many, for it cannot be navigated by anyone save the Kokiri.  The Kokiri live in the heart of the Lost Woods, and their existence is known by few outside the forest.  The Kokiri are unique from the different races of Hyrule, for they do not age, and remain children forever.  They are peaceful in nature and would do nothing to harm another creature.  On most nights, the Kokiri village was peaceful, and the music emanating from the forest was soothing.  This night, however, was different, for the Lost Woods, the forest that surrounded the Kokiri and protected them, was burning.

***

Link woke to the smell of burning wood and noticed the extreme amount of heat surrounding him.  He opened his eyes to the sight of flames inches away from his face.  In a second, Link rolled out of his bed and onto the floor, observing his surroundings briefly.  The fire was engulfing his house in the tree and sending black smoke into the air.  Link instinctively grabbed his sword and shield, not knowing how they would aid him in extinguishing the flames.  He knew he needed to get out before the structure caved in, and his only way out was the front door.  Link held his shield in front of him and leapt through the door.

Link hit the ground hard, the sight of the raging flames throughout the village causing him to forget to roll into the fall, and a sharp pain went through his leg.  Ignoring the pain, Link limped to where the Kokiri were collecting water from the river so they could put an end to the fire.  The fire would not be doused, however, and Link, attempting to think straight, concluded that it must be a kind of magical fire, as the water only seemed to fuel the flames.  Everything was burning from the tops of the highest trees to much of the grass below him, to the tree stumps that housed the Kokiri.  Link sought out one particular house amongst the chaos.  He had to make sure his best friend was alright.

"Saria!" Link called into the inferno, receiving a small reply in response.

"Link!" Saria yelled, "Link!  You have to get out of here!"

Link ignored her and ran through the flames.  He found Saria huddled in a corner, and went to help her.  Link picked Saria up in his arms, a task he found easy to do, since he was now twelve winters old and much taller than the Kokiri.  He covered Saria to the best of his ability and ran out of the front door, receiving a number of burns in the process.  To his dismay, he found that the fire had grown considerably larger in his short absence, and the Kokiri were getting tired.  Link began to walk towards the river, where Saria would be safest, but stopped when she made a small noise and grabbed the neck of his green tunic.  

"Link," Saria said quietly, "This is no ordinary fire."  Even as Saria said these words, the fire engulfed the river.  Link started towards the river, but Saria stopped him.  "It will not stop," she said, "and will devour all of the Lost Woods.  You must leave quickly, and you must survive.  You are needed badly by this world, and must continue to fulfill your destiny."  

"I will not leave you and the Kokiri here to die," Link said, "I must help you to stop this madness or our home will be gone."

"It is already too late," Saria said, "I will use my powers as a sage to teleport you out of this forest to safety.  Take care of yourself.  I love you, Link."  With those last words, Saria's small form began to glow with a greenish light.  Link opened his mouth to object, but was stopped by a flash of light.  When he opened his eyes, he was just outside the Lost Woods, on Hyrule field.  

Link stared at the flames as the massive forest burned and he fell to his knees.  "Saria…I must…help…" he started before falling to the ground, the pain from his burns overwhelming him and throwing him into darkness.

***

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

_I'm running…but why?  I can't see what is chasing me.  Wait.  I can now see someone.  He is cloaked in shadow.  There is something glowing on his hand.  It looks like a part of the Triforce, but that's not possible.  Link and I have two of the pieces of the Triforce.  Gannondorf should have the Triforce of Power and he's sealed in the Sacred Realm.  This isn't right.  This person also has the Triforce of Power.  What's going on?  Has Gannondorf returned?_

_"So," the figure began, "I have found the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom.  I did not think that the Triforce would choose someone so young to carry a piece of it."_

_"Who are you?" I asked.  _

_"That does not matter to you, Princess," he said, "I will only tell you that I am one more worthy of holding the Triforce of Power than Gannondorf ever was.  I will succeed where he failed, and destroying you is the first step to my success."  The dark figure held up his hand, and I could feel my energy leaving me.  I felt a burning pain throughout my body, and I felt something torn from my heart.  There was a bright flash, and when I opened my eyes, the Triforce of Wisdom was floating in front of me.  In disbelief I looked at my hand, only to see the mark of the Triforce slowly fade.  _

_"No!" I shouted as the man reached out to claim what was once mine.  The Triforce of Wisdom merged into him upon his touch, and I was once again blinded by the light.  When I had recovered, the Triforce of Wisdom glowed next to the Triforce of Power on the shadow's hand.  _

_"I have two parts of the Triforce now," he said to me, "I have only to find the bearer of courage to complete the sacred triangle and become far more powerful than anyone on this earth.  I no longer have need of you, Princess Zelda."  The man then held up his hand once more.  Dark energy began to circle around his palm and black sphere formed in front of my face.  _

_"I have failed," I thought as the energy came at me and my world went black._

Zelda's eyes snapped open and she stared at the ceiling of her room.  She was sweating profusely and had nearly rolled off the bed and onto the cold floor.  Zelda tried to calm herself, reminding herself that she was still living and that she had just been dreaming.  This failed to help, however, because Zelda had learned to trust her dreams and that they were sometimes prophecies.  

"Having trouble sleeping?" a voice asked from across the room before stepping out of the shadows.  

"It was terrible, Impa," Zelda began to tell her guardian, "and I don't know whether to ignore my dream or regard it as a prophecy of some sort."

"I would advice you to trust all of your dreams, Zelda," Impa told her, "for they have rarely led you wrong in the past.  Now, tell me this dream, and we will see what we can make of it."  Zelda then proceeded to tell her guardian the entire dream, and even Impa, although she was a Sheikah, looked worried by the end.

"I thought that the Triforce of Power would forever remain with Gannondorf in the Sacred Realm," Impa said, "The Sages never acknowledged the possibility that it could move on to another host.  The seal placed on Gannondorf does not extend to something such as the Triforce of Power.  If the Triforce of Power now resides in another, we may have to deal with someone like Gannondorf again."

"And if the Triforce of Power can never be sealed away," Zelda interjected, "then it could continue to move on from bearer to bearer.  We would not be able to deal with a Gannondorf over and over again."

"However, the Triforce of Power may not be truly evil," Impa said, "and it may choose a host who would use its power for the benefit of mankind, and not for destruction."

"But, eventually something so powerful will corrupt the mind of the one using it," Zelda said, "and any good caused by it would be undone."

"I think I will consult the Sages concerning this matter," Impa said, "But for now, I think you should sleep."  With that, Impa left the room and Zelda lay down on the bed and closed her eyes.

***

"Link!  Get down here!" the general called up the stairs.  

"I'm coming, Diggs!" a voice called from above the stairs, "Just wait a minute!"

"Come on, kid!" Diggs shouted again, "You're going to make me late again!"  Seconds later, a crash was heard, and a boy came stumbling into view at the stop of the stairs, stilling pulling one boot onto his foot.  

"Alright, I'm ready," Link said as he ran down the stairs, "Let's get going."  Diggs was already heading for the door, and Link ran outside after him.  Diggs began lecturing Link as they headed for the castle. 

"I managed to get you this job helping Talon out," Diggs said without looking back, "the least you could do his be on time."

"Talon's probably sleeping on the job anyway," Link said as Diggs went quiet, knowing it was most likely true.  Link then found himself staring at Diggs, lost in his thoughts.  Diggs was a general of the king, which was a grand accomplishment since he is only twenty-eight winters old, and he had apparently found Link four winters ago on the verge of death in a remote corner of Hyrule field.  Diggs had been traveling with the king as he made his annual visits to many of the nations near Hyrule.  Diggs had seen Link lying on the ground from a good distance away and had immediately run to help him, leaving the king and the other soldiers confused.  He lifted Link in his arms and ran back to the king.  After the king saw the injured boy, Link was cared for by the king's personal nurse and began to slowly recover.  When Link had finally been able to get out of his bed, he had wanted to go back to the forest where Diggs found him.  It was then that Diggs told Link there was nothing left of the forest.  Link had let out a cry of agony before attempting to run away.  Diggs had stopped him and told Link that if he had no home, he should return to Castletown with him.  Before Link could react, arrows were streaming at the party from two sides as they were ambushed, most likely by a terrorist group.  Diggs ran to protect the king as the other soldiers returned fire.  They had been walking through a canyon near Gerudo valley and the terrorists emerged from hidden caves in the canyon walls.  The royal guards were doing all they could to get rid of the threat, but the rocky walls were protecting the terrorists.  Even as more terrorists were killed, more were found charging the king's party from the front and the rear.  More royal guards were drawn away from the archers to attack the new threat.  Diggs was fighting with a huge terrorist who had nearly made his way to the king.  The terrorist swatted Diggs' sword away with his superior strength and landed a punch to Diggs' jaw.  Diggs was on the ground, bleeding from his mouth, and the terrorist prepared to shove his sword through Diggs' chest.  

It was then that Diggs' saw a flash of green and before he could blink, Link was ferociously attacking the terrorist.  The young boy was a blur as he parried the opponent's attacks with ease.  Link thrust his sword into the terrorist's midsection when he saw an opening, and the big man fell to the ground.  The boy then ran to help Diggs, who was speechless.  Before Diggs could utter his thanks, Link was off again, running to help with the battle.  The terrorists were destroyed after much loss, and Diggs was able to thank Link for saving him and to offer him a place to live.  Link accepted, seeing he had nowhere else to go, and he had lived with Diggs in Castletown ever since.  

Every day, Diggs had to get up early and go to the castle to do his duty as a general, and Link would go to the castle with him and meet Talon, the Lon-Lon Ranch owner.  Talon would give him some crates of milk and other supplies from the ranch and a list of where they were to be delivered.  Link would make the deliveries and travel out to the ranch every evening to give the profits to Talon, earning a small sum of rupees for himself.  

Awakening from his daydreaming, Link realized they were almost at the castle.  The guard at the gate looked once at Diggs and ordered the gate to be opened.  Up the path Link saw the boulder behind which was the fairy who had given him Din's fire seven years ago, and he had found the magic to be extremely useful during his journey in the future.  

When they had reached the castle, Diggs proceeded to enter the castle through the front as Link went around the side to meet Talon.  "See you later, kid!" Diggs called out as he walked inside.

"Bye Diggs!" Link shouted back.  Link walked around the castle to the place where Talon unloaded his products into the castle storage room.  Talon was not in his usual spot today, however, and Link assumed he must be late or was not making deliveries today.  On the days when Talon was not there, Link usually entertained himself by wandering around the castle and sometimes seeing Zelda.  Link could not enter into the castle through the front, even though the guards knew him to be a friend of Diggs', so he had to find another way in.  The boy was disappointed when he found the storage room door to be locked, and he could no longer fit in the gutter hole in the wall like he could when he was ten winters old.

Link walked further around the perimeter of the castle to a large tree.  He had used this tree to get into the castle many times before, as the longest limb of the tree reached a small ledge, about fifteen feet in the air, that he could sidle across.  Link climbed the tree quickly and walked out to the edge of the branch.  Taking a large step, he carefully placed both feet on the ledge.  After sidling along the ledge for what seemed like hours, he was at an area in the thick castle wall where the stones had become somewhat loose over the years.  Several bricks jutted out from the wall and formed footholds that Link could use to scale the castle wall.  

After climbing twenty feet using the stones, Link could look over the outer wall of the castle.  He was able to see five guards watching the surrounding area from above.  When the guards simultaneously turned their backs to him for a brief second, Link flipped himself over the wall sideways and landed on the stone floor of the outer castle roof.  He quickly hid himself in the shadows a moment before the guards looked his way once again.  Link then had time to look across the roof to see where it ended and the inner courtyard began.  When the guards turned their heads once more, Link dashed across the stone roof and leapt from the edge, disappearing into another large tree.  He breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that the hard part was behind him.  Usually, he could make it through the courtyard and into the castle without breaking a sweat.  Things turned out to be different today, however, and Link lost his footing on the tree branch.  He fell through the tree, snapping branches as he plummeted, and hit the ground hard.  Link stood slowly, groaning as he did so, and was noticed by one of the guards.

"Hey!" the guard yelled, "Stop, kid!  Don't move!"  With that, the guards within earshot looked at Link before running to him.  Link realized that he would get a long lecture and a harsh punishment from Diggs if he was found sneaking into the castle, and decided to run.  He didn't even want to think about how much trouble he would be in if he was caught, and he would probably get Diggs in trouble with the king.  Link flew through the courtyard outrunning the guards quickly.  He thought he could easily make it out the castle, until he heard more yelling and saw guards approaching from three directions.  Link ducked inside the first door he could find and began running down the hallways of the castle.  He had been in the castle before with Zelda, so he had a vague idea of where he was going.  Link decided to try to make it to the large library, where he could easily hide from his pursuers.  

Link was running down a hallway towards the library when more guards emerged from a room ahead of him with their backs turned towards the boy, and Diggs was with them.  Link stopped quickly, pivoted on his heel, and dashed through the hall in the opposite direction.  Link turned to check on his pursuers, skidded around another corner, and ran straight into someone, knocking the other person and himself to the ground in the process.  

"Hey!" Link yelled angrily, still lying on the ground, "Why'd you run into me!"  

"It was your fault, you moron!" the other person countered, "Link, are you always getting in trouble?"  It took Link a moment to realize who the voice belonged to.

"Zelda!" Link yelped as he slowly stood to his feet, "Um…I'm sorry?"  Link reached his hand out to help her up.  She took it, leapt to her feet, and gave Link a quick hug.  Link was extremely surprised.  "You're not mad?" he asked the princess, "I just ran you over."

"No," Zelda explained, "I'm not mad.  I was hoping you would show up today, I needed to talk to you about this dream I had."  Link was about to relax when a group of five guards ran around the corner.  

"That's him!" one of them shouted, "Don't let him attack the princess!"  They drew their swords and charged.  

"Uh, sorry Princess," Link said apologetically, "I think I better go now."  With that, Link was fleeing from the guards once again.  

"Link!" Zelda called after him before turning to her guardian Impa, who was concealed in the shadows.  "Why does he always have to get himself in so much trouble?"  

"Don't worry, Zelda," Impa said, smiling slightly, "I'm sure you will see him again before the day is done.  Maybe you could go visit him in the dungeons after those guards are through with him."

***

Link was starting to grow tired.  He had been running through endless corridors, but the soldiers refused to give up.  Link would be out of danger by now, except that once a group of guards began to tire, more soldiers would be there to replace them.  

_"I'm not having much luck today," _Link thought briefly has he turned another corner, "_If Diggs finds out about this, I'm doomed.  I hope I don't run into-" His thoughts were put on hold as Link rounded a corner and one of his fears was realized.  Standing at the end of the hallway, arms crossed, with a dark scowl on his face was Kard, the commander of the royal guards of Hyrule Castle.  Link knew that the commander hated him.  Link had embarrassed the commander on numerous occasions when he was visiting the castle.  He had once beaten Kard in a jousting tournament during a festival a few years ago, and Kard had seemed to hate the boy ever since.  The commander was a very large man, almost two feet taller than Link, and twice as broad.  He had a short beard and small mustache, with brown hair down to his shoulders, and whenever Link looked at him he wore a scowl on his face._

"Your escapade ends here," Kard said as he glared at the boy.  Link desperately looked for a way out, but the hallway was empty.  

"Uh," Link fumbled for words, "I got … lost…and I ended up in the castle!  And then the guards were chasing me and I didn't know what to do, so I ran."  

"That was pathetic, boy," the commander said coldly, "I think you better come with me."  Link reluctantly walked over to Kard and reached into his tunic pocket.  When he was a few feet from the soldier, Link threw the Deku nut down and it exploded in a flash of light, blinding Kard for a moment.  When he opened his eyes again, Link was gone.  Kard twirled around in time to see Link running the other direction, a fair way down the hall.  Kard cursed loudly and chased after the boy.

***

An hour later, Link still wasn't really sure why he was running.  Kard would eventually find him and his punishment would be that much worse.  Still, he didn't feel like getting caught yet, so he had continued to avoid the commander and the castle guards.  He was currently hiding underneath a large desk in the library, waiting until the guards left to look in another room.  

Link was concentrating on the guards, so he didn't notice someone sneak up behind him.  With a crash, the desk tipped over and Link rolled out onto the floor.  The boy yelled loudly before turning around to face his attacker.  

"Zelda!" Link shouted, ecstatic that he was not looking up into the face of Kard.  Zelda stared at Link for a few seconds before shaking her head back and forth.

"Link," Zelda started, "Why didn't you just ask me to help you right away.  I can order these guys around, remember?"

Link suddenly felt very sheepish, "Um," he said, looking down at the ground, "I guess I wasn't really thinking."  Before Zelda could respond, Link felt the air rushing out of him as he was thrown to the ground.  He rolled over to see Kard glaring down at him.  

"I finally found you, boy," Kard growled, "and you're going straight to the dungeons!  This is my revenge for all the embarrassment you've caused me!"  Kard reached down to grab Link's collar, but Zelda stood in his way.

"Calm yourself, Kard," Zelda ordered him, "Link hasn't hurt anyone, and you have no right to throw him in the dungeons.  I told Link to come here because I needed to talk to him.  Now, please excuse us immediately."  The commander could barely contain his anger, but he did not dare disrespect the princess.  The big man directed a scowl towards Link, who smiled back innocently.  Kard then marched out of the room, slamming the door.  He then could be heard yelling at some innocent soldier in the hallway.  Zelda smiled then turned to Link.  

"Alright," she started, "now that we have time, I can finally tell you about my dream."

***

"But that doesn't seem possible," Link thought out loud, after hearing about Zelda's dream, "I never thought the Triforce pieces could leave their hosts.  When the Triforce split, each piece chose someone whose attributes best matched each piece, and I thought the pieces would remain with that choice until he or she died."

"But Gannondorf didn't die," Zelda said, finishing off Link's thought, "and if the Triforce of Power has chosen a new host, then this person, or thing, most likely reflects the attributes of the Triforce of Power, and is therefore very much like Gannondorf.  I don't think we can survive another Evil King.  What do you think, Impa?"  Zelda turned and looked at the shadows to her right as the Sheikah seemed to appear in front of her.  Zelda's guardian was always protecting her, and she used her Sheikah training to blend in with the shadows.  She was virtually invisible to all but Zelda, and sometimes Link and the king, when she used this technique.

"I think you should not worry yourself right now, Zelda," Impa said, "and that you should watch for any disturbances in Hyrule that may signify somebody rising to power.  Do not let this dream haunt you, but do not forget it.  It may be just a dream, or it may be another prophecy."

"You contradict yourself too much," Zelda said with a smile.  The Sheikah smiled slightly before she put on her serious expression once again.  Impa was extremely good at masking her feelings, something she had learned to do from her training, and showed no emotion to anyone other than the princess.

"Well, Link," Zelda said, turning to the boy who was on the verge of falling asleep, "It's late now, you should probably get back to town.  I'll warp you out of here with Farore's wind so you don't get caught and pounded by Kard.  Thanks for coming to see me."  The princess gave Link a quick hug and a green light formed around her hands she stepped away from the boy before he disappeared with a flash of green.

"I wish I could get out of here and go with him," Zelda sighed, "This castle's boring."

"I think that could be arranged," Impa said to the princess with a grin.  The princess gratefully leapt into the large woman's arms and embraced her.

***

Far away from the castle, across vast plains and seas, a dark figure stood on the peak of a mountain and gazed in the direction of Hyrule.  His gaze pierced mist and mountain until he was focused on the castle.  He smiled when he saw a young man leaving the castle and a princess staring out her window.  __

_"Soon," _he thought, "_Soon her power will belong to me."_

In the dark of the night, the symbol of the Triforce of Power shown on the man's gloved hand.


	2. Chapter 2: The Festival

**Disclaimer:**

The **Legend of Zelda** is property of **Nintendo**.

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry it's taken so long to do this chapter; it's really long.  The chapter doesn't have a lot of action; since it was so long I'm saving the action for the next chapter.  But don't worry: there will be plenty of it, I hope.  Thanks to Ruby-sama 4.5 for being my first reviewer, and everyone please review!

**New Note(****10/29/03****):  I just finished editing this chapter and now I've updated it.  I decided that I better go through and edit all my chapters after I found a lot of mistakes in the first chapter.  From now on, I'll edit before I upload a new chapter, and my apologies to those of you who had to suffer through the many mistakes in the first few chapters.******

**The Legend of Zelda: The War of Power**

**Chapter 2: The Festival**

Link watched in awe as the performers entered Castletown, some atop enormous stallions, some displaying amazing feats of agility and acrobatics as they led the parade.  There were many different creatures in cages, ranging from fierce wolfos to timid cuccos.  A crowd had formed as the performers marched into the town, and many were clapping and cheering excessively.  A hush fell on the crowd, however, as a mammoth beast entered the town, decorated with an ornate saddle and colorful mask.  Link had only heard of this beast in old stories and legends, and had never seen one through all his travels.  He recalled it was known as a phantos, and lived in an unknown region of the earth.  The creature was easily twenty feet tall, and had legs the size of tree trunks.  The beast's skin was rough and covered with short brown hairs.  Two immense horns jutted from either side of its mouth, and an incredibly long and flexible nose extended from the creature's face.  Atop the saddle of the beast sat a man clad in elaborate garments.  He was waving at the crowd, pleased that he was garnering so much attention from the town.  The procession continued through the marketplace and the performers headed to the castle to present themselves to the king, leaving the people to marvel at what they had just seen.

The performers had come to Castletown as entertainment for the annual Harvest Week celebration.  During this week, farmers harvested their crops and brought their many goods to the town.  The celebration was two days long, and it occurred at the end of the week.  The farmers would sell many of their crops to the townspeople and other shopkeepers would also have the chance to sell their varying products.  The king had planned entertainment for the festival, as well as games, and the week usually proved to be quite enjoyable.  

Link was excited, but not to the extent of many other people.  He enjoyed the festival somewhat, but eventually he ended up being bored and getting into trouble.  Another thing that bothered him was that the festival was basically the same every year.  The same performers, the same games, and the same long speeches.  The one aspect of the festival Link enjoyed tremendously every year was the food.  There would be all manner of roasted meat, from pork to steak, and an immense amount of desserts.  The royal family and the nobles always had access to the desserts before the others, but usually there was still plenty of food left for Link by the time the trays reached him.  Zelda had tried to persuade her father to let Link sit with her at the dinner, but she was denied every time.  

Link sighed.  The festival was still two days away, and right now he had to finish delivering the Lon-Lon milk.  He would have time for daydreaming later.

***

Link slowly trudged towards Lon-Lon ranch as the sun lowered in the sky and bathed Hyrule field in an orange light.  He had delivered at least twice as much as he did on an average day, most likely because of the performers that had entered the town.

The boy made it to the ranch and entered in through the gate.  He carried the money he had received from Talon's customers in a bag at his waist.  After knocking on the door to the ranch house and receiving no reply, Link proceeded to walk over to the horse corral.  As he neared, he saw Malon, his greatest friend, grooming Epona, the Gerudo mare.  He called out as he entered in corral, and the horse and girl ran to him.

"Hi, Fairy Boy!" Malon shouted as she neared him, "You should visit more often instead of just coming by to drop of the money.  I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I came by just last week, remember," Link said as he patted Epona, receiving an affectionate whinny from the horse, "and we rode around on Epona until the moon had nearly begun to rise and I barely made it back to the town before they raised the bridge."

"Once a week is hardly very often," Malon said in response, "I still wish I could see more of you.  Can you stay for a while today?"

"Nope," Link said, "Sorry, Malon, but I've got to give you this money and get back to town before nightfall.  You're coming to the festival, though, aren't you?"

"Sure I am!" Malon said giddily, "I love the festival!  There's so much to do and so much stuff to see, it's one of my favorite times of year!"

Link sighed for the second time that day.  His thoughts regarding the festival were exactly opposite to Malon's, and she usually ended up dragging him all over the festival grounds, trying to make sure they saw everything there was to see.

"Come on," Malon said after Link let out another loud sigh, "It's not nearly as bad as you act like it is.  I don't get to go to festivals very often, so you could at least enjoy it for my sake."

"Alright," Link said apologetically, "I'll try.  I'll see you then."  With that, Link handed her the bag, patted Epona one last time, and began the trek out of the ranch and back to Castletown.  Malon looked up at the sky before continuing to groom Epona.

"I hope daddy gets back soon," she said as Epona neighed in agreement.

***

Siluk watched as the performers set up their stage on the festival grounds.  The grounds were located to the west of the castle, and he could see Hyrule Castle was just on the other side of a steep hill.  Siluk was one of the performers that had entered the town this morning.  He was clad in a black tunic and a hooded cloak, arranged so that it covered most of his face.  Siluk did not want his emotions to be displayed on his face, for he had knowledge of gifted individuals that could discover what he was thinking just by reading his face.  The thoughts going through his mind at this moment could not be revealed to anyone, or the plan would fail.  

A man had come to him a week before the performers began their journey to Hyrule.  The strange man had told Siluk that he possessed incredible talent, and that he would pay the performer a large sum of money to do a job for him.  Siluk had been wary, wanting first to know what exactly the 'job' consisted of.  The man had chuckled slightly, but then had proceeded to reveal the details of the task to him.  Siluk thought it would be an easy task to accomplish, and had agreed to do the job in exchange for a large sum of money.  The performer had then been handed a bag full of expensive jewels and ruby pieces, the most money he had ever seen since his career begun.  The man then disappeared, but not before threatening Siluk with death should he not complete his task.  

Coming out of his thoughts, the young performer gazed at the castle; contemplating how he would accomplish the task he had been appointed to do.  

***

Zelda was becoming increasingly nervous as the festival drew closer.  She didn't think Impa's plan would work; she was sure that her father would be suspicious if she disappeared for most of the festival.  

"Quit worrying, Princess," Impa the Sheikah said, trying to comfort her, "The plan will work.  I can hardly recognize you, and I am near you constantly."

Zelda stared at her reflection in her large mirror.  The princess was dressed in the attire of a Sheikah; a blue and gray bodysuit with a large eye on the front of it.  Her head and arms were wrapped in loose bandages so that her face would be covered, and her hair was tied back behind her head.

"You just need to concentrate when you walk," Impa told her, "Make sure you don't walk like a princess or you will be recognized immediately.  And keep your face covered at all times."

_"You don't need to tell me that," _Zelda thought before looking into the mirror once more and walking slowly back and forth, trying to look as common as a princess could.  She remembered in the alternate timeline, before Ganon had been defeated, that she had used magic to change her appearance when she donned the Sheikah clothing, but she didn't want to transform this time.  The princess thought it was too awkward to be an almost completely different person.  

Despite being unsure of her appearance, Zelda was immensely looking forward to the festival.  She would get to spend time with Link without having to be a princess.  She could be a normal person, if only for two days.  Though if she enjoyed being in her disguise, maybe she could persuade Impa to let her don it more often.  

A knock was heard at the door, and the king's voice could be heard calling to Zelda from outside.  The princess took less than a second to magically change her clothing back to her royal attire before Impa answered the door.  

The king stood in the doorway and looked at his daughter.  "Zelda," he started, "there's a special guest here to meet you tonight."  The king ushered Zelda out into the hallway stepping aside to reveal a young man clad in expensive clothing and wearing a grand crown on his head.  

"Zelda" the king said, turning to his daughter, "I would like you to meet Prince Halberd of the Solatians!  He will be accompanying you to the festival tomorrow and-"  

"So it's like a date?" Zelda interrupted, "And you didn't even ask me?"

King Harkinian looked taken aback, "No, no," he said, "I didn't mean it like that, it is merely a test to see if our two grand nations could get along, and maybe a chance to establish something for the future."

"I don't think I'll be able to go to the festival with him," Zelda told her father defiantly, "I have other plans."

"I'm sorry, Zelda," the king said, "but I need you to do this for me.  It will be a large step towards harmony between our two countries if the royal families can get along."

"Excuse me," the prince said, clearing his throat, "but I would appreciate it if you two do not talk as if I was not standing here before you.  I do not respond well to being disrespected."  

"Sorry, your highness," the king said quickly before turning to Zelda, "you will take him to the festival and treat him to an enjoyable time, Zelda.  It is your duty as Princess of Hyrule."

Zelda sighed.  She knew he was right, she couldn't ignore her responsibilities just to spend time with Link, and she didn't want to create tension between two powerful countries.

"Okay, father," Zelda said quietly, "I will do as you wish."  __

_"But Halberd or no, I will do as I wish," _Zelda thought to herself as the king and the prince walked away down the long corridor.

***

Link had been wandering around the town aimlessly for the entire morning, waiting for the festival to begin at noon.  Judging by the sun, the festival was to begin shortly, but Link was still bored.  He couldn't find Malon, if she was even here yet, and he knew Zelda would be stuck at the castle.  This was one of the few times Link didn't even want to try to sneak into the castle; security was a lot heavier than usual with so many people near Hyrule Castle.

Still finding nothing to do, Link sat down on the wall of the fountain in the market.  The market was chaos because all the merchants and shopkeepers were preparing for the festival. 

"_I must be the only one who's not busy," Link thought as he looked around at the bustling farmers and townspeople, "__Even Malon probably has stuff to do."_

The boy sighed and held his head in his hands, trying to get in a relaxing position where he could sit for a while and wait for the festivities to begin.  He sat in that position for nearly an hour, oblivious to all around him, before he was startled back into consciousness by a voice calling to him.

"Fairy Boy!" Malon called to him from across the marketplace, "Wake up and quit being lazy."

Link looked over and saw Malon standing a little distance to his left.  Glad one of his friends was finally here, he rushed over to her.

"Malon!" Link started excitedly, "I'm really glad to see you.  It's been so boring around here."

"Quit complaining, Link," Malon told him, "I've been working all morning like everyone else around here.  You could have come and helped instead of sitting around all day."

Link suddenly felt guilty and looked away from Malon, focusing his gaze on the rest of the marketplace.  He noticed that there were significantly less townspeople around then there were earlier, and he figured that the festival must be starting soon.

"Stop daydreaming, Fairy Boy," Malon said, "I came to get you so that you wouldn't sleep through the festival.  It's going to start real soon, and I don't want to be late."  The farm girl then grabbed Link by the hand and dragged him away from the marketplace and in the direction of the castle.

When they were nearing the castle, Malon dragged Link along a different route that circled halfway around the castle.  As they neared the festival grounds, the duo encountered a thick crowd of people, eager for the announcement that the festival would begin and the gates would open.  

"Oh," Malon sighed, "we're never going to get up to the front.  This crowd wasn't here when I went to look for you.  This is your fault, Fairy Boy."

"What's the difference between getting in first and getting in last?" Link asked, "You'll still get to go to all the different booths and stuff."

"That's not the point!" Malon cried, "I want to have first pick of the games and I don't want to wait in long lines."

Link sighed and looked around, trying to find a path through the thick mass of people.  He then laid eyes on a lone merchant traveling up the path atop a horse, pulling a wagon full of his products.  As he moved, he was yelling at people to get out of his way so he could set up his stuff for the festival before it began.  This gave Link an idea.

"Malon," the boy said quietly, "When this merchant passes by us, jump into his wagon and we'll ride in."

"Link!" Malon scolded him, "I don't want to _sneak_ in, I just wanted to get in first."  Link ignored her and waited for the wagon to near him.  Then, as the merchant passed by, Link grabbed Malon around the waist and tossed her in the back of the wagon before she could object.  He then climbed up the side of the cart and hopped over into the back of the wagon, hoping nobody had seen his little stunt.  He had landed on many bags, and was glad that whatever was in them was soft, but he didn't see Malon anywhere.

"Malon," Link whispered, "where are you?"  The boy received his answer as someone tackled him from behind and sat on top of him amidst the bags.  

"Link," Malon said, shaking her head, "I can't believe we're sitting in the back of a merchant's cart _sneaking into the festival.  Do you _like _getting in trouble?"_

"Actually," Link began, "getting in trouble gives me something to do.  And you don't always have to say sneaking like it's bad."

"Well be quiet!" Malon said in a whisper, "Unless you want us to get caught."

"Ah," Link said with a smile, "so the farm girl does have some mischief in her.  I never thought you would stoop to my level, Malon."

"Shut up," Malon said, receiving a chuckle from Link.

***

_"I have to figure out how I'm going to get rid of that Prince Halberd," _Zelda thought as she prepared for the festival, _"I'm not going to take him with me, he'll probably just get lost and ruin everything and get me in trouble."  _

The princess sighed.  She hoped that Halberd wouldn't be that hard to get away from, and that she would have a spare moment when she could disguise herself as Sheik.  Zelda was not looking forward to having to entertain a self-obsessed prince of some distant country.  She knew it was her duty as a princess to be hospitable, but she could not pass up her opportunity to be a normal person, if only for two days.  

Zelda finished getting ready for the festival before a knock came at her door.  She opened it to find her father and Prince Halberd standing in the hallway with Impa and people whom she assumed were the king and queen of Solatia.  

"Zelda," the King of Hyrule said, "I would like to introduce to you King Halberd and his wife, Queen Halberd, the rulers of Solatia."  Zelda politely introduced herself and bowed.  The monarchs each made a small wave and grunted quietly, and Zelda noticed they omitted a bow.

_"Well," _she thought, _"At least I know where the prince gets it from."  _The princess didn't want to spend any more time with these people than she was forced to.

"Zelda," her father started, snapping her out of her thoughts, "It is time for the festival to start.  We must be there to announce it.  Please escort Prince Halberd to the festivities."

Zelda grudgingly took her place next to the prince as the royal families began the procession to the festival.  

***

"Good people of Hyrule," the King Harkinian began, atop a platform overlooking the festival, "it is my pleasure to announce…the start of the Harvest Week Festival!"

A cheer came up from the crowd of people as the gates were opened and everyone stampeded in.  Link and Malon heard the announcement from their hiding place amidst some crates.  Malon was immediately gone, dragging Link with her, and was racing towards the nearest booth.  The booth just happened to be an archery game, something that Malon excelled at.  She paid the fee for the game, took up the bow, and waited for the targets to begin moving.  The operator pulled a lever, putting gears into motion, and the six inch targets began to move back and forth, too slow for Malon.  The farm girl nailed every single target dead center, amazing spectators, before going to pick her prize.

_"She just had to show off," _Link thought, as Malon came running back to him with a bundle of arrows.

"That's your prize?" Link asked, confused, "All you got was a bundle of arrows."

"They're not just _normal arrows, Fairy Boy," Malon insisted, "They're special.  If you actually take a second and look at them, you can see how shiny the arrowheads are.  The shopkeeper says that they're covered with a thin layer of gold."_

Link looked closely at the arrows and could faintly see the sun reflect off of the arrowhead.  "That's not gold, Malon," the boy told her, "It's just normal iron reflecting the sun."

"I don't care," Malon said, a bit angrily, "They're special.  Now take your turn and win something good."

Link took the bow he was handed and waited for the game to start.  The game began, and Link also hit every target, but his arrows were not as precise as Malon's had been.

"Hah," Malon said from behind him, "I'm still better than you."

Link groaned.  "Malon, I don't really want a prize," he said, "you can go and pick out some more junk."

"Thanks, Link!" Malon yelled, "I'll get some more special arrows."

Link groaned once again and watched as Malon went behind the shop and came back with a quiver.

"Those aren't arrows," Link said as she reached him.

"Well thank you for telling me that," Malon said sarcastically, "or else I might never have noticed.  I've been needing a new quiver, and this one seemed good, so I got it."

Link took the quiver from her and looked at it carefully.  To his surprise, it was a good, strong quiver; he didn't know there was anything of value to be won from these festival games.

"Come on," Malon called, walking away, "let's go do something else!"  Link followed her and prepared for a long day.

***

Zelda was growing tired of waiting for an opportunity to get away from Halberd.  She had been dealing with Halberd's stuck up attitude for most of the afternoon.  She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, only to look away, disgusted.  

Halberd was not Elven, like Hylians, but was human.  Humans were similar to elves in appearance, though they did not have the elongated ears, but were often shorter, and elves were considered to be the more "beautiful" of the two similar races.  This wasn't what disgusted Zelda, though, for she did not have any problem with average humans.  The aspect of the prince that most tested her patience was his attitude.  He seemed to believe that everyone, even the King of Hyrule, was inferior to him.  The prince would treat Zelda's father with little or no respect, and acknowledged her in much the same way.  Throughout the afternoon, Halberd had been constantly telling Zelda about the festivals in his country and how they were grander and much more entertaining than this Hylian one.  

Zelda looked around at the people enjoying themselves at the festival, something she had not the time to do, for Halberd had been by her side throughout the day.  Impa also accompanied her for protection, though, and her presence made the obnoxious prince more bearable.  Zelda smiled when she remembered what happened just half an hour earlier.  Halberd had gone too far with his insults, stating that the princess should be lucky to be able to escort him around and that she would never find a better suitor than him.  Impa had tensed up at this, but she had basically gone crazy when Halberd had boldly said that Zelda was also lucky anyone would want her at all.  The Sheikah had grabbed the boy by his caller and lifted him up to her eyelevel, a good six feet in the air.  She had told him in a cold, threatening voice that if he ever insulted the princess like that again that she would "mess him up" to the extent that a stalfos would run in fear of his ugliness.  The prince had remained calm throughout Impa's verbal onslaught, and this annoyed the Sheikah farther.  In her rage, she had then whispered to Halberd that she would be sure and make it impossible for him to have any offspring, looking at her dagger for effect, so that his genes would not be passed to younger generations.  The prince had frozen at this remark, and Impa had set down a trembling Halberd.  He had been more or less quiet since then, and Zelda hoped he would not tell his father because he would be ashamed to have been so scared of a woman.  Impa and Zelda both decided any punishment would definitely be worth the look on the terrified prince's face.

Although Halberd had become more bearable, Zelda still desperately wanted to get away from him.  Her eyes searched the area for any distraction that she could use to her advantage.  She then spotted Link playing a bombuchu bowling game that had been set up at the festival.  The princess smiled as Link hit the last hole dead center with the small bomb creature and turned around to get his prize.  On his way to the counter, however, Link tripped over part of the pyramid of bombuchu crates, sending all of the crates crashing to the ground.  Many of them had split open violently, and the bombuchus had spilled out.  The force from the breaking crates had ignited the creatures, since they were very sensitive, and the bombuchus had began traveling along the ground in all directions, producing a small but basically harmless explosion on contact.  Nevertheless, the crowd had begun running away frantically, trying to avoid the explosive creatures.  When the entire crowd realized what was happening, everyone began running around in a panicked frenzy.  

Halberd too, having seen the strange bomb creatures, had panicked and fled with the crowd, leaving Zelda alone with Impa for a brief second.  Seeing an opportunity, Zelda dashed behind some crates and magically changed her attire into that of the Sheikah.  Wanting to get to Link before he was forced to run from enraged townspeople, she gracefully leapt into the air and flipped onto the roof of a small booth, putting her Sheikah training to use.  

Only a few people in all of Hyrule knew that Zelda had been trained by Impa since she was young, and was surprisingly very skilled in the Sheikah arts as well as the art of the sword.  Not even Zelda's father or Link knew of this, for Zelda had wanted to surprise him when she revealed her skills to the boy.

Using her agility, Zelda ran along the rooftops of the stalls and booths and majestically leapt from one to another.  

_"Finally," _she thought, as she turned around to see Impa following her, _"I'm coming Link."_

*** 

Amidst all the chaos that was the festival, Link and Malon were on the ground laughing harder than they thought possible.  

"They're actually scared of them!" Link yelled as he tried to stop laughing and catch his breath.  Malon was also recovering, trying not to start laughing again as she did so.

"I have to admit," the farm girl said, "that was pretty funny."  She and Link both burst out laughing again, but their joy was cut short as they heard a growl from behind them.  Both Malon and Link turned around to see the enraged shopkeeper marching towards them.

"Uh-oh," Link said quietly, "I think we're in trouble."

"Um…," Malon searched for words, "we're really sorry we scared your crowd away.  We didn't know they were so scared of bombuchus, and it was an accident."

Link couldn't resist, "Yeah," the boy started, "maybe you should put a big sign up that says: 

BOMBUCHUS ARE NOT DANGEROUS OR HAZARDOUS TO YOUR HEALTH: IN THE EVENT OF MASS RELEASE, COVER YOUR EYES AND DON'T PANIC."

Link and Malon couldn't help themselves and they both busted out laughing as the shopkeeper started towards them.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he yelled, "AFTER I'M THROUGH WITH YOU TWO YOU'RE GONNA BE THE ONES USED AS BOWLING BALLS!" 

"Wow," Link started, "he's really mad.  I think we better go now."  Link and Malon turned to run the other direction only to see some of the recovering townspeople blocking their escape.  The crowd had formed into an angry mob intent on making Link pay for his accidental prank.

"Oh," Link whined, "come on, it was an accident."

"Shut up," the leader of the crowd shouted, "Everyone, let's get this kid!"

Link was trying to figure out a way out of this mess as the crowd charged.  Before he was done thinking, two blurs of blue and gray appeared from above and grabbed Link and Malon, disappearing as quickly as they had come.  When they were safe from danger, Link looked at the person who had saved him only to see a face covered with bandages, revealing only the person's eyes.

"Zelda?" Link asked, confused, "What are you doing here?"

Zelda was so surprised she dropped Link from her arms.  "Wow, Link," the princess said, "you actually recognized me.  I'm flattered."  

Link blushed a little, "Well," he started, "I could easily tell by your eyes…I guess."

Before Zelda could respond, Link heard Malon let out a startled cry from behind him.  He whirled around to see Impa setting down a startled Malon.

"Link," the Sheikah woman began, "how do you manage to get into so much trouble?"

Link was going to explain, but was stopped as Zelda ran up to Malon and embraced her.

"I haven't seen you in so long, Malon," Zelda said, joyous at being reunited with one of her few friends.

"I've missed you too, Zelda," Malon said before breaking the hug, "we really need to visit each other more often."

After Zelda and Malon were done greeting each other, the group got down from the roof of the stand they were on and went off to enjoy the rest of the festival, Malon and Link hoping that they wouldn't be recognized.

***

Unknown to Link, Zelda, Malon, or Impa, a figure crouched atop another stall, shrouded in darkness.  

"This will be easier than expected," Siluk the performer said, following the group's movement with his sharp eyes, "much easier…"


	3. Chapter 3: The Assassin

**Disclaimer:**

The **Legend of Zelda** is property of **Nintendo**.

**Author's Notes:**

This story's up to four review now! That's awesome, and I have Ruby-sama 4.5 and Ani1 to thank for that. Thanks to their support, and to make up for the last chapter taking like 5 days or something, I got this extra long (over 5000 words) chapter done in just two days! This chapter's also got a lot of action (just look at the title) to satisfy those who probably thought the story was kind of slow moving. The plot kind of starts to expand in this chapter, and I hope everyone likes it.

Oh, and I now ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS! I had my settings so that you couldn't review unless you're a member of this site, but I changed it when I realized it was stupid. So, EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW!

**New Note(****10/29/03****):  I just finished editing this chapter and now I've updated it.  I decided that I better go through and edit all my chapters after I found a lot of mistakes in the first chapter.  From now on, I'll edit before I upload a new chapter, and my apologies to those of you who had to suffer through the many mistakes in the first few chapters.******

**The Legend of Zelda: The War of Power**

**Chapter 3: The Assassin**

Zelda was overjoyed that she was finally getting to spend the day with Link. Malon was also a very good friend of Zelda's, so her presence did not bother the princess at all. 

After Zelda and Impa had saved Link and Malon from the angry crowd, Link had wanted to know when the princess had become so quick on her feet. Zelda had told him that she had always been fast and agile, and that Impa had trained her so that she could hone these skills. The princess spoke nothing of her fighting skills, wanting to keep them a secret for the time being, though she knew not why. 

Throughout the rest of the afternoon, the group had wandered around the festival, choosing different games to try their luck at, and stopping to examine some of the more unique items on sale. Malon decided to spend her well earned rupees and bought a new bow to replace her old, decrepit one. Even Link had to admit the bow was nice, made out of soft, flexible wood, weighted to perfectly suit the farm girl. Link had looked at some of the various weapons, and he had managed to find an interesting looking shield. The shield was round, unlike a Hylian shield, and was studded with many diamonds and gems. The rim of the shield was plated with gold, and its design caused the defensive weapon to be very expensive. Link wasn't planning to buy it anyway; he didn't use a shield in battle nearly as much as he used to, and chose not to even carry one around anymore. He could always don it again if the need arose, but for everyday travel the bulky shield tended to get in the way of things. As a result, Link now carried just his sword with him everywhere he went. He still had his bow and other weapons he had retained from his travels, but he decided that he would just carry a sword for protection, though he hadn't used the sword in a real battle for quite a long time. When Link had returned from the land of Termina, an alternate dimension, about four years ago, he had stopped using his gilded sword. He thought the gold covered sword to be too heavy, and instead had opted to have a new one made. The weapon that Link carried now was merely an average longsword, for he needed nothing special after Ganon had been defeated. The sword hung in a sheath at his waist, and was the sole form of defense the boy had with him at all times.

After Malon had bought the bow and Link had finished gazing at weapons, the group had moved away from the merchants section to find another game to try. They had won many different prizes from various games, since one of them usually had the skills required to excel at various challenges. 

Now they moved towards the knife-tossing game, which was set up much like the archery game. Knives were thrown at extremely fast moving targets from about a fifty foot distance. Malon decided she wouldn't even be good enough to warrant a try, but pushed Link forward and told him to go first. Link had taken the knives, a little nervous about how well he would do, although he still told the man running the game that he wanted to try on the hardest difficulty. The target operator pulled a lever, and Link heard a loud click, signifying the start of the game. The targets became blurs as they moved, and Link threw his knives rapidly, trying to hit something. As the targets slowed and the score was revealed, Link was appalled when he saw only a single knife barely in the edge of a wooden target. The boy didn't receive anything for his efforts, and Zelda stepped up next to the platform. 

Link turned to see how the princess would do, and was surprised when she asked for the hardest difficulty level; the same one Link had it on.

"Zelda," Link started cautiously, "didn't you see how fast those things were moving? What are you doing?"

"Just watch, boy," Impa said, letting a small smile slip, "and maybe you'll learn a few things."

Link turned his eyes towards Zelda as she grabbed the six knives, three in each hand. The princess closed her eyes and waited for the click that would start the game. The sound came, and the targets whirred into action. Zelda continued standing with her eyes closed, arms crossed in front of her chest, for a brief second. The princess then flicked her arms forward with inhumane speed, opening her eyes at the same time, and the knives flew viciously at the six targets. The sound of metal hitting wood was heard, and as the targets slowed to show the score, Link and Malon gasped. Zelda had imbedded every knife into the absolute center of each target, each weapon buried in the wood down to the hilt. Link stood and gawked at the spectacle as the princess gracefully stepped off of the platform and walked over to him, a smile on her face, though not visible through the bandages. 

"Are you okay, Link," Zelda asked the boy as she neared him.

Link quickly regained his composure when he realized he was staring at the princess. "Uh…" Link stammered, "yeah, I'm all right, but how did you that."

"I'll tell you some other time," Zelda said as she walked away, "let's go find some more stuff to do."

Link quickly followed after the princess. "Zelda, could you please not _ever _throw _anything _at me?" the boy said, "I feel it would be in my best interest."

Zelda laughed as she shoved Link off to the side.

***

Siluk continued to watch the group of four as they made their way through the festival. 

_"She is quite skilled," _the man thought, _"She must have been trained by that Sheikah. If the apprentice has such skills, the master's will be far greater. I fear I cannot attempt this while the woman is protecting the princess, and the lady never leaves her side. Perhaps at the dinner tonight would be the best opportunity to strike, when everyone has let their guard down." _

The strange man continued to watch the group move through the crowds, looking for any opportunity to strike.

***

Zelda gasped as the dinner bell was heard.

"I need to get back to my father!" she yelled as the crowd headed towards the eating area, "I cannot miss dinner, or he'll be furious."

"I'm sorry, princess," Impa the Sheikah said, "I forgot to keep track of the time. We better hurry." Zelda turned to go but then turned back to Link and Malon.

"You guys have to come with me," Zelda said to the two, "I don't have time to explain why, so please come."

"Well," Malon started, "I guess we could. Dad and Ingo will probably be too busy cleaning up their stall to sit down and eat much."

"Hold it," Link said, "I thought your father would never let me eat at the royal table."

"He won't," the princess responded, "And he'll probably be furious because I'm supposed to be paying attention to some snobby prince, but I'll deal with that later. Let's go!" The princess grabbed Link by the hand and took off running, Malon and Impa right beside her. As soon as they were close to the dinner area, Zelda once again magically changed into her normal attire, startling Link and causing him to stumble.

"I need to learn how to do that," the boy said while running, "It would sure save a lot of time in the morning." Zelda merely laughed and continued running. 

The group arrived at the table in a few minutes and saw the Royal Family of Hyrule, the royals of Salatia, the leaders of the Gorons, Gerudos, and Zoras, and every other person of major importance in Hyrule seated around the rectangular table. 

The King of Hyrule glared at his daughter as she took an empty seat near the head of the table and politely asked Nabooru of the Gerudos and Darunia the Goron to move down one seat on either side of her. She then ushered a nervous Link and Malon over to sit next to her, one on each side, with Link next to Darunia and Malon adjacent to Nabooru. Darunia gave Link a friendly glance and patted him on the back, but made his actions quick, since it was clear that the king was annoyed. The king was still glaring at Zelda as she sweetly smiled back and Impa took the seat across from the princess. 

"Your highness," Impa said to the king, "It is time to start the meal."

The king shot Impa an angry look before rising from his seat. His eyes surveyed the people of Hyrule, seated at many tables before him. Many races were present; Hylian, Zora, Goron, and even Gerudo.

"People of Hyrule!" the king boomed in a thunderous voice, "Let us eat!" With that, plates were brought out by a multitude of waiters as each table was provided with delicious food. The royal chefs had gone to a lot of trouble, this year especially, to make the greatest and grandest meals they had ever concocted. Of course, the table of the royals was treated with the best food, but that was not weighing on the average person's mind as they raced to grab as many of the tantalizing dishes as they could.

Link nearly began to drool as the sweet smell of the food found its way to his nostrils. Link watched as magnificent dishes were set on the table. All variety of meats were present; pig, beef, even cucco, and they were all cooked with care and in the best way possible so as to bring out the most flavors from the meat. 

As Link looked over the food, the thought of manners registered in his mind and he patiently waited for food to be passed to him, although it took much effort. The boy fit as much as possible on his dish but still found that he needed more room for the delicious food.

"We need bigger plates," Link whispered to Zelda, who barely stopped herself from laughing. The king shot an angry glance in their direction.

"That's the way to think!" Darunia boomed, overhearing Link, "The more you eat, the bigger you get." Darunia was happily eating rare stones that the king had managed to collect, since the Gorons diet consisted only of rocks.

"After all this time, that's still weird," Link muttered as he looked at the strangely colored rocks in front of the Goron on the table.

Malon had been talking with Nabooru throughout the meal, the two hitting it off quite well, Nabooru being only five or so winters older than Malon. The farm girl had always been interested in Gerudo life, since it was so unique, and Nabooru had been happy to give her insight into the world of the desert dwellers.

Despite the different races present at the table, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and getting along fine, except the king. Every time he got the chance, King Harkinian would look over at his daughter and Link and become angrier than he presently was.

_"She had no right to disobey me and let that boy sit with her," _the King of Hyrule thought angrily, _"How dare she! She should be sitting with Prince Halberd, no matter how unfriendly he is!"_

Link noticed Zelda's father staring once again. "You're going to be in a lot of trouble when this is over," the boy whispered to Zelda, "are you sure it's worth it just to have me sit here? I'm going to feel guilty if you get in trouble."

"Of course it's worth it. It's either that or sit next to Halberd," the princess whispered, acknowledging the prince with a wave of her hand, "And don't feel bad, I knew it was coming."

Halberd had been seated across from Zelda. Impa had taken the seat was going to be for Zelda, and he had been furious that the princess had ignored him and now sat with some blonde peasant boy. 

Halberd's parents were seated on one side of the king, and were discussing the situation, in hushed tones on the King of Hyrule's part. The two rulers of Salatia were furious that the princess was not seated next to their son, and made their thoughts known by talking loudly.

"I can't believe you're letting a peasant take the place of our son!" Halberd's father yelled, "It's a disgrace!" 

Link heard the uproar and looked over at the upset ruler, trying to keep himself from laughing. The ruler of Salatia was a small, scrawny man, compared to the bulky King of Hyrule, and here he was yelling at the larger man. Malon saw Link and shot him a look that said 'behave yourself, it's bad enough already', and Link immediately looked away. 

"Zelda!" the king shouted, tired of arguing with the rulers of Salatia, "I demand that you take your seat next to Prince Halberd right now! This has gone far enough!"

"Father!" Zelda shouted back, "I'm seated next to Link, and I will stay here for the remainder of the meal!"

"Your Highness," Impa said calmly, "I was with Zelda today, and the prince did nothing but insult her. I think she should be able to sit with someone who respects her."

Link was ignoring the fighting taking place at the table, his elf eyes having seen a flicker of movement in a large tree located on the other side of the table.

"How dare you say such lies about our honorable son!" the King of Salatia bellowed, "I'll have you arrested!"

"You will do no such thing!" the King of Hyrule shot back, Impa being a family friend, "She is the protector of the princess and is only doing her duty. Though you should not say such things without absolute proof, Impa."

"Father!" Zelda cried, "The prince insulted and disrespected me all day!"

"Quiet child!" it was the Salatian Queen's turn to yell.

Link continued to stare at the tree, attempting to pick up any sort of abnormality.

"Everyone calm yourselves!" Darunia boomed in his incredibly loud voice, "Arguing should not be taking place among the Royals!"

"Darunia is right," Nabooru said calmly, "This is no way to set an example for your people."

"We need no input from you, thief!" the ruler of Salatia yelled.

Nabooru shot up from her seat at the table, followed shortly by Darunia and Princess Ruto of the Zoras. Link continued to focus on the tree.

The Gerudo leader was towering above the man seated across from her, looking as menacing as possible. "We take what we need from rich fools like you," she growled before walking away from the table.

"You see!" the Queen of Salatia yelled in a high-pitched whine, "She insults us, the royalty!"

"It has become clear to me that you are not fit to be named royalty!" Darunia boomed.

"You care only for yourselves," Princess Ruto said to the fuming rulers, "That is no way for leaders to behave. You ought to be ashamed." The Zora finished her small verbal barrage and sat down at the table once more.

Link continued to look at the tree, scanning for any sign of movement as the rulers continued arguing. Malon looked over and saw Link staring at the large tree.

"Link," Malon whispered, "Link are you okay?"

Malon screamed as Link saw the movement he was waiting for. The boy grabbed the bowl of potatoes in front of him faster than one would have thought possible and threw it, spinning, into the air in front of Princess Zelda. It was Zelda's turn to scream as the bowl shattered in midair, small sharp metal stars jutting out from all directions of the broken glass. Before the princess could think, Link had leapt at her from the side and pushed her down onto the ground as a multitude of the ninja type stars flew over her head. The princess gulped. Her brow had been there a few seconds before.

Before anyone could recover from the initial shock of the attack, Link had leapt onto the table and drew his sword. Turning to look, everyone saw a dark figure jump down from a large tree. Link wasted no time and leapt off of the table, hit the ground, and began chasing the man. The man paused frequently to turn around and throw a few stars Link's direction, but the boy expertly dodged them or hit them away with a swipe of his sword.

After recovering from shock, the king ordered his royal guards to capture the intruder. King Harkinian then rose from his seat and went to check on his daughter, already being comforted by Malon.

"Zelda," the king said softly, "are you okay, precious? You didn't get hurt did you?"

The princess could see the worry in her father's eyes and immediately threw away all contempt she currently held for him.

"Yes," Zelda replied, "I'm fine. Where's Link? Is he alright?"

"He went to chase the guy who attacked you," Malon answered, "But don't worry, he'll get him, we both know he can fight plenty well."

Impa had also moved over to the princess, not pursuing the attacker but rather staying behind incase another threat was nearby. 

"I'm sorry, Princess," the Sheikah said, "I should have been protecting you.  The fighting was distracting."

"No, it's not your fault," Zelda said, standing on her feet, "and I am okay."

***

_"Man this guy is fast," _Link thought as he batted away more of the metal stars with his longsword. The Hylian refused to give up, however, and his anger at this strange man attacking the princess drove him on.

The silent chase continued in the dark of night, Link being careful to not trip or stumble, knowing that every lost step was a precious second lost also. Link was aware of his surroundings, and he knew that they were still in the castle grounds. The assassin probably thought that he could lose Link in the trees or gardens of the palace, and that many guards were most likely blocking the entrance to the town. A huge wall encircled the entire town and castle, so the assassin could not run straight into Hyrule field, and Link could easily spot him in the open grasslands anyway. 

_"This isn't working," _Link thought as he ran, _"He's just as fast as me, and I'm not gaining any distance. It's probably been a good twenty minutes, and I can't keep this up forever. This is one of those times I wish I had my other weapons."_

Link suddenly put on a tremendous burst of speed, surprising his enemy when the assassin turned to attempt to hit him with more stars. Link leapt at his opponent and attempted to tackle him, but the assassin barely sidestepped the attack and threw more stars at the boy. Link spun on his heel, dodging the stars, and continued the chase, losing valuable distance. He could see now that they were nearing the tremendous wall that encircled the town. 

_"What's this guy thinking," _Link wondered, _"Man, I hope he doesn't have a grappling hook or something."_

As the assassin neared the wall, Link could see him pull a coil of rope out of his black cloak. The rope had a hook at one end, and the assassin began twirling it in an arc. As he reached the base of the wall, the assassin threw the hook up into the air and was relieved when it went over the wall and snagged onto a loose brick. The man quickly began to pull himself up the rope.

As Link drew closer to the wall, he could see the assassin would be out of reach by the time he got there. Thinking quickly, Link grabbed his sword and flung it at the assassin, barely having time to aim for the rope. The sword hit the thick rope and sliced it easily, sending the assassin plummeting to the ground. The assassin stood up slowly, only to be hit in the stomach by a flying kick from Link. The boy did not have his sword, but was determined to stop the madman.

The assassin quickly reached for more stars, but found none. He grabbed for his two large daggers hanging from his waste but was nailed in the jaw by Link's fist before he could react. The boy did not relent and continued with his barrage of punches; first one to the gut, then to the chest, and he followed up with a kick to the chin. The dazed assassin barely had time to draw his knives and dodge the next kick aimed at his head. 

Confident now that he had his daggers and Link was defenseless, the assassin rushed the boy. Link was prepared, though, and he ducked under the initial swipe and sidestepped the second. Link then grabbed the assassin under the arm and squeezed tightly on a nerve, causing the assassin to drop one of his knives. The boy, now having control, flipped the assassin over his head with tremendous strength and slammed him into the cold, hard ground. The assassin turned around on the ground only to find his other dagger pointed at his throat. 

"I think you lose," Link said, smiling, as the Royal Guards arrived and escorted the new prisoner back to the castle.

***

Zelda and Malon looked off into the distance just in time to see a tired looking Link stumble into view.

"Link!" Malon yelled, as she and Zelda ran over to the boy, "You're actually okay."

"Of course I am," Link said proudly, "I'm always okay."

"You know that's not true," Zelda said, thinking of his battles in the alternate future, "You didn't get hurt or anything did you?"

"No," Link replied, "That guy wasn't much, but he was really fast. I must have run for a good thirty minutes. Man, am I tired." The boy finished, yawning, and turned to see Zelda's father standing a few feet away.

"He's not mad, is he?" Link whispered to the princess.

"No," she replied, "he's not. He just doesn't really know what to think, you _did just save my life."_

After a moment, the King of Hyrule walked over to where Link was standing with Malon and Zelda. 

"Boy," the king started, "What is your name?"

"My name is Link, your majesty," the boy answered back, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Link," the king said, trying out the name, "It is my honor to thank you for saving my daughter's life. To show my gratitude, you are to be knighted. Down on your knees, Link."

Link could find no words to describe the surprise he felt, and obeyed the king, sinking to his knees on the ground. The king drew his sword and held it on Link's left shoulder.

"I knight you, Sir Link, in the name of the Royal Family of Hyrule," the king said before switching the blade to hover over Link's right shoulder, "You will always protect the Princess of Hyrule and the power of the Triforce." The king finished, putting his sword away, as Link stood shakily from his bowing position.

"Um," the boy stammered, "Thank you."

"It is my pleasure, Link," the king said to the new knight, "I am sorry I have treated you so badly in the past. You are now an official knight of the princess, and you are free to come to the castle when you please." The king then walked away.

"Wow," was all Link could manage to say before Zelda grabbed him in a hug.

"Link," the princess said in his ear, "This is incredible; you can finally come to the castle whenever you want." The princess kept him in the embrace a little longer before pulling away and looking into his eyes.

"And thank you for saving my life," Zelda said sweetly, causing Link to blush a little.

***

"Your highness," General Kard said as the King and a number of his royal guards traveled a path leading to the dungeons in a small prison near the castle, "We have the prisoner locked up securely, should we interrogate him?"

"Yes, General Kard," the king replied, "You must find out who hired him for this job and anything else he knows that may aid us in eliminating the threat of these terrorists."

"Yes, your highness," the general answered, "I will begin the interrogation when we reach the dungeons." 

The group arrived at the prison a short while later and they were greeted by the dark and gloomy sight of the dungeons. This particular prison was small and temporary, used only until the prisoners could be transported to a larger prison complex located in a branch of the Gerudo canyon. This small prison was badly maintained, and a strong odor was present in the air. The king and the guards walked to a cell located farthest from the front door, where two guards were standing watch over the prisoner.

"We are here to question the prisoner," General Kard told the guards, "Open the cell." The guards did so, and dragged out a badly bruised man in a black tunic.

"I assume you checked him thoroughly for weapons," Kard asked the guards, receiving two nervous nods in response. Kard was the head of security for the castle, and was feared by many of the lower guards, partly due to his tendency to lose his temper, and partly because he did not tolerate mistakes.

"Bring him to the interrogating chamber," Kard told the two prison guards before walking off in the direction of the chamber. Kard reached the room, and swung open the large door that stood in front of him. The interrogation chamber was merely a small brick room with a round oak table in the center of it. The room was lit by only one candle which stood in the corner of the room. There was also a small slit in the wall so that the king and other observers could look in on the interrogation, but the slit was positioned in the shadows of the room so as to be almost invisible to the naked eye. Kard sat down at the table, and waited for the prisoner to be dragged in, while the king and royal guards went into the adjacent room to observe the interrogation. The general was slightly annoyed when the prisoner's eyes flicked straight to the slit in the wall as he was brought in; displaying the fact that he could indeed see the small slit.

"Why did you attempt to assassinate the Princess of Hyrule?" Kard said in a menacing voice, after the door to the room had been closed off. The prisoner gave no answer.

"Who told you to kill the princess?" the general continued, "How much money were you paid? Who hired you? What organization are you working for? Terrorists? Separatists? How did you get into the festival and past the guard? Answer me and your punishment will be more endurable." The would-be assassin remained quiet for a moment before deciding he had no loyalty to the man who had hired him.

"The man came to me shrouded in shadow," the prisoner said, "and said he would pay me a large sum of money if I was to kill the princess. He gave me the money when I agreed and threatened me with death if I should refuse to hold up my end of the bargain. Then he disappeared." 

"He said nothing else?" Kard asked, "He didn't say what organization he was with or why he wanted the princess dead? Could you describe his physical appearance?" 

"No," the prisoner answered, "there is nothing else, and I could not see him well in the darkness."

"That is not enough information!" Kard yelled, trying to intimidate the prisoner, "You will tell me _everything _you know about the man, from the way he dressed to the way he smelled! If you refuse you will suffer greatly!"

"You cannot scare me," the prisoner replied calmly, "there was nothing else."

Kard slammed his hands down on the table in frustration, and mentally went over the information he had been given. He looked up, however, when he heard a strange voice in the room.

"You have failed," the voice said, permeating throughout the chamber.

"It was that boy," the prisoner answered back, "he somehow spotted me in the tree."

"That is an excuse!" the voice roared, sending a chill through the spine of both men.

"Who are you!?" Kard shouted, already knowing that this was the man who had hired the assassin.

The prisoner shot Kard a look that told him to keep his mouth shut, and this made the general's blood boil.

"If you get me out of here, I will finish the job!" the prisoner shouted into the air.

"Not if you're dead first," Kard shouted, drawing his sword and walking towards the prisoner, who had risen from his chair. The general didn't get even one foot before he was thrown back against the brick wall by an unseen force. His head hit the brick, and produced an ear-splitting crack as the general attempted to stay conscious. 

"I have been watching you ever since the first time we met," the voice said to the prisoner, "by means of the small bit of magic I transferred into your body. You have completely and utterly failed, and you were defeated by a child."

"That was no ordinary kid!" the assassin shouted back, "He deflected all my stars! How can you expect me to beat someone that fast!"

"Quiet!" the voice ordered, and the prisoners body writhed in pain, "The magic I have planted inside of you was also a precaution incase you failed me. You have done so, and your end has now come!" The air around the prisoner glowed with an eerie green light as the assassin fell to the floor in pain, his body surging with the strange magic. The light surrounded him, sending electrical jolts through his body, and releasing the odor of burning flesh into the air. The prisoner cried out in pain one last time before an immensely powerful flash blinded the onlookers. When Kard's vision cleared, he forced himself off of the ground and walked over to the assassin's body.

"He's dead," Kard told the king.


	4. Chapter 4: Rampage

**Disclaimer:**

The **Legend of Zelda** is property of **Nintendo**.

**Author's Notes:**

This is another really long chapter in just 2 days.  I guess this is what happens when you don't have much homework.  Well, I hope everyone likes this chapter, and once again I thank my two reviewers, Ruby-sama 4.5 and Ani1.  And to let everyone know, I decided not to be a hypocrite and went and reviewed some of the many stories I've written.  So, no I can say this guilt-free: EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW.  And to remind everyone, I NOW ACCEPT ANONYMOUS reviews.  For me and probably other writers, getting a new review is like seeing my favorite stories ('Legend of Zelda: Eternal Ark' by Fierce Deity or 'Legend of Zelda: Rebel Assassin' by Split Infinitive) get a chapter update.  Reading a new review is as exciting, albeit shorter, than reading a new chapter in one of those awesome stories.

**New Note(****10/29/03****):  I just finished editing this chapter and now I've updated it.  I decided that I better go through and edit all my chapters after I found a lot of mistakes in the first chapter.  From now on, I'll edit before I upload a new chapter, and my apologies to those of you who had to suffer through the many mistakes in the first few chapters.******

**The Legend of Zelda: The War of Power**

**Chapter 4: Rampage **

"Link!" Malon said in a whisper, "You're going to get us killed!"

"This is not life-threatening, Malon," Link said calmly.

"You don't think anything's life-threatening," the farm girl responded quietly, sighing.

The two had been sitting in a large crate for the past hour.  After the assassination attempt, the evening had continued on as planned, though everyone was shaken up.  The princess especially had been jumpy; disturbed that someone had come so close to taking her life.  After her father had left to examine the prisoner with a number of the royal guards, everyone sat down to watch the performance done by the traveling group.  Zelda tried to enjoy the performance, as did Impa and the number of royal guards flanking her, but they were all continuously on edge.  Malon had managed enjoyed herself despite the circumstances, but Link had been lost in thought.  When Malon asked what he was thinking about, the boy had told her that the leader of the group had said something disturbing at the beginning of the performance.  The 'Master of Ceremonies' had told the crowd that they would not be able to see the 'ninja' act tonight because their ninja had mysteriously disappeared.  Link had realized immediately that the assassin had used the mysterious ninja style of fighting, and had been worried that the rest of the performance group may have been involved in the assassination attempt.  He then made the mistake of telling Malon that he was going to sneak into the performers' camp and try to find something related to the assassination attempt.  The farm girl had insisted on coming with Link, and they had both infiltrated the camp after the performance had ended.  Deciding that they would have to wait until most of the performers retired for the night, Link had found an exceptionally large wooden crate that the two had snuck into.  The box was at least ten feet wide on every side, and this fact had made the act of sitting in a dirty crate for an hour more bearable.

"This is so boring," Malon complained, "couldn't you have picked a more interesting spot, Fairy Boy?"

"If you would rather hide in the wolfos cage," the boy started, "then yes, I could have."

"What exactly are you hoping to find?" Malon asked.

"Well, anything related to the crime, I guess," Link responded, "I have a feeling that one of these guys is linked with that assassin.  Maybe we'll overhear them talking about it or something."

"Oh, yeah," Malon said sarcastically, "because these people are stupid enough to discuss their attempts to overthrow the Hylian monarchy out in the open."

"Good point," Link said, feeling foolish, "but I'm still going to see what I can find."

"Link," Malon said in a whiney tone, "the rest of these guys aren't fighters.  You saw the different acts.  How are a bunch of tight-rope walkers and jugglers going to assassinate anybody?"

Link ignored her, and continued to peer out of a small slit in the crate.  "It finally looks like they're going to settle down for the night," the boy said as lanterns and campfires were extinguished, "We should be able to move soon."

"Good," Malon said, "I'm starting to get pretty sore."

"Your attitude has been sore for the past hour," Link said, smiling, and receiving a small kick from the girl in response.

"Shut up," the farm girl said as she crossed her arms and glared at the floor.

***

"Link, wake up!" Malon whispered, albeit loudly into the boy's ear, "Link, it's past midnight, and this was your idea, so get up!"

Link woke groggily and stared at the girl.

"Malon?" Link said, confused, before remembering what he was doing.  "Oh," the boy said sheepishly, "I guess I'm still pretty tired."

"Don't feel bad," Malon said, "I fell asleep too, but I am never sleeping in a crate ever again."

Link stretched out, his body sore from his strange sleeping position.  

"Well," the blonde boy said, sliding the lid of the crate to the side, "let's go."

Link and Malon climbed out of the large crate as quietly as possible, although Malon fell over the edge of the box as she tried to climb over it.

"Smooth," Link commented as the girl picked herself up off the dirt.

"Oh, shut up," Malon said, brushing herself off.

"I heard one of the performers mentioning that the ninja guy's tent was over there," the girl said, gesturing to a tent on the outskirts of the camp, "I think the ninja's name is Siluk."  

The two companions quietly made their way to the tent under the peaceful night sky.  Malon looked up at the stars and the clear skies.  There was no moon on this particular night, making the stars stand out far more than usual.  The farm girl found herself awestruck by the sight of the dark sky.

"It's beautiful," Malon said quietly, gazing at the stars, "this kind of night doesn't occur very often."

Link looked up at the sky briefly.  "Yeah," the boy started, "but you won't ever see it again if we're _dead_."

"I thought you said this wasn't dangerous!" Malon snapped, glaring at the young Hylian.

"Hey, I told you not to come," Link replied, "it was your choice, need I remind you."

"Shut up," Malon said once again as Link turned and entered the small tent.  The tent was mostly barren, with a few pouches lying in the corner, a folded ninja suit on the ground, and a mat rolled out across the dirt.  Link shook the cot, looking for any sort of a clue, and searched the area under the bags.  Not finding anything, the boy opened a pouch and emptied the contents onto the floor.  

"Aren't those the things he threw at Zelda?" Malon asked, entering the tent.  She had pointed to the metal stars that had been dumped onto the ground.

"Yeah," Link responded, "I guess we know it was definitely this guy behind the assassination attempt.  But more of these 'performers' could be involved.  I wouldn't be surprised if they were all just using this 'traveling performer' stuff as a cover."

"You're very untrusting," Malon observed as she picked up one of the stars to examine it.

"I've learned," Link replied, pouring the contents of the second pouch onto the dirt floor.  The pouch contained an immense amount of purple and orange rupees, causing both Malon and Link to gasp.

"Wow," Malon said, when she could breathe again, "that's the most money I've ever seen in my life."

"I'm guessing somebody paid him extremely well for this job," Link said, looking at the incredibly rare crystal pieces, "I can't believe he just left these in here."

"He didn't," a voice said from behind the boy, causing Malon to jump and Link to turn and instinctively whip out his longsword.  He came face to face with the man Link recognized as having rode the phantos in the large parade.  The man was wearing an elaborate tunic and violet pants, both in bright colors, and a large headdress adorned his head.  The headdress was littered with expensive jewels, as was the rest of the man's attire.

"Who are you," Link asked cautiously.

"You are the ones invading my territory," the man answered, "So; it is I who should be asking you."

"This is not your territory," Malon said from behind Link, "you don't belong in Hyrule if you had any connection with the assassination attempt."

"Do not worry, child," the man responded, "for I was not involved in the first assassination attempt."  Malon visibly relaxed, while Link took a battle stance after hearing the man's last comment.

"You said _first," Link said menacingly, "and I must say if you plan on attempting another assassination, I will destroy you before you get the chance."_

"Foolish child," the man said, "you cannot hurt me, for I have recently been given a power far greater than yours.  You see, a strange man clothed in shadow came to me after Siluk failed to kill the princess, and he was probably the same man that gave the ninja the money you see there.  He told me that Siluk had failed, and that he would give me a great power as well as the money that he had given Siluk if I would complete the assassination.  I was unsure at first, but the man then handed me a strange ball of light.  Upon touching it, it was absorbed into me, and I felt a power unlike anything I have felt before.  So, needless to say, I eagerly took up the job, and I accidentally left the money in this tent where I conferred with the strange man."

"Why are you telling us this," Malon asked cautiously, as Link remained battle-poised.  

"I merely thought that you would die happier if you knew the whole story," the man responded.  Link immediately charged towards the man and attempted to swing his sword, but the man held his hand up and both Link and Malon were frozen in place.  Upon looking down, Link saw his body was bound with strange violet energy rings.  The boy tried to break the bonds, but to no avail, and they were far too tight to squeeze out of.  The man looked down at them and smiled.

"But do not fear," he said, "for you two shall not die yet.  I want you to be around to witness the death of the princess and the overthrow of the Hylian monarchy.  It should be quite a show."

***

Malon woke to find her arms and legs chained to a cold wall.  She shook her head, trying to clear her senses, and remembered the man who had so easily bounded them and knocked them out.  As the girl's vision adjusted, she could see that she was locked in some sort of large iron cell, and the straw and dirt covered ground gave the impression that animals were kept in here.

_"He must have locked me in a spare cucco cage," _Malon thought, since the cucco cages most often have no bars, but are just a plain wooden cell, _"but where's Link."_  Malon found an answer as she craned her neck sideways to look around her.  Link was next to her, chained against the wall as she was, but he was still unconscious, slumped down on the floor of the cell.

"Link!" Malon called in a whisper, "Link!  Wake up, Fairy Boy!"  When the boy did not wake, Malon reached over and kicked him lightly, causing the unconscious Link to stir.

"Link!" Malon said once again, this time louder.  After a few minutes had passed and Malon was ready to give up, Link woke and grunted something undecipherable.

"Where are we," the boy muttered when he looked to his right and saw Malon staring at him.

"We're in some kind of old cucco cage," Malon replied, "and we're probably still in the performer's camp."

"What kind of cage has no bars to let light in?" Link asked.

"You can't put cuccos in normal cages or else they squeeze out through the bars," Malon said, "and stop asking questions.  We need to figure out a way out of here."

"I know," Link replied before hearing a rustling sound to his left.  Link and Malon both looked in that direction and could make out another figure chained to the wall at Link's left.

"Diggs!?" Link asked, surprised, "Is that you Diggs?"

"Sure is kid," the figure, now identified as Diggs, replied, "You two were out cold and didn't seem to be recovering too fast, so I decided to get some sleep."

"How did you get in here?" Link asked, still confused.

"Well," Diggs started, "it was probably about two days ago, but I'm not sure since it's kind of hard to keep track of time in here.  I was just checking things out around the castle, and decided to go wander around in the performer's camp and make sure there was no trouble over there.  I don't know why, I just had this feeling that I should go over there.  Well, it was late at night, and I overheard some guy talking to someone about an assassination on the princess.  I tried to get a closer look, but could only see that phantos rider and some other guy who seemed nothing more than a shadow.  Anyway, the phantos guy saw me, used some weird magic on me, and threw me in here.  End of story."

"So you weren't even home at all last night," Link concluded, "I figured that you just had to work late and get up early or something."  Silence then fell over the group as Malon and Link tried to process the new information.

"Wait," Link said, thinking, "if that man threw you in here two days ago, and the assassination attempt was just earlier today, then this guy knew Siluk would fail in advance.  Which means that the man who hired both of these assassins knew that Siluk would fail, but he hired him anyways.  That seems kind of pointless."

"Who's Siluk?" Diggs asked, receiving confused stares from Link and Malon.

"Oh," Malon said to Link, "he's not exactly up to date on what's happened."  Link sighed and proceeded to tell Diggs the events of the last day.  After Diggs understood everything, Link continued.

"So this new assassin didn't even stop Siluk from attempting the assassination," the Hylian boy said, "he just basically let him fail.  I'm starting to like this guy less and less."

"But Siluk isn't dead," Malon said to Link, "you didn't kill him, did you?"

"No, I didn't," the boy started, "but my guess is that this seemingly powerful guy who hired these assassins has disposed of him already.  I doubt he would let a failure escape with just life in prison."

"This is very odd, indeed," Diggs added.

"Yeah, well," Link started, "enough philosophizing.  We need to get out of here and save Zelda."

"Yeah," Diggs said to the boy, "you're right.  Then when this is over you'll get the punishment you deserve for sneaking into this camp and dragging poor Malon with you."

"Hey!" Link argued, "I told her not to come!  It was her idea."

"Yeah, but you told me it wouldn't be dangerous," Malon retorted.  Before anyone could reply, a door in the roof slid open and the phantos rider dropped down into the cage.

"I see you're all awake," the man said, "that is very good.  The time for the assassination draws closer."

"Just what kind of a moron are you?" Link asked, "Why are you telling us this?  You know we're just going to get out of here and stop you, so why inform us of your plans?"

"You give yourself far too much credit," the man said, chuckling, "for you are currently bound in magical restraints.  There is no way out of them unless I release you."

"There's always a way out," Link said coldly, "and it's just a matter of time until I figure it out."

"Ah, but you have no time to spare," the man said back, "for today is the last day of the festival, and a perfect opportunity to cause as much damage to Hyrule as possible."

"You overestimate yourself, moron," Link said back, "I have seen your 'power' as you call it, and I must say; it is rather pathetic."

"How dare you!" the man yelled, feeling rage well up inside of him, "I, Mahoch the Controller of Phantos, am now unstoppable.  I am-"

"-a maniac who couldn't touch the Hylian monarchy if Ganon himself gave his powers to you," Link finished, smiling.  Mahoch, as the man called himself, screamed loudly and walked over to Link, slapping him across the face.

"You will say no more!" Mahoch yelled in the Hylian's face.

"I think Zelda slaps harder than you," Link said, spitting in the man's face.  The man once again let loose a gurgling scream and wiped his face off frantically.  He then grabbed Link's neck and squeezed as hard as his muscles would let him.  

"That's the best you got?" Link asked, the smile never leaving his face.  The boy then thrust his head forwards and slammed his forehead into the taller man's chin.  Mahoch reared back from the hit and Link brought his knee up into the man's stomach.  The phantos rider doubled over, and Link slammed his other knee into Mahoch's face.  The man then crawled away from Link, clutching his bloody face.

"You will pay for that!" Mahoch shouted as a green light began to form around his fists.

"I hope that messed up nose of yours doesn't scare away the crowds," Link said, smirking, "Once your assassin business falls through, performing will be all you have left."

"Do not insult my beautiful face!" Mahoch screamed, causing the sound to reverberate throughout the cell.  

"I'm sorry to tell you this," Link started, delighted he hit a sensitive spot, "but I think I'd rather look at that phantos' face than at yours."  Mahoch screamed once again, and the magic forming around his fists flew from his fingertips, impacting the wall and the ceiling of the cage.  The magic left holes more than a foot wide in the wood.

"Um," Link started, still smiling, "I think you missed me.  Maybe now that you've let some light in you can better your aim."

"I'LL KILLYOU!" Mahoch screeched, as he prepared to gather magic once again.  The crazed man gathered two orbs of magical energy and directed them towards Link.  The first one had been aimed for the boy's head, and Link easily dodged it by tilting his head to the side.  The other orb was heading for his midsection, and Link simply pulled one of the magical chains at his arms in front of his chest.  The orb impacted the chains, causing a small flash of light before dissipating.  The first orb had left a large hole in the wall behind Link's head, and the second had weakened one of the magical chains holding the boy to the wall.  Mahoch let out an even louder scream, and proceeded to gather more magic in his hands once again.

"Lord Mahoch," a voice called from outside the cell, "the show is beginning.  Are you alright?"

"Yes!" Mahoch screamed, letting the energy around his hands disappear.  "You're lucky I have to go," he said, turning to Link, "but remember your life rests in my hands."

"After what happened just now," Link said with a smile, "I'd say you're the one who got off lucky."  The enraged man screamed once more before climbing out of the cell and slamming the overhead door.

"Well that was fun," Link said calmly, while Malon and Diggs stared at him, dumbfounded.  Malon was the first to yell.

"Link!" the girl shouted, "You could have gotten yourself killed!  What were you thinking!?"

"Malon," Link responded, "would you mind not yelling.  My ear drums are kind of sore after that man's screeching."

"Link," Diggs started in his parenting tone, "as much as I enjoyed that, I think you should be more careful from now on.  Don't let your sarcastic nature get the best of you."

"You guys worry to much," Link said, looking from Malon to Diggs, "that guy's pathetic, and I think I know how we'll get out of here.  That madman's gonna let us out so we can witness the assassination of the princess.  He's letting his ego get the best of him, and he thinks he can easily control us.  We should be able to escape without a problem once we're out, chains or no chains."

"I guess that makes sense," Malon said, "but if this guy's so weak, how did he manage to trap you the first time we met."

"I've figured that out, too," Link said, obviously quite proud of himself, "The one who hired him gave him a small amount of magic so that he could get the job done.  What that moron doesn't realize is that his magic power decreases every time he uses it.  Before he lost any power, he had a relatively good chance of killing Zelda.  Now, his chances don't exist.  You'll notice that the hole his magic made in the wood behind me is significantly smaller than the two in the roof and the wall."  Malon and Diggs both looked, and nodded.

"And the reason his magic didn't destroy these chains is because when he made the chains, his magic was much stronger," the boy finished, smiling.

"When did you get this smart?" Diggs asked, realizing the logic behind Link's argument.  The boy merely shrugged, causing the two other prisoners to laugh quietly.

***

An infuriated Mahoch stomped his way to his tent to prepare for the show.  "How dare he!" the performer yelled to himself, "I'll destroy that insolent child if it kills me!"  The enraged phantos rider threw his belongings about the room angrily.  After causing a mess and destroying the small desk in his room, Mahoch was finally ready for the performance, dressed in the outfit he used when riding his phantos.  He had decided to make his move near the end of the performance, and so he still had about an hour until the assassination.  Mahoch had decided that he would release the prisoners from the cage and bind them tightly, then bring them with him to witness the death of the princess.  When the princess was dead, he would then destroy the boy that had angered him so.

"A perfect plan," Mahoch said to himself, letting his pride overtake him like a vicious tornado.

***

Link, Malon, and Diggs looked up once again to see Mahoch descending into the cold 'prison'.  "It is now time for you to witness the death of your beloved princess," the man told the group, controlling his anger.  He then waved his hand and released the bonds that held the trio up against the wall.  Malon immediately fell to the ground, her legs giving way after standing for so long.  Link and Diggs, providing Mahoch with no satisfaction, remained standing despite their throbbing limbs.  Mahoch then bound them immediately with new magical chains, though he did not attach them to the wall.  The prisoners were bound around their hands and feet, and Mahoch securely tied a gag around each of their mouths.  Then, using more magic, the phantos rider lifted the three up into the air and out of the cell.  He raised them up onto the beast known as the phantos, and tied them to the back of the large saddle with ordinary ropes.  

"From here you will behold the death of Princess Zelda of Hyrule," the man said, also sitting atop the phantos, "enjoy the show."

The beast began lumbering along towards the festival grounds with a command from Mahoch, and even Link had to take a second to admire the view from twenty feet in the air.  As the boy looked on, the festival came into view, and the crowd stared up in awe at the massive beast.  Of course, Link and the others had been positioned on the enormous saddle so that they were not visible to the crowd below, so nobody would see them and realize something was wrong.

_"I really hope this works," _Link thought, _"I'm sure letting a lot ride on this guy's stupidity.  I'll never forgive myself if something happens to Zelda."_

Mahoch drove the phantos on until they arrived at the performance area.  The area consisted of a large stage which most of the performers used, several towers with thin wire ropes connecting one tower to the next, and a large circular area, decorated with just dirt.  The stage was for most of the acts, the towers were used for the rope walking, and the circle, Link discovered, was for the phantos act.  He also knew that the people had been looking forward to this act, the idea of seeing an immense beast performing various tricks overwhelming their love for the other acts.  The crowd assembled around the area as the phantos entered the ring, and Link could see Zelda and the leaders of the various peoples sitting on a slightly raised platform overlooking the ring.  

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Mahoch boomed from atop the phantos, "Let the act begin!"  The crowd immediately cheered as the large beast frolicked around the ring.  The phantos leapt high into the air, clearing the long metal poles that had been raised up horizontally on tall platforms, and landing on its front legs.  The creature then traveled a lap around the ring on its front legs before switching to his hind legs.  While standing on its rear limbs, the beast flailed its front legs wildly, pleasing the crowd immensely.  The act continued in this fashion for a while, the phantos performing various difficult tricks, until Mahoch halted the creature and turned it to face the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Mahoch said once again.

_"This is it," _Link thought nervously.

"This will be the final trick for this evening!" the crazed man yelled, "For you have the privilege to witness an event never before heard of until this day…"

_"Here it goes," _Link thought, sweat beginning to form on his brow.

"You will witness the destruction of the Hylian monarchy!" Mahoch boomed to the crowd.  The people gasped, and Mahoch began gathering magic above his head.  Link heard Impa shouting at the royal guards and at least twenty arrows were flying towards the phantos rider.  Mahoch had been prepared however, as a magical violet shield deflected the many projectiles.  

"Your attempts are futile!" Mahoch yelled to the guards as he formed a ten foot, purple, magic orb above his head, "Princess, your time on this earth is over!"  Mahoch then sent the orb flying towards Zelda.  Link watched intently, now sweating considerably, and hoped Zelda would be able to defend herself.  Link would have smiled if he wasn't gagged as he watched the princess calmly rise from her seat.  Holding up a single petite hand, Zelda stopped the orb's progress and dissipated the magic.

"What!" Mahoch yelled, enraged, "How could you!  I have been given incredible power!"  The man tried to form the magic orb once again as Zelda smiled up at the sight.  Mahoch was distraught when the orb reached a diameter of half a foot before it disappeared.  Mahoch then felt the magic leave his body, the energy given to him by the strange shadow figure nearly useless.  

"You knew this would happen!" the furious man said to Link, who was laughing at the situation, "This is not over yet!  My magical barrier still holds!  I will kill you, boy, before they can get to me!"  The man began to walk over to Link when he heard a voice from down below.

"Still refuse to quit?" Zelda shouted up at the rider, shaking her head.  The princess then took a bow and a quiver from the nearest archer, fitted the bow with an arrow, infused the projectile with magic, and fired at the magical shield.  The light arrow struck the shield, and destroyed it in a brilliant flash of light.  Mahoch watched in disbelief as his last defense fell, completely draining the power that had been given to him.  The three prisoners felt their bonds disappear, and Link tore himself out of the rope, having worked on untying the knot for the whole of the journey.  The boy removed his gag, quickly freed Malon, and finished loosing Diggs' knot, the soldier also having had nearly untied it.  

"Diggs, get Malon out of here," Link said to his good friend.  Diggs complied, knowing that Link could easily handle the broken man.  The soldier climbed down the side of the saddle as far as he could go, Malon clinging to his back, and dropped the remainder of the distance down, hitting the ground hard but suffering no injury.  Diggs and Malon immediately ran out of the phantos ring, not wanting to be so close to the massive beast.  Link turned to look at Mahoch when the two had reached safety.

"It's over," Link said decisively, "you've failed just like Siluk, and will probably be destroyed by the same man who hired you.  There is nothing I can do to stop this."

"This…this…is your fault!" Mahoch shouted, his voice cracking, "You knew I had limited power, and you tricked me into using too much of it!  You will die, if I have to kill the both of us to do it!"  With that, Mahoch shouted a command to the phantos and the creature began thrashing about.

"Oh, man!" Link said as he was thrown from the back of the beast.  The boy barely managed to grab onto one of the saddle straps hanging down around the phantos' side.  Link gripped the leather strap with all his strength as the beast bucked about the ring.  Link heard Mahoch shout another command and the phantos turned towards the massive crowd, or, more specifically, the princess.  The beast then charged at incredible speed towards the crowd, and Link was relieved when Zelda leapt quickly out of the way.  A few of the guards, however, did not possess the speed to dodge the attack, and were sent careening through the air by a kick from the phantos.  The massive beast continued to charge through the crowd, throwing the people into a state of hysteria.  Link then noticed Mahoch looking down at him.

"Ah," Mahoch said in a crazed voice, "so the hero is reduced to watching the people as they are trampled to death.  I should have though of this idea in the first place.  Now, it is time for me to say farewell."  Mahoch removed a dagger from a hidden sheath and cut the strap that Link was tightly clinging to.  The boy plummeted, still gripping the rough leather, waiting to hit the ground.  The strap was still connected on the opposite side of the saddle, however, and Link was flung underneath the belly of the phantos.  He hit the ground on the opposite side of the beast, the strap now being too long to hold him above the dirt.  Link was still gripping the strap with all his might, refusing to let the madman atop the beast escape.  Between hitting rocks and bumps in the dirt road and attempting to climb up the strap, Link realized where the path led.  Mahoch was driving the beast towards Castletown.  

**Author's Notes:**

I decided to end this chapter with a cliff-hanger.  The chapter was getting really long, and it was going to be probably over 6000 words if I finished it, so what was going to be the end of this chapter will be the beginning of the next chapter and the whole rampaging elephant thing will finish up.  And since I've already started on the next chapter, it should be up soon.  


	5. Chapter 5: Sacrifice

**Disclaimer:**

The **Legend of Zelda** is property of **Nintendo**.

**Author's Notes:**

Once again I have to thank my regular reviewers, Ani1 and Ruby-sama 4.5, as well as some new reviewers: Sareth and Ri2.  Everyone's input is tremendously appreciated, and it helps me to know what things about my writing to change and stuff.  This chapter is basically the second half of the last chapter, so it was done pretty quickly.

            I've gotta celebrate now because my review count is in the triple digits.  That's awesome.  I'm gonna be ecstatic when/if I ever hit triple digits.  Then there's those few stories like 'Eternal Ark' that hit quadruple digits.  I doubt I'll ever get that many, but it's something to shoot for.  

            Remember: **EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**New Note(****10/30/03****):  I just finished editing this chapter and now I've updated it.  I decided that I better go through and edit all my chapters after I found a lot of mistakes in the first chapter.  From now on, I'll edit before I upload a new chapter, and my apologies to those of you who had to suffer through the many mistakes in the first few chapters.******

**The Legend of Zelda: The War of Power**

**Chapter 5: Sacrifice**

Nabooru, having barely dodged the phantos, surveyed the destruction around her.  The massive beast had destroyed the platform she had been seated on, and a number of merchants' booths on its rampage of destruction.  Many of the royal guards and a few of the townspeople were littering the nearby dirt.  She greatly hoped they had all survived.  

The Gerudo then saw the princess and her guardian, Impa, also amazed at the carnage the monster had created.  Attempting to make her way to the two through the debris, Nabooru stumbled over a boulder.  Letting out a quiet curse, the woman turned to see what a large boulder was doing stuck halfway in the dirt.  As she looked, she realized that the object was no boulder, but rather a Goron curled up in a sphere.

"Darunia!" the Gerudo yelled, kicking the Goron lightly.  The Goron uncurled himself into a standing position.

"You don't have to kick, Nabooru," Darunia said in a deep voice, "it was bad enough being trampled by that monstrosity.  I had to curl up like that because I wasn't fast enough.  My back's sure gonna ache in the morning!"  Darunia finished with a laugh as he and Nabooru reached the princess and the Sheikah.

"Are you two okay?" Zelda asked as they neared.

"Yeah," Darunia boomed, "it takes more than an overgrown pet to trample a Goron into dust."

"I should have been more wary of that creature from the start," Impa said from beside the princess, "I did not know that the beast could be so violent.  I was told they were docile by the performance group."

"Never believe anything you hear.  That madman probably manipulated the entire group," Nabooru said, "and he appears to be totally controlling the creature."

"Has anyone seen Link?" Zelda asked suddenly, "he was up there with the rider, but I never saw him come down."

"Link's still trying to stop that guy," Diggs said, emerging from the shelter of some trees with Malon, "he told me to take the girl and get her to safety.  When we got off, the beast went crazy and Link fell off.  The last I saw he was dangling from the saddle strap as the creature headed towards town."

"We have to stop that monster before it reaches Castletown," Zelda said, "many of the people retreated to their homes when the beast first began the rampage."

Nabooru nodded.  "I will do all that I can to catch it," she said to the princess, "but I think you should stay here.  No matter how much you tried to hide it, I know defeating that man's magic has taken its toll on you, Princess."

"I can't hide anything from you," Zelda said smiling, "all right, go."

"I will accompany you," Darunia said to the Gerudo, curling up into a ball once again.  Darunia shot off, rolling down the path at top speed.  Nabooru leapt off the ground into a still upright merchant's cart, starting the cart rolling as she did so.  The path to the town was a steep incline, and the cart picked up speed as it rolled downhill.  Nabooru smiled as she caught up to Darunia and as she saw the beast up ahead on the path.  

"Let's take this thing down, Nabooru," Darunia said, his face hidden within his balled up form.

Nabooru nodded, although Darunia could not see her, and waited for the cart to get close enough to the beast to strike.  When the cart was roughly ten feet from the creature on its right side, Nabooru leapt off of the cart and grabbed onto a cloth extending from the back of the creature's saddle.  She briefly looked down to see Link being dragged along the ground and to see her cart break down and fall apart.

_"Not a moment to soon," _she thought, looking at the cart wreckage, and then at Link, _"That's got to really hurt."  _The Gerudo shook her thoughts from her head, knowing that Link could take care of himself, and climbed her way up the red cloth.  When she was on top of the saddle and in standing position, Nabooru saw the crazed man near the head of the phantos.

"YES!" the man screamed, "I HAVE WON!  THE CITY WILL FALL!"

"Pity you won't be around to see it," Nabooru said, drawing her twin scimitars.

"More interference?" the man said, turning around, "I have dealt with all other opposition; I will deal with you just as easily."

"You're out of magic, fool," the Gerudo responded, "and you're no fighter.  I suggest you give up now."

"Foolish thief," Mahoch said, "I have more tricks up my sleeves then you could possibly imagine."

"We'll see," Nabooru said, ignoring the insult.  The man then took a small vial out from a hidden pocket in his over-elaborate clothing.  He threw the vial at Nabooru's feet, but the skilled warrior easily dodged and the vial exploded releasing a green mist.  Before the Gerudo could retaliate, the mist surrounded her and she found her entire body bound by barbed vines.  The pain from the spikes was almost unbearable, but Nabooru showed no outward sign of pain to her opponent, masking her emotions perfectly.

"How does it feel to have poisonous barbs digging into your skin?" Mahoch taunted.

_"Poisonous?" _the Gerudo thought, _"I wonder how long it takes to work."  _Ignoring the pain, Nabooru flexed every muscle in her body as much as she possibly could, snapping the thin vines easily.  As the vines fell away, Nabooru could see that the points at which the barbs had stabbed into her skin were beginning to turn a slight shade of green.

"It's a fast acting poison," Mahoch said, almost reading her thoughts, "and it will imminently lead to a very painful death.  You are no match for me, Gerudo scum."

The man then removed another vial from his inner pocket as Nabooru prepared to charge.  He lifted his hand to throw the vial point blank at the Gerudo, but Nabooru tricked him and increased her speed dramatically.  With a swipe of her scimitars, Nabooru cut a deep, long gash in Mahoch's forearm, causing the man to drop the vial off the side of the phantos and clutch his arm in pain.

"You will pay for that!" the enraged man shouted, "You cannot defeat me!"

Nabooru held her scimitar to the man's throat.  "You will surrender and stop this beast if you value your-" the Gerudo's words were cut short as the poison began to take effect and overwhelming pain flowed throughout her body.  Nabooru fell over, the pain unbearable even for one as hardened as her, while Mahoch removed her scimitars from her hands and stood over her, laughing.

"I could kill you now," the crazed man said, "but I think I will let you suffer a long and agonizing death to repay you for the pain you caused me."  Mahoch then kicked the Gerudo in the side, sending her careening off of the phantos.  The Gerudo hit the ground hard, rolled for a while, and then lay still.

Mahoch was still celebrating his victory when the phantos' speed suddenly decreased dramatically, causing the man to lose his footing and fall on his face.  Looking over the left side of the beast, he saw Darunia holding onto a saddle strap tightly and digging his heels into the ground.  

"You want to die too, Goron!?" Mahoch shouted, amazed at how Darunia could be strong enough to slow down the powerful phantos.  Mahoch pulled more of the strange magic vials from his tunic and looked at them.  The vials were very small, about an inch long, and the color of each showed what kind of magic was in them.  Mahoch decided to use the flame vials, and picked out five crimson capsules before shoving the rest in his tunic.  

"Let's see how well you rocks really do stand up to fire!" the man shouted, throwing the first of the vials straight down into the Goron.  The glass case exploded on contact, and Darunia was immediately engulfed in raging flames.  Mahoch could feel the heat from his perch atop the phantos, but the Goron did not relent.  Another vial impacted Darunia, again sending intense flames scattering across his rock body.

_"Gorons can stand a lot of heat," _Darunia thought, _"but this is intense.  I don't know how much longer I can last."_

Mahoch threw another vial, even before the flames from the second died out.  This time Darunia screamed in pain as the flames began to char his hard skin.

"Had enough?" Mahoch asked, mockingly, but Darunia still would not let go.  Growing angry, Mahoch threw the last two vials at the same time.  Both impacted Darunia and the fire combined, forming the most intense flames the Goron had ever felt.  Again, Darunia yelled in pain, the heat burning his entire body.  The flames reached the Goron's hands and Darunia could hold on no longer.  Mahoch watched in satisfaction as the charred body of the Goron lay on the dirt and the phantos was able to run at a faster speed once again.  A smile spread across the face of the crazed man as the distance to the town began to decrease dramatically.

***

Link ignored the excruciating pain that shot through his entire body as the phantos dragged him through the dirt.  The boy felt his grip on the strap slipping as he barely avoided being smashed into the ground by the beast's enormous feet.  

But the Hero of Time refused to give up.

The boy then saw Nabooru fall off the creature out of the corner of his eye.  Craning his neck, Link saw the still form of the woman lying on the road behind him, and the balled form of a Goron racing to keep up with the beast.  Link wondered how a skilled Gerudo had been defeated by Mahoch, a mere performer.  

Still, Link would not let go.

_"He must still have some magic he's using up there," _Link thought as another jagged rock dug into his side.  The boy's tunic was nearly ripped to bloody shreds from all the rocks, and scratches covered his body.

The hero continued to hold on.

Link saw Darunia finally manage to grab a saddle strap.  The big Goron then shoved his heels into the rocky ground and pulled back with all his might.  The beast slowed greatly, and Link heard Mahoch cursing Darunia from atop the phantos.  Not wasting this opportunity, Link willed his muscles to have strength enough to pull him up the strap.  Using as much energy as the boy could muster, Link slowly pulled himself up, hand over hand, until he was no longer dragging on the ground.  Finally relieved of the pain, Link looked towards to Darunia, who was now covered in flames.  The Goron continued to slow the beast down until a multitude of flames engulfed his body.

_"What kind of magic is that?" _Link thought as Darunia finally gave out and the beast picked up speed.  Looking forward, Link could see the town less than a mile away.  Finding new strength, the boy pulled himself up the strap and onto the saddle.  Mahoch was staring triumphantly at the approaching town.

"I wouldn't be celebrating just yet," Link said, reaching over for his sword before he realized he still didn't have it back.

"YOU!" Mahoch screamed, whirling to face Link, "Why won't you DIE!"  The man took some strange looking vials from his tunic and showed them to Link.

"You thought I had no magic left!" Mahoch yelled at the boy, "But you underestimated me.  That man also gave me these, and I used them to defeat your friends, who are currently lying dead up the road."

"You lie," Link said, bravely facing the crazed man, "they would not let themselves be destroyed by a failure like you."

"When you experience my power, you will see why they fell," Mahoch said, holding a blue colored vial in his right hand.  The man threw the capsule at Link's feet, and it exploded, releasing freezing cold gases into the air around the boy.  Mahoch smiled as the gas formed a blue haze around the boy, certain that Link would be frozen solid.  His joy was cut short, however, as the mist cleared and no ice had formed on the saddle.  Before he could react, Link sprang up onto the saddle after hanging onto the tail of the creature.  The boy punched Mahoch in the face, sending him nearly rolling off of the beast.  The man managed to grab onto a groove in the saddle, though, and hung from the creature with one hand.

"You will not win!" Mahoch said, removing a black vial from his tunic.  As the man prepared to throw it at the approaching boy, the phantos hit a large boulder and stumbled.  Although the monster stayed on its feet, the vial fell from Mahoch's hand as he struggled to hold onto the saddle.  It exploded, and black mist poured out from it.  The entire beast was shrouded in darkness, sending it into a state of panic.  The phantos began thrashing about as Link and Mahoch waited for the effects of the mist.  The darkness was suddenly lit with purple bolts of electricity.  The phantos began screeching in pain, and Mahoch fell from the beast after being hit by a tremendous bolt of magic.  The man hit the ground and was caught up underneath the beast's feet as it thrashed and ran about.  Link heard one final cry of agony as Mahoch breathed his last.

Forgetting about the now dead performer, Link concentrated on the magic that was bent on destroying him.  A bolt of magic shot straight towards him, and Link thought his life was over.  Instinctively, he held up his hand.  The magic slammed into the back of his left hand and there was an intense light.  As Link looked on, the mark of the Triforce of Courage glowed, and brilliant light shot out of the boy's body.  The mist of darkness was dissolved in the air, and Link could see where the out of control phantos was heading.

The beast had veered off of the path to the town, and had been running up a hill for the length of time that the darkness lasted.  The town was far behind now, and Link realized the phantos must have been running at incredible speed.  The creature was now heading for a cliff that looked out over a branch of the Gerudo canyon.  Link desperately grabbed the reigns of the animal and pulled back, trying to stop it from going over the cliff.

The phantos would not stop.  The animal had been driven mad by the darkness and the pain it had been put through.  Link tried to leap off of the beast, only to find his leg tangled in one of the reigns.  The boy frantically tried to free his leg, to no avail, as the beast flew into the air off of the cliff ledge.  

***

"It's a good thing that assassin took the long way around," Zelda said to her Sheikah guardian.  After Nabooru and Darunia had left, Impa and the princess had found two of the horses that had bolted after the phantos attack.  The two had followed the path of the beast on the horses after telling some of the conscious guards to tend to the injured.  

"I still can't see anyone," the princess said, her long hair billowing in the wind, "Do you think that beast is already in the town?"

"I doubt it," Impa answered, "the city would be in chaos if they were there.  It looks calm from here.  They could be over this next hill."  As Zelda and her bodyguard reached the top of the small hill, both gasped as they laid eyes on Nabooru's dust-covered body.

"Nabooru!" Zelda yelled, urging her steed onwards.  She bent over the still form of the Gerudo after dismounting, Impa following close behind her.

"This is bad," the Sheikah said, examining the large green spots on Nabooru's body, "it looks like some kind of fast acting poison.  Judging by these marks, she should be dead by now.  But as far as I can tell, she's still alive.  We need to get her to the castle, Princess."

"Yes, we do," Zelda agreed, "but Link and Darunia could also be hurt.  We have to see if we can find them."

Impa lifted Nabooru onto the front of her horse.  "We'll be back as soon as we can, but she doesn't have much time left," the Sheikah said gently, "Let's go."  Zelda reluctantly lifted herself onto the horse before noticing another figure on the ground ahead.

"Impa!" Zelda shouted, alarmed, "I think that's Darunia up there."  The princess wasted no time in riding to the unconscious Goron.

"What kind of magic could do this?" Zelda wondered silently as she looked at the charred, blackened form of Darunia.

"He's just as bad as Nabooru," Impa said, joining Zelda, "you're going to have to use some magic to at least hold off death.  I know a few healing spells, so I'll tend to Nabooru."  Zelda quickly laid her hands over the Goron and watched as golden light began to pass through her body into Darunia's.  Although Darunia was not healed completely, his heart beat returned to normal and he came into a stable condition.  Impa used a healing spell to slow the poison down, and the large green blotches faded a small amount.

"I hate to do this," Impa said to the princess when the healing was done, "but I have to leave you to look for Link.  I will take these two to the castle to get medical attention, and you must see if you can help the boy.  I know you can protect yourself.  Don't let your guard down."  With that, the Sheikah woman pulled Darunia onto her back with incredible strength and began to walk away, leading the horse carrying Nabooru.

Zelda got on the 'borrowed' horse and continued down the path at a much faster pace than before.  As the princess neared the town, she could see no signs that the phantos had been there.  The city was calm, and people were walking freely in the marketplace.  It was then that Zelda noticed that the grass on one side of the road was flattened as if something had stomped heavily over it.  

The princess turned away from the city and followed the path of broken trees and displaced grass.  Zelda assumed that she was following the phantos tracks, but was confused because the tracks were so far from the city.  Urging her horse onwards, the princess was able to see where the tracks led.

"Link!" Zelda yelled as she dismounted at the edge of the cliff.  The princess laid flat on her stomach and peered over the rocky edge.  She gasped when she saw a battered Link hanging from a jutting rock about a quarter of the way down the cliff.  The boy was suspended over the deep canyon with one hand, and was barely able to look up at Zelda.

"Zelda," Link began, his a voice a whisper to the princess, "The threat's gone.  Goodbye."  The rock supporting the Hylian's weight then broke away from the wall of the cliff and Link plummeted to the ground.

***

Link was glad he could see Zelda before he died, and he took comfort in the knowledge that he had saved many lives by sacrificing his own.  The hero knew that death was only a few seconds away and he looked up into the sky, wondering where he would go when he died, only to see Zelda rocketing down towards him.  Before Link could figure out what she was doing, the princess was beside him.  Zelda wrapped her hands around the boy's waist as the ground came closer and closer.

"Farore's Wind!" the princess shouted as green light formed around both plummeting bodies.  In a flash of light, the ground inches away from Link's face disappeared, and the boy was blinded for a moment.  He opened his eyes to see the beautiful sky, dotted with white clouds and illuminated with the light of the sun.  The hero shakily stood to his feet, every inch of his body screaming in pain, and looked around him.  Zelda was lying next to him, motionless.

"Zelda!" Link yelled, kneeling beside her unconscious form.  The boy quickly checked to see if she was alive, and was relieved when he felt a pulse.  After trying to wake the princess several more times, Link picked up her body in his arms, ignoring the protests of each muscle in his body, and began the long walk back to the town, realizing Zelda's horse had run off.

***

Impa had left Darunia and Nabooru in the care of the castle doctors and had immediately left to find Zelda.  She had been riding her horse at top speed for some time, and the animal showed signs of growing tired.  Slowing the pace a bit, the Sheikah soon saw the rear entrance to Castletown.  

_"The beast's not here," _the Sheikah thought, searching the area for any signs that might reveal Zelda's location.  She needed no signs, however, as the woman saw Link, carrying the princess in his arms, emerge onto the dirt covered road from out of the trees.  Impa leapt off the horse and ran to the boy.

"What happened!" the woman yelled, looking at the unconscious form of Princess Zelda.

"She used too much magic," Link replied as Impa took the princess from the tired boy's arms.

"We have to get both of you to the castle," Impa said, looking at Link's many wounds, "but this horse can't carry three people."  As she was saying this, Malon rode towards them on another horse.

"Link!" Malon shouted, worry evident in her voice.

"Link, ride with Malon back to the castle," Impa said, "I'll put Zelda on this beast.  It shouldn't be too tired to carry a single person.  Don't let her out of your sight."

Link nodded before seating himself behind Malon.  The farm girl grabbed the reigns of Zelda's horse, and both took off up the road.  Link looked over at Zelda, laying atop the other horse, before the world went dark and Link drifted into unconsciousness.  

***

_"Where am I?" _Link thought as he opened his eyes and saw darkness, _"I wonder if I'm dead.  Wouldn't that be a sad death for the Hero of Time?  Being trampled by an overgrown fur ball and then falling of a cliff because my foot gets stuck.  Although I survive both of those incidents, I die by falling off a stupid horse.  I'm going to be laughed at for generations.  My name will become a common insult.  People will think of the Hero of Time and say 'he saves the day from an evil pig but can't take a madman on a stupid phantos'.  Well, maybe I'm overreacting."  Link then heard a noise to his left and turned, noticing his head was resting on something soft in the process.  The Hylian peered through the darkness and saw the shape of a bed about five feet from his left side.  He then noticed he was also on a different bed._

_"This is weird," _Link thought as he looked around, _"I'm in some kind of room, and I'm actually tired.  Dead people shouldn't get tired.  Oh well, maybe I'll figure it out in the morning-unless it's always dark here.  Whatever."  _The Hylian boy then laid his head back on the pillow and fell asleep.

***  
  


Link opened his eyes again, this time seeing bright light.  The boy covered his eyes quickly and looked around.  He _was _in a large room, and sunlight was streaming in from many rectangular windows.  Link saw another bed on the opposite side of the room, across from where he lay, and recognized that it was Nabooru who lay atop it.  Confused, Link looked at a large Goron sleeping on a mat on the floor.

_"Darunia?  Nabooru?  They didn't die, did they?" _the boy thought before remembering the bed to his left.  Link turned and saw Zelda lying motionless on the small bed.  

"Zelda!" Link said, leaping out of his bed only to discover that his legs forgot how to support his body weight.  The boy crashed to the stone floor, confused.  Link once again tried to stand and he succeeded, his body gradually getting accustomed to being used again.  Link reached Zelda's bedside and looked at the still form of the princess.  Once again, he was relieved to find a pulse.  

"It's been almost a week," a voice said from behind the boy, "Five days to be exact."  Link whirled and saw Zelda's Sheikah guardian standing before him.

"We've been out for five days?" Link asked, receiving a nod from Impa.  Link once again looked at Zelda.  "She still hasn't waken up?" the boy asked sadly.  Impa shook her head.

"Darunia and Nabooru have woken a few times," the Sheikah said, "They were able to get some food and water.  We had to force water down your two's throats when you wouldn't wake up."

"She hasn't shown any signs of progress?" Link asked, again looking at Zelda.

"No," the Sheikah said, and Link could pick out a hint of sadness or despair in the woman's voice.  A minute passed in silence.  "I think you should have something to eat," Impa said finally, "come with me."  Link realized he was hungry and took one last look at the sleeping Zelda before exiting the room.


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

**Disclaimer:**

The **Legend of Zelda** is property of **Nintendo**.

**Author's Notes:**

           I'd like to say, first of all, that I got Calatia from another story: 'Legend of Zelda: Rebel Assassin'. I've seen it in Split Infinitive's other story, 'The Apprentice', too, and another story. I liked the name and the way the people were described, so I decided to use it and to give credit to the source I got it from, although I'm not sure who came up with it first. Then, second of all, thanks to all the readers who have reviewed thus far.

Alright, in these next few chapters the plot finally starts to come into focus. I hope nobody thought this was just going to be a bunch of assassination attempts. There is something much larger going on in this story, and this chapter may provide hints of what is to come. This chapter's a bit shorter than usual, though, but the last few have been really long.

So, I hope you enjoy, and please review! 

**New Note(****10/30/03****):  I just finished editing this chapter and now I've updated it.  I decided that I better go through and edit all my chapters after I found a lot of mistakes in the first chapter.  From now on, I'll edit before I upload a new chapter, and my apologies to those of you who had to suffer through the many mistakes in the first few chapters. **

            I also changed some things when I went back through.  I decided that Link should carry his sword on his back like he always does; it just wasn't right having him wear it at his side.  I also realized I have been inconsistent with naming S_o_latia.  I have called it S_alatia, and I want to say that the name of the country is SOLATIA._

            Once again, sorry for all the errors.  I know it made some stuff confusing, but I'll do better from now on.  Thanks for reading!

**The Legend of Zelda: The War of Power**

**Chapter 6: Revelations**

Link silently kneeled by Zelda's bedside, praying that she would wake from her death-like sleep. It had been a week since Link had risen to find the princess still in a coma. The boy had stayed by her side constantly throughout the week, eating little and sleeping even less. Malon, he knew, was extremely worried about him and sat with him often. Her presence comforted the forlorn Hylian, but the farm girl could not be with him at all times. After a few days she had reluctantly gone back to the ranch, knowing she could not ignore her responsibilities. The festival had come to an early close, and the town seemed overly quiet. The king had been at Zelda's bedside as much as possible, but the fact that two assassination attempts had been made in just two days required the king to investigate the source of these assassins. The body of the second assassin had been found on the path the phantos trod, and the magic vials were examined by the Castle's experts. It was determined that the vials were forged of incredibly powerful magic, and it was a wonder that Darunia and Nabooru had survived the ordeal. The two had gone back to their respective lands shortly after Link had awoke, both refusing any further medical treatment. 

Link had also learned that the remainder of the performing group was arrested for questioning. They had all been released, however, when no trace of guilt had been found on any of them. The boy had been told that the first assassin, Siluk, he recalled, had been mysteriously killed by an unseen force. The magic experts of the castle had studied the death thoroughly and could find no way to discover the identity of the man behind the assassinations. The King of Hyrule had immediately called for maximum security around the castle and even the town after the assassination attempts, and the high alert status remained when the assassin's source of power could not be discovered.

Link had discovered the cause of Zelda's 'illness' as well. He had been told that when a person uses too much magic without rest, they begin to draw power from their life energy. When the princess had used Farore's Wind under the immense strain of being inches away from the rocky ground, she had used energy from within herself and had nearly died. Normally, the magic would have had no effect on her, but after defeating the second assassin once and healing Darunia, she did not have sufficient power left to use the teleportation spell. The stress of nearly being killed the day before most likely added to her lack of power as well. 

The youth had heard all of these explanations, and didn't care for a single one. All he knew was that Zelda was almost dead, and he couldn't stop himself from thinking that it was because of him. If he hadn't been so stupid, he told himself, and fallen off that cliff, Zelda wouldn't have had to rescue him. Or maybe if he had defeated the second assassin earlier Nabooru, Darunia, and Zelda wouldn't have been hurt. He should have stayed by Zelda after the first attempt and protected her better. He should not have put so much faith in his plan, and he should not have underestimated the power of the man behind it all. These thoughts and more drifted through the boy's head as he kneeled over Zelda's bed and wept.

***

"This is hopeless!" the King of Hyrule yelled after going over the last two week's events once again, "How are we ever going to protect my daughter if we don't know where to look!? This guy obviously has incredible power, and there's nothing we can do besides sit around and wait for him to take Zelda from me! I will not let this happen!" General Kard looked at the king with a pitied expression, the expression he had worn many times during the past week. Kard possessed a deep loyalty to the King of Hyrule and to Hyrule in general, and it hurt him to see the ruler of the great nation unable to protect his only heir. 

"My men are doing all they can, Sire," Kard said, "I have spies and our First Rank Knights scattered throughout the land. This evil being cannot avoid us forever."

"It is not 'forever' I am concerned about!" the king boomed, "We must concentrate on the present, and we must realize that this madman does not need much time to fulfill his goal of seeing the monarchy crumple!"

"Do we know of any political groups that are against the monarchy, Impa?" Kard asked, choosing to address the Sheikah woman instead of the broken king.

"No," Impa answered, "at least not any major ones. There are a few groups but they are small and insignificant; mostly youths who don't know the first thing about the politics of this nation."

"I fear the attack may come from beyond our borders," Kard said, "Are we currently in any disputes with other nations such as Calatia or Solatia?"

"No," the woman answered again, "We have been on good terms with Calatia ever since we formed an alliance, and Solatia is on threat because of its incompetent rulers. We need not worry about an attack from any major powers."

"It doesn't seem possible that just one man could cause all of this," Kard started, "he must have some followers or some kind of army under his control. No one could possibly hope to overtake Hyrule alone."

"There is still one more question to be answered," Impa said, changing the subject, "Why would the assassins be instructed to go after Princess Zelda? Her rule is many years away, for King Harkinian is barely thirty-seven winters old, and should be able to rule for many years to come." Suddenly a knock came at the door of the study.

"Yes!" Kard barked, "What is it!"

A young messenger boy opened the door warily and entered the room. "There is a visitor here to see King Harkinian, sir," the boy said shakily, "He got past all the guards and is waiting at the front door."

"The king is in no state to handle this," Kard said to Impa, then turned to the boy, "We shall greet this stranger and discover his purpose. Kard ordered a number of royal guards to stay with the king and walked out the door with the Sheikah.

***

Link's head snapped up quickly and his eyes scanned the room. _"He's here," _the boy thought, _"the one who caused all of this…he's here."_ Link told the ever present royal guards in the room to watch over the princess before bolting out the door and towards the front gate. 

_"He's gonna pay for what he did," _Link thought angrily, _"For what he did to Zelda." _

Link turned a corner and saw the castle entrance down the hall as well as an angry looking Impa and Kard leaving the castle. The boy reached them before they exited and proceeded to join them.

"What are you doing here?" Kard asked, glaring at the boy.

"It's him," Link replied, "the man behind all this. I can feel his evil surrounding us. He's incredibly powerful."

"If it really is him, then we can get some answers," Kard said as the group proceeded down the hallway that lead to the main gate. Kard walked up to the guards posted at either side of the massive oak drawbridge.

"Let him in!" the general barked. The guards immediately turned the crank to lower the drawbridge. As the bridge lowered, a cloaked figure was revealed standing in the heavy rain. Link felt the cool breeze once again, after not leaving the hospital room for a week, and noticed the sky was dark and grey. The man standing at the end of the drawbridge wore a dark brown cloak with a hood which concealed his face, and he seemed to stand with his back bent.

"What did you do to the guards!?" Kard yelled at the man, pointing to the many soldiers lying about the lawn.

"You don't even invite a poor, cold, old man inside?" the figure asked. Kard scowled. "No need to get angry, now," the old man said, "I didn't kill them. They're merely sleeping. I can't trust that they'll wake up, though, unless I have your cooperation."

"You'll make no demands of us!" Kard growled, "And you can drop the feeble act, we're not buying it. If you can take out the guards, than you could have easily entered the castle. Why didn't you?"

"He's playing a game with us," Impa said, answering the question, "Isn't that right?"

The man chuckled. "Ah," he began, "very perceptive. Very perceptive indeed. You are not very good company, so I'll get straight to the point."

"You do that," Kard said.

The man ignored him and continued, "As you most likely have guessed, I am the one responsible for the assassination, I-"

"Hold it," Kard interrupted, "the assassination was prevented. The princess still lives."

"Oh, but she is as good as dead, is she not?" the man asked, laughing quietly.

"What are you talking about!?" Link shouted, speaking for the first time to the strange man, "She'll come out of it, and you know she will! Don't tell us these lies!"

"Ah," the man said once again, "it is you; the boy who defeated my assassins so easily. Yet you could not save your beloved princess." Link tensed and reached for his sword before Impa gave him a stern look. The boy realized he needed to control his emotions and looked at the cloaked figure.

"Continue," the youth said, hanging his hands at his sides.

"Why, thank you," the man said, "As I was saying, I will make a deal with you. I-"

"No," Kard said simply, "We will not negotiate."

"Ah," the cloaked man said, "but I don't think you have any other choice. Here's the deal: I get Hyrule, you get your princess. Plain and simple."

"No," Kard said again, "We don't need your help with the princess, and we are not handing Hyrule over to you under any circumstances."

"I have a few questions, still," Impa said, "Why do you want Hyrule and why did you go after the princess instead of the king?"

"The reason I want Hyrule is my business alone," the man said, "And as for the princess, I knew that if she died the king would crack as well. He is not acting much like a ruler, if I am not mistaken, is he?"

"Get out," Kard growled, "We have heard your terms and we refuse."

"Ah," the man replied, "but I cannot leave just yet. Now that I have the opportunity to destroy this boy that has caused me trouble, I do not think I will pass it up." Link and Kard drew their swords in unison as the man removed a staff from his cloak. The metallic staff was long and black, and a strange violet jewel was fused into one end of it. The cloaked figure slammed the end of his staff into the ground, and immediately a magical field formed around him, pushing both Link and Kard backwards and throwing them to the ground. The man wasted no time in attacking, and soon a ball of intense energy was heading straight for Kard as he fell. Impa was there, however, and grabbed the general's body before barely avoiding the blast. Link was already on his feet, charging the man again. Link swung his longsword in a vertical slice, but the man blocked with his staff. The two stayed in that position until the staff began to glow and purple energy was sent into Link's body through his sword. The boy flew backwards once again, and Kard and Impa attacked simultaneously. The Sheikah assaulted the man with a barrage of needle-like knives, and Kard swung his sword against the strange staff. The cloaked figure deflected the projectiles with another magical barrier, but Kard was prepared this time and leapt over the field to continue his assault. Impa then removed two long daggers from hidden sheaths and prepared to come to the general's aid. Link attacked at that same time, and the man was forced to fight three opponents. The cloaked man suddenly flipped backwards to give himself adequate room and held his staff up to the sky. He muttered something and swung the staff in a horizontal arc. A flame erupted from the crystal on the end and wave of fire was sent towards the three fighters. Link leapt over the flaming blade, as did Impa, and Kard ducked and rolled along the ground underneath it. 

"I do not have time for this!" the cloaked man yelled, as he parried Kard's thrust. The man then thrust the crystal atop his staff into the ground. A shockwave of energy surrounded him and spread rapidly. Kard and Impa were thrown against the castle walls, and Link was sent careening into the moat. The man pointed his staff towards the boy and slowly used his magic to lift him out of the water. Link was suspended in midair, helpless as the man formed a magical sphere around his left hand. The sphere increased in size until it was nearly two feet in diameter, and the cloaked man prepared to throw it at the defenseless boy. 

"You will trouble me no more!" the man yelled, raising his left hand into the air. Before the magic was launched, however, the man was hit in the chest with an immense ball of energy. The cloaked figure flew backwards and fell to the ground, just as Link was released, and he plunged to the ground as well. Link looked to see the man clutching his chest where the blast at hit, his shirt torn and his wound bleeding profusely. Link then whirled to see Princess Zelda standing in the gateway to the castle, smiling. The Hylian wasted no time in picking up his sword and charging the wounded man. The boy sliced horizontally just as the man muttered something and disappeared in an explosion of black smoke. The spot where he had kneeled just moments before was barren except for a puddle of blood and a charred mark on the ground. 

Link didn't care about the man right now, though, as he turned to face Zelda. Link ran to the princess and the two embraced, Zelda shedding tears, and Link barely keeping himself from crying as well.

***

"How dare she!" the cloaked figure screamed, using a magic spell to heal his wounded chest, "She should be barely living! She wasn't supposed to wake up! That was not in the plan!" The man watched as his chest stopped bleeding and his skin sealed together once more. The man looked at the crystal stone resting on a pedestal in front of him. Through the stone, he saw the four he had just fought rejoicing that their princess was still alive. He saw the king emerge onto the scene and grab his daughter in a fierce hug. 

"With that general, the Sheikah, and that boy in the way, it will be difficult to get rid of the girl," the man said to himself, "And the princess has also become more powerful. In order for the conquest of Hyrule to be successful, the nation must be leaderless. I think I will have to go straight for King Harkinian."

The cloaked man covered the spherical stone with a cloth and disappeared in black smoke.

***

The king had immediately made an announcement to the public about his daughter's safety. The town seemed once again joyous and peaceful, doubts about the safety of Hyrule presently erased from the average person's mind. 

In the Hyrule Castle War Room, however, the atmosphere was not peaceful. Link, Zelda, Kard, Impa, and King Harkinian were seated around the circular table, still searching for more answers. Now that they had fought the cloaked man and knew he was behind this, they became even more nervous. Link, Kard, and Impa had not even scratched the sorcerer, and Zelda had merely managed to catch him by surprise. The princess had informed everybody that she woke up when she sensed Link was in mortal danger. Zelda had leapt out of bed, shocked the royal guards, and bolted for the front gate, arriving barely in time to save the boy's life. Although it was not clear how the princess sensed Link's danger, or how she knew the location of the battle, the explanation was accepted.

"We have no idea where this guy is," Kard said once again, "How are we ever going stop this madness?"

"Our experts tried tracing the magic in his staff to find the sorcerer's location, but his tracks were covered," Impa said, "Even Zelda couldn't trace him, and she can actually use magic." The Sheikah referred to the fact that the magic experts of Hyrule castle were in reality not magic users. They knew how to manipulate magic left behind by someone else and they knew a great deal about magical forces, but they did not have the power to use it. Only a few people in all of Hyrule, and in the entire living realm, had the special ability to use magic, and the Princess of Hyrule just happened to be one. Link knew that he was able to use magic on his journey to save Hyrule from Ganon, but that ability had disappeared entirely when Ganon had been defeated. Link suspected the magic was bestowed upon him for the purpose of that journey alone, and now he no longer had need of it.

"It would have helped if the staff hadn't exploded into dust when we picked it up," Zelda said, "I was only able to feel the energy within it for a brief second."

"I think all we can do for now is protect Zelda to the best of our abilities," King Harkinian said, "I will leave the castle security on high alert and I think that Link as well as Impa should be near Princess Zelda at all times."

"I agree," said Kard, "And hopefully our spies should acquire some information soon."

"Protect her with your life," the king said, turning to Link.

"He always does," Zelda said quietly.

***

"Where is Advisor Gahmig!?" the King of Solatia yelled as he stepped in through the front door of his castle. After the assassination attempts during the Hylian festival, the king had thought it best to return to the safety of his own country. The royal family had left quickly, but just now returned to the island of Solatia weeks later. 

The king's foremost advisor, Gahmig, had been the one who told the king that it would be wise to go to the festival in Hyrule and attempt to establish good relations with the Hylian monarchy. The king had not questioned Gahmig, as his advice was always good, and had taken his wife and son to Hyrule. However, the Hylian monarchy, he thought, was not worthy of Solatia's friendship after they had insulted his great nation. 

"Yes, my lord?" an old man, covered in a dark cloak said, emerging from a room to meet the king in the hallway.

"You told me this was a good idea!" the King of Solatia yelled, "You told me we should establish a friendship with Hyrule. However, on my journey I concluded that they are not worthy of our trust or friendship. The king insulted the Royal Family of Solatia as well as our nation itself."

"Yes, I know," the man, Gahmig, said, "They treated you with much disrespect and they must not be allowed to get away with dishonoring Solatia."

"I'm glad you agree," the king said, not even wondering how Gahmig had knowledge of the King of Hyrule's actions, "Let us go to my study and we shall discuss this matter more thoroughly."

The king and his advisor walked up a flight of stairs before entering a room with a small table and a desk. The room was dimly lit by candles, and the King of Solatia and Gahmig sat at opposite ends of the table.

"I fear that your people will not support your revenge on Hyrule, my lord," Gahmig said, "Although insulting the royal family is a great act of treachery, I do not think the people will readily support you unless you give them a greater reason."

"But the Hylians did nothing else," the king said, "and I'm not sure if I want to declare war on Hyrule for a small offense such as that."

"Ah, but you forget what they have done to us in the past," Gahmig said slyly, "They have destroyed our economy and slowly robbed us of our wealth. Most of our people are living on the streets while Hylians dwell in elaborate homes and build grand cities. Ever since we aligned ourselves with Hyrule and set up trade routes, they have been getting much from us and giving none back in return. They constantly receive large shipments of our goods, while they give us next to nothing and keep their products for themselves. Solatia is not protected from disease, and many are dying every day because Hyrule has taken all of our doctors as well as our learned men. I fear that Solatia may have no future."

"But we have no proof of this," the king replied.

"But we will give the people proof," Gahmig said, "and we will destroy the Hylian monarchy at the same time. I have devised a plan for all of this, and if it works, the people of Solatia will want nothing but the destruction of Hyrule."

"Let me hear it," the King of Solatia said, before his eyes came to rest on Gahmig's black tunic. The king noticed that the man's tunic was shredded violently in front of Gahmig's chest, and he briefly wondered what had happened to his most trusted advisor. Dismissing the thought, the king listened intently to Gahmig's plan.

***

Atop a snow-covered mountain, in a remote area of the world, the dark figure which held the mark of the Triforce of Power on his right hand turned his gaze across the sea towards the nation of Solatia. He watched as the sorcerer formed a plan with the king, a plan to conquer Hyrule and claim it for his own. The figure smiled at the stupidity of the king and the inferiority of the sorcerer. Although the sorcerer had managed to get the King of Solatia under his control, his power was no match for the figure's own. The dark creature very much doubted that the weak sorcerer would be able to deal any great amount of damage to Hyrule. He knew not the reason's why the sorcerer wanted to claim the throne, but he did know that they were not the same reasons as his. He was fighting for a greater cause, not just to fuel his lust for power but to create a new era of darkness and destruction. For now, the evil being was content to only observe. He would make his move when the time was right, and the world would crumble at his feet.

In the freezing wastelands of the snowy mountains, the dark figure laughed loud and violently, amused that the world knew not of what was to come.


	7. Chapter 7: Betrayal

**Disclaimer:**

The **Legend of Zelda** is property of **Nintendo**.

**Author's Notes:**

           Sorry this chapter took so long.  I went back and edited all my previous chapters and changed some stuff and fixed the mistakes.  That process took a while, so I couldn't start on the chapter right away.  

            I decided to once again thank my reviewers, **Ani1, Ruby-sama 4.5, Ri2, Sareth, and cab (a new reviewer).  Thanks for taking the time to write a good review.  I'd also like to respond to Sareth's review because it addresses some good points.  **

In my story, I'm going with the approach that after Link defeated Ganon everything went back to the way it was before Link began his quest.  The Triforce pieces returned to Zelda, Link, and Ganondorf, and the only thing that remained in effect from the alternate future was Ganondorf still being sealed in the sacred realm.  Link, Zelda, the sages, and those connected deeply with Link, such as Malon, still remember the alternate timeline.  Most people don't, however, and that is why Link is not really known as the Hero of Time by many.  It's never really completely clear how Miyamoto (sorry if I didn't spell that right) wanted it to be, and if I remember right Zelda never said Link would lose his memories, so I'm going with that approach.  As for the magic thing, Link will be able to use some magic as the story progresses, but it will come from his Triforce piece and will be a different type of magic.  I hope this answers some of your questions and clears stuff up for everybody.  

Well that's it for the author's notes, so **everybody please review!**

**The Legend of Zelda: The War of Power**

**Chapter 7: Betrayal**

King Halberd of Solatia walked proudly through the dimly lit hall, his trusted advisor Gahmig at his heel.  The king reached two large oak doors and swung them open violently.  He stepped out into the outer hallway with a broad smile on his face.  The king traversed the walkway and emerged onto a majestic balcony, the sunlight streaming onto his face.  King Halberd walked to the front of the balcony and put his hands on the railing, looking down at the nation of Solatia.  He looked over his many loyal subjects gathered at the foot of the castle, eagerly watching their king and waiting for him to speak.  The king held his hands up, gathering every last person's attention, before speaking.

"People of Solatia!" King Halberd boomed in his deepest and loudest voice, "These last few weeks I have shown you the poverty that has stricken our land!  You have seen with your own eyes the disease and famine that is threatening to overtake our great nation!  Your children are dying!  You and your loved ones are suffering!  You have been shown how we have been so greatly wronged!  You have been shown the cause of all this!  The nation of Hyrule has been using us!  They befriended us only so that they could steal all that they can and watch our nation crumble into dust!  But I am here to say this: That will not happen!"  A cheer erupted from the crowd; the king's carefully planned words sparking something within the peoples' hearts.

"Up until now, there has been nothing you could do about it!" the king continued, pleased at receiving such a response, "But I will now provide you with a way to save your families and your great nation!  To protect this land, we will launch an assault on Hyrule!  We will take the traitorous nation by surprise!  Every able man will join the ranks of our knights, and will be honored to defend our nation!  We will take Hyrule by storm, we will sweep over them like a raging hurricane of force, and they will realize too late that they should never have betrayed us!  And above all, remember this: Solatia will not fall!"  The entire realm of Solatia cheered violently, the people greatly desiring to attack the nation they thought had tried to destroy them.  Halberd ignited the light of patriotism in every man's heart, and the people were more than willing to join the Solatian army.

King Halberd surveyed his people with pride.  Although Gahmig had told him the plan would work, he had not suspected such a reaction.  This plan had done more than recruit strong men for the Solatian forces; it had strengthened Halberd's position as king tremendously.  The king turned to look at his High Advisor.  Gahmig wore a smile on his weathered face nearly as broad as the king's.  The advisor nodded, and Halberd turned back to the crowd.

The king had been unsure of Gahmig's plan at first, for it consisted of many lies and deceit.  The advisor had come up with so much false proof, though, that King Halberd was almost persuaded to believe the lies himself.  Halberd had shown the people this false evidence of Hyrule's crimes, and to his surprise the entire nation believed him.  The people had developed an incredible rage against the Hylians, and greatly desired to see the nation burned into ashes.

Despite the fact that the entire people of Solatia backed the king, Halberd was still unsure if he would emerge from this war victorious.  The Hylian army was extremely powerful and well trained, and Solatia was a relatively small nation.  Gahmig had realized this also, though, and said that he would be leaving for a few weeks to journey to nearby lands.  He would attempt to persuade other poverty stricken nations to come to the aid of Solatia, and he seemed to firmly believe that many people would support King Halberd.

Halberd smiled.  Gahmig was leaving in a day, and every piece of the plan was falling into place.  The King of Solatia took one last look at his people before leaving the balcony, the noise of many cheering citizens accompanying him.

***

Amir looked at the people of Solatia fearfully.  The twenty-six winters old, brown-haired man knew that the people had been fed lies, for Hyrule was in no way responsible for Solatia's troubles.  The nation would not be poverty stricken if the king did not put an immense amount of money into luxuries for himself.  The construction of King Halberd's Castle had required so much monetary funding that many people were deprived of food for over a year.  The people either did not know this or had forgotten it.

Amir knew of the king's frequent spending, however, because he was from Calatia, and the man could not comprehend that the Solatians so readily believed lies.  Although Calatians and Solatians were both of the race of men and were very similar, Amir had a difficult time believing that his people would let themselves be manipulated so.  

Amir had ended up stuck on Solatia accidentally when he boarded the wrong ship.  Since Calatia and Hyrule were both located on the same continent, the man was attempting to get to Hyrule by traveling along the coast of the continent, wanting to experience the famous Harvest Week Festival, but had instead ended up stranded on Solatia.  Amir had used most of his money to find a temporary abode at an inn, and was currently looking for a job so he could save up enough money for the journey back to Calatia.  

The man's plight was even more desperate now, he realized.  Both Calatia and Hyrule needed to be informed of King Halberd's plans before Solatia had a chance for a surprise attack.  Amir was sure that Calatia would back Hyrule in its struggle, for the two nations had always been very closely allied.  Although Calatia was far south of the land of the Hylians, elves and men traveled freely from one land to the other, and the nations were like brothers.  

Amir also realized that King Halberd would attempt to rally other nations to his cause.  Using the same techniques used on the people of Solatia, Halberd could convince other countries that Hyrule was the cause of their many troubles.  The Calatian briefly thought about trying to end this himself by exposing the king, but he realized he could not do it alone.  He needed to get out of here, and quickly.  

Amir walked back to the inn he had been staying at.  He hoped he had not looked too suspicious, him being the first to leave the gathering.  The man used his key on the back door of the inn and ascended a flight of stairs.  He unlocked his room and gathered what little belongings he had brought with him.  Amir filled his pack with a small amount of leftover bread and draped a hooded cloak over his shoulders.  He tightened his belt around his waist and inserted a dagger into the sheath at his side.

Amir was a very large man, only a few inches under seven feet tall, and he was incredibly strong.  Because of this, his weapon of choice was an immense sword that he carried with him always.  Amir's broadsword was about five and a half feet in length, and the blade was almost a foot thick.  The sword was overall rather plain, but he liked it that way, and he picked up the blade fondly.  Many of his friends in Calatia were amazed at the weight of the thick sword, and further amazed that Amir could manage to use it in battle.  Amir looked for a second longer at the sword before putting his sheath on his back and shoving the broadsword into it.  He slung his pack over his shoulder and exited the inn, throwing his keys on the front desk as he did so.  

_"Now to find a ship," _he thought as he headed down the road in the direction of the docks.

***

It had been a month since the strange sorcerer had appeared at the castle and engaged in battle with Link, Kard, and Impa.  During the last four weeks, General Kard, Impa, and King Harkinian had been furiously attempting to find the location of the sorcerer.  Impa had immediately conducted a census of every person currently living in the land of Hyrule, and she could find no trace of the strange man or of anybody that knew of him.  The census had spanned over three weeks and every living being in Hyrule had been accounted for.  The Sheikah grew incredibly frustrated when her efforts turned out to be in vain.

Kard had joined a group of his best spies, and they had scoured every inch of the land, looking for any lead that might direct them to the strange man.  Although a number of anarchist and terrorist groups had been disbanded by the general and his men, still nothing was found concerning the sorcerer.  After a four week search, Kard had finally returned to Hyrule Castle, though his spies still roamed the land.  

The king had commanded a number of Kard's spies to travel to other nations in the hopes of uncovering a plot against the Hylian monarchy.  A small team was sent to every known nation, but only a few had reported so far.  The spies stationed in the nearest countries had reported and stated that they had discovered nothing.  The spies from Calatia had reported near the end of the third week and had said that Calatia was just as loyal as ever.  The team heading to Solatia had not reported yet, however, and King Harkinian assumed that they had not yet arrived at their destination.

The spies all reported via a special gossip stone piece that had been given to the leader of each team.  The king held the center piece, and through it the spies and King Harkinian could communicate with each other for short periods of time.  The stone glowed green when being used, and a vague picture of the person talking through it was shown on the rock face.  This way, the spies needed not to waste time sending messengers to the king and could report any news discovered directly to the king.  In King Harkinian's opinion, it was quite a proficient system.

The King of Hyrule also was burdened with the task of calming the Hylian people.  The people of Castle Town had become increasingly nervous after the near death experiences of Princess Zelda.  Many, the Hylian nobles especially, now held the belief that King Harkinian himself would be the next target.  Because of this, the nobles were moving for the princess to get married as soon as possible, in the hopes that an able prince would be able to rule the country if the present king was killed.  King Harkinian was daily bombarded with suggestions from the nobles regarding suitors for Princess Zelda.  The king knew that his daughter was perfectly capable of ruling alone without the aid of a man, but the nobility still held beliefs that men were more capable rulers than women.  A strongly suggested suitor was Prince Tawahn of Calatia, as a marriage between Hyrule and Calatia would further strengthen the ties between the two nations.  Although the king felt that a marriage with a strong young man would protect the princess and relieve the king of some stress, he still somewhat believed that Zelda was a bit young to be married off, the princess being only sixteen winters old.

Between fighting off the nobility and attempting to find the powerful sorcerer, King Harkinian was overwhelmed by the demands placed on him.  The king found little time to spend with his daughter, and only took a small amount of comfort in knowing that her friend, Link, was with her.

***

"This is boring," Link said decisively as he and Zelda sat on the grass in the inner courtyard.  

"You say that every day," Zelda replied, sighing.  In truth, the princess was also bored.  She had not been allowed out of the castle for the first three weeks after the assassination attempts, and only a week ago she had finally been permitted to walk in the inner gardens.  After Link had been appointed as Zelda's bodyguard, he had been forced to suffer through the long days with her.

"How can you stand this all the time?" Link asked, groaning.

"Well," Zelda replied, "sometimes there's stuff to do, and a lot of times I'm forced to study and things like that?"

"Study?" Link asked confused, "How is there that much stuff to study to keep you busy?"

"I have to learn a lot about politics and about being a princess and stuff," Zelda answered, "It's really boring."

"Isn't there some way we can get out of here and find something to do?" Link continued his barrage of questions, "Anything?"

Zelda shook her head.  "You make it sound like you don't like spending time with me," Zelda said, acting hurt.

"Well, in all honesty," Link started, "I-"

"Shut up," Zelda said before Link could finish.

"That doesn't sound like the flowery language of a princess, Princess," the boy said, smiling.

"You know I hate it when you call me that," Zelda said.

"I beg your pardon, Your Majesty," Link said with mock humbleness.

"Shut up," Zelda said again, causing Link to laugh.  The princess just glared at him.

"Sorry," Link said, "I needed to do something entertaining."

"And making fun of me is entertaining?" Zelda asked.  Link opened his mouth to respond, but Zelda stopped him.  "Don't," the princess said.  The two sat quietly for a while until Zelda broke the silence.

"Link," the girl started, serious this time, "Do you think my dad would really marry me off?"

"I don't know," Link answered after a minute of silence, "It probably seems like a good idea to a lot of people.  They seem to think a prince would be able to protect you."

"But I don't need protection," Zelda said, "I have you here.  You can protect me better than anyone."

"I don't think that argument will get far," Link said almost bitterly.

"I'm worried, Link," the princess said sadly, "I'm worried about Hyrule, and I'm worried about my father, and I'm worried about everything."  Link and Zelda sat silently for a while, staring at the blue sky dotted with clouds.

"I wish I could say that everything would turn out okay," Link finally said, "But I can't believe it myself just yet.  All I can say is this: I will protect you, Zelda, with my life and everything I am."

Zelda was surprised at the seriousness in the boy's words, and was amazed when Link put an arm around her shoulder.  The princess and the hero sat for a while in that way, each hoping that the future would be as bright as the sunlight reflecting off of the garden river.

"You're a lot better at comforting people then you give yourself credit for," Zelda said, smiling up at Link.

***

"People of Solatia!" King Halberd boomed from atop the castle balcony, "We have found spies in our midst!  These Hylians have been sent to our land in order to uncover our plans for Hyrule's demise!  These five will be executed on the spot and we will show our hatred of Hyrule through this act!"  The king gestured to a wooden platform as five Hylians, their heads covered in black, cloth bags, were shoved up the steps of the platform.  The spies had been found immediately after they had arrived on the island.  Because the Hylians did not expect to be betrayed by Solatia, the spies had taken no precautions to hide their long ears, thus standing out among the Solatians.  The king had the five elves arrested and thrown into the dungeons.  Over the past week, they had been tortured and beaten, and had been near death numerous times.  Throughout it all, the spies would not reveal a single secret that could aid the Solatians in the coming war.  The elves remained loyal to their king, and this made Halberd furious.  As a result, the King of Solatia had decided to have them publicly executed in front of his castle.

The spies were forced to kneel down as their heads were placed in the guillotine.  Five Solatians, garbed in black with dark hoods, each held a rope connecting to a massive blade.  When the king gave the order, the ropes would be released as one and the blades would drop and severe the head of each Hylian.

"This is your last chance!" King Halberd yelled at the prisoners, "You have one more opportunity to reveal any useful information to us before your heads are separated from your body!  What is your choice?"

"You will not have the pleasure of seeing us break down before you!" a prisoner, whom Halberd assumed to be the leader, yelled.

"So you will not speak of Hyrule's secrets?" the king asked, one last time.

"Never!" the leader yelled coldly.

"Then you shall die!" King Halberd yelled as he raised his hand and gave the order for the blade to be dropped.

"Long live Hyrule!" the Hylians shouted as one as the ropes were released and the blades descended upon the loyal spies.

***

Amir had heard of the execution of the spies, but he sadly knew there was nothing he could do to prevent it.  He knew that one man, however good he might be, had a minute chance of taking on the entire Solatian people and freeing the prisoners.  Amir might have taken this chance and attempted to free the Hylians, however, but he knew that the fate of Hyrule was dependent on him reaching either Calatia or Hyrule in time.

So the man had reluctantly used the public execution as a chance to sneak onto a ship heading for the coast of Ahras, the continent upon which both Hyrule and Calatia were located.  He had overheard that the ship was being used to transport a team of Solatian spies to Hyrule.  He hoped he would have the chance to stop the men before they could cause any damage, but realized he also needed to survive in the process.

Amir shifted around in the crate he had chosen to hide in, attempting to get comfortable.  The Calatian greatly hoped he would arrive in time.

***

Gahoch stood at the front of the ship, smiling, as he watched the water flow past the large vessel.  They were making good time, and they should arrive in Hyrule in about an hour, he thought.  They had been sailing for four days already, and Gahoch was growing anxious.  He had been appointed by his master, Gahmig, to accompany the king's team of spies on this voyage to Hyrule.  Gahoch was to lead the spies and attempt to cause as much trouble as possible from within Hyrule.  To strengthen Solatia's chances, the apprentice was going to create distrust within the castle itself.  Gahmig had also told him that if he found the chance he was to destroy the boy that had foiled the previous assassination attempts.  The young sorcerer had been shown an image of the boy in his master's crystal, so he knew who he was looking for.

The man gazed at the Ahras coastline through the fog.  Satisfied that they would arrive at Hyrule within the hour, Gahoch walked below deck.  As the sorcerer was walking past a pile of crates in the small storage room, he briefly sensed something.  He gripped his black iron staff and pointed it at one of the many boxes.  Gahoch channeled his power into the crystal at the end of his staff and launched a magic sphere towards the crate.  The ball impacted the crate and the wood splintered, leaving a crouching man in its place.

"Well," Gahoch said, smiling, "It looks like I've found myself an extra passenger.  No doubt heading for Hyrule to warn them.  I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that.  It would just ruin my master's plans, after all."  The man, Amir, merely stared at the sorcerer and pulled his sword out of its sheath.  Gahoch launched another bolt of magic at the Calatian, but he swung his sword powerfully and deflected the ball.  Amir then charged the sorcerer and attempted to strike him down.  Gahoch blocked with his staff, but the force of the attack knocked the staff from his hands.  The Calatian raised his sword to finish the sorcerer, but Gahoch thrust his hands forward and black lighting exploded from his fingertips.  Amir attempted to dodge the attack, but the magic bolts followed him around the small room.  The attack impacted the man and he was thrown out of the open door and onto the deck.  Gahoch emerged out of the storage room as the Calatian was picking himself up off the deck.  The sorcerer once again attacked with his lighting, and Amir was pushed to the edge of the ship.  Ignoring the pain, he attempted to run straight through the lightning and attack.  Gahoch saw that the lightning was not stopping the man and increased the power of his attack.  However, Amir kept pushing through towards the terrified sorcerer.  As the Calatian raised his blade to kill the apprentice, he was suddenly hit in the chest by a flying kick from one of the spies.  Amir lost his footing and the lightning sent him careening off of the ship and into the ocean waves.  Gahoch ran to the edge of the ship and laughed as the Calatian disappeared under the murky waters.

Although the man had been defeated, Gahoch walked back to his cabin worried.  He wondered what kind of a man could withstand his magic so easily.  The sorcerer decided that he would need to become more powerful soon if he was to survive this war.  He would ask his master to increase his training when he returned to Solatia.

***

Amir exploded from underneath the salty water and breathed in the fresh air rapidly.  He had waited until the ship had gone far enough ahead of him so that he would not be seen before emerging from the water.  The Calatian hoped he was close enough to the coast to be able to swim there.  He couldn't see the coastline through the fog, but he knew they had been traveling for a long time and that Ahras couldn't be much further.  After checking the position of the sun and calculating which direction was north, Amir began to swim steadily towards Hyrule.


	8. Chapter 8: Attack on the Castle

**Disclaimer:**

The **Legend of Zelda** is property of **Nintendo**.

**Author's Notes:**

**The Legend of Zelda: The War of Power**

**Chapter 8: Attack on the Castle**

"The time has come," Gahoch said to the twenty spies seated before him in the room of the inn, "The assassination of King Harkinian will take place tonight. Harkinian will stand before the people to talk to the people, and we will strike. There will be many guards, but my magic will take care of nearly all of them. Our main priority is the king, but the princess should be taken out if you get the chance. With a dead king, the nation of Hyrule will be leaderless and will easily fall to the wrath of Solatia. I know some of you had been told not to do anything too drastic on this mission, but I am changing the plans. Anyone who wants to argue with me step forward now." The Solatians all remained quiet.

"Good," the sorcerer said, smiling, "You have until sunset to prepare. Do whatever you need to do." The men left the room.

_"This plan is foolproof," _Gahoch thought, _"After I used my magic to disguise us as Hylians, not a single person suspects that the enemy had infiltrated the town. And when the king is dead I will be honored by Solatia and will become a hero to the people. Even my master will have to respect me." _The sorcerer laughed as he awaited the setting of the sun.

***

Amir opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the dim light. _"Where am I?" _the Calatian thought, confused, _"What happened? The last thing I remember I was caught in a wave and I went under the water. I should be dead."_ He briefly surveyed his surroundings and discovered he was in some kind of a house. The wooden walls were lit with a dull glow, and Amir could see a tapestry hanging on the wall and some jars and crates piled up in a corner. The man sat up slowly, realizing he was on a bed. He fell back down, however, when pain flowed through his body and his muscles burned.

"Don't try to move just yet," a sweet sounding voice said from across the room, "You barely survived your little incident; I really don't think you should push it." Amir painfully turned his head sideways to see a woman cooking something in a pot over the small fireplace. 

"What happened," he asked slowly, his words slurring as his jaw moved painfully.

"I found you nearly dead on some rocks right off the coast," the stranger said, "I was alone, but I managed to drag you back here. You're really heavy, you know that?" Amir tried to laugh, but only succeeded in making a gurgling noise from the back of his throat.

"Anyways," the woman continued, "I got you back here, laid you down in the bed, and gave you a little bit of red potion my father had left over from something. I really wished I had more since you were in pretty bad shape, but I guess it worked. Just don't try to do anything yet; I don't want you reverting on me." The Calatian was amazed at the kindness this woman had shown him.

"Thank you," Amir managed to say.

"Oh, you're welcome," the woman said, obviously delighted that she had been thanked for her efforts, "But it would take someone pretty heartless to just leave you for dead." The woman walked over to the bedside, carrying a steaming bowl of something that Amir thought smelled delicious after not eating anything but bread for over a week. "This is my special herb soup," she said as she sat down in a chair next to the Calatian, "It should help get you feeling better and at least able to move around." Amir managed to lean himself up against the back of the bed so that he could eat. He attempted to reach for the bowl, but found he couldn't move his arms. The woman smiled a lifted a spoonful of the soup up to the man's mouth. Amir graciously sipped it down.

"It's very good," he said as he took another spoonful, "Again, thank you."

"It's my pleasure," the woman said, "Not many people like this soup, so it's nice to get a compliment every so often."

"Where am I?" Amir asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"You mean to tell me you don't even know where you are?" the woman asked as Amir shook his head, "You're in Hyrule. But just how did you end up out in the Great Sea?"

"It's a really long story," the Calatian said, "But I think I should introduce myself first. I am Amir son of Haldamir, of Calatia."

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot my manners," the woman said, blushing, "Please to meet you, Amir. I am Hawehn, of Hyrule."

"It's a pleasure, Miss Hawehn," Amir said, nodding. As he looked at the woman, he could tell she was around his same age, most likely about twenty-five summers old. She had fiery red hair that cascaded down her back to her waist, and a slim build, and she wore a simple one piece brown dress and small work boots. All in all, the Calatian thought she was rather beautiful.

"Something bothering you?" Hawehn asked, smiling.

"Um, no, sorry," Amir stammered, embarrassed. Silence followed for a brief time as the man finished the soup.

"You still hungry?" the woman asked, walking away, "There's some more."

"No, I'm fine," the Calatian answered, "Sorry to bother you further, but do you think you could give me some directions? I don't really know my way around, but I've got to get someplace very fast."

"I can tell you how to get to where you want to go," Hawehn responded, "But I think you should rest for a while longer. You were beat up pretty bad when I found you. You must have gotten scraped up on the rocks, because you had some nasty wounds on you." Amir looked down at himself to see his bare torso and arms, covered in red gashes. He now realized where all the pain had come from.

"I put some ointment on those cuts to help them heal," Hawehn continued, "But you're still probably pretty sore."

"Did I have any weapons with me?" Amir asked, realizing he had forgotten about his sword.

"Yes, you did," the woman answered, "A knife and a real big sword. I had to leave the sword where I found you because I couldn't pull the both of you, but I went back and got it yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Amir said, relieved and confused at the same time, "How long have I been out for?"

"Not very long, considering your injuries," Hawehn answered, "It's been about three days. You recovered really fast, you must be pretty strong."

"Um," Amir said, not knowing how to respond, "I guess." Hawehn laughed, and Amir realized he enjoyed her melodious voice as it floated around the room.

"Where are you trying to go so fast?" she asked.

"You really want to hear?" the Calatian asked as Hawehn nodded, "Alright, then, here it goes." Amir began his story, starting from his time in Solatia.

***

"Good people of Hyrule!" King Harkinian bellowed, eager to get this done quickly. He had decided to personally talk to the people of Hyrule and make a statement regarding the safety of the royal family. He had realized that it would be wise to stop the rumors circulating around Castle Town and to comfort the people at the same time.

"Many of you believe that Hyrule is no longer safe from enemies," the king continued, as the sun set in the sky, "However, this is not true! Although there have been numerous assassination attempts in the last month, you have nothing to fear! The guard force around the castle and the city has been tripled! There has not been a single outsider allowed in the city for the last many weeks! Nothing will happen to the royal family or to anyone else living in this town! And we will not rest until we have uncovered the plot against the monarchy, so do not fear, people of Hyrule! I will protect you!"

As the king finished saying this, exactly twenty royal guards surrounding the king removed hidden crossbows from their belts. Although King Harkinian was unaware of this, General Kard and Impa both noticed the strange action.

"Your Highness, watch out!" both screamed at the same time as the guards fired on the king in unison. Impa moved faster than one would have thought possible and smashed into the king in an attempt to push him out of the path of the projectiles. Despite her efforts, King Harkinian received an arrow in his right shoulder as well as his stomach and left thigh. Impa was also hit by an arrow in the back of her left shoulder and her left calf. The king and the Sheikah both fell to the ground in pain as the citizens of Castle Town exploded in panic. The people began running around wildly, trying to get out of the city square and to safety.

Kard had immediately charged the guards and struck one of them down as he was concentrating on shooting the king. As the first wave of arrows passed, the veil of magic was removed from the 'guards' and they once again looked like the Solatian spies they were. The men were garbed in black, but were distinguishable because their shorter ears were no longer hidden, and both Kard and Impa recognized them as Solatians because they tended to have a smaller build than the larger, similar Calatians. Kard cursed loudly as he charged another man.

"Attack!" the general shouted to the few guards who were Hylian, "Don't just stand there, you morons!" The guards came out the trance they had seemed to be in and began to attack the spies. Kard charged another spy who turned just in time to see the enraged general. The spy fired an arrow at Kard who managed to dodge it just enough to avoid a fatal shot. The projectile lodged itself in the general's shoulder but he continued his assault and killed the spy before the Solatian could reload.

Impa had picked up the king despite her injuries and had leapt behind a large pile of crates. The Sheikah used her unharmed arm to throw her knives with deadly precision at the assassins. The spies had managed to dodge most of the knives, but a few had been wounded or killed. Impa realized that with only her, Kard, and a few royal guards, they were fighting a losing battle. She decided what she would have to do as General Kard approached her.

"Get the king out of here," Kard said as he ducked behind the crates.

"My thoughts exactly," the Sheikah said, "but can you hold them off long enough?"

"I can if I have to," the general answered, "Just go!" Impa lifted the king over her shoulder and left the cover of the crates. As she was about to duck into the alleyway, she heard someone laughing loudly from behind her. Turning to look despite her better judgment telling her to run, the Sheikah saw a man clothed in black robes standing atop a rooftop. The man's head was covered by a hood and he held a black staff, giving Impa the impression that he was another sorcerer.

"I see my plan has worked," the man said, laughing once again, "I'm surprised it was this easy. A little spell to make my men look like royal guards and another one to have them switch places with the real guards, and the king's nearly dead. I'm surprised at your lack of protection."

"Who are you, coward!" Kard yelled from across the marketplace.

"For now, all you need to know is that I am Gahoch, apprentice to the great Gahmig, whom I assume you have dealt with before," the sorcerer said arrogantly. Kard smiled broadly, much to the man's dismay.

"Thank you for your help," the general said, still smiling, "In your arrogance you have revealed to us the name of both you and your master. Young, proud fools such as yourself have lost all sense."

"You will pay for that!" Gahoch yelled, infuriated, "And my master's name will not matter if you are all dead! Attack!" The assassins resumed their barrage of arrows as Kard led the royal guards in an attack. The general and his men charged the spies, barely dodging the many projectiles, and slewed a number of the Solatians before they could reload their arrows. Kard ducked immediately after cutting down a spy and an arrow flew over his head. The assassins were desperately trying to move away from the swordsman so that they would have the advantage with their long distance weaponry, but the Hylians would not let them. In a matter of minutes, the Solatians were dead, and Kard and five royal guards remained with only minor injuries.

"It looks like your plan wasn't as good as you thought it to be," General Kard said smugly, "I would think assassins would be better trained than these failures."

"You may think you have the upper hand, Hylian scum," Gahoch said, smiling, "But I have just received word from my master telepathically and he is planning on sending reinforcements. They should be here any second." As the sorcerer finished saying this, a large violet-colored portal appeared above the marketplace. Kard looked up into the swirling vortex as almost two-hundred more assassins, armed with swords, fell from the hole onto the ground below, surrounding the general and his men. Kard snarled and looked at the sorcerer.

"I think they will keep you busy while I finish the king," Gahoch said, "Attack!" Kard charged into the mess of Solatians, angered that the sorcerer had been aware of Impa leaving with the king.

"Fight your way through to the alleyway!" the general yelled, "We must protect the king at all costs!" Kard led his men in a brutal onslaught against the Solatians in a desperate attempt to defend the land of Hyrule.

***

Impa limped towards Hyrule Castle with King Harkinian over her shoulders, looking back often to make sure they weren't being followed.

"Put me down, Impa," the king said quietly, "I can walk."

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," the Sheikah started, "But you've lost too much blood. You could fall unconscious at any moment."

"I'm slowing you down," he said, stronger this time, "We have a better chance of making it to safety if I walk."

"I'm sorry, but your chance to reach safety has passed, Harkinian," a voice said from behind Impa. The Sheikah turned slowly to see the man who had revealed himself as Gahoch standing on the dirt road. The Sheikah laid the injured king on the ground and prepared to defend him with her life.

"You will have to kill me first," Impa growled, "And I assure you it will not be easy."

"On the contrary," the sorcerer said, leveling his staff at the brave woman, "You are no match for me." The Sheikah leapt into the air, brandishing her daggers, as Gahoch twirled his staff in an arc. A tornado-like blast of flame connected with Impa in midair, and she was sent careening over the king and onto the ground. The woman painfully lifted herself to her feet as she saw Kard and only two royal guards, all badly cut and bruised, run towards the sorcerer from behind. Gahoch sensed this, however, and slammed his staff into the ground, creating a powerful tremor that knocked the men to the ground.

"You will not defeat me," the sorcerer said, "And I think I will kill the princess next now that you have caused me so much trouble."

"No!" Impa screamed, "I will not let you!"

"Impa," the king called out weakly, attempting to raise himself from the ground, "You must go. Protect my daughter at all costs. That is an order." Impa nodded and ran towards the castle as fast as her injured limbs would allow her. King Harkinian then stood shakily and drew his sword after pulling the arrows from his body.

"You will not win!" the King of Hyrule said, "Let's finish this!"

"Gladly," Gahoch growled as Kard, the guards, and King Harkinian charged the sorcerer simultaneously.

***

Impa briefly glanced behind her to see the many remaining assassins charging out of the marketplace. Gahoch signaled to the men and they ignored the battle taking place and ran towards the castle. The Sheikah willed her aching body to move faster, desperately trying to get to the castle and warn Zelda. As she neared the castle gate, the woman yelled to the four guards protecting the gate.

"We are under attack!" Impa yelled, "They are coming from the marketplace! We don't have much time! One of you, take me to the princess, and somebody sound the alarm!" The guards readily complied, not wanting to disobey the powerful Sheikah woman, and one of the larger men lifted Impa over his shoulder and ran towards the castle. The many castle guards could be heard yelling to the others, and the call of a horn was sounded promptly. The horn could be heard throughout the town, and everybody listened to what they knew as the sound signaling an attack. Now informed that the situation with the assassins had become extreme, people held their families close and huddled in the corners of their houses, afraid of what might come.

***

King Harkinian heard the alarm as he was thrown to the ground by yet another lighting attack. The spirits of the Hylians were lifted by the call of the horn, and they attacked the sorcerer again. A royal guard by the name of Jahn leapt into the air to attack Gahoch, but was pushed back by a ball of magic. Kard and the other guard, Mouree, ducked under a magic sphere and came in low to attack the man. Gahoch was ready, however, and swung his staff horizontally downwards. A fissure appeared in the ground and flames erupted from it, burning Kard and Mouree and barring their way to the sorcerer. King Harkinian had managed to get within a foot of Gahoch and was in the process of delivering the blow that would severe the man's head, but the sorcerer formed a magic field around himself and expanded it rapidly, throwing all the men back once again.

"We cannot let him win!" King Harkinian yelled, "For Hyrule!"

"For Hyrule!" the men repeated as they converged on the sorcerer. Nightfall came and rain began to fall heavily as Gahoch blocked blow after blow with either his staff or his magic.

"I grow tired of this!" he shouted, closing his eyes and raising his staff towards the dark, cloudy sky. The sorcerer poured an incredible amount of power into his staff as a bolt of lightning struck the crystal on the end of the rod. The electricity traveled through the staff and swirled around Gahoch. He opened his eyes, now shining white, to glare at the king.

"This ends now!" the sorcerer screamed as he stretched his arms outwards. The magic exploded from his body in the form of electricity, and a tidal wave of raw power poured forth. King Harkinian, Kard, Jahn, and Mouree felt the white light sweep over them. Their clothes were torn, swords flew from their hands, armor was stripped off their bodies, and their feet were lifted off of the ground as the four flew backwards into the air. They landed in the mud, each a good distance from where they had been standing just seconds before. The two guards were unconscious before they hit the ground, and Kard barely managed to lift his head to see Gahoch walking over to the king.

"No…" the general said, desperately trying to stand, "King Harkinian…I must not fail you…"

***

The King of Hyrule looked up to see Gahoch towering over him.

"You have caused me far too much trouble," the sorcerer said, "And your life ends now. How does it feel to be helpless to protect your daughter. You won't even be there to witness her demise. It's almost a pity."

"No…Zelda…" King Harkinian said, coughing.

"Goodbye, King of Hyrule," Gahoch said mockingly. The sorcerer pointed his staff point blank at the king's head. The crystal at the end of the rod glowed as King Harkinian waited for the inevitable. As Gahoch prepared to end the king's life, he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his abdomen. The sorcerer looked down to see the blade of a sword jutting forth from his stomach.

"What…" the man gurgled as he fell forward and into the mud. The king looked no longer upon the sorcerer, but upon his general. Kard was standing above the fallen form of Gahoch, supporting himself on his sword. The general smiled.

"It is over, Your Highness," Kard said as the king smiled graciously back.

"Not quite," the fallen sorcerer said as he thrust his staff upwards into the general's chest. Kard felt his ribs shatter as the jagged crystal on the staff stabbed through his skin. Energy exploded from the crystal and Kard felt his insides ripped to shreds. He was thrown back off of the end of the staff. The brave General Kard hit the ground and lay still.

"Now, let's finish this," Gahoch said as the King looked at the fallen form of his most trusted general, and friend, in horror.

"You may kill me, sorcerer," King Harkinian said, using his last ounce of strength to form words, "But Hyrule will live on." The king said his last words as the sorcerer slammed the crystal on his staff into the man's heart. In the same way as Kard, the king's insides were shredded. There was an immense flash of light and the form of the sorcerer could be seen standing over the still form of King Harkinian, Ruler of Hyrule.

***

Zelda clutched her heart in pain as Link ran over to her. The two had been running to the front doors of the castle after they heard the alarm sounded.

"Zelda!" the boy cried, worried, "What's wrong!"

"Father…" the princess choked out, "Father…what happened?"

"What happened!?" Link asked, putting an arm around Zelda to support her so she didn't fall to the ground.

"It's…Father…" Zelda said, sobbing, "He's…dead…" At that instant a guard came running down the hallway towards the two, carrying a wounded Impa on his shoulder. The Sheikah was set down as the man reached Link and Zelda.

"Princess Zelda!" Impa cried, "You have to get out of here! There's another sorcerer and a team of Solatian assassins! You're in incredible danger!" The Sheikah woman continued until she noticed the tears on Zelda's face. "Zelda," the woman said, confused, "What happened?"

"It's King Harkinian," Link said slowly, "He's dead." Impa gasped and almost fell to the floor from shock. The guard supported her as her legs threatened to give out.

"What…" the Sheikah said, dazed, "that can't be…How could this happen…"

"I don't know," Link said, "But if Zelda's in danger, you have to snap out of this. Concentrate on who you can still protect."

"You're…right…" Impa said, "I'm sorry. We have to get you out of here, Princess. We'll go out the back way. The assassins are already converging on the castle. There's not much time." As she said this, screaming could be heard outside as the assassins battled with the palace guards. Impa took off running, and Link followed, supporting Zelda as he went. The group of three ran out of a back door of the castle. They began to run towards the town as they were spotted by a number of the assassins who had surrounded the castle.

"I think that's the princess!" one of them yelled when Link and Zelda were illuminated by a bolt of lightning, "Don't let them escape!" Link barely had time to think before nearly fifty of the assassins charged towards the three.

"Don't stop!" Impa yelled, turning to meet the oncoming challenge. Link chose not to argue and continued towards the city, dragging Zelda along by the hand.

"Impa!" the princess cried, watching as the Sheikah bravely attacked the many assassins.

"Zelda!" Link yelled, "I know you're in pain, but don't lose yourself in your emotions! Not now!" Zelda realized he was right, and she turned to look at the road ahead. In a split second, a group of five assassins emerged from the trees on the side of the road. Link reached for his sword although he knew it would be to late. The assassins raised their swords as they leapt through the air, only to be pushed back by a blast of yellow light. Link looked back to see Zelda holding her arms outstretched. He smiled, grabbed her hand, and continued on.

The two emerged into the marketplace only to see the assassins swarming the town, ransacking the buildings and fighting with a number of the gate guards. Link, realizing they could not escape through the drawbridge which was swarming with assassins, turned down an alleyway and slammed through the door to Diggs' house. He ran to his room on the upper floor, Zelda following closely behind.

"We're going to have to find another way out," Link said as he tossed the princess his bow and quiver, "I hope you know how to use those." Zelda nodded as Link clipped his hookshot to his belt. The boy looked fondly at his Hylian shield, knowing that he would have to leave it behind because its weight would slow him down. Link and Zelda left the room and were about to descend the stairs when three assassins entered the house, saw the two, and began to run up to the second floor. Link grabbed Zelda by the hand, turned, and ran back to his room, the assassins close behind. The boy picked Zelda up sideways in his arms, covered her with his arms as best he could, ran across the room, and leapt out the small window, shattering the glass. Link hit the ground, put Zelda down, and the two continued running as the assassins launched arrows at them from above. They emerged back into the marketplace and headed for the drawbridge. Unfortunately, a number of assassins noticed them and gave chase.

As the two approached the closed drawbridge the assassins pursuing them yelled ahead to their comrades who had just slain the guards at the bridge. The boy unclipped his hookshot from his belt as ten assassins on each side of him attacked simultaneously. Link grabbed Zelda around the waist with one arm and launched his hookshot into the stone near the top of the huge wall surrounding Castle Town. The two were pulled into the air a second before twenty swords sliced at the spot they had just been. They zipped over the heads of the assassins and crashed into the wall. Link pulled both himself and Zelda up onto the top of the wall only to see two assassins emerge from a door atop the wall on either side of them. Link attached his hookshot to his belt, whistled Epona's song, and leapt off the wall as he did so, still holding Zelda. The two barely cleared the moat and hit the ground, still running. Link looked around frantically as the drawbridge began to lower and a barrage of arrows was launched at the two. To his relief, Epona came galloping towards him. Link continued running as Epona pulled up alongside him. The boy lifted Zelda onto the horse before grabbing hold of the saddle and flipping up onto his trusted horse's back. 

"Go, girl," Link said softly, as he patted Epona's mane, "Run fast." The horse immediately picked up speed and the hailstorm of arrows was left behind as the hero, the princess, and the horse flew across Hyrule field.


	9. Chapter 9: Two Paths Collide

**Disclaimer:**

The **Legend of Zelda** is property of **Nintendo**.

**Author's Notes:**

           Okay, so here's the deal.  In a desperate attempt to **attract more reviewers**, I'm going on a **writing blitz**.  Everyone can expect the **next few chapters each done in two days or less.  Now that          the real story's starting, I can write new material faster than usual.  I'll try to make sure these chapters aren't rushed, though.  I'll never say I'm going to quit because I'm not getting reviews, since that's not fair to my loyal readers and reviewers (you guys, and girls, are awesome!).  I had a few ideas to get my review count up.  One of them was kind of underhanded.  I realized that if I wrote really short chapters, those people that review every chapter would review more often and I'd update really fast and get more reviews.  That seemed kind of cheap, though, and I don't want to exploit my loyal reviewers.  So, I decided to use the second plan and keep the chapters long but still update fast.  I'm going to try to keep my story on the front page for as long as possible so it'll be noticed by more people who are just browsing the site.  I'm new at this, but maybe reviews just don't come until the story is pretty far along.  I don't know.**

            Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**The Legend of Zelda: The War of Power**

**Chapter 9: Two Paths Collide**

"You let them _what!?" Gahoch yelled at a terrified assassin._

"They got away, sir," the Solatian assassin said quietly.

"How could one boy and a princess escape two-hundred trained assassins!?" the sorcerer screamed, "You are a disgrace to the entire nation of Solatia!  The princess must die!"

"I'm sorry, sir," the assassin said, "but they escaped on a horse, and we had no means of catching them."  Gahoch turned his back to the man and fumed silently.  

"Sir?" the assassin asked, his voice trembling.  Gahoch suddenly screamed, whirled around and shot the man in the stomach with a blast of energy from his staff.  The Solatian fell over, dead.

"He will disgrace me no longer," the sorcerer said, gazing at the still body.

_"My apprentice," _a voice said from within Gahoch's mind, _"You have done your job.  It is time for you to return."_

"No!" the sorcerer yelled, "The princess still lives!"

_"Her time will come," _the voice said, _"But you and the assassins must return to Solatia and prepare for the war.  You may be stronger now, but I warn you not to disobey me."_

"Yes master," Gahoch said, defeated, as another swirling vortex appeared above Castle Town.  The sorcerer and the remaining assassins were lifted into the air and disappeared into the portal, leaving the people of the town confused and frightened.

***

**_Two days earlier_**

"So Solatia's going to attack Hyrule?" Hawehn asked.  Amir nodded.  "And there's already a team of spies and a sorcerer who have infiltrated Castle Town?"

"Yes," the Calatian said, "If I've been out for three days, they're most likely already in the castle or the surrounding area and they may have already accomplished their task.  And I doubt they would have been recognized as Solatians; that sorcerer was powerful and he probably disguised them."

"This isn't good," Hawehn said, stating the obvious, "Hyrule's completely unprepared.  We'll be wiped out."

"That's why I need to get to the castle," Amir said, "I can't wait until I get in prime condition."

"You can't even move," the woman said, "There's nothing you can do until you can at least ride a horse."

"I know," the man sighed, defeated.  The two sat in silence for a time, their thoughts centered on the problem at hand.

"I'll go," Hawehn said decisively, "I can make it to-"

"No," Amir said, cutting her off, "I will not let you risk your life.  I am planning on meeting the sorcerer once again on this journey, for he would not let Solatia's plan be so easily ruined."

"We have no choice," the woman said, "If the king is not informed of the plan, Hyrule will fall in an instant.  We cannot wait until you recover."

"We?" Amir asked, raising an eyebrow.  Hawehn blushed slightly.

"Well, yeah," she started, "I thought that if you were going to go, I could, um, come with you or something."

"No," the Calatian said, "You've done far too much for me already.  It is my duty now to return the favor and protect you."

"Look," Hawehn said, narrowing her eyes, "I am free to do what I want.  I am under no obligation to listen to some stranger I just happened to find nearly dead on some rocks."

"I'm sorry," Amir asked, "I didn't mean to offend you.  I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh," the woman said, "Well, thank you."

"You're welcome," the man said as he got up from the bed, "I'll have to be going now."  Hawehn just stared at him, amazed.

"How," she started, "How can you move already?"

"I don't know," Amir answered truthfully, "Maybe it was the soup, or maybe I just heal fast.  At any rate, it's been a pleasure, and I'm sorry to leave but I have to do this."

"I know," Hawehn said, "But it was nice to have some friendly company.  If you wait for another hour, I'll get my father to let you borrow a horse."

"I'll walk," the Calatian said, "I don't want you to go through any more trouble."

"No, I insist," the woman said, "A horse will make the trip a lot faster, and even then it's a good two day's journey to Hyrule Castle Town."

"Alright," Amir said.  He then looked down at his bare torso.  "Um, excuse me," he said awkwardly, "But would you happen to have my clothes?"

"Oh," Hawehn said, blushing again when she too noticed the man's shirt was missing, "Sorry, I took it off so I could work on those wounds, and I forgot about it."  She promptly left the room, embarrassed, and returned a moment later with Amir's tunic.

"I mended it while you were sleeping," she said, "It was torn up pretty badly, but I managed to get it together.  I would have just given you one of my father's shirts, but you're a rather large man, and we didn't have anything that would fit."

"Once again, thank you," Amir said kindly as he donned his tunic and slipped his sheath and sword over his back.

"No problem," Hawehn said, then added, "Now that you're somewhat better, I want you to meet my father.  He'll surely let you borrow a horse if we tell him your story."  The woman left through a door in the room, Amir following.  As the Calatian emerged into the outside air, he looked at the house.  It was a small, single floor cottage, but there was a smaller building annexed to the side of it, which Amir assumed must be the stables.  As he observed his surroundings, he noticed that the house was part of a small village, with other similar abodes dotting the hilly landscape.  Trees were present, though scattered about, and there was an abundance of grass covering the land.  Amir could also see the beginning of the Great Sea to the west.

"Father!" Hawehn said, cupping her hands around her mouth, "Our guest's awake!  Where are you?"

"In the stables!" a voice called from the small building next to the house.  Hawehn lead Amir into the stables and stopped in front of a horse stall.  As the Calatian looked inside, he could see a man grooming a large horse.  Amir studied the man he assumed to be Hawehn's father, and he noticed that the man was heavily built, in contrast to the slim Hawehn.  His face was covered with a short beard and mustache, and the man had brown hair that was cut barely above his scalp.  He had broad shoulders, and was only about half a foot shorter than the large Calatian.  The man wore a dirtied yellow shirt, plain brown pants, and high reaching black boots.  He looked to be over fifty winters old.

"Hello, Gem," the man said, addressing Hawehn before turning to look at Amir, "I see our guest has awoken.  Good to see you up and about, sir."

"Pleasure to meet you," Amir said, shaking the man's hand, "I am Amir son of Haldamir, of Calatia.  I must thank you for your hospitality."  

"I am Cletts son of Howehg," the man said, shaking the Calatian's hand firmly, "And it was a pleasure having you here, though you must have just risen earlier today.  My daughter over there seems to have taken a liking to you.  It's nice to see she's interested in someone so noble."  Amir cast a glance at Hawehn, who was blushing furiously.

"Um, father," she said, stammering, "Sir Amir is on an important journey, and he may be in need of transportation."

"Really?" Cletts said, "Well, then, I'd like to hear about it, if you don't mind."  Amir nodded and began his story once again.

***

"So we're really going to be attacked?" Cletts asked as Amir nodded, "That seems hard to believe.  I thought Solatia was always considered a weak nation, and we've by no means stolen from them."

"Trust him, father," Hawehn said, "He's not lying."

"Don't worry, Gem," the man said, "I believe him, and I think the least we could do is let him borrow a horse.  I'm going to need this beauty back, though, so try and be swift."

"I'm eternally grateful," Amir said, bowing, "At this rate I'm going to be trying to pay back my debt until I die."  Cletts smiled.

"Don't worry about it," he said, "This is Roundhouse," the man patted the horse next to him, "He's old, but plenty big enough for you.  He's pretty fast so you should be able to reach the castle in just under two days.  If you go inside for a while, I'll get him ready, and Hawehn can get you some food for your journey."

"Thank you," Amir said, bowing once again before following Hawehn back into the small abode.

"I noticed he calls you Gem," the Calatian said once he and Hawehn were inside the house.

"Yeah, he does," the woman answered, "It's kind of embarrassing, but he's called me that for as long as I can remember.  He says I'm a 'gemstone among the people of the earth'."

"I'd have to agree with him there," Amir said, causing Hawehn to blush once again.

"Thank you," she said quietly as she opened one of the wooden boxes in the corner of the room.  

Hawehn picked out a loaf of bread and various vegetables from the crate, as well as a glass bottle of clear water, before stuffing the food into a brown leather pack.

"There you go," she said, handing the pack to Amir, "I would give you milk, but it would spoil.  The only kind of milk that doesn't spoil is Lon-Lon Milk.  You'll have to try some when you're done saving Hyrule," she said with a wink, "Lon-Lon Ranch is centered in Hyrule field; it's impossible to miss.  I have some friends there; Malon, the rancher's daughter, is really nice."

"Thank you," the Calatian said as the two walked outside, "What's the name of this town, by the way?"

"Oh, this is the town of Rok," Hawehn said, "It's small, so it doesn't show up on most maps."  As they walked around the house, Cletts emerged from the stables leading a saddled Roundhouse.  The horse really was quite beautiful, Amir thought, even if he was old.  The animal had a shining, dark brown coat and deep, black eyes.  Roundhouse was powerfully built, and Amir thought the horse suited his needs quite well.

"He's all ready for you," Cletts said, handing Amir the reigns, "Just be careful with him, okay.  He's an old friend."

"I will, and thank you," the Calatian said, bowing one last time before mounting the horse, "Lady Hawehn, do you think you could point me in the right direction?"

"Yes, of course," Hawehn said, "Follow me a little ways and I'll show you what path to take."  The woman walked off down the dirt road, Amir following on Roundhouse.  They soon reached a fork in the road, and Hawehn pointed to the left branch.

"Just follow this road northwest," she said, "It branches off in a few places, but if you stay on the larger path you'll be fine.  It should lead you past Lake Hylia, and then you just have to follow the road to Castle Town.  You should be able to see Hyrule Castle once you enter the field.  It's really grand."

"Thank you for all your help," Amir said, as he turned towards the left path, "I won't forget your kindness."

"Make sure and visit us sometime," Hawehn said as he left, "I'll miss having someone around."

"I will, then," the Calatian said, "It's the least I could do.  Goodbye."  With that, he kicked Roundhouse lightly and the horse shot off down the road.

"Goodbye," Hawehn said quietly before turning to walk back to the town.

***

Link looked behind him to see another large portal appear above Castle Town in the distance.  He realized that the assassins must be leaving, their mission mostly accomplished.

"Run home, girl," he whispered to Epona, assuming that it was safe to go to Lon-Lon Ranch now that the assassins were gone.

"Are you okay, Zelda?" Link asked, aware that the princess had not spoken a word during the two hours they had been traveling.  Once again, the princess said nothing, but Link could tell by her breathing that she must have fallen asleep, though she still gripped his waist tightly.

"She's been through a lot tonight, Epona," he said, explaining the matter to his horse.  The Gerudo mare neighed understandingly.  

They had not run straight for Lon-Lon Ranch because Link did not want to put Malon or her family in danger, but rather had headed south for Lake Hylia.  Now that the assassins had left, Epona turned around and headed for the ranch.  Link ran the horse had a mediocre pace, not wanting his friend to tire after running nonstop for such a long time, and in another hour he could see the ranch just over a small hill.  Epona picked up speed when she saw her home, and Link soon found himself passing through the front gates of the ranch.

Link dismounted Epona and she happily trotted towards the corral.  Not seeing Malon in her usual place among the horses or in the barn, Link knocked on the front door of the house, carrying Zelda in his arms.  The door opened promptly, and he saw Malon smiling up at him.

"You came to visit!" she said excitedly, before noticing the princess and frowning, "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you once we get Zelda to a place she can rest," the boy said, "Can we use your room?"

"Sure," Malon said as she and Link walked up the staircase leading to her room, "Just lay her on the bed."  Link obeyed and placed the sleeping form of Zelda atop Malon's bed in the corner of the room.  Malon took a blanket and covered the princess with it, hoping it would be enough to keep her warm, since winter was nearly here and the weather had been quite cold for the past few weeks.

"Sit down at the table and you can tell me what happened," Malon suggested, "My dad said that the talk around the town is that she woke up weeks ago.  I would have liked to hear it from you, though."

"Sorry," Link said, realizing how long it had been since he'd seen his friend, "I was assigned to be Zelda's bodyguard.  I haven't left the castle for over a month."

"Oh," the girl said, "Well, I guess that's a pretty good excuse.  But why is she like this?"  Malon waved her hand towards the sleeping princess.

"I guess I might as well tell you the whole story, considering I have nowhere to go," Link said, sighing.  The boy began with Zelda's awakening and proceeded to tell Malon the entire story up to their escape from the castle.

***

"The king's dead?" Malon asked sadly, "And Impa too?  Poor Zelda."

"Yeah, I figure she has a right to get some rest," Link said, "It was rough getting out of there with assassins bent on killing her, and she had to deal with the losses of her father and her guardian in the same night.  I really hope she's okay."

"I guess I better go milk the cows now," Malon said, rising from the chair, "I was supposed to start about an hour ago.  I'll bring some warm milk up for her.  She'll probably be thirsty."

"Thanks," Link said as the girl left the room.

***

The rainfall over Castle Town had not ceased as the sun rose slowly over the land.  Bodies littered the marketplace as well as the muddy path to Hyrule Castle.  Screams and wails floated through the air as those brave enough to venture outside recognized the face of a dead soldier as the face of one of their loved ones.  Others still huddled in the corner of their homes, praying that their lives would be spared.  The surviving castle guards began collecting the bodies for burial, loading them onto large wagons to be transported to the graveyard in Kakariko village.

On the road that leads to the castle, four men lay alone, surrounded by no other bodies.  They were the four who had defended their country against magic none of them could comprehend.  They had died valiantly after holding off the sorcerer long enough for Princess Zelda to escape.

If one would have looked upon these bodies at this time, they would have witnessed a strange event.  As the rain poured down and thunder rumbled, one of the men stirred.  Slowly, his breathing returned to normal and he opened his eyes.  The man rose to his feet, clutching his bleeding chest, and walked over to one of the other bodies.

Kard, High General of the King of Hyrule, knelt before his king, and friend, and wept.

***

The guards were forlorn as they piled yet another Hylian body onto the wagon.  They deposited the brave soldier on the cart, and moved on to the next one.  They turned the next person over onto her back before picking her up after seeing she was Hylian.  The two men carried the woman to the wagon and prepared to place her onto it when they heard a grunt come from the 'dead' body.  One of the guards nearly dropped the woman in surprise as she opened her eyes.

"Where's the princess?" the woman said, "Is she alive?"  The guards only managed to stare in disbelief.  "Quit gawking and put me down!" the woman yelled.  The two men readily complied, setting the large woman onto the ground so she could stand on her feet.

"We think the princess survived, Madam," one of the men said, "One of the surviving guards stationed at the wall said that he saw a boy and someone who looked like Princess Zelda scale the wall and escape on a horse.  He said it was quite a sight."

"Good for you, Link," the woman said to herself, before turning to the guards, "Get back to work.  But do not bury the bodies just yet.  The families of the brave men who died may wish to look upon their loved ones.  When the rain clears up, bring the soldiers into the marketplace.  Burn the bodies of the assassins."

"Yes, Madam," the guards said as the woman walked towards the castle.  The guards obeyed the order, recognizing the woman as Impa the Sheikah, friend and protector of the royal family.

***

Zelda awoke suddenly from her dream, shaking uncontrollably.  She had seen the face of her father and Impa, smiling at her as she smiled back.  She had gasped as a strange cloaked man appeared and destroyed the faces with a black staff.  The evil man had then pointed his staff towards the princess, laughing.  Then the dream had disappeared, leaving only a familiar looking room in its place.

"Zelda?" a voice said from beside the princess.  Zelda turned to see Link kneeling over her, a concerned expression on his face.

"Link," the princess said slowly, "Did all that really happen?  Is my father really…"

"Yes," the boy said, lowering his head and looking at the floor, "Yes, he is."  Zelda threw herself into Link's arms, weeping uncontrollably as the events of the past day caught up with her.

***

Impa had spent the past hour in her room, using Sheikah techniques to attempt to heal her many wounds.  She refused to get medical attention, being too proud to admit that the Hylian medicine would do a better job of healing her body than the Sheikah ways would.  The Sheikah healing was also far more painful, but at the moment Impa could think of nothing but the princess' safety.  She hoped that Link had managed to escape with Zelda, but she was far from sure.  The Sheikah had decided quickly that she would use her sagely powers to attempt to contact one of the two.  As Impa stood with her eyes closed in her bedroom, a purple, glowing circle formed around her and the Sheikah symbol, an eye with a single tear, etched itself onto the floor in the middle of the circle.

"Zelda…," she said quietly, her mind searching the entire realm of Hyrule for the princess, "Link…Zelda…"

***

Link nearly jumped back in surprise as a shimmering, faded form of Impa appeared in the center of Malon's room.

"What's going on?" he said, causing Zelda to look in the direction his eyes directed her to.

"Impa?" Zelda said, wiping tears from her eyes, "How is this possible.  We saw you…die."

"Wrong, dear Princess Zelda," the image said, "You saw me stop and fight and you just assumed that I died."  The Sheikah smiled slightly.

"Impa!" the princess cried for joy, "You're really alive!  I thought I lost you and…"  Zelda stopped, the pain of her father's death causing her to nearly burst into tears once again.

"I'm sorry, Princess," Impa said, "But we cannot talk of this now.  I have a limited time to talk with you in this way, and I do not want you returning to the castle.  I doubt that the sorcerer died.  You must remain hidden so that he will not find you so easily if he dares return.  For now, stay at the ranch.  You should be safe there for the time being.  I must go now."

"Wait," Link said, steeling himself for what he was about to say, "Diggs…Do you know where he is?"

"No, I do not," the Sheikah said, "He was a valiant warrior, though, and I have a feeling that he will be among the survivors.  But you must not return to the town to look for him.  Your duty is still to protect the princess."  Link nodded as the image flickered and disappeared.  

***

Amir suddenly emerged into Hyrule Field and beheld the vast, albeit plain, landscape.  Exactly like Hawehn had said, he could see the castle in the distance.  He could also see the place he assumed was Lon-Lon Ranch.  He decided to head there first and hopefully get Roundhouse refreshed after the long journey.  He hoped that Lon-Lon Milk was as good as Hawehn proclaimed it to be, and that it would energize Roundhouse quickly since he didn't have much time to let the horse recuperate.

The Calatian kicked the horse lightly, telling him that he would be able to rest soon, and Roundhouse sped off towards the ranch.

***

Link had decided it would probably be good for the princess to move about and get some fresh air, so the two had wandered around Hyrule field for the past hour, making sure to stay close to the ranch and distant from Castle Town.

"What's going to happen, Link?" Zelda asked as the two sat next to each other and leaned against a large tree.

"I don't know," the boy answered, "What do you think will happen, Zelda?"

"I…" the princess said sadly, "I'm just not sure of anything anymore.  I don't think the attack was the end of it all, but I'd hate to think that there's going to be a war because of me."

"Because of you?" Link asked.

"It was my fault that the Solatian rulers got so mad at Hyrule," she said.

"Not even someone as stupid as King Halberd would start a war over that," Link said, "My guess is that those sorcerers are manipulating the king as well as the entire nation.  I don't think Solatians would support the king if he just wanted revenge for getting humiliated.  The people are most likely being tricked."

"I know Hyrule is much stronger than Solatia," Zelda said, "And we would most likely be victorious in a war, but I don't want any more bloodshed, no matter how small the amount."

"I know," Link started, gazing off in the distance towards Lake Hylia, "Zelda, do you see somebody over there?"

Zelda looked to where Link was pointing, confused at the sudden change of subject.  "Yes," the princess said, squinting slightly because of the sun, "It looks like a horse and a rider."  Link rose to his feet and drew his sword as the rider neared the tree.

"He's heading for the ranch," Link said, "For his sake I hope he's not another assassin."

The horse slowed as the man approached the two, and eventually came to a complete stop.  The rider dismounted, and walked towards Link and Zelda.

"Hello!" the man called in a friendly voice as he came closer, "I am Amir son of Haldamir of Calatia, and I mean no harm."

"What is your business in Hyrule?" Link said, the man standing only a few yards away.  He was incredibly tall, towering almost a foot over the boy, and he carried a sword on his back that looked similar to the Biggoron Sword of the Gorons.  Link lowered his own sword slightly, but remained wary.

"I have come to deliver a message to the royal family," Amir said, "It is of great importance.  I hoped to stop and rest a while at the ranch first; my horse here is very tired.  I heard of the famous Lon-Lon Milk from a friend in Rok."

"Rok?" Link said, recognizing the name as a small town just off the great sea.  He had been there once before with Malon and her father.  They were seeing some friends that lived in the city, fellow ranchers if he remembered correctly.

"Who recommended the ranch to you?" he asked, his blade still lingering at his side.

"A lovely young lady and her father," the Calatian said, "Hawehn and her father Cletts are their names.  Hawehn brought me back from the brink of death when I fell overboard on a Solatian ship heading for Hyrule."

Link visibly relaxed and put his sword in his sheath upon hearing the names Hawehn and Cletts.  Those were the friends of Talon and Malon that he had met about a year ago.

"Nice to meet you, Amir of Calatia," Link said, shaking the larger man's hand, "Do you bring news of Solatia?"

"Yes," the man answered, "I was hoping to arrive here before the sorcerer did.  I'm not too late, am I?"  Link frowned at this remark, and Amir noticed the young lady next to him lower her head and stare at the ground.

"They already got here, didn't they?" he said as Link nodded, "What happened?"

"The sorcerer, I think the one you refer to," Link said, "he attacked with a small army of assassins.  The sorcerer killed the king, but Princess Zelda escaped."  The boy deliberately refrained from revealing the fact that Zelda was standing next to him, still not sure if the man could be trusted.

"I'm sorry," Amir said, frowning, "I should have gotten here sooner.  My heart is with the princess in this trying time."

"She appreciates it," Link said, "And perhaps we can hear your story back at the ranch.  The rancher's daughter would love to look after your horse.  He's old, but still beautiful.  And this is Zellie, by the way."  Link thought of the variation of Zelda's name off the top of his head and gestured towards the girl.

"It's a pleasure," the man said, "And thanks for complimenting Roundhouse here.  Cletts let me borrow him for this journey, and I think he's actually grown fond of me."  He patted the horse's nose, grabbed the reigns, and followed Link and Zelda into the ranch.

**Author's Note:  **

            Hah hah!  You'll notice how in the last chapter I conveniently refrained from using the phrases "Kard took his last breath" or "Impa died valiantly".  I did say Kard felt his insides ripped to shreds, but I guess he managed to survive somehow.  I'd actually grown fond of Kard as a character.  At first, he was basically just put in the first chapter for no reason, but then I ended up developing him more and found I liked his personality.  So, any Kard or Impa fans out there no longer have a reason to be mad.  Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!


	10. Chapter 10: On the Brink of War

**Disclaimer:**

The **Legend of Zelda** is property of **Nintendo**.

**Author's Notes:**

           As a result of my attempt to attract more attention to my story, this chapter's ready in about a day.  I'm also thinking about changing the name of my story, but I can't figure out a better name and it might just confuse people.  So, **if I change the name of this story to something else, don't get confused and just look for my name, Link of Hylia, with the story to find it again.**  

            That's it for comments today, so read, enjoy, and **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**The Legend of Zelda: The War of Power**

**Chapter 10: On the Brink of War**

"They're really going to declare war," Zelda said, shocked after hearing Amir's news regarding Solatia.

"Well, it's not really like _declaring war," Amir said, "It's more invading, surprising Hyrule, and then trying to slaughter everyone, including innocents.  They're all a bunch of dirty-"  _

"Cowards," Link finished.  The Calatian smiled.

"Exactly," he said, "I like the way you think, kid."

"Oh, it's Link," the boy said, "I forgot to mention my name.  Sorry."

"Link's not very good at the whole 'manners' thing yet," Malon said, causing her and Zelda to laugh.

"He could really learn some things from you, Amir," Zelda said.

"Leave the poor boy alone," Talon, Malon's father, said, laughing.

"Thank you, Talon," Link said, "Now if we could get back to the matter at hand."  Malon and Zelda laughed one last time before turning serious.

"This news needs to get to the castle immediately," the princess started, "But we can't go back there just yet."

"Why not?" Amir asked, confused.

"Um," Zelda stammered, "It's not safe for … um … Link!  Yeah, he helped Princess Zelda escape and so the assassins are after him.  The princess told us to stay hidden here."

"Right…" Amir said, "Excuse me for saying so, Your Highness, but just how stupid do you think I am?"  Zelda's and Malon's jaws dropped open, a sight that made Link explode with laughter.

"I like this guy!" Link said, pointing to Amir, "Anybody that can make you two go speechless is definitely talented.  You should see the look on your faces!"

"Shut it," Malon said, "You know you'll regret that."

"It was worth it," the boy said, holding back laughter.

"And I suppose you knew all along that he knew," Zelda said.

"Yep," Link said, "Ever since I made up the stupid nickname."

"It was kind of a giveaway," Amir admitted, "I mean, 'Zelda' and 'Zellie'.  Couldn't you do better, kid?"

"Yeah," Zelda said, "This is your fault, so I don't know why you're laughing."

"Well, sorry," Link said sarcastically, "But your nice little Crest of the Royal Family doesn't help much, either, Zelda."

"I didn't have time to change out of my dress!" Zelda said, "We had barely gotten here!"

"At any rate, Princess," the Calatian interrupted, "Sorry for being rude, but I felt that it needed to get out."

"It's okay," Zelda said before casting a side glance at Link, "Just don't call me 'princess'."

"Yeah, she hates that," Link said, "Right, Princess?"

"Fairy Boy, you're digging yourself a deeper grave," Malon said.

"Sorry to change the subject," Amir said, "But how will we inform the kingdom.  I doubt that this Impa lady you say is currently in charge would believe a single Calatian."

"I believe you and I'm the princess," Zelda pointed out, "But you're right.  I doubt the people would easily believe that Solatia's going to attack.  I have to talk with Impa personally."

"You're not going back there," Link said decisively.

"Link, it's sweet that you want to protect me," Zelda said nicely before glaring at the boy, "But you are not in charge of me."

"Maybe my dad could get a message to Impa telling her to do that telepathic conversation thing again," Malon suggested, "You said she couldn't use it very much, but maybe she's rested enough to try once more.  Do you think you could give a message to her, dad?"

"I'd be glad to," Talon said, "I'll go up there right now."

"I guess that'll work," Zelda said, "Do you have a piece of parchment, Malon."

"Sure," the farm girl said before walking over to a small desk in her room and searching through a door.  The company was lounging about Malon's room as she found the paper she was looking for.  She handed it to Zelda who wrote a short note and signed her name.  Zelda handed it to Talon.

"I'll be back in an hour or so," he said before leaving the room.

"Well, now that that's taken care of," Link started, "You want to show off your sword, Amir?"

"I don't know," the Calatian said nervously.

"Come on," Link said, "I want to see how you use that huge thing, and maybe we can spar."

"Alright," Amir said reluctantly, surprised that this boy wanted to fight with a man of his size, "Let's go."  The four left the room and soon found themselves outside of the corral on the side of the house.

"Now," Link said, "Show me how you use that thing.  Step back, girls."  Zelda and Malon readily obliged as Amir pulled his sword from his sheath.

"That thing's huge!" the boy said, "I once used something like that.  It was called the Biggoron sword, but even it wasn't that big, and it took me two hands and my full strength to wield."

"I trained for a long time to be able to use this," Amir said, "But I'm now able to fight with just one hand."  The Calatian demonstrated by gripping the sword tightly with his right hand and swinging it in a number of different slices.  He swung horizontally, then immediately switched to an upward swing, then diagonally before doing a number of stabbing techniques and finishing the display off by flipping the sword up in the air, catching it, and performing a type of spin attack in which he spun halfway around on his heel and swung the sword horizontally.

"Incredible," Link said with awe, "Man, you're strong.  That was awesome."

"You sure you want to spar?" Amir asked as Link nodded.

"Definitely," he said, pulling his sword from his sheath, "I could use some training."

"Ready?" the Calatian asked.  Link nodded.

Amir immediately began by charging Link head on.  The boy ducked under the initial horizontal swing and sidestepped a stab attempt before leaping over another slice.  Link grabbed the man's shoulders with one arm in midair and flipped himself over the large Calatian.  He spun around and swung his sword before he hit the ground in an attempt to hit Amir's unprotected back.  The Calatian lifted his arms over his head and pointed his broadsword down behind him, blocking the attack.  He then spun faster than Link would think the big man could before swinging his sword at the boy.  Link had no choice but to block the attack with his own sword.  The two weapons collided, and the force from the broadsword made Link's right arm go numb and almost knocked the longsword from his hand.  He had no time to recover, however, as Amir tried to surprise him with a powerful kick.  Link caught the man's foot with his hands and almost fell over from the force.  The boy pushed the foot to the side before ducking and kicking the one leg Amir was still standing on.  The big man fell over when his leg was swept out from under him but managed to catch himself with one arm before he hit the ground.  He brought his sword up to block Link's attack and pushed himself to his feet with his arm.  They continued in this fashion for a while, each seeming like they were beginning to best the other until the tides turned.  Link eventually decided he needed to take a chance if he was to win, and he skillfully leapt over Amir's next stab.  The boy landed on the flat part of Amir's blade and pushed it towards the ground with his feet.  He then leapt once again, catching the man by surprise, and kicked him in the chest before flipping backwards, landing, and pointing his sword at Amir's throat.

"Good job," the Calatian said, surrendering, "I underestimated you, kid, and you found a weakness in my sword technique."

"Actually," Link said, "It was more of just plain luck.  I didn't really know if that was going to work or not."  Amir laughed as him and the boy walked over to Zelda and Malon who were sitting up against the house.

"Way to go, Link," Zelda said sarcastically, "That makes _two_ adults you've beaten in competition that will probably want to pound you for the rest of your life."

"We still have a while until my dad gets back," Malon pointed out.

"Yes, but if Impa gets the message sooner she could contact me immediately," the princess said.  As if to prove her point, the faded image of the Sheikah appeared in front of the group.

"Whoa," Malon said, "That's really weird."

"Princess, I can't hold this for long," Impa reminded her, "What did you need to tell me?"

"This is Amir of Calatia," Zelda said, waving her hand towards the man, "He has come from Solatia with distressing news.  King Halberd is manipulating the people into thinking that we used them and that Hyrule is the cause of their poverty.  Solatia is planning on attacking soon, and they hoped to take us by surprise.  Amir does not know how many other nations have rallied to this cause."

"This isn't good," Impa said, "If it is true, that is.  Stand in front of me, Amir of Calatia."  The man did so.  The Sheikah glared into his eyes, and Amir seemed to feel her presence in his mind searching through his thoughts.  They stood in this fashion for a few minutes.

"He's telling the truth," Impa said finally, "You may move away now, Amir."  The Calatian readily did so, glad to escape the penetrating stare.

"So the purpose of the assassination was to leave Hyrule leaderless," Impa said, "Halberd hoped it would weaken us enough so that the Solatians could emerge victorious.  Weak little cowards."

"Yeah, that's been established," Link said sarcastically.

"I can come back and rule, Impa," Zelda said.

"No, Princess," the Sheikah said, "I'm sorry, but I have to continue to think of your safety.  We now know of two sorcerers by the names of Gahoch, the apprentice, and Gahmig, the master.  They are both extremely powerful, and could easily assassinate you despite the amount of protection we establish.  It took only the apprentice to kill your father, two royal guards, and Kard, and they fought with everything they had.  And the master would be far more powerful.  I know you won't like this, Princess, but I think you should leave Hyrule.  Link and Amir, you will go with her and try to reach Calatia.  You should be safe there, Princess Zelda, and perhaps Amir can convince the nation to come to Hyrule's aid."

"That makes sense," Amir said, glad he would finally return home, "The King of Calatia would most likely help Hyrule against the Solatians.  With the combined power of the armies, King Halberd would fall in a heartbeat."

"Link," Impa said, addressing the boy, "You will continue to protect Princess Zelda.  If anything happens to her, I'll-"

"Got it," Link said, not letting her finish her sentence.

"Goodbye, Princess," the Sheikah said sadly.

"Goodbye," Zelda said quietly as the figure disappeared.  

***

"Madam Impa!  Madam Impa!" a voice called from outside the Sheikah's door.

"What is it!" she barked.

"It's General Kard!" the soldier said, "We found him by the king, but he's still alive."

"He survived?" Impa asked, opening the door, "Where is he?"

"In the medical rooms," the guard said, "He's being treated.  We thought you might want to see him."  Impa said nothing more and walked away towards the medical sector.  She arrived in a large room filled with many healers tending to those who had been injured during the night.  

"Kard!" Impa yelled, "Where are you?"

"Over here," someone grunted, causing Impa to look to her left.  Kard was sitting on a small bed, his back up against the wall, clutching his chest.

"You're actually alive," the Sheikah said, amazed.

"It takes more than a cowardice sorcerer to destroy me," the general said.

"What happened out there?" the woman asked, "Is King Harkinian really gone?"

"Yes," Kard said, "I tried to save him, but the sorcerer was too powerful.  I got this to show for it."  Kard removed his hand from his bare chest and Impa gasped when she saw an enormous scar over his heart.

"How did you survive that?" the Sheikah asked, astonished.

"I really don't know," the general answered, "The sorcerer stabbed me and I suddenly felt my body being ripped apart.  According to the doctors, the energy blast somehow missed my vital organs, even though it was right above my heart.  The same technique was used on the king, but he wasn't as lucky.  I would have gladly have had my life taken so that his would be spared, but fate is cruel like that, isn't it?"

"Solatia's going to attack," Impa said, changing the subject.

"I figured as much," Kard said, "They'll probably try to catch us off guard with a surprise attack, and they think we'll be weak because our king's dead."

"They underestimate us," Impa said, "For the death of our king will only serve to fuel Hyrule's rage.  And you are correct about the surprise attack.  A man by the name of Amir from Calatia told us that he had been in Solatia and learned of Halberd's plans.  The Solatians have been fed lies by the king, and the sorcerer Gahmig has most likely persuaded other nations to join the Solatian cause.  Their campaign involves convincing the people that Hyrule is the cause of their poverty and other problems.  I don't know when the attack will come, though."

"What about the princess?" Kard asked, "Does she still live?"

"Yes," the Sheikah answered, "Link escaped with her.  They're at Lon-Lon Ranch right now, but I told them to go to Calatia before the war starts.  Princess Zelda should be safe there.  Amir the Calatian is traveling with them in the hopes that he can persuade his people to aid us in the coming battles."

"That boy better keep her safe," Kard growled, "I don't know if it's wise to put the fate of our country in the hands of a kid."

"You know as well as I do that he can protect her better than we can," Impa said as the general quieted, realizing she was right.

"Has anyone informed the people of the situation?" Kard asked.

"No," the Sheikah answered, "Most are still cowering in their homes."

"Get the people together," the general said, "I'll make the announcement.  Hopefully they will be willing to engage in a war at this time."

"I'll go to the Gorons, Zoras, and the Gerudo," Impa said, "I know the Gorons and Zoras will help, and I should be able to persuade Nabooru to lead the Gerudo to war."  The Sheikah left the room to call for a meeting of the people as Kard lay back down to rest.

***

"Hyrule approaches!" a voice yelled from atop the mast of the royal Solatian ship.

"Finally," King Halberd said to himself, "The time has come.  We will land in a day and then it is just a four day journey on foot to the center of Hyrule."  The king had set sail immediately after his advisor Gahmig had left to persuade the other nations to join Solatia's cause.  The entire army of Solatia had traveled up the coast of the continent of Ahras to get as close to Hyrule as possible before launching their surprise attack.  Gahmig had magically transported himself as well as his apprentice and the Solatian assassins onto the ship when their duty was over.  Halberd did not know that his advisor was so skilled at using magic, and he realized he didn't know much about his advisor at all.

Gahmig had told the king that he had convinced every nation he traveled to that a war with Hyrule was a worthy cause.  The countries of Lohen, Hoshena, Kaban, and the huge, beastly people of Coshrak had all joined Solatia.  The Lohenese, Hoshenans, and Kabanese all agreed that Hyrule had robbed them and tricked them many times, and the Coshraks just enjoyed fighting for any cause.  They fought for the sake of shedding blood, and Gahmig had earned their respect when he defeated their leader.  Afterwards, the sorcerer became their new master and they had readily joined the Solatians.  The sorcerer had told Halberd that the nations would not arrive in time to help Solatia with the first battle, however, but they would engage in the war shortly afterwards.  King Halberd had not worried about this, though, thinking that he would easily be victorious because Hyrule was not aware of the coming attack.  The fleet of ships had stayed just far enough away from the coastline to be invisible to a person gazing across the sea.  There was a perpetual fog on the west side of Ahras, also, which aided the Solatians in hiding.  Halberd had become still more confident when Gahmig's apprentice, Gahoch, had stated that he personally killed the King of Hyrule.  

"Everyone prepare themselves!" King Halberd yelled, "It is time!  Hyrule will fall!"  The warriors cheered as the fleet neared the land of Hyrule.

***

"Are you sure?" Nabooru asked.

"Yes," Impa replied, "The Calatian informed us of this, and I could tell he was not lying.  And it only makes sense that the Solatians would attack while they think Hyrule is weak."

"That may be true," Nabooru said, "But the Gerudo may be unwilling to participate in the fighting.  Most like to stay separate from the wars of Hyrule.  The Gerudo philosophy states that we will not involve ourselves in outside matters."

"But it may not be an outside matter," Impa said, "They will not leave your people alone once they have invaded Hyrule."

"I'm sorry, Impa," the Gerudo said, "But I will have to speak with the elders about it.  This is a rather large demand, after all."

"Fine," the Sheikah said almost angrily, "Do what you can."  The large woman rose from her seat at the small table and left the room.  She retrieved her horse from the stables and began the journey back to Castle Town.  Sometimes Impa didn't understand the Gerudo.  The Gorons had agreed to the war in a heartbeat, and the Zoras also after a little persuading.  Although she understood that Nabooru would have to talk with the Gerudo and that they warriors may take some coaxing, she felt that there was no time for that.  She did not know how soon the attack would come and she greatly hoped that Zelda would have time to leave the country before anything happened.  The princess had left just three days ago, wanting to spend some time at the ranch to prepare for the trip.  Against her better judgment, Impa had allowed this, partly because she had been traveling four the last four days and was rather preoccupied.  She looked up into the night sky and assumed it was nearly midnight and that she would be at the castle by morning.

***

"So, Amir," Zelda said, smiling, "We're just going to Rok so we can get a ship, right?"

"Yes," the Calatian said quickly.

"There's no hidden desire to see the beautiful Hawehn again?" Malon teased the big man.

"Leave the man alone, Zelda," Link said before Amir had to respond, "It's bad enough when you two do that stuff to me."

"Lighten up, Fairy Boy," the ranch girl said, "I have to enjoy my time with you while it lasts."  Malon was referring to the fact that she was to leave the company after arriving in Rok.  The girl and Link had engaged in a long and loud argument about whether or not Malon should come on the journey.  Link had told her that he was concerned for her safety and that she didn't need to be put into any danger.  Malon had argued that although she couldn't fight, she could still look after herself.  They had ended up deciding that the girl could come as far as Rok and that she would spend some time with her friend Hawehn.  She would then return to the ranch.  Although Malon had agreed to this, Link knew that she would attempt to follow them the rest of the way.

"I know you're up to something," Link said, "Don't think you're coming any farther than Rok."

"Not again," said Zelda as Malon opened her mouth, "Don't start fighting."  

The princess had changed out of her normal attire which consisted of her pink dress into something more suitable for traveling.  She wore a blue cloak which was held on with a Triforce brooch, dark brown pants with black boots, and a sleeveless blue shirt.  Link had also chosen to wear a cloak, though his was dark brown, and the boy wore brown pants as well as a dark green tunic.  He wore a brown shirt underneath his tunic and his brown gloves and boots, and his sword hung in the sheath at his side.  Malon was dressed in her riding pants as well as a brown shirt, and Amir still wore what he had come to Hyrule in; a short sleeved brown tunic and black pants.

"Rok should be less than an hour away," Amir said, studying a map that Impa had given the group before they left.

"That's good," Malon said, "This is getting tiring.  I still wish we could have brought Epona."

"She would just have to go back as soon as we reached Rok," Link pointed out, "We couldn't bring any horses on a ship."

"Yeah, I know," the farm girl said, "But I miss her."

"Well, you didn't have to come," Link said.

"Quiet!" Amir suddenly hissed.  Link and Malon looked towards the road ahead to see smoke floating through the air close by.  

"That's where Rok should be," Zelda said quietly as Amir suddenly took off running.

"Let's go!" Zelda said as both her and Malon began running.  Link joined them also, although he didn't think it was a good idea to lead the princess straight towards danger.

As the four reached the apex of the next hill, they could see Rok less than a mile away.

"Oh, no," Malon said quietly, looking at the burning town.  Amir once again took off running towards the town, drawing his sword.

"Zelda, stay close to me," Link said as the three followed the big man, "I don't think this is a good idea."

The group soon reached the village to see flames devouring every house in the village.  Soldiers were ransacking the houses, stealing anything of value, and killing innocent people.  Amir picked out one house immediately and ran to it.

"Hawehn!" the man called loudly, "Hawehn!  Are you there!"

"Yes!" a voice answered, "We're in the house, but the flames are trapping us!  Please help!"  Amir wasted no time in charging through the burning door, ignoring the flames that seared his body as he did so.  He saw Hawehn and her father, Cletts huddling in a corner of the house, trying to stay out of reach of the flames that covered the cottage.  Amir dashed through the fire and reached their position.  He picked up Hawehn and held her close to his massive chest as he ran through the flames to the outdoors, covering the woman as best he could so that she wouldn't get burned.  He set Hawehn down, reentered the house and emerged seconds later carrying an unconscious Cletts.

"The soldiers!" the woman cried before showing Amir her father's stomach, "They did this to him, and then they burned the house."  Link, Zelda, and Malon soon arrived on the scene and Zelda set about healing Cletts' wounds.

"I think he'll make it," Zelda said when she had finished, panting, "I was just in time, but that took a lot of work."

"What's happening?" Hawehn asked, confused.

"Solatia's attacking," Amir answered, "Those ruthless cowards."

"But those aren't Solatians," the woman said, "They have long ears."

They all turned to look at the attacking soldiers, only to see people clad in Hylian armor bearing the crest of the royal family.  Those weren't Solatians, they realized; they were Hylians.


	11. Chapter 11: Deception

**Disclaimer:**

The **Legend of Zelda** is property of **Nintendo**.

**Author's Notes:**

Whoa!  This is awesome!  I'm up to thirty-two reviews now after getting about fifteen in just two chapters.  You guys are great!  To show my gratitude, I'd like to address a review and thank everybody.

            **To Shadow Rogue**:  Sorry about having the same ideas and stuff, but I'm sure your story will be great.  I'll try to read it when you start, as long as I can find which one it is.

            **Thanks to: Ruby-sama 4.5, Ani1, Sareth, Ri2, cab, Sakura of Dai-gate, Linut, and Shadow Rogue **for all the great reviews.  Reviews really keep me going and let me know that people are actually reading what I'm writing.  I'll try to address one review every chapter, but sometimes I might not have time to do that and get the chapter up for my self established two day deadline.  

            I may put my email address up on my bio page soon, but I'm not sure yet.  It'd be nice to get letters from readers, but all I ask is that if you email, take the time to write a short review also.  I don't want emails flowing in at the expense of reviews.

            And in my story, Hylians have a lifespan of up to one hundred years.

            Everybody, read, enjoy, and **PLEASE REVIEW!******

**The Legend of Zelda: The War of Power**

**Chapter 11:  Deception**

"They're Hylian," Malon said, stunned, "What's going on?"

"No, they're not," Zelda said, "It's a spell.  That sorcerer put a spell on the army that makes everyone think they're seeing Hylians."  The princess placed her hands on either side of her friends' heads and golden light flowed from her fingertips.  One by one, Link, Malon, Amir, and Hawehn felt as if a veil was removed from their eyes.  They could see now that the soldiers were indeed Solatian.

"This definitely isn't good," Link said, "Every village that gets attacked will blame Hyrule itself.  That sorcerer's trying to cause a rebellion."

"We must not let this continue," Amir said, a determined look on his face, "This is mindless slaughter.  I will not allow it to go on!"  The Calatian drew his sword and charged towards the soldiers, yelling as he did so.

"We have to help him!" Zelda cried to Link.  The boy stood staring at the sight of the large man fighting the entire Solatian squadron.

"No," he said, obviously with much difficulty, "I've never walked away from a battle before, but I can't put you in this kind of danger, Zelda.  I'm sorry."

"Link," Zelda said, worried about the struggle that was taking place inside the boy, "Are you sure?"

"Hawehn, what's the fastest way to get to Calatia?" Link asked, ignoring the question.

"The sea is blocked," the woman said, "So you would have to go over the mountains to the south."

"Then that's where we're heading," he said.

"But you have to help him!" Hawehn cried, "You can't just leave him there."

"I have no choice.  I'm sorry," the boy said, turning away from the crying woman, "Come on, Zelda.  Malon, you have to head back to the ranch immediately.  Borrow a horse, and get back there as fast as possible.  You have to warn Impa about the magic they're using to disguise themselves.  Maybe she can find some way to counter it."  Malon merely nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye, Link," she said hugging him before her and Hawehn ran to the stables to free the horses.

Link grabbed Zelda by the hand and the two ran towards the immense mountains.

***

_"I'm not going to last much longer," _Amir thought as he slew another soldier.  He knew that Link would not be able to follow him, his responsibilities to the princess too great.

"Destroy that man!" the Solatian general yelled as Amir killed yet another Solatian.  All eyes turned towards the powerful Calatian and Amir found himself instantly surrounded by the soldiers.

***

Hawehn watched Malon ride off towards Hyrule before turning to look at the carnage surrounding Amir.  The guards were attacking the man relentlessly, and it was a wonder that he had survived this long.

_"I have to help him," _she thought as she desperately tried to formulate a plan.  The woman got on the horse Roundhouse, whom Amir had remembered to bring back, and drove him towards the struggling Calatian.  As Hawehn rode, she felt the smoke of the flames threatening to force her into unconsciousness, but she fought against the feeling with all her might.  She had to survive so that the carnage would end.  She felt that everything was up to her now, and that her father's, Amir's, and the villagers' lives were in her hands.  The woman rode from house to house and gathered the townspeople as quickly as possible.

"These men have destroyed our homes!" she yelled over the roar of the battle, "We must take our village back from them!"

"But they are Hylians!" a man yelled, "We cannot fight our own people!"

"Do not believe what you see before you!" Hawehn yelled, "You must see the truth with your heart.  They are not Hylians, they are Solatians, and they will learn that it was a mistake to enter Rok!"  The villagers one by one concentrated and were briefly able to see the soldiers as the men they truly were.

"What kind of power is this?" a villager asked.

"I do not know," Hawehn answered, "But it will not destroy us!  Find your horses, grab what weapons you have, and hide among the trees on either side of the narrow road.  Once the enemy is in sight, we will ambush them from both sides.  We must fight for our village and our way of life!  We will not let them enslave us!"  The people shouted in agreement and went to do as they were told.  Hawehn quickly hid her unconscious father among a group of shrubs far away from the battle before riding towards Amir.

***

"Kill him!" the general shouted, "He is just one man!"

Amir barely heard the shouts as he continued fighting, almost carelessly now, in an attempt to push back the Solatian force.  He knew he could not hold out much longer.  The man could feel the many gashes covering his body, and he thought he might have been hit by a few arrows, though he was too numb to realize it.  Somehow, he still continued the fight.

"Amir!" a sweet, but desperate, voice shouted from behind him.  Amir recognized it as Hawehn's.  "You must fall back.  Don't think about why, just do it!"  The Calatian obeyed and turned and ran towards the figure of Hawehn atop Roundhouse.  The woman helped to pull him up onto the horse, and they sped off down the road, Hawehn hoping they could reach the narrow, tree-covered section before they were struck by an arrow.

"After them!" the general screamed, "Do not let them escape!"

Roundhouse ran as fast as his old limbs would allow, and they soon found themselves passing by the hidden villagers.

"Now!" Hawehn shouted as the soldiers neared the trap.  The villagers, all atop horses, and carrying various rusty swords and long knives, emerged from the grove of trees on either side of the road.  The Solatians were taken completely by surprise and they went into a state of panic, unsure of what was occurring.  The untrained townspeople slaughtered the soldiers as the general called for a retreat.  The villagers, however, gave chase and the enemy was soon vanquished.  

A cheer arose from the people as they began to gather water from a nearby river to extinguish the fires.  Although most of the houses were beyond repair, the townspeople had derived great satisfaction from the fact that they had just defeated a squad of trained Solatian soldiers.  Hawehn was surrounded by the villagers, all chanting her name, as she and Amir dismounted Roundhouse.  The Calatian managed to flash the woman a smile despite his pain.

"That was amazing," he said before Hawehn grabbed his hand.

"So were you," she said as she kissed the large man.

***

"Link, are you okay?" Zelda asked the boy, who had not spoken since the two had fled the village.  Once again, he said nothing.

"You need to tell me what's wrong," she said, "I know it was hard for you to do that, but it was hard for me too."

"I know," Link finally said, "I'm sorry.  It's just…I'm supposed to protect people.  It's my responsibility to fight for the safety of everyone else.  I've never had to make a choice like that before."

"I realize that," the princess said, "Because I have responsibilities for the people also."

"Yeah, I know," Link said quietly, "But I can't stop thinking about all those people that will lose their lives back there because of a decision I made."

"That's how I feel all the time," Zelda sighed, "It's a large burden, but you get used to it after a while."

They stopped suddenly as they heard cheering coming from down below.  The two ran to the edge of an outcropping of rock and looked at the town below them.  The people were cheering as they put out the fires, and Hawehn and Amir were surrounded by a crowd of villagers, eagerly shaking their hands, or hugging them in some cases.

"I don't believe it," Link said, noticing the dead Solatians, "They actually did it."  Zelda started down the mountainside but Link grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait," he said, "Look at the Solatian ship."  Zelda turned her eyes towards the ship sitting just off the coast of the village.  As she watched, she could see people dashing across the deck, and suddenly many cannons fired simultaneously, producing an ear-splitting sound.

"They're signaling for help," she realized, "Rok will be doomed if the reinforcements are nearby."  Suddenly the princess clutched her head in pain.  "The sorcerer…," she said, "The one who killed my father…  He's on a ship, and it's coming closer…  It should be here any minute…  He's using magic to give it speed."  Link ran over to support her as she nearly fell off  the rocky outcropping.

"We have to go," Link said, "Amir will get the people out of here and to safety."  

"Do you think they'll make it in time?" Zelda asked quietly.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here," Link said before he and the princess took off up the mountain once again.

***

"Come on!" Amir shouted, "The enemy will be here soon.  We have to make for Hyrule, and quickly!"  The people ran back and forth across the village, gathering their few remaining possessions.  The youngest and eldest villagers were seated upon horses as the people gathered around the Calatian.

"It is almost a four day journey on foot to Hyrule Field," he said, "We must go now."  Many of the people wept as the group began the march, reluctant to leave their home behind.  Amir ignored the burning in every muscle of his body as he led the people down the road, telling Hawehn that she could tend to the wounds later.

***  
  


"The princess is with them!" Gahoch shouted, "Do not let them escape!"  On his command, the large ship began firing cannonballs at the fleeing villagers.  The first wave of shots did not get far enough to injure the group, much to the sorcerer's dismay.

"Everyone!" he yelled, "Get to shore!  If the princess returns to Hyrule, our disguises as well as the invasion will be revealed!  They must not get away!"  The Solatian soldiers quickly piled into small rowboats that were lowered into the water.  They started paddling madly to get to the village.  When the soldiers, bar a few left to command the boat, had all reached land, Gahoch took the last group in a boat with him.  

"Get them!" the sorcerer shouted, "Use whatever means necessary, just destroy them!"

***

"Everyone!" Amir shouted as the ship began firing on the group, "Run!  Stay on the main path!  We have to get out of here!"  The Calatian dropped to a position at the rear of the group, making sure that all the villagers stayed on course.

"We can't outrun them, Amir!" Hawehn shouted, alongside the horse carrying her wounded father who had just come into consciousness seconds before.

"She's right," Cletts said, "We don't have the endurance necessary, and some of us are too old to keep this up for long."

"Everybody keep going!" Amir yelled before turning to Hawehn, "Move on, I'll just be a second."  Although the woman looked doubtful, she kept going.

"Don't do anything stupid," she said before turning and disappearing down the road.  Amir looked after her for a brief second before drawing his sword.  He held his sword horizontally with his arm outstretched for a moment, summoning up the strength needed for his task, before unleashing a powerful spin attack.  The Calatian spun on his heel four times on the narrow road before re-sheathing his sword.  Three large trees on either side of him crashed to the ground, barring the path.  Since the thick foliage alongside the road was nearly impossible to walk through, he had blocked the only way through.  Amir ran after the group, hoping that the obstacle he had made would provide the villagers with a lot of distance between them and the soldiers, though he knew that if the sorcerer was with them the barrier would be of no use.

***

"I really hope they're okay," Zelda said as she and Link continued to climb, "They can't outrun those soldiers."

"Amir will think of something," the boy said, looking down to see the Solatians arriving on land in their small boats, "If he hasn't already."

"Are we going to find some level ground soon?" Zelda asked, "This slope is just getting steeper as we go along."

"Hopefully," Link said, "But I'm kind of unfamiliar with the landscape.  I've never been through these mountains before.  There was probably a path that started at the base, but we didn't exactly have time to look for it."

"We're lost, aren't we?" the princess asked.

"Yeah, basically," Link answered shrugging.

"Link," Zelda said, "When people ask that question, usually they want a response that will help make them feel better."

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you," he said, "We're completely lost."

"Do you think Malon will make it back in time?" the princess asked suddenly.

"Yes, I think she will," Link answered, "She'll definitely make it back before the Solatian soldiers down there do, as long as she doesn't stop along the way.  There may be other groups of soldiers that have made their way into Hyrule already, though.  I hope she doesn't run into any trouble."

"If Impa doesn't find out about the disguised Solatians beforehand, Hyrule's doomed," Zelda said, "The Hylians won't know who to fight."

"And anybody attacked by the Solatians will think they were betrayed by the government," Link said, "My guess is that Halberd will take the largest group of soldiers and enter Hyrule through the desert.  He will probably take the Gerudo by surprise, slaughter many of them, and then emerge from the east into Hyrule Field.  The surviving Gerudo will turn against Hyrule, thinking that it was Hylian soldiers that destroyed them.  It's a cowardly and ruthless, but effective, plan."

"You've thought about this a lot," Zelda said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess I have," he said.  Suddenly Link leapt to the side, grabbing Zelda and pulling her with him.  A cannonball impacted the spot they had stood just seconds before, shaking large rocks loose which then rolled down the mountainside.

"How did they see us?" Zelda yelled as she looked to the ship just off the coast that had fired upon them.

"I didn't realize their telescopes could see us from this far away," Link said, "We have to get out of here."  Link and Zelda fell to the ground for cover when they heard the explosion of gunpowder.  This projectile, however, was not aimed for the two, but rather for an area far above them.

"They're trying to cause an avalanche!" Link yelled as rocks fell from above.  Another shot was fired and the cannonball impacted the mountainside a good distance above them.  Boulders were lodged loose, and Link and Zelda soon found themselves frantically trying to avoid falling debris.  It took the ship one more blast to set the disaster into motion.  Immense boulders tumbled down the mountainside, and Link could find no escape route.

"There's no where to go!" he yelled, "They have us trapped!"

"Hey hero!" a voice shouted to Link's left, "Don't give up so easily."  Link turned to see a person standing on a ledge across a large gap, holding what looked like a coil of rope in his hands.  The boy thought he recognized the voice, but could not see the figure clearly through the thick dust.

"Grab this!" the person shouted, throwing the rope, with a rock attached to the end to add appropriate weight, across the gap.  Link, knowing he had no other choice but to trust the unknown figure, grabbed Zelda around the waist with his right arm before gripping the end of the rope with his other hand.

"This is gonna hurt!" he yelled as he leapt from the ledge a second before the two would have been showered with boulders.  Link swung on the rope blindly, having no way to stop himself, and crashed into the side of a cliff ledge.  His left shoulder screamed in pain as his body ricocheted off of the wall.  Link barely managed to retain his hold on Zelda as well as his tight grip on the rope.

"Hold on," a voice called from above, grunting, "Have you been putting on weight?"  The owner of the voice registered in Link's mind as he said this.

"Dek!" he called, "Is that you!"

"Yep," the voice said back, "I always show up to save your butt."  After a good amount of pulling on Dek's part, Link and Zelda found themselves atop the cliff.  Link quickly rose from his lying position on the ground, as did Zelda.

"Dek!" he said enthusiastically, "Where the heck have you been for the past six months?"

"Well," Dek answered, shaking Link's hand furiously and patting him on the back, "I was mostly finishing my training.  It's a good thing I did, too, or I might not have been able to pull you two up.  What kind of crap have you been eating to put on that much weight?"

"Anything he can find," Zelda answered before Link could speak, "It's good to see you again, Dek."

"You too, Princess," he said, smiling, "I have not gazed upon your radiant beauty for-"

"Don't start," Link said, "Those poetic lines get really old."

"You're just jealous," Dek said, grinning, "You wish you had the eloquence of speech that I have."

"Yeah, that must be it," the boy said sarcastically.  Link looked over his old friend Dek and was surprised at how much he had changed in the last six months.  Link remembered back to when he had met the elf just a day after he had made his decision to live with Diggs in Castle Town.  The two had become fast friends, and Dek often stayed with Link for long periods of time in Diggs' house, having no where else to go.  The elf had no place that he could call a permanent home, having left his people as a child to explore the world.  Diggs' had told him that his house was open whenever he was in town, a statement that had made Link extremely happy.  Dek was only a year older than the boy, and Link didn't have any male friends, so he was glad for some companionship.  Still, Dek frequently traveled to other places of the world, sometimes for months, and would return when Link least expected it.  

Dek was of the race of the High Elven, a people that were similar to Hylians.  The high elves tended to be taller than most Hylians, and they had shorter ears.  Although Hylians, who are also elven, have sharper hearing than the high elves, the high elves have incredible eyesight, better than even the extremely good eyesight of the Hylians, and they tend to live up to ten or twenty times longer than the Hylians, which sometimes results in elves that lived two-thousand years or more.  Because of their good eyes and quick reflexes, the high elves often excelled at archery.  Dek, following the tradition of his people, was extremely skilled with a bow, but he also carried a short sword, and had proven himself to be quite good with it.  Dek was different from most of the High Elven, however, in a number of ways.  He was shorter than most of his people, reaching a height of only six feet, making him eye level with Link.  He also tended to think differently than most elves.  The High Elven had long ago hidden themselves from the world, seeking a safe haven among the unexplored areas of Ahras.  Dek had told Link that they had found a place to dwell where no mortal could come unbidden, but he would not reveal where, refusing to betray the trust placed in him when he was allowed to leave the sanctuary.  Dek thought that the High Elves should not hide from the troubles of the world, but rather lend their aid to those who needed it.  He had received permission, after much trouble, to leave the refuge of the elves and to journey about the world as he wished.  Link and Dek were in many ways very similar, both traveling throughout the land to help the people of the earth.

Now that Link looked upon his friend once again, he noticed few changes in the elf, aside from his newly formed muscles that resulted from his training.  His appearance was overall the same as Link remembered.  Dek had shoulder length black hair, naturally shorter than most elven hair.  He wore a black tunic as well as black pants and blue gloves and boots.  Dek's bow and quiver were strapped across his back, and his dagger hung at his side.  

"You done scrutinizing me?" Dek asked, breaking Link out of his thoughts.

"Sorry," Link said, rather embarrassed.

"Well, if you two are done," Zelda said sarcastically, "Then maybe we can get out of here before we find ourselves smashed into the ground by a cannonball."

"No need to be like that, Princess," Dek said, smiling, "That thing can't hit us from this distance.  There's nothing to worry about."  As if to prove the elf wrong, a boulder fell from above, dislodged by the projectiles, and crashed to the ground a mere foot away from Dek.

"Um," he stammered.  Zelda grinned and began walking away, Link laughing uncontrollably.

***

"Are we really going to cross this?" King Halberd asked his advisor as the two looked towards the vast Gerudo desert.

"Do not worry, my king," Gahmig said, "I have developed a way past the sands.  Is the army ready?"  

"Yes," the king answered, "They await my command to march."

"Everything is moving along perfectly," the sorcerer said, "The Gerudo will not know what hit them, and when it is over they will blame the Hylians."

"Will we be able to defeat the thieves?" Halberd asked, unsure, "I have heard that they are extremely skilled."

"We outnumber them fifty to one," Gahmig said, "The victory will belong to us.  We must make our move now.  Call the troops."

"Prepare yourselves!" King Halberd yelled, "The first battle of this war is approaching!  The Gerudo thieves will fall!  Get ready to march!"  The Solatians immediately situated themselves in order of rank before the king, who looked upon his large army proudly.

"Good," Gahmig said, "It is time."  The sorcerer raised his staff towards the sky as a whirlwind formed above his head.  The tornado touched the ground on command from the man before moving into the desert.  The winds pushed the sand to the side, forming a sort of tunnel that led straight to the Gerudo fortress.  

"This will take us to the fortress with incredible speed," Gahmig said after finishing his spell, "It is a portal of some sorts that shows the straightest path through the mystic desert, and it will also enable us to move extremely quickly and reach the distant fortress in less than a day.  Without it, we would wander in the sands until we died."

"Men!" Halberd shouted, pleased at the results of the spell, "March!"

The Solatian army began the march across the dessert as Gahmig placed yet another spell of deception upon them, making them look like Hylians to all but themselves.


	12. Chapter 12: Forfeit

**Disclaimer:**

The **Legend of Zelda** is property of **Nintendo**.

**Author's Notes:**

            Barely made the deadline this time, but I managed.  The next chapter should be soon since I have a day off of school tomorrow.  Hope you enjoy, and **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**The Legend of Zelda: The War of Power**

**Chapter 12: Forfeit**

"Go get Nabooru," Alria said to her Gerudo partner atop the watchtower.  She watched the younger Gerudo descend the ladder and run towards the fortress before turning her gaze back to the desert.  Moments before, she had beheld a large whirlwind appear from seemingly nowhere and blow apart the sands, creating a path on solid ground.  Although Alria was a member of the Gerudo Elite, as was Nabooru, and could make decisions herself, she wanted the older Gerudo's opinion on this strange phenomenon.  

"Alria!" a voice shouted from below, "What is it!"  Alria looked down from the watchtower at the edge of the desert to see Nabooru calling up to her.

"I think you better see this for yourself!" she called back.  Nabooru quickly climbed the ladder and looked upon the strange sight.

"When did this happen?" she asked, still gazing at the strange whirlwind path.

"Just about a minute ago," Alria answered, "A tornado like wind swept the sands apart."

"This isn't good," Nabooru said, "I feel a strange power coming from the winds.  It seems to be a portal of some sort, and there appears to be something coming through it."

"Should we ready for battle?" the younger Gerudo asked.

"Yes," Nabooru said, "I'll alert everyone.  Keep the gate closed, and call me if anything happens."

"Yes, Nabooru," Alria said as the elder Gerudo descended the ladder.  She turned her gaze back towards the desert and waited for a sign.

***

"So whose bright idea was it to go over the mountain?" Dek asked.

"It's not like I had much of a choice," Link responded, "I thought it'd be faster to go over instead of around."

"So you choose the way that nearly gets you flattened and thrown off a mountainside several hundred feet in the air," Dek said sarcastically.

"How high up are we now?" Zelda asked, "It's getting pretty cold."

"You could have worn warmer clothes, Princess," Dek said, smiling.

"We're probably about two thousand feet from the base of the mountain," Link said, answering the question, "We're making pretty good time, but we should find somewhere to rest soon.  It's pretty dark outside."

"You don't sleep walk do you, Princess?" Dek said, "Because we wouldn't want you walking off a cliff in the middle of a night.  What would I do if I couldn't gaze upon your flawless face every hour of the day?"

"Shut up, Dek," Link and Zelda said in unison.

"I am merely trying to brighten the mood," the high elf said, "I know Hyrule's in a lot of trouble right now, but there's nothing we can do about it right now so you should at least try to enjoy yourselves."  Link had briefed the elf on the nation's situation before the three had continued up the mountain.

"We should probably stop here," Link said, gesturing to a wide ledge, "If we go any higher we're going to freeze to death in the night.  It's cold enough as it is."

"I don't suppose you two brought any supplies or anything?" Dek asked.  Link and Zelda looked at each other, embarrassed.

"Well…" the princess started before being interrupted by Dek.

"You mean to tell me you took off across the Emerald Mountains without anything?" he asked incredulously.  

"We thought we were going to be taking a ship to Calatia," Link said in defense, "We didn't plan on this."

"Well, I have some food," Dek said, "It's not much, but I guess we can split it.  I don't have anything else in the way of provisions, though.  If we get over this mountain in one piece, the forest thickens on the other side, and it's really green.  That's why they call these the Emerald Mountains.  We should be able to hunt for something then."  Link looked around at the barren, rocky mountainside, and was surprised that the landscape would change so dramatically on the other side.

"It should only be about another thousand feet up," Link observed, looking skyward, "It will probably take about a day to get all the way down to the other side."

"I guess we're sleeping on the ground tonight," Zelda said.

"Too used to grand linen beds and such, Princess?" Dek asked, smiling.

"No," she answered, "I'll be fine tonight, but I can't say the same about you.  I kick in my sleep, so don't be surprised if you wake up while falling to your doom."  Dek paled as the princess smiled innocently, causing Link to explode in laughter as he lay up against the rocky mountainside next to Zelda.

***

"Get Nabooru!" Alria shouted, "Get moving!  Sound the alarm!  Hurry!"  The guard below the watchtower quickly obeyed the orders as Nabooru came running.  The Gerudo climbed the ladder quickly and met Alria at her post.

"Oh…my…" Nabooru said, looking towards the desert.  A multitude of figures lined up in military formation could be seen approaching the fortress through the wind tunnel.  "How many are there?" she asked the younger Gerudo.

"I've approximated over five-thousand, judging by the width and depth of their formation," Alria answered, "They look like they're ready for a battle."

"If it's a battle they want," Nabooru said, "Then they will see first hand what the Gerudo can do."  The alarm sounded at that moment in the form of a high pitched horn.  The female warriors suddenly left what they were doing and rushed to the desert gate as Nabooru descended from the platform, Alria with her.

"The enemy approaches from the desert!" the elder Gerudo yelled, "There are five-thousand, at least, against less than one-hundred of us!  They may have us outnumbered, but they will not take us without a fight!  Archers!  Get to your posts!  The archers will take out as many as possible before they get through the gate!  Prepare for battle!"  The Gerudo swordswomen lined up in front of the iron bars as the archers climbed to their respective towers to take aim at the enemy.

"Do not shoot until I give the order!" Nabooru barked as she climbed atop the watchtower nearest the gate once again, "I will see what they want!"  She watched as the soldiers approached.

"What is your business here!" she yelled as two figures stepped forward from the rest.

"We are here on special orders from the rulers of Hyrule," one of the two men said, "We are to destroy the Gerudo who have betrayed us.  You have been found guilty of hiring a sorcerer to assassinate the great King Harkinian."  The Gerudo remained calm despite the false accusations, their harsh training aiding them in hiding their emotions, though some were shocked as they looked to the army and saw that they were indeed Hylians.

"These are false charges!" Nabooru shouted, "I know for a fact that Impa would never turn on the Gerudo.  You claim to be Hylian, yet you come from the west, the direction of the Great Sea."  The other figure stepped forward.

"It all adds to the element of surprise," he said, "For you would not expect an army to cross through the treacherous desert."

"I don't believe you," the Gerudo said, "I don't know what's going on here, but you are not Hylian."

"Believe what you wish," the man said.

"Attack!" the other man shouted as the army drew their swords.

"Fire!" yelled Nabooru.  A split second later, arrows were raining down upon the army from above.  The projectiles that were directed towards the leaders, however, were deflected by a magical shield that appeared surrounding the two.  They casually walked up to the gate, and the second man leveled a strange staff at the iron bars.  The gate was suddenly ripped apart down the middle, and the two halves were pulled from the wall and cast off into the desert sands.

"Don't let them through!" Nabooru ordered as the Gerudo swordswomen attacked.  The female warriors became a blur as they swept towards the army, their scimitars flashing and cutting down all who opposed them.  The two men continued to walk through the chaos as if it was nothing; the Gerudo's attacks being deflected by the strange shield.  The second aimed his staff at the archers atop the massive stone wall and twirled it horizontally.  A wave of flame erupted from the crystal atop the staff, and the archers were swept from their posts and fell to the ground.  Nabooru saw this and leapt from the watchtower into the battle below, moving swiftly to reach the two men.  She reached them quickly and immediately attacked the shield with her twin scimitars.  The Gerudo was relentless, and soon the shield began to flicker, much to the men's dismay.

"Get away from that!" one of the men shouted, leveling his staff at the woman.  A blast of magic exploded from the tip, but Nabooru skillfully dodged it and continued her barrage, easily avoiding the many balls of energy directed at her.

"Gahmig!" the other men yelled, "Can't you make it stronger?"

"No, my liege!" he answered, scared, "I've used too much power!  I need time to recuperate!"  Suddenly the shield shattered, leaving the two men basically defenseless against the Gerudo warrior.

"I don't who you are," Nabooru said, advancing, "Or why you're posing as Hylians, but this ends now.  Your men are no match for the Gerudo.  You will all die."  The two men looked to the battle to see that they were losing.  The soldiers were falling constantly, no match for the skills of the Gerudo warriors.

"Do something!" one of the men yelled, "This isn't supposed to happen!"  The other man, Gahmig he had been called, did not respond as Nabooru advanced farther.

"This ends now," she said as she charged the two men.  One of the men fumbled as he attempted to draw his sword, and Gahmig clutched his staff tightly.  Before the Gerudo could reach them, however, a black fog enveloped the fighters, blinding the Gerudo warriors completely.

"What's going on?" Nabooru said, no longer able to see the enemy.

"It is Gahoch," one of the men said, "My apprentice has cast this spell to aid us.  He is becoming quite powerful to be able to do this.  The mist blinds our enemies but leaves us perfectly capable to see.  Victory has just slipped through your grasp, thief."

"Gerudo!" Nabooru barked, "They have blinded us, but we can still win!  Fight with your remaining senses, and we shall destroy them!"

"Finish them!" the other man yelled.  The soldiers attacked fearlessly now, sure that their opponents could not defeat them without the use of their eyes.  The Gerudo, however, were trained to rely on more than one sense in battle, and they managed to cut down a large number of the soldiers.  Nabooru listened intently to the faintest of sounds, using her hearing to dodge many blows, but she knew her people could not survive much longer.  The soldiers were far too many, and the desert warriors would eventually fall.  After another twenty minutes of fighting, the number of Gerudo was quickly lessening.

"Gather around me!" she yelled, "Quickly!  All Gerudo who are left!  Follow my voice!"  The few remaining warriors soon found their way to Nabooru's voice as the Gerudo leader began to glow with an orange light.

"We have to leave!" Nabooru shouted sadly, "To run is not the way of the Gerudo, but these people are using cheap tricks to ensure their victory!  We may leave now, but we will return and seek revenge on these cowards!"  Nabooru called upon her powers as a sage and the Gerudo warriors disappeared in a flash of light.

***

Gahoch nearly collapsed from exhaustion as he finished the spell.  The sorcerer had never attempted to create the powerful mist before, and had never planned on sending the fog such a long distance to aid his master.  

"We see them!" a soldier shouted, bringing the sorcerer to reality.  Gahoch looked up to see the fleeing townspeople in the distance.

"Good, good," he said, "They thought that a simple road block would give them enough time to reach safety.  How pathetic.  Princess, your time has come."

"Sir," an officer said from next to the sorcerer, "They have nearly reached Hyrule field.  We cannot follow them there until King Halberd gives the order."

"Increase the pace!" Gahoch yelled, angered that his prey was escaping him, "Get moving!  They will not escape!"  The soldiers, although tired from running all day, quickly broke into a run.  Gahoch watched as the army closed in on the refugees.

***

"We're not going to make it, Amir!" Hawehn shouted from her place next to the Calatian at the rear of the line.  Amir looked back to see the Solatians rapidly approaching.

"Keep going!" he shouted, "Do not stop!  We are nearly there!  Just hold out a little longer!"  He watched as the worn people attempted to move faster, their tired legs nearly numb from the stress.

"I'm going to have to hold them off, Hawehn," Amir said, reaching for his sword.

"No!" the woman cried, "You can't!  You barely survived last time!"

"We have no choice," the big man said, "It's either that, or all these people die."

***

"Sir!" a Solatian general yelled, "If we get any closer, we risk being discovered by the Hylians!  We must stop!"  Gahoch growled in frustration.

"Fine," he said, "Stop the troops.  I will finish this myself."  The sorcerer suddenly disappeared in a plume of smoke, leaving the general gaping in disbelief.

***

Amir was surprised when the army suddenly stopped their pursuit and fell back.

"We must be too close to Hyrule for them to follow," Hawehn said from beside the man, "They cannot risk being spotted by the Hylians."

"But if we make it to Hyrule, we will alert the leaders to their presence," Amir said, "They would not let us escape this easily."

"You're right," said a voice from above the Calatian.  Amir leapt to the side as a man crashed to the ground where he had stood moments before.  He recognized the cloaked figure as the sorcerer who had thrown him from the ship.  The Calatian drew his sword quickly and prepared to attack.

"I should have know you would survive," Gahoch said, "You've caused me and my master far too much trouble.  It will be my pleasure to take your life."

"You are a coward, Solatian," Amir growled, "You use deception and secrecy to win your battles, and you harm innocents.  I will not allow you to live any longer."

"You speak bravely," the sorcerer said, "But so did the king before I killed him.  You, like him, are no match for me.  I will finish you quickly so that I can move on to the princess."

"The princess isn't-" Hawehn started before Amir shot her a look telling her to not reveal anything to the sorcerer.  Gahoch suddenly lunged at the Calatian while he was distracted.  Amir brought his sword up to block the thrust of the staff before rolling to the side to dodge a lightning attack from the crystal.  He leapt towards the sorcerer with his sword raised, but was met by a flash of light and a blast that drained the remainder of the sorcerer's magic power.  He found himself flying backwards through the air before he hit the ground roughly.  The man looked up to see the jagged crystal atop the staff inches from his throat.

"You will trouble me no more," Gahoch said.  Before the sorcerer could deal the killing blow, however, he fell to the ground, unconscious after receiving an unexpected blow to the back of his head.  Amir looked and saw Hawehn tightly clutching a dull sword as she looked worriedly upon the Calatian.  As Amir got to his feet, the sorcerer disappeared, leaving only a black smoke in his midst.

"Well, I guess we made it," Hawehn said, smiling, as she embraced the man.

***

Malon rode through the marketplace as Epona raced towards the castle.  The girl had stopped briefly at the ranch so that she could give Roundhouse a rest, but then had immediately continued on to Castle Town atop Epona.  She had ridden hard over the last few days, stopping only to rest at night.  Malon knew that Impa needed to be informed of the crisis, and that she was the only one who could tell her.  With the fate of Hyrule resting atop her shoulders for the first time, she found something within herself that enabled her to become almost inhuman.  She had eaten little, slept little, and made the journey to Hyrule Castle in just one night.  Malon was relieved to return to Hyrule and discover that she had arrived in time, as the land remained peaceful for the time being.

Epona came to a stop at the gate barring the road that led to the castle.

"What is your business here?" one of the two guards asked.

"I have urgent news to be told to Impa the Sheikah," Malon said, "It is regarding the assassination."

"I'm sorry," the second guard said, "But nobody is allowed into the castle at this time."

"Tell Impa that Malon wishes to speak with her," the farm girl said, "If she doesn't come, then I will leave."  A guard on the opposite side of the gate reluctantly left to deliver the message.  Malon dismounted Epona and led the horse to a spot underneath a tree on the dirt road.  The girl sat on the ground and leaned back against the tree, waiting to be granted admission to the castle.  

The guard arrived back ten minutes later, stating that Impa had ordered him to let the girl in.  The gate was promptly opened, and Malon continued down the path on foot, holding Epona's reigns.  She soon came to the entrance to the castle and the drawbridge was lowered shortly.

"I'll take your horse to the stables," a guard at the door said.  Malon nodded and handed the reigns to the man before entering the castle.

"Follow me, please," a guard said, walking off.  The girl followed, amazed at the decoration of the massive castle.  Stained glass windows filtered the sunlight through into the main hallway in various glittering colors.  Enormous pictures of the Hylian Kings of Old hung throughout the hall and the stone walls seemed to shine with their own light.  After being led through the many castle corridors and up a few flights of stairs, Malon found herself before a large wooden door.

"This is the Hyrule Castle war room," the guard said, "Lady Impa is inside waiting."  The guard opened the door and Malon nervously entered before she heard the door being shut behind her.

"Welcome, Malon," Impa said, rising from her seat at the table, "This is General Kard."  She gestured to the man at her right as Malon bowed politely.  "What news have you?"

"I just came from Rok," Malon started, "They were attacked by the Solatians.  The soldiers were slaughtering the townspeople as Link, Princess Zelda, Amir, and I arrived.  The town was burning, and Link told me to return to Hyrule and warn you-"

"What happened to the princess?" Impa asked, interrupting, "Is she okay?"

"Yes," the girl said, "Before I left, Link led Princess Zelda away from the Solatians.  I think that they were going to try to reach Calatia by going over the mountains to the south of Rok."

"The Emerald Mountains," Kard said, receiving a confused look from Malon, "That is the name of the mountain range.  So the Solatians have already started the invasion?"

"Yes," Malon said, "I was sent here to warn you of a strange magic they are using to disguise the entire army.  The sorcerer is creating a veil that covers the Solatians and makes them appear as Hylians."

"So they have become even more cowardly," Kard sneered.

"If they have already attacked villages outside Hyrule," Impa started, "Then the people will turn against the kingdom.  They will think that the soldiers were sent by Hyrule to destroy them.  We could end up with a rebellion on our hands."

"Can we counter the effects of this magic?" Kard asked, "My men cannot fight the enemy if the Solatians look like ourselves."

"Send for Sahrashala," Impa said, "He may be able to counter the spell."  Kard left the room as Impa looked to Malon once more.

"You are free to return home, Malon," she said, "When this is all over, you will be honored for your act of bravery in completing your task.  Good job."  Malon bowed, awestruck, before leaving the room and returning to the ranch atop Epona.

***

"What were you thinking, Nabooru!" a Gerudo yelled, "Gerudos never flee from any battle!  You robbed us of an honorable death!"

"How dare you!" another said. 

Alria watched in horror as the few remaining Gerudos rebelled against their leader.  The battle had resulted in the deaths of more than half of the female warriors.  A mere forty-two had been alive after the ordeal, and many had been wounded badly.  The surviving Gerudo had opened their eyes to discover that they had been transported to an old Gerudo cave in a remote area of the canyon.  The cave had once been used by a Gerudo spy team sent to observe the Hylians in Castle Town long ago when distrust was at its greatest between the Gerudo and the Hylians.  The two races had recently come to terms, though Alria worried that the friendship would regress after the recent battle.  Nabooru firmly believed that the soldiers were not truly Hylian, and Alria thought the same, though the others held different opinions.

"I had to do it!" Nabooru argued, "If we live, then we can fight them again and avenge our sisters who perished!  And we can warn the Hylians that something is amiss."  

"The Hylians were the cause of this!" a Gerudo shouted violently.

"They killed us and claimed our fortress!" another warrior yelled.

"We must seek revenge!" a large Gerudo boomed as the warriors, bar Nabooru, Alria, and a few others, cheered.  The abnormally muscular Gerudo approached Nabooru.

"I, Obaru, will lead our people if you are unwilling," she said, "We wish to destroy the Hylians after they betrayed us!  We will not let the traitors live!"  The Gerudo cheered once again.

"We must not do this!" Nabooru argued, "It will only result in more death.  I must go to Impa who is currently leading the Hylians and talk this over with her."

"Your time as ruler is hereby ended," Obaru said, "All who wish for Nabooru to be cast down, speak now."  

Each warrior, besides Nabooru and Alria, eventually stated their agreement with this choice, though some were a bit reluctant.

"Alria?" Obaru asked expectantly.  Alria shook her head, refusing to participate in the act.  Obaru looked shocked.  Alria had been her student as a child, and the elder Gerudo had come to love the younger much as a mother would her child.

"You will not speak?" she said in disbelief.

"This is a foolish act," Alria stated boldly, "Stop this madness.  Nabooru has led our people since Ganondorf's absence, and we have become prosperous under her leadership.  You must not do this."

"Ganondorf was a far greater leader than this failure could ever hope to be," Obaru said angrily, pointing to Nabooru, "And if you do not agree with our decision, then I am afraid certain steps must be taken.  I am sorry, Alria.  As the new leader of the Gerudo, I hereby cast you from our ranks.  You are no longer Gerudo."  Alria stood with a look of horror etched on her face.  Of all the punishments of the Gerudo, excommunication was the harshest and most difficult to endure.

"Nabooru," Obaru said, "You will remain our prisoner for the time being.  Maybe you will come to see that our way is right."

Alria slowly left the cave and descended the steep canyon wall using the large ladder.  She could not believe what had just happened.  The Gerudo hoped that she was dreaming.  All that she had worked for in the eighteen years of her life was gone.  Her life had been forfeit.  She refused to let the tears come; refused to collapse in a heap of despair, refused to sink to a level lower than any Gerudo had fallen to before.  But, as she left her sisters behind and the light of the sun turned to darkness, she wept.  She fell to her knees on the rocky canyon floor, and cried until sleep overtook her.


	13. Chapter 13: So It Begins

**Disclaimer:**

The **Legend of Zelda** is property of **Nintendo**.

**Author's Notes:**

            I'm going to keep the author's notes short this time and basically get right to the story.  It's not like you all look forward to reading the author's notes or anything.  And I may have an email address up in the near future.

            Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter.  It's one of my favorites, and there's a lot of action.  Have fun and **PLEASE REVIEW**!

            

**The Legend of Zelda: The War of Power**

**Chapter 13: So It Begins**

"Wake up!" Dek yelled into Link's ear.

"Ah!" the boy said as his eyes flew open, "What was that for?"

"I don't know," the high elf said, smiling, "It seemed like a good idea."

"What's going on?" Zelda murmured from next to Link, "Couldn't you guys be a little more quiet?"

"Nope," Dek said cheerfully, "The sun's been up for an hour already.  I would've let you wake up by yourselves, but you two were sleeping pretty good and it didn't seem like you were getting up any time soon.  Comfortable, Link?"  Dek smiled as Link sat with a confused look on his face.  Only then did he notice that Zelda's head had been resting on his shoulder the entire night.

"Um," he stammered, standing up.  Dek laughed.

"You two are funny," he said, "Anyways, I found a little bit of food in my pack, but I used up all my water before I ran into you.  It's not much, but it should give us enough strength to get over the mountain."  Dek handed Link and Zelda each a small piece of flattened bread.

"This is it?" Link asked, looking at the bread that was about the size of his open palm.

"Yeah," Dek answered, "That's all I have.  It doesn't have much flavor, but it's a special Elven bread that will give you plenty of energy.  It's basically the equivalent of a full size meal but in a smaller package."

"And without any taste," Link said as he bit into the bread.  As he finished the small meal, he immediately felt his strength return to him after being drained by the long hike of the previous day.

"Wow," Zelda said as she too finished her bread, "That's useful."

"Yep," Dek said, "But you have no idea how sick of this stuff I am.  I've been eating it for the past six months.  I could really use some meat."

"Well, let's get going," Link said, "Is there a stream or something on the other side?"

"I think so," Dek answered, shouldering his pack before the three started up the mountain once again.

***

"The Gerudos have already been attacked?" Impa asked the shaking carpenter.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered nervously, "Me and my men were working on repairing the bridge over that canyon when we heard a lot of shouting going on.  We crept in until we were almost in that big fortress there.  Then we saw those ladies being attacked by a bunch of soldiers.  We didn't know what to do, so we left and I came to tell you."

"Is there anything else?" Kard asked the man.

"Nope," he responded, "That's it."

"Then you may leave," the general said.  The carpenter hastily exited the room as Kard turned back to Impa.

"The Gerudo may rebel," he said, "Unless Nabooru can convince them that those weren't really Hylians, the ties that our forefathers established with the Gerudo may break."

"Nabooru has told me that many of her people have been waiting for a reason to go to war with the Hylians," Impa said, "It seems like they may have their excuse now.  Nabooru will probably be cast down as a leader by the faction of Gerudos that still hail Ganondorf as their king."

"Should we attempt to contact the Gerudo?" Kard asked.

"No," the Sheikah said, "The Solatians have most likely taken the fortress."

"The attack will come sooner than we had thought," Kard said, "They probably already surrounded us."

"Send for the Goron and Zoran leaders," Impa said, "It looks like we have a war on our hands."

***

"Whoa," Zelda said, nearly speechless as the three companions gazed out over the landscape from atop the mountain.  The princess could see the village of Rok far below, and even the massive expanse of Hyrule Field in the distance.  The Great Sea was directly to the west, and south lay the majestic Emerald Mountains.

"This is amazing," Link said, awestruck.

"Yeah, it's quite a view," Dek said, turning around, "I've seen stuff like this before, though, so I'm not that thrilled.  We better get going."

"Living in the castle your whole life doesn't let you see anything like this," Zelda said, still amazed.

"If you two are done daydreaming, we can get going," Dek said impatiently.  

"Alright, calm down," Link said, before turning to Zelda, "Come on.  Dek over here's going to have a fit if we don't get moving."

"Hold on," Dek said, looking to the south, "Lay on the ground, but slowly."

"What are you talking about?" Link asked.

"Shut up and listen to me," the high elf snapped, "There's something coming."  Link opened his mouth to argue, but Zelda grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the ground with her.  The two lay flat on their stomachs as Dek quickly did the same.  Link and Zelda gasped as they saw what the elf had been staring at.  A cloud of strange creatures was quickly approaching the three travelers.

"What are those things?" Link whispered.

"Kawelts," Dek answered, "They're a type of small dragon.  We may have to fight if they come this way.  They're extremely hostile, and we're out in the open up here.  There's nowhere to hide."

"We have to fight that many dragons?" Zelda said skeptically, "That doesn't sound good."

"Get ready," Dek said, rising to a kneeling position and removing his bow from his back before fitting an arrow to the string, all in one fluid movement, "They're coming straight at us."  The elf took aim as the creatures came closer.

"Dek," Zelda said, "Give me your sword."  The elf quickly obliged, tossing the blade to Zelda who caught it with ease.  Link drew his longsword as the three waited for the attack to come.

"They can't spew flames," Dek said as the threat came nearer, "But their scales are tough.  Aim for the underside where their armor is weakest.  If we can't beat these things, make a break for it.  If we get split up, we meet at the base of the mountain."  Link and Zelda nodded as the creatures came within earshot.  The sound of the creature's screeching pierced the three's sensitive ears.  Link could now see the dragons individually.  There were at least thirty of them and each one was approximately the size of an average person.  They were pitch black in color, and two large leathery wings jutted from their sides.  The creatures had no front legs, and Link assumed that they must spend most of their time in the air.  Their head was attached with a long neck, and rows of deadly teeth lined their jaws.  A huge claw emerged from the toe of each foot, and their long tails ended in a curved blade.  Dek wasted no time in felling two of the creatures with his well aimed arrows, and the elf immediately reloaded his bow and fired again.  The projectile lodged itself in a dragon's side, but the Kawelt kept flying.

"You going to be okay, Zelda?" Link asked, tightly gripping his sword.  Zelda nodded.  Suddenly, the dragons were upon the three and Link and Zelda leapt into battle amid the flurry of claws and teeth.

***

"King Darunia and General Mahalda of the Gorons," Impa said, bowing, "Princess Ruto and General Mikau of the Zora, and Sahrashala the wizard.  I welcome all of you here."

"The Solatians have begun the war earlier than we had expected," General Kard said, stepping in, "They have taken the village of Rok just outside Hyrule as well as the Gerudo Fortress.  Their army has most likely surrounded us.  They are waiting for the order to invade."

"There is another problem," Impa said, "The Solatian sorcerer Gahmig is using magic to disguise the troops as Hylians.  Sahrashala, we were hoping you could counter that."

"I should be able to," the old wizard said, "I will have to look over some books.  I will let you know when I have found something."  He left the room quickly.

"Where is the enemy coming from?" Mahalda asked.  The general was an especially large Goron, towering over even Darunia, and his body was covered with the many scars of battle.  His knowledge of battle tactics was unrivaled by all bar Kard and General Mikau, and he had led the Gorons to many victories in the past.  

"We know they have taken the southern borders of our land," Kard said, laying out a map of Ahras, "We are assuming the Gerudo fortress is taken to the west.  To the east, they will most likely enter Hyrule through the charred remnants of the Lost Woods.  They will not expect any opposition there.  Assuming that they enter through these points, they would have Castle Town surrounded.  To prevent this, the Gorons will guard the eastern perimeter of our land.  The Zora will protect the southern borders near Lake Hylia, and my men will be stationed to the west and near the city."

"Do we know the size of the Solatian army?" Mikau asked.

"No," the Hylian general said, "They may greatly outnumber us, so be prepared for a hard battle.  King Halberd may have also enlisted other countries to his aid."

"What about Calatia?" Ruto said, "Will they help us?"

"We have sent a messenger to Calatia to ask for their assistance in this war," Impa answered, "But it may take a good deal of time before we receive any support."

"Prepare your troops," Kard said, "We do not know when this attack will come, so I advise you to be ready at all times.  We will wait for the Solatians to make the first move.  The war has nearly begun."

***

Link barely dodged to his left as the deadly jaws of the dragon shot past him.  Wasting no time, the boy slashed at the beast as it flew past, severing its deadly tail.  The Kawelt screamed in pain and charged toward the boy madly.  Link attacked the dragon and sword met scales as the beast's head was loped off.

"We can't keep this up for long!" Link shouted to his comrades, "We've barely made a dent in their numbers, and we've been at this for a while!"

"We really don't have much of a choice!" Dek yelled back, "They would pick us off easily if we ran.  There's too many!"

Link stabbed his sword down a dragon's throat as it opened its mouth to severe the boy's head.  Dek fit two arrows onto his bowstring and felled a dragon as it charged towards Link from behind.

"Thanks!" the boy said, "But that one should have been mine!"

"Whatever!" Dek laughed as he leapt out of the path of a dragon.

"If you two would stop talking!" Zelda yelled, "Then maybe we could get this done faster!"  The princess leapt above a Kawelt as it charged her, cutting a gash in its back with Dek's short sword as she did so.  Zelda paused to study the battle.  Roughly a third of the dragons had been slain, leaving many more still.  The creatures seemed to attack in a pattern, Zelda noticed.  They would swoop down from above to attack before flying back up quickly to escape danger.

"They're trying to wear us down!" Dek yelled as the two Hylians realized the same thing, "These things are way too smart!"

"I'll stun them!" Zelda shouted amid the screeching, "Then take out as many as you can."  Zelda concentrated before spreading her arms outwards.  A bluish light poured forth from her body and there was an explosion of magical power.  The dragons were hit by the blast and began plummeting to the ground.  Dek slay many with his well place arrows, while Link and Zelda picked them off as they fell.  The remaining creatures that were not affected by the blast were easily killed as they flew in to attack their prey.  Soon, the dragons had been destroyed and Link, Zelda, and Dek stood atop the mountain, panting.

"That was some attack, Princess," Dek said between breaths, "You've gotten better at that magic of yours."

"I didn't even know you could fight like that," Link said accusingly.  Zelda looked down to the ground.

"Um, yeah," she said, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Link said, "Good job, by the way."

"Yeah, it looks like you're keeping that sword for the time being," Dek said, "Until you can get a better one.  There's a village in these mountains that we can stop at to pick up some supplies.  You two did bring money, right?"

"Some," Link said, "There was just enough for the cost of a ship to take us to Calatia.  I think it added up to about four-thousand rupees.  That should be enough to buy food."  Zelda suddenly tripped and fell to the ground as Link rushed over.

"What's wrong?" Link asked, concerned.

"Nothing," the princess answered, "I'm just tired after using that much magic during a long fight.  I'm not used to the strain."

Link smiled as he supported Zelda and the three began the walk down the mountain.

***

"Dad!" Malon shouted as she entered the house, "I'm home!"  She quickly heard a crash coming from upstairs and Talon came stumbling out of his room.  He rushed down the stairs and grabbed his daughter in a fierce hug.

"Malon!" he cried, "I thought you were gone forever!  There's been talk of war in the village, and I heard someone say Rok had been burned!  I was so worried about you!"

"It's okay, Daddy," the girl said, hugging her father, "I made it back."

"Are you hungry?" Talon asked, concerned, "I bet you haven't eaten in a good while."

"I guess food would be nice," Malon said, breaking the hug, "You should probably get some sleep, Dad."

"You're not gonna run off on me, are you?" he asked, smiling.

"No," the girl said, "I'm staying right here."

***

"We must attack immediately, my lord," Gahmig said, "While Hyrule is still ill-prepared."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Halberd said, leaning back in a large Gerudo chair, "Though I was just getting used to having control of this fortress."

"I'll get our men ready and then give the signal," Gahmig said as he left the room.

_"Incompetent fool," _the sorcerer thought as he strode through the corridors of the fortress, _"He is utterly unfit to lead this war.  I grow tired of manipulating him."  _Gahmig emerged onto a large balcony overlooking the fortress.

"Solatians!" he yelled, "Ready yourselves!  The time for attack has come!  You have five minutes to prepare before the invasion begins!  Get moving!"  The sorcerer watched as the men began running back and forth, attempting to line up in military formation as quick as possible.

_"These people are no warriors," _Gahmig though, _"But we outnumber the Hylians greatly, even these failures should be able to complete this task."  _The sorcerer waited until the men finally got into formation before pointing his staff to the sky.  From the tip of the crystal exploded a massive ball of purple light.  The sphere flew high into the sky and exploded in an enormous flash that encompassed the land of Hyrule.

***  
  


"Look," Dek said, pointing north towards Hyrule.  Link and Zelda turned as there was a brilliant explosion of light that illuminated the night sky.

"It's time," Zelda said, still gazing at the light, "The war has begun."

***

Malon rushed to the door of the ranch house and opened it slowly, peering into the darkness.  She beheld a shivering figure standing in the cold beneath the heavily falling rain.

"Come in," Malon said, gesturing to the interior of the house.  The person slowly entered the room as the girl shut the door quickly to keep out the water.  Malon turned and realized that her guest was Gerudo.  The warrior wore the customary attire of the desert thieves; the white, baggy pants and small top, and had the naturally tanned skin of the Gerudo.  She had long hair tied back behind her head, but her hair was black in color, quite different from the usual bright red hair of the desert people.  Malon also noticed that the girl had a much smaller nose than the traditionally large ones that the Gerudo were known for, and she thought that this girl must be considered very beautiful among her people. 

"What brings you here?" the farm girl asked, curious.

"I was in need of shelter," the Gerudo answered, "I am unused to the cold climate of this land."

"Why'd you leave the desert?" Malon inquired as her guest briefly winced, as if the memory pained her.

"I was cast down from the Gerudo society," she answered sadly, "I had nowhere to go, and I saw your ranch so I came here when the rain started.  I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but I didn't plan on freezing to death."

"No, no," Malon said, "It's fine.  You can stay here as long as you like, though you might not like our food.  What do you people eat in the desert, anyway?"

"Unlucky travelers," the older girl said with a straight voice.  Malon's face immediately contorted into a look of horror until the Gerudo began laughing.

"Kidding," she said, "My name's Alria by the way, nice to meet you.  Thanks for your hospitality."

"You're welcome," the farm girl said, smiling, "I'm Malon.  My father, Talon, is upstairs sleeping, and you'll probably meet him later.  You'll meet Ingo, too; he's the ranch hand.  He acts tough, but he's actually quite nice on the inside.  Kind of like a Gerudo."  The two girls laughed as Malon led Alria to a small table.  

"I'll get you some soup," Malon said as she began to walk away.  She stopped, however, when she noticed a bright flash of light streaming in through the small windows of the house.  The two ran outside and watched as an orb of purple light expanded in the night sky, passing over the ranch as it spread.

***

"This can't happen yet!" Impa yelled as she turned away from the light, "Our troops aren't anywhere close to ready!"  Kard quickly ran to sound the alarm and the sound of blaring trumpets could be heard throughout Castle Town shortly after.  The Hylian soldiers quickly gathered at the base of the castle.

"War is upon us!" General Kard yelled from in front of the men, "We leave tonight!  We will force the Solatians out of our lands!"  The army erupted into cheers as they marched out of the city to meet the oncoming threat.

***

"Where is Sahrashala?" Impa said angrily to herself as the soldiers left.

"Calm down," a voice said from behind her, "I'm right here."

"Did you find a counter spell?" the Sheikah asked the white-bearded man.

"Yes, yes, I did," he said, "It took quite a while, though.  And I need to be as close as possible to that sorcerer to use it."

"That can be arranged," Impa said, "Let's go."

***

"Finally!" Gahoch shouted, "The conquering of Hyrule has begun!"  The soldiers yelled as they charged towards the land of the Hylians.

***

"Hurry!" Amir boomed as the bright light extinguished itself, "We must make it to Castle Town!  The invasion has begun!  We will be slaughtered if we do not get out of the open!"  The Calatian tried to pick out the castle amid the darkness and the rain.

"The city is still a good distance away," Hawehn said sadly, "We'll never make it, and there's nowhere else to go.  I think this may be the end."  Even as she said this, Amir turned and saw the Solatian army approaching rapidly from the south.

"The people are too tired to run," Cletts said, "We have no chance of escaping those soldiers."

"All this will be for nothing if we stop now," Amir said, "Keep going!  It can't be much farther!  Don't give up!"  The villagers attempted to keep moving, but they soon grew too weary to continue.  The people lost all hope as they heard the victorious yells of the army behind them.

"We're caught right in the middle of all this," Hawehn said sadly, "We're all going to die."  Amir looked around, not wanting to believe the woman's words.  The soldiers were quickly approaching and would be upon the villagers in a matter of minutes.  The people were in a panicked frenzy, those who could still run dashing off in many directions.

"Amir," Cletts said as he dismounted his horse, "Get my daughter out of here.  She does not deserve this."  The man smiled before turning to his people.  "Let the young ones go!" he yelled, "Us elders will stay and give them a chance to escape and live their lives!  Get the youngest on horses, and get out of here!"  The older inhabitants of the village rallied behind Cletts after saying their goodbyes to their children and grandchildren.

"No!" Hawehn cried, "Daddy!  You must not go!"  Cletts smiled and hugged his daughter.

"Listen to me," he said softly, "You must flee.  Go with Amir.  He will take care of you.  I love you, Hawehn.  Goodbye."  He kissed his daughter's forehead as arrows flew past their heads.  Amir quickly pulled Hawehn up onto Cletts' horse and they shot off into the distance, Hawehn crying uncontrollably.

The remaining villagers screamed in pain as they were brutally slaughtered beneath the moonlight.

***

At the insistence of Hawehn, Amir directed the horse to Lon-Lon Ranch.  The Calatian passed through the large gates and ran to the door of the house before knocking furiously.  The door was opened by Talon shortly and Amir and Hawehn were quickly let inside.

"We have to get out of here," the Calatian said, "The Solatian army approaches.  You are not safe."

"We're already packing," Talon said sadly as he stuffed a few belongings into a bag, "Alria here saw that big light and told us we needed to leave.  I was doubtful, but I guess I have proof now."  Amir watched as Malon and the Gerudo who he assumed was Alria finished packing their sacks.

"I wish we could take the animals," Malon said sadly, "But I guess we have no choice.  Ingo should have the horses ready by now."  The group ran out of the house and into the rain to see the ranch hand leading four horses out of the stables.  Malon quickly mounted Epona as Talon and Ingo sat upon their horses.  Alria mounted a horse as well before turning to Malon.

"That's a beautiful horse," she said, indicating Epona, "I haven't seen one like that in the eighteen years I lived at the fortress."

"Thanks," Malon said as Epona neighed happily, "I'm not really sure where we got her from, but she's been my friend for as long as I can remember."

"Alright," Amir said as he and Hawehn mounted their horse, "We should be a good deal ahead of the troops approaching from the south, but the Solatians are probably invading from all sides.  We need to make it to Castle Town as quickly as possible."

"Let's go," Malon said sadly as the riders flew out of the ranch and she looked upon her home for the last time.

***

"Don't let them through!" Mahalda yelled as the Gorons fought against the Solatian army that had come pouring down from Death Mountain just a half hour before.  Mahalda rushed the army, swinging his war hammer into the nearest group of enemies.  He ignored the feel of swords slashing at his sides as the Gorons fought back wave after wave of Solatian forces.  The general briefly wondered at the fact that the soldiers had scaled the enormous mountain without alerting the Gorons to their presence.  

Mahalda made his way to Darunia amidst the chaos of the battle.  "There's a lot of them," the Goron king said, "But we should be able to prevent them from reaching Kakariko."  The Gorons continued to crush the enemy forces with their superior strength, and victory soon seemed within their grasp.  It was then, however, that Mahalda realized something was amiss.

"Something isn't right," he told Darunia, "This is too easy.  We should back our people out of here.  This seems like a trap."  At that moment, the two Gorons saw a soldier running towards the battle lifting an enormous torch above his head.  Mahalda then noticed a single bomb fuse jutting up from beneath the ground.  The soldier had nearly reached the fuse.

"They planted bombs underground!" he yelled, "Fall back!  Fall back!"  His words came too late, however, as the fire ignited the bomb and set off a chain reaction.  Mahalda felt the ground dissolve beneath him as the hundreds of powerful bombs exploded simultaneously.  The heat from the blast was tremendous and the Gorons were catapulted through the air in a shower of rock and ashes.  The Goron general hit the ground and knew no more.


	14. Chapter 14: The Battle of Hyrule Field

**Disclaimer:**

The **Legend of Zelda** is property of **Nintendo**.

**Author's Notes:**

            Well, my new email address should be up in bio if it's been updated yet.  I look forward to getting some letters, but I don't want them to take place of reviews.  I don't really have a specific review I want to acknowledge this time; it's been kind of slow. 

            I'm barely making my two day deadline on these latest chapters, and I have finals coming up.  So there may be some chapters that aren't up quite as quick.  

            Anyway, there's a lot of action in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy, and **PLEASE REVIEW**!

            

**The Legend of Zelda: The War of Power**

**Chapter 14: The ****Battle**** of Hyrule Field**

The streets of Castle Town were in chaos.  Amir watched as soldiers ran across the marketplace and as families said goodbye to their loved ones who were leaving for war.

"We need to find an inn," he said to his companions.

"I know the owner of a nice place," Talon said, "He owes me a favor.  Follow me."  The man directed his horse out of the marketplace and the group was soon traveling down a wide street.  They stopped in front of a sign that read 'The Horse & Hoof Inn'.  Talon dismounted his horse and knocked on the door facing the street.  A short man emerged shortly and regarded Talon with a furrowed brow.  The man stood at about a height of only five feet, Amir judged, and he had a short brown beard that covered the bottom half of his face.

"Hello!" Talon said joyfully, "We're in need of a few rooms and stables for our horses over there."

"There's no room," the innkeeper said sourly.

"Sure there is," the rancher said, "You owe me, Borak.  Now, I know you're not too crowded, so let us in, would you?"

"Fine," the man snapped, "How many rooms you need?"

"Two," Talon said, "One for the girls over there and one for us men."

"Follow me," Borak said before leading the group to the stables behind the inn.  When the horses had been taken care of, the unfriendly man showed the six to their respective rooms.  Amir briefly noticed how unclean and neglected the rooms seemed to be.  He lay back on his dirty bed and sighed.

"What are you planning on doing now?" Hawehn asked as she entered the room.  Amir sat up to look at her.

"I think I may join the war effort," he said, "It's too late to make it back to Calatia, so I figure I may as well help."

"You could always stay here with me," the woman said.

"It would kill me to know I'm not doing anything to help," Amir said as Hawehn bit her lip in thought, "You'll be fine if you stay here; don't worry."

"I'm worried about you, not myself," the woman said, "I don't want you getting yourself killed.  I've already lost my…"  She stopped, choking on the words.  Amir rose from the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"He did a brave thing, Hawehn," the Calatian said, "He sacrificed himself to save the younger generation."

"I'll have no one left if I lose you," she said, crying.

"I have to help," Amir said, "They may need me.  But I will return.  I'll have to, seeing as how it's so important to you."  Hawehn laughed quietly.

"Thank you," she said.

***

"The enemy approaches!" Kard yelled as his men charged the forces emerging from the west, "Do not let their appearances deceive you!  They are our enemy, focus on that!"

The Hylian and Solatian armies advanced and the soldiers drew closer to engaging each other in battle.  As the Hylians neared the enemy, however, they became confused as they looked upon a mirror reflection of themselves.

"They're not Hylians!" Kard boomed as he noticed the stares, "Don't let yourselves be deceived!"

The forces collided and the battle began.  The Hylians easily slaughtered the first row of the weaker soldiers, but the Solatians were not planning on being defeated so easily.  They used their disguises to confuse the true Hylians.  Kard's men would find themselves killed by their 'ally', or so they thought.  The Hylians were quickly being pushed back as they lost sight of their opponents in the chaos.

"See through the guise!" Kard yelled as he struck down a Solatian, "Concentrate!"

***

Impa rode atop her horse with Sahrashala seated behind her.  She flew through the battle, attempting to get as close to the sorcerer as possible before the Hylians were overwhelmed.  Sahrashala had been cradling a small ball of light in his palm for the length of the ride, but he was waiting to use his magic at the perfect opportunity.  

The horse charged into the enemy lines.  Impa drove the beast on, dodging spears and arrows as she did so.

"There!" Sahrashala yelled, pointing to a man at the rear of the army, "That's him!"  The Sheikah took out one of her knives and pushed the horse onwards.  She blocked the many attempts to kill the horse or knock the rider from her perch and they quickly neared the sorcerer.  In a moment, they were upon him, and Gahmig barely had time to notice their approach before Sahrashala threw his ball of magic into the ground at the sorcerer's feet.  Gahmig screamed as the magic surrounded him and the entire Solatian army.  He felt the masking spell weaken as its power was taken from him.  

Impa turned the horse and escaped the enemy as the soldiers were blinded by a bright light.

***

Kard watched as an intense wave of light swept over the field.  When the Hylians opened their eyes once again the veil of the Solatians had fallen.  

"Attack!" Kard yelled as the Hylians charged into battle once more.

***

"They survived," the dark figure atop the mountain said thoughtfully, "It seems I have not given them enough credit.  The three of them defeated my dragons without receiving so much as a scratch.  I will have to take more drastic means next time."  The shadowy man turned his gaze toward Hyrule.

"The war has begun," he said to himself, "The fighting may prove to be a distraction that can aid me in my plan.  That fool of a sorcerer may play a bigger part in this than I had thought."

"The two remaining pieces of the Triforce are within my grasp," he said as he looked at the mark of the Triforce of Power upon his hand, "But I will wait a little longer.  They do not foresee the danger that awaits them."

***

"So what did you two do to warrant being attacked by Kawelts?" Dek asked as the three descended the mountain.

"I'm not really sure," Link said, "I've been thinking about it.  Those dragons came from the south, not from the direction of either of the Solatian sorcerers.  And they're the only ones that I can think off that would send those creatures, but I don't think they're even quite powerful enough to control wild beasts like that.  But I don't know who else would be after us.  Maybe we're just unlucky and we got in the way of the dragons as they were passing by."

"No," Dek said, "Those dragons live only in the most remote and highest areas of this planet.  I don't know exactly where they come from, but I know they wouldn't be traveling so close to civilization unless they were told to."  The three walked in silence for a while.

"So what kind of village are we heading to?" Zelda asked casually.

"The City of the Dwarves," Dek answered, "It's also called Aldoren.  The dwarves set up residence in these parts when they found deposits of silver within the mountains.  Long ago, they built many mines within the rock, and I think the mines are still used today.  There's apparently an infinite supply of silver within Mount Aldoren.  The dwarves have been mining these hills for many years and have yet to clean the mountain out.  They keep going deeper and deeper into the rock, and continue to find riches.  The city is very wealthy because of this, and is quite a sight, I've heard."

"Aldoren means 'infinite wealth' in Dwarven," Link said.  Dek and Zelda shot him a surprised glance.

"You're right," the high elf said, "But where'd you learn the language of the dwarves?"

"I don't really know the language," the boy answered, "I just know a few words, and I remembered hearing that somewhere."

"Well, anyways," Dek continued, "I don't think they use that speech anymore.  They talk in the Common Language, if I remember right, so we should be okay.  The dwarves can be hostile to outsiders, though, so follow my lead and keep your mouths shut."  The elf and the princess both looked meaningfully at Link.

"Alright, alright," he said, "No rude comments.  Got it."  Zelda laughed as the three continued down the mountainside.

***

"Fight hard!" Kard yelled, "The Solatians will fall!"  The Hylians surged forth, destroying the Solatians easily.  Kard slew every enemy that dared step in his way as his men pushed through the enemy forces.  The general then chanced glancing behind him and his men for a moment.  He saw that they had indeed forced the Solatians a good distance away from Castle Town.  Kard began to breathe a sigh of relief until he saw the remainder of the Solatian army approaching from the south as well as the east.

"We're being surrounded!" he yelled suddenly, "The Solatians approach from the rear!"  Many of the Hylians turned to meet the oncoming threat, leaving Halberd and his men less overwhelmed.

Kard continued to fight his way through the army, attempting to get to the king.  He hoped that if Halberd died the war would end quickly.  He wielded his longsword with ease as the general parried and attacked in one fluid motion.  He could soon see the king standing bewildered only a small distance ahead of him.  Kard broke past the enemy lines and rushed King Halberd with incredible speed.  The king saw the attack coming and attempted to pull his sword from its sheath, though he knew he would be too late.  The general swung his sword towards the man's neck in what would have been a killing blow had not Gahmig used his magic to lift the general into the air.  Kard flew through the air and landed in the mud nearly fifty feet away.  He rose to his feet and faced the sorcerer.

"You may not be the one who took the life of King Harkinian," he said menacingly, "But you will pay for your apprentice's crimes here and now.  I will not allow you to further corrupt and destroy."  Kard yelled and charged as the crystal atop the sorcerer's staff glowed with a violet light.

***

"I'm coming with you," Amir heard a voice say from behind him as he descended the stairs of the inn.  He turned to see Alria looking down at him from atop the staircase.

"I have no control over you," he said as the girl walked down the stairs to meet him, "You may do as you wish."

"Good," she said, "I feel a need to help in this war.  I need to discover a purpose for myself in this world now that I am no longer a Gerudo.  I do not know what I am supposed to do.  Perhaps I was cast down in order that I should lend my aid to the Hylians during this time."

"Those are honorable words," the Calatian said as the two exited the inn.

"I used to believe that honor was instilled in me from my birth," Alria said quietly, "That the Gerudo philosophy was based on honor.  I see know that I was wrong.  Those people have no honor."

"What happened?" Amir asked, curious.

"They rebelled against Nabooru," she said sadly, "Those whom I thought were my sisters turned so quickly upon two of their own.  I am glad I have been shunned.  I have realized that I need to discover my own definition of honor.  I must forget all the lies that I was taught as a child.  My past has been erased, and I now see that it was for the best.  If I can do nothing else with my life besides fight for those who deserve the freedom they have been granted, then I will be content."  The two walked in silence until they reached the Castle Town gate.  After a few words to the guards, the drawbridge was lowered and the companions emerged onto Hyrule Field.

"We better hurry," Amir said as they saw the battle taking place less than a mile away, the Hylians now surrounded by the Solatian soldiers, "Or we'll miss all the action."  Alria smiled as the two ran to join their new comrades.

***

Kard twirled on his heel, barely dodging the lighting that exploded from the sorcerer's staff.  He leapt towards the man, sword raised, but Gahmig blocked the general's attack with his black rod.  Kard's foot flew into the sorcerer's chest and he fell to the ground as the general stabbed downwards.  Gahmig created a magical shield around himself that pushed Kard backwards through the air before the sword could connect with its target.

"You really think that you have the power to defeat me?" the sorcerer taunted, "It took four of you to give me as much as a scratch last time we fought.  If you are clinging to the hope that good will eventually triumph over evil, then I suggest you let go right now and die.  You will never be rid of me."

"Coward," Kard spat, "You've manipulated these people as if strings were attached to their very limbs.  You are the reason that this war has started.  You are the reason that otherwise innocent Solatians are being slaughtered.  You must die.  For the sake of this entire world, I will wipe you from this earth."

"Fool," Gahmig said.  The sorcerer lifted Kard into the air with his magic and the general was suspended above the ground, helpless.  Gahmig clenched his fist, and Kard suddenly found himself unable to breath.  His body felt as if it was being crushed in a vice.  He gasped for air as he saw two shapes emerge from the chaos of the battle.

Amir had fought his way through the Solatian lines and he now charged the sorcerer as Kard struggled to free himself.  Gahmig was forced to release the general from his grip and was barely able to bring his staff up in time to block the Calatian's broadsword.  Kard fell through the air only to be caught by Alria as she dashed into the battle.  The general immediately charged Gahmig alongside Amir and Alria and the three made a stand against the powerful sorcerer.

***

"What's happening?" Ruto asked with worry evident in her voice.  She looked to Mikau who was standing over the still body of one of her subjects.

"I don't know," the general said, "One minute everyone's fine, and the next half of the population is falling ill."  Ruto stared with disbelief at the many bodies of the fish people strewn across the floor of the room.

"Are they dead?" she asked, her voice quavering.  Mikau stared solemnly at the many Zora.

"Yes," he said, "All of them.  They died within a minute of collapsing to the ground in pain."

"How could this happen?" Ruto asked, scared.

"Someone must have poisoned the water," Mikau answered, "I didn't even know that this powerful of a toxin existed."

"Was it the Solatians?" the Zora princess asked, "Did they do this?"

"Most likely," the general said, "They needed us out of the way so that they would have a clear path into Hyrule.  It only took one man to cause the death of so many."  The two stared at their still friends for some time.

"We should speak with my father," Ruto finally said, "He may know what to do."  Mikau nodded and the two exited the room and ascended the many stairs that led to the king's throne.  The two emerged into the throne room only to be greeted by a terrifying sight.  Ruto screamed as she laid eyes upon her father.  The large Zora was slumped over upon his throne, his body pale as death.

"Father!" she screamed as she darted towards him.  Mikau lunged for her, grabbing the princess in his arms to restrain her.

"You can't go to him!" the general shouted above the screaming, "This poison's too deadly!  You will only invite death to come upon you as well.  I'm sorry, Princess, but we must leave him.  If the toxin is in the water, it is only a matter of time before the rest of us are affected.  We must seek out a cure."  Ruto ceased her struggling and hung limp in Mikau's arms.  The Zora princess wept violently as she looked upon her deceased father, ruler of the Zoras.

***

"You will all die!" Gahmig shouted, furious that these people were challenging his power.  He sent a ball of magical energy rocketing towards Alria.  The girl leapt over the initial attack with amazing grace, only to find that the sphere was rapidly expanding.  Alria hit the ground and immediately rolled away from the danger, but Kard and Amir were swallowed by the light.  The sorcerer quickly detonated his bomb in a huge explosion of magic, and Alria was shocked when she saw the bodies of the two men lying face down on the ground.

With incredible rage she charged the sorcerer.  Gahmig saw the attack from the corner of his eye, but he was not able to turn fast enough to deflect it.  The sorcerer threw himself back as the blow that was intended for his neck severed half of his left arm, leaving a stump at his elbow.  Gahmig screamed in pain as blood poured forth from the wound.  His rage caused him to lose control of the power that lay within him, and black energy exploded from his body.  Kard and Amir were thrown back as they picked themselves up from the ground and Alria found herself careening through the air as black electricity coursed through her body.  She rose from the ground and saw the sorcerer starting towards her.

"You!" he shouted, infuriated, "You will die!"  The magic bolts exploded from the man's fingertips and Alria felt the electricity surging through her.  She writhed involuntarily as the heat of her body rose to tremendous levels.  She screamed unwillingly, the pain overpowering her mind.

"You will die a slow, agonizing death!" he yelled, "Gerudo scum!"  Alria raised her head and clenched her teeth at this insult.

"I…am…not…Gerudo!" she screamed, charging the terrified sorcerer.  Alria dove straight into the attack, overpowering the man's magic.  Gahmig roared and increased the fierceness of the attack until the power would have killed any normal person instantly, but Alria still pressed on.  The girl yelled and severed his one hand with her scimitar before plunging the blade into the sorcerer's chest.  Gahmig's body twitched in agony as dark magic surged forth from the wound.  Alria was thrown back once again as a darkness devoured both the Solatian and Hylian armies.  Every soldier was knocked to the ground and blinded by the tremendous blast that swept over the land.

***

Gahoch doubled over in pain as his men saw the explosion surge towards them.  The terrified Solatians screamed as the darkness spread over them.

"Master!" Gahoch screamed, "How could they!?"  The sorcerer bellowed in despair as the field was thrown into chaos.  The Solatian soldiers panicked and fled the battle in every direction, the blackness blinding them.  

Just as soon as it had begun, however, the darkness disappeared and dawn bathed the land in an orange light.

***

"It's over," Alria said as she rose to her feet, her legs shaking, blood pouring from her many wounds and staining the ground.  She turned to see General Kard and Amir standing upright and surveying the scene.  The dead sorcerer was lying twenty feet away from them on his back, the handle of the scimitar still protruding from his chest.

"No…" the three heard a voice say to their right, "What will I do now?"  Alria turned to see the Solatian King staring at the fallen form of his advisor.  The king yelled and drew his sword before charging the girl.  Alria watched as the attack came, the girl knowing she was too weak from the battle to defend herself.  Kard suddenly appeared before her, however, and lifted the small Solatian by his throat.  Halberd gasped desperately for breath, dropping his sword.

"Release…me…" he choked.

"The time has come for you to pay for your sins," Kard said menacingly, "I will finish you and end this war now."

"It…is…not…that…easy…" the king gasped, "Make…worse…"

"What are you talking about?" Kard growled, releasing his hold on Halberd.  The king fell and lay sprawled out on the ground, clutching his throat and breathing rapidly.

"You think it's so easy," he said, smiling, "That we would just charge straight in here and attempt to take over Hyrule alone.  I am not a fool, general."

"I could argue against that," Kard said as Halberd scowled.

"I have reinforcements," the king said, "Lohen and Hoshena rally behind us.  They are approaching Hyrule as we speak."

"Let them come," the general growled, "They will suffer the same fate as you."

"The Coshraks come also," Halberd said, smiling, as a look of worry spread across Kard's face.

"Coshrak," he said quietly, "We cannot deal with them right now."

"Precisely," the king said, "That is why I will make you a deal.  You let me live, and I will call off the attack.  For now."

"No," Kard said, seizing King Halberd once again, "You are a coward and a liar.  You will not stay true to your word.  The only solution to this problem is your death."

***

"So where is this village anyway?" Zelda asked as her, Link, and Dek trudged through the forest.  They had reached the base of the mountain an hour ago and had been wandering through the forest since then.  The Emerald Forest, as it was called, lay in a ring of towering mountains, cutting the trees off from the outside world.  Aldoren was the only city situated amidst the large expanse, though Dek had said that men and elves sometimes made their home in the shadow of the mountains.

"I'm not really sure," Dek admitted, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Well, that's great," Link said sarcastically, "How are we supposed to find this place?"

"Allow us to help," a voice said to the boy's left.  Link whirled as the hidden dwarves emerged from the thick foliage and shrubbery that covered the forest floor.  Many held their axes at the ready while several pointed their small crossbows at the group.

"Hello!" Link said cheerfully, "It's nice of you to help us out.  We're kind of lost, after all."  Zelda shot Link a look and the boy immediately shut up.

"You three have been found guilty of trespassing in the land of the Dwarves of Aldoren," a stout dwarf said, stepping forward from the rest and clutching an axe in his hands, "We could execute you on the spot if we wished."  He paused to let his words sink in.

"_If you wished?" Dek said, raising an eyebrow._

"I, Rousha, servant of the king, have decided that I will allow you to live, for the time being," the dwarf said, "We have been observing you for quite some time, and it seems that you mean us no harm.  We will merely take you as our prisoners until King Bwarrow decides your fate."

"How did these guys sneak up on us?" Link whispered to Dek.  The elf shrugged.

"Hand over your weapons," the dwarf commanded.  Link reluctantly removed his sheath and placed his weapon in the dwarf's hands.  Dek and Zelda did the same.

"Follow me," Rousha said in a gruff voice.  The three obeyed and were soon winding through the thick forestry.

***

The procession reached the city a short time later.  Link, Zelda, and Dek gazed with amazement upon the structure.  The city emerged from the very mountainside, carved into the rock itself, and the stone shone with a thin coating of precious silver.  The city consisted of three separate levels, each farther up the hillside than the last, and each separated by an immense stone wall.  Link thought that the only path between sections seemed to be an immense silver gate.  The outer wall of the city was enormous, built to provide protection from outside forces.  

"Behold," Rousha said proudly, "The Dwarven City of Aldoren."


	15. Chapter 15: City of the Dwarves

**Disclaimer:**

The **Legend of Zelda** is property of **Nintendo**.

**Author's Notes:**

            This is great!  I've actually got over fifty review now!  Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

            Hope everyone enjoys the chapter, and **PLEASE REVIEW!**

            

**The Legend of Zelda: The War of Power**

**Chapter 15:  City of the Dwarves**

"They are coming," Halberd said as Kard held a sword against his throat.  The general quickly turned to see an immense army charging into Hyrule Field from the Gerudo fortress.  The soldiers poured into the expanse rapidly, their numbers seemingly having no end.

"If you kill me," the Solatian King said, "Then you will give them yet another reason to destroy you."

"They're going to fight us no matter what happens," Kard said, glaring at the man, "You will die here, and there is no escaping your fate."  The general pressed his sword harder against the man's neck just as the Solatian vanished in a flash of light.  The king quickly reappeared off to Kard's left, standing next to the sorcerer, Gahoch.

"You," the general growled, "It was you who killed King Harkinian."

"And you're responsible for my master's death," Gahoch said back, "I regret that I don't have time to finish you now, but I'm sure that the Hoshenans will take care of that.  They outnumber you more than one hundred to one, did you know that?"  The sorcerer smiled as the general looked again to see the tide of soldiers rushing towards the battle.  Kard looked back toward Gahoch and the king only to see that they had vanished entirely.

"Retreat!" he yelled, "Get inside the city!  We must fall back!"  The Hylians quickly fought their way through the Solatian ranks that were barring their path to the city.  Amir supported the weakened Alria and the two made their way to the city, Kard with them.

"Raise the bridge!" he shouted once the Hylians had passed through the gate.  Arrows flew toward the general and his men as the drawbridge was raised and the Hoshenans and Solatians were shut outside of the city walls.  Kard looked up to see flaming arrows descending on the town from above.  The projectiles soon set fire to houses and buildings nearest wall.

"Take their archers down!" Kard yelled as the Hylians atop the wall returned fire.  His men were soon met by a barrage of arrows, though, and were forced to seek cover.  The general suddenly realized that the enemy was not attempting to enter the city.  The bridge had not been attacked yet, and no attempts had been made to scale the wall.

"They're waiting for their reinforcements," Kard said to himself before turning to the guards at the gate, "Where's Impa?"

"She was last seen riding toward the castle, sir," a soldier answered, "She had the wizard with her."

"Don't let them through!" the general yelled, "Use whatever means necessary to protect the city!"  He then turned and angrily walked down the road to Hyrule Castle.

***

"Whoa," Link said, in awe of the beauty of the amazing city.

"I don't think that quite describes it," Zelda said, staring at the glittering walls of Aldoren.

"There's been many an elven poet who tried to describe Aldoren," Rousha said, "None could find adequate words.  But enough gawking.  You three are our prisoners, and you're not just going to stand around all day.  Let's get moving."

The company of dwarves and elves set off once again and shortly arrived at the gate to the massive city.

"I have returned from my scouting mission with three prisoners," Rousha told the guard on the other side of the iron bars, "They are being taken to be examined by His Majesty."  The guard nodded and opened the large gate.  Link, Dek, and Zelda soon found themselves hurrying through the many streets of the city.  The houses of the dwarves were made completely of stone, and they lined the narrow roads of the city as did the shops and other buildings.  Link counted at least three blacksmith shops as the group winded through the enormous place.  He also noticed that every dwarf he laid eyes upon had an enormous, sometimes colored, beard that nearly reached the ground they walked upon.  The group soon arrived at the gates to the second and third levels and were immediately let through.

"Here we are," Rousha said, causing Link to turn away from yet another blacksmith shop and focus his gaze straight ahead.  What he saw amazed him even further.  He looked upon a massive palace of stone, built into the mountain wall, and lined with tall spires and small windows.  The place dwarfed Hyrule Castle and the very exterior of the castle seemed to be covered with gold so that it reflected the light of the sun.  Rousha led them up to a massive door guarded by two rather burly dwarfs.

"Welcome back, Rousha," one of them said in a deep voice, "I see you have brought some prisoners.  No doubt spies from some foreign land.  Trying to cause trouble, are we?"  He asked, looking directly at Link.  The boy managed to keep himself from answering the question as the dwarf looked over him and his companions.

"They don't look like they could do much harm, though," he said, "A couple little boys and a girl is all they are.  Why'd you even bother bringing them here, Rousha?"

"If I had my sword you'd see what a 'little boy' could do," Link muttered.

"What was that?" the guard asked.

"I said," Link talked louder, "That if I had my sword-"  Rousha suddenly cleared his throat violently and Link saw Zelda glaring at him from the corner of his eye.

"They're being taken to the king," Rousha said, "He will find out what they're up to."

"Whatever you say," the guard said, eyeing Link suspiciously.  The two guards pulled open the heavy doors with a grunt and Rousha ordered his men to stay behind, instructing them to hold on to the elves' weapons for the time being.  The four entered the castle and the doors were shut behind them.

"Link," Zelda said, "You are the biggest moron I have ever met."

"I admire your bravery, kid," Rousha said as they walked down the corridor, "But talk like that'll get you killed around here.  Not everyone's as nice as me.  You're lucky Croub didn't chop your head off."

"Aren't you going to scold me too?" Link asked, looking at Dek.

"Nope," the elf said, smiling, "I would've said the same thing to that guard, but you beat me to it.  I've always hated being looked down upon."

"Well both of you better keep your mouths shut in the future," Rousha said in his gravely voice, "You say anything that hints at a threat in the presence of King Bwarrow and you'll be shot right then and there."  The group traveled down many long corridors until they reached a large door.

"This is it," Rousha said, "The king awaits."  The dwarf pushed open the doors and entered the large room with his three prisoners.

"My lord," he said, bowing, as the king looked over the group.

"Greetings, Rousha," a dwarf said, rising from the large throne he had been seated upon.  Link felt Zelda grab his hand and pull him down into a bowing position beside her.  Link looked up briefly to study the dwarf he assumed was the king.  King Bwarrow was heavily built, yet not as tall as the guard at the gate, and his grey beard extended to his knees.  He looked old, and Link realized there was much wisdom in his eyes.

"Who are these people?" King Bwarrow asked, gesturing to the three kneeling elves.  Rousha rose to his feet before speaking.

"I discovered them trekking through the forest outside the city," he said, "My men and I followed them for some time, and it became apparent that they were heading for Aldoren.  I had their weapons taken and I lead them here to be questioned as you ordered."

"Did I?" the king asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, my lord," Rousha answered, "You instructed me to bring any prisoners before you."

"And did you have their eyes covered?" King Bwarrow asked.  Rousha suddenly looked abashed.

"No, my lord," he said, looking down, "I did not."

"So they now know the location of our city?" the king continued.

"Yes, my lord," Rousha answered, ashamed.  The king smiled.

"Do not worry, Rousha," he said, "I am not angry.  These three do not look like trouble to me.  You may all get up now."  Link quickly stood to his feet as did Zelda and Dek.

"So," Bwarrow began, "What brings you to the City of the Dwarves?"  Link opened his mouth to respond but Zelda spoke before he could.

"We come from Hyrule," she said, "We left the country to escape the new war and are currently heading to Calatia to seek out the country's aid in Hyrule's time of trouble.  We were forced to enter the forest when we were attacked in the village of Rok just over the mountain.  We had hoped to be able to restock our supplies in your city after discovering we had no food."

"And your names?" the king said.

"This is Lunari," Dek said, lying about Zelda's name, "This is Link of the Hylians and I am Dek of the Elven."

"Ah," King Bwarrow said, "A member of the secretive High Elven.  I have not looked upon one of your kind for centuries."

"Just how old is this guy?" Link whispered to Zelda.

"Five-hundred and twenty-four winters," the king said, overhearing Link's question, "I'm quite proud of my age.  My father lived to be only five-hundred exactly.  Few of us live past half a century anymore.  It's really quite sad."  The king studied the three friends for a brief period of time before speaking.  "I grant you three permission to stay in Aldoren," he said, smiling, "You may stay for as long as you like and load up on supplies or whatever you need to do.  Rousha, please escort our guests to the inn."  

"Yes, my lord," the dwarf said before bowing and turning to leave.  Link, Zelda, and Dek followed suit and the four were soon traveling through the palace corridors once again.

"It seems you made a good impression," Rousha said, "I'll take you to the inn.  There's only one in the entire city since we don't get visitors too often.  The family that owns the place is nice, though, and they shouldn't have any problem giving you a room."

"Why haven't we seen any stairs?" Link asked suddenly, "I forgot to ask you before.  The castle back in Hyrule is littered with flights of stairs."

"Us dwarves don't like heights much," Rousha said, "We've always preferred going deeper into the earth rather than further away from it.  The spires you saw when we were outside are just for decoration; there's actually nothing in them."  Link pondered this fact as the group arrived at the castle doors.  Rousha pushed the heavy doors open, though it took some effort, and they emerged into the outside air.  Link was surprised to see that the day had turned to night during the time they had spent in the castle.  The moon shone brightly on the palace, and the gold-covered walls shone dimly in the light.

"So," Croub said when he saw Rousha, "The king decided to let them stay, did he?"  Rousha nodded as Link looked at the burly guard.  Croub was large for a dwarf, coming up to Link's shoulders, and he had a short black beard which reached his chest.  The guard held an immense war axe in his fists, and a thick helmet as well as armor covered his body.  Overall, he seemed to be trying to look as intimidating as possible, Link thought.

"Yeah," Rousha said, answering the question, "He believes they're not going to cause us any trouble."

"King Bwarrow's too trustworthy," Croub said, frowning, "It seems like they're up to something."

"I don't want you causing any trouble, Croub," Rousha said grimly, "The king said they're okay, so leave them alone."

"Don't get so worried," the guard said, "I would never go against the king's orders."  Rousha grunted and led the elves away from the palace after retrieving their weapons from one of his dwarves.

"I think I'll sleep with an eye open tonight," Link stated when they were out of earshot of the palace guards.

"I don't think he'll do anything," Rousha told the boy as they walked down the streets, "I don't know why he would.  You haven't done anything against him.  But you should probably stay off of the streets until morning."  They wound their way through the roads back down to the middle level of the massive city.  Link soon found himself standing outside of a stone building decorated with a sign that read 'Aldoren Inn'.  Rousha knocked on the door and a small dwarf appeared in the entryway.  Link was surprised to see that the figure had no facial air, and he assumed that the dwarf must be female.

"Hello," she said in a friendly voice, "Please, come in."  The four stepped into the interior of the inn.  A larger, male dwarf was seated on a stone stool at the other end of the room next to the large fireplace.  He rose when he saw the guests enter the building.

"Hello," he said, shaking Rousha's hand, "My name's Hould, and this is my wife, Touka.  What can I do for you?"

"These three will be in need of some rooms," Rousha said, gesturing to the three elves at his side.

"Ah, outsiders," Hould said cheerfully, "We haven't seen elves around here for many years.  It's good to have you."  The brown bearded dwarf shook the hands of the three companions.

"Welcome to our inn," Touka said, smiling, "We hope you like it here."

"How many rooms you want?" Hould asked, "One room's got three beds in it."

"I guess we'll just take one," Link said to his companions, "I don't think we should leave you alone, Zelda."

"Sounds good," Dek said, "We don't have many rupees anyways.  We'll be here two nights at the most."

"You're paying in rupees?" the innkeeper asked.

"Yeah," Link answered, confused at the odd question.

"You'll have to get them exchanged for silver coins," Hould explained, "There's a place down at the front of the city that takes care of that.  I won't make you pay until tomorrow so you don't have to go out there tonight."

"Thanks," Dek said.

"No problem," Touka stated, "I'll take you to your rooms."

"Well," Rousha started, "Good luck on your journey.  I better be getting back to the palace now."

"Thanks, Rousha," Dek said as the three walked away, "Bye."  Link and Zelda said goodbye to the kind dwarf and followed Touka out of the room.  The dwarf opened the door to a rather large room and gave Dek the key to the lock.

"Goodnight," she said as she exited and closed the door.

"I'm glad we there's no window in here," Zelda said as she seated herself upon a bed, "I get a bad feeling around that Croub guy.  Like he's plotting against us or something."

"Don't worry Zelda," Dek said, smiling, "Big strong Link over here will protect you.  It was sure nice of him to think about your safety and decide to share a room.  Isn't that right, Link?"

"Shut up, Dek," Link grunted as he threw himself onto a bed.  Dek laughed and sat down.

"I guess we'll have to get our rupees exchanged right away tomorrow," he said, "Then we'll have to search around for someplace to buy food and some bottles for water.  We'll also have to get you a sword, Zelda."

"We don't need to spend money so I can have a sword," Zelda said, "We're low on resources as it is."

"Don't argue," Link said, "Besides, I think Dek misses his little blade."  Zelda laughed as Dek extinguished the candle in the room and the companions drifted into sleep.

***

"Good morning," Touka said cheerfully as Zelda entered the main room of the inn.  The dwarf was kneeling by the fireplace, cooking some meat over the flames.

"Good morning," Zelda replied, yawning.

"Your companions aren't awake yet?" the dwarf asked.

"No," the princess replied, "Link will sleep forever if I let him.  I'll probably get them up soon."

"Would you like some bacon?" Touka asked, indicating the strips of meat turning crisp over the fire.

"Sure," Zelda said, realizing how hungry she was, "Thanks."

"No problem," the female dwarf said, "I don't cook food often, so tell me if its good or not.  Us dwarves usually eat the meat raw.  We like it that way, but I figured that you elves would probably prefer it cooked.  Have a seat."  Zelda seated herself in a small wooden chair as Touka handed her a huge plate of bacon.  The princess stared at the massive amount of meat set before her for a second before picking up a piece.

"Don't worry," the dwarf said, "You don't have to eat it all.  I forget how little you elves eat.  Just finish what you can."

"Thanks," Zelda said, taking a bite out of the meat, "It's really good."

"Your welcome," Touka said happily as she sat in a chair across from Zelda, "I'm sure your friends will want some."

"Link will probably eat the entire batch," the princess sighed.

"Do you mind telling me what three elves are doing way out here?" Touka asked, "I've been kind of curious."

"No, I don't mind," Zelda said, smiling, "It's the least I can do to thank you for your hospitality."  The princess proceeded to tell the dwarf the same story that had been told to King Bwarrow.  The tale conveniently left out the key parts of the journey and the true identity of Zelda, whom Dek had named Lunari before the king.

"So, Lunari," Touka said when the princess had finished, "Did you by chance meet a large dwarf named Croub at the castle gates?"

"Yes," Zelda answered, "Why?"

"Nothing, really," the dwarf said, "I was just wondering if he was still working at the castle.  I haven't seen him in a long time."  She stopped there, but Zelda's silence encouraged her to continue.

"You see," she started, "Croub used to be friends with my husband, Hould, before I was wed.  According to Hould, something strange happened one day and Croub was never the same.  Croub told my husband that he met an odd man when he was wandering the streets.  The man was 'clothed in darkness', as Croub put it, and he offered him a vast amount of riches if he would join him.  I don't know what the crazy man meant by 'join', but Croub agreed and tried to talk Hould into joining also.  Croub took Hould to meet the man, and the two tried to persuade my husband to join them.  Hould's always been very sensible, for as long as I can remember, so he denied the offer when he got a queer feeling from the man.  He never really told me the details of that meeting; he gets really shaken up when he tries to talk about it.  Then the next week Hould had to go out at night to buy some food for some guests that were staying here.  Croub appeared out of the darkness and tried to murder him, and Hould barely escaped intact.  That was about a year ago, and we haven't seen Croub since."

"That's strange," Zelda said.

"It sure is," Touka said, "Anyways, Croub didn't say nothing threatening to you, did he?"

"No," the princess said, "He couldn't threaten us since Rousha was there.  Rousha seemed to think he might be planning something, though, and he told us to be careful and not wander around in the city at night.  But what would Croub want with us?"

"I don't know," the dwarf said, "I just told you the story so you'd be careful.  I don't trust that dwarf at all.  Aldoren was relatively peaceful until a year ago.  Ever since that day that Croub tried to kill my husband several attacks or robberies have been reported, and they all happened at night.  The robber was never discovered, but several witnesses have said that the culprit was abnormally large for a dwarf.  Hould thinks it was Croub, since he's the biggest dwarf there is, and I tend to agree with him.  Dwarves don't even wander the streets at night anymore because of the fear of the attacker.  Many of them have developed a fear of outsiders as well, thinking that the thief was a man or an elf because of his large size."

"I noticed that," Zelda said, "We got a lot of glares when Rousha led us here."

"Just ignore them," Touka said, "You'll probably get more when you go out today.  Anyway, just watch your backs during your stay here.  I don't think you have anything to worry about, I'm just warning you in case."  Zelda suddenly flinched as the two heard a loud crash emanating from the elves' room.

"That would be Link," she sighed.  As if to prove her point, she heard the door to the bedroom thrown open and Link came running into the main room, sword drawn, Dek stumbling after him.  Link sighed heavily in relief as Zelda rose from her chair to glare at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Um," the boy began, "Well…I thought that…um…"

"This moron thought you'd been kidnapped in the middle of the night," Dek answered for him, punching the boy rather hard in the shoulder.  Link looked down at the ground, and Zelda thought she could see a faint hint of red in his cheeks.

"It's okay, boy," Touka said, laughing, "She's lucky she's got such a good protector."

"Link," Zelda said, "I'm glad you're trying so hard to make sure I'm safe, but I can defend myself."

"I know," the boy finally spoke, "I just didn't really have time to think.  I woke up, didn't see you in your bed, and did the first thing that came to mind."

"Which was; knock over a dresser, trip over himself, nearly take my head off with his sword, and drag me out here with him," Dek said sarcastically.

"Yeah, sorry about the mess," Link said, scratching his head absently, "I'll get everything cleaned up."

"That can wait for now," Touka said, smiling, "Right now you two could probably use some breakfast."  Link and Dek sat down and began eating ravenously.

***

"We don't have any defense against an army of this size," Impa said after hearing of the arrival of Solatia's allies.

"They could easily take the city whenever they wanted," Kard said, "They're just waiting for Lohen and Coshrak.  They don't just want to take over, they want to utterly destroy us.  Halberd's mad.  He's going to slaughter every last Hylian if we don't stop him."

"We could evacuate," Impa said thoughtfully, "Though I'm not sure how far we'd get."

"They would continue to hunt us even if a good portion of the city escaped," Kard argued, "All we can do is fight, but even that will end in destruction.  My men are slowly loosing hope, knowing that it is only a matter of time before we are overwhelmed.  The people are scared, not knowing what will become of them, and their faith in Hyrule is weakening."

"What about Kakariko?" Impa asked, changing the subject, "Did the Solatians pass through there?"

"Yes," the general answered, "A group came from the east out of Kakariko.  They must have traveled over death mountain and defeated the Gorons.  A strange power is definitely at work here if Mahalda and his men were destroyed.  My guess it that the citizens of Kakariko have also been slaughtered."  Impa's eyes betrayed a look of hurt to the general when she thought of her home being mercilessly destroyed.

"What about the Zora?" the Sheikah asked, "Have we received any news from them?"

"No," Kard said, "But one of the Solatian squads came at us from the south.  That can only mean that the Zora were deferred from guarding our southern borders.  Mikau would never abandon his responsibility unless something severe was to afflict his people."

"It seems we are nearly out of options," Impa said, "The only thing that we can do is wait for Calatia to come to our aid."

"I hate to say this," Kard said, "But we don't even know if the princess is still alive.  Link apparently led her over the mountain to escape the Solatians at Rok, but Amir has returned to Hyrule after having to lead the villagers of Rok to safety.  The Calatian was to be a guide to the boy and Princess Zelda, and without him I am not sure if the two will get very far.  They do not know the path to Calatia, and there are treacherous lands to cross on the way.  The dwarves in the Emerald Mountains have been said to be rather unfriendly to outsiders."

"I can only hope that Princess Zelda is alive," Impa said sadly, "Without her, Hyrule has no future."

***

"We are nearly there, Your Highness," Mikau said as the remaining Zora trekked across Hyrule Field, attempting to reach Lake Hylia.  The general had decided that they could not use the water routes that led to the lake for fear of being poisoned by the deadly toxin he suspected had contaminated the water.  Jabu-Jabu, the Zora's fish god, had died within a day of the first Zora deaths, and Mikau's suspicions of a poison seemed more likely than ever.  The Zora had left their home two days ago, and already several more deaths had occurred.  The population had been reduced to a mere fourth of what it had been just a week ago.

"Do you really think that the scientist can find an antidote?" Ruto asked, unsure.

"I don't know," Mikau answered, "But I have heard that he is one of the leading Hylian experts in medicine.  He should be able to devise something, though I am not sure how soon the antidote will come.  We may lose many more Zora as time progresses."  Ruto turned her head and looked at the small mass of Zora following her, all of them pale from lack of water.

"If the poison doesn't finish us," Ruto thought aloud, "Then dehydration will."

***

"I need them dead," the shadowy figure said to the dwarf, "If you complete this task, your reward will come immediately after."

"No more waiting?" Croub asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," the man said, "No more waiting.  When they are disposed of I will come to you and you will receive your reward."

"You've got a deal, then," Croub said, "Destroying a few kids will be easy."  The dwarf turned and made his way out of the dark alley, leaving the flickering image of the man alone.

"I didn't plan on killing them," the figure said, "It will make things more complicated, but I grow impatient with these children.  Their end will have to come sooner than planned."  The man stared at something on the back of his hand before disappearing in a plume of smoke.


	16. Chapter 16: Capture

**Disclaimer:**

The **Legend of Zelda** is property of **Nintendo**.

**Author's Notes:**

            This chapter's not up quite as fast as the others but it's longer than usual to make up for it.  I also decided to take the time to give credit to my sources for this story.

            **Calatia:  **This country appeared in Split Infinitive's story 'Legend of Zelda: Rebel Assassin' (it's one of the best stories out there).  I've also seen it in another story, but I credit him with coming up with it, though I'm not sure.

            **Dwarves:  **Most of the customs and various ways of the dwarves that I have described were derived from J.R.R. Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings trilogy.  There are a number of phrases in my story that are partly taken from either the books or the movies (__Return of the King looks incredible!) but they're just small lines.  So, if you think you've heard something before, maybe you have._

            **Dek:  **This is just a little trivial information, but I got the idea for the name Dek from _Star Wars_.  One of Luke's friends was named Dak, if that's how you spell it, and so I decided to vary the name a bit and use it for Link's friend.

            Oh, and if anyone's wondering what's happening with the Gorons, the next chapter should clear things up, so look forward to it.  And **Sareth**:  Cool quote.  Thanks for taking the time to write stuff like that.

            Everyone read, enjoy, and **PLEASE REVIEW!"**

            

**The Legend of Zelda: The War of Power**

**Chapter 16: Capture**

"Thanks," Dek said as the three companions exited the building.  The dwarf inside grunted, grabbing the rupees that had been laid before him.  The elves had managed to find the exchange building in less than an hour after the two males had finished eating, and Link now held a bag of silver coins in his fist.

"Well, that guy was nice," he said sarcastically, "Maybe we'll meet even friendlier people today."

"Everyone's so afraid of us," Dek commented, "I know there's been a lot of trouble lately, but they're taking their fears to the extreme.  I'll be surprised if we're actually able to buy food in this place."  Link and Dek had learned of Croub's past and the paranoia that gripped the city from Touka before they had left the inn.

"Do either of you actually know where we're going?" Zelda asked.  Link and Dek looked at each other.

"No, not really," the Hylian confessed, "A weapons shop should be easy to find, but I'm not sure about food."

"There's a place," Dek said, pointing.  Link saw a building up ahead with a model of a sword carved out of the stone located just above the doorway.  The three approached the shop and went inside.  Link's eyes immediately went to the many axes suspended on the walls.

"What can I get you?" a dwarf asked from behind the small counter at the rear of the shop.  Link surveyed the weapons selections once more, finding not a single normal sword.  Large axes and crossbows of all types were displayed in the building, and the boy assumed that the dwarves did not possess much of an interest in smaller blades.

"Do you have any swords?" he asked the shopkeeper.  The dwarf bit his lip in thought before replying.

"Not too many," he said, "We don't get elves in these parts much anymore, but I'll see what I have in the back."  He disappeared through a door behind him and Link could hear him rummaging through stores of weapons.  He emerged after what seemed like an hour, holding a blade wrapped in cloth.

"This is all I have," the dwarf said, presenting the sword to the boy, "Test it out to see if you like it."  Link unveiled the weapon, pulled it from its sheath, and gazed upon a slightly rusted blade which looked to be many winters old.  The handle of the sword seemed to have been very ornate but was too old and worn to retain its former beauty.  Link took a few swings with the sword before handing it to Zelda.  The princess studied it carefully.

"It's old, but it has a nice feel to it," Link said, "How do you like it, Zel- I mean, Lunari?"  

"It's so light," she said, twirling the blade in her hand, "And it almost feels like it's perfectly fashioned to fit me.  It should work fine."

"We'll take it," the boy said to the shopkeeper, "How much?"

"Well," the dwarf said, "I'm pretty lucky that I'm getting rid of it, so five silver pieces should do."  Link laid the coins out on the table and the three left the building and emerged onto the street.  Zelda fastened the sheath around her waist.

"That's an elven blade," Dek said as the companions trekked through the streets of Aldoren.

"And you're just telling us this now?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That shopkeeper would've sold it at a far higher price if I would have said something," the elf explained, "He didn't know its true value.  It's worth at least a hundred times more than we paid for it."

"It just looks like an old sword to me," Link said skeptically.  

"It's old, but it's still a well-made blade," Dek said, "Few of the swords of the High Elven escape the confines of our hidden city.  I don't know how the dwarves were able to attain one.  It must have been many years ago."

"Well, it looks like you just got lucky," Link said to Zelda, "Though the thing could use some cleaning up."

"We don't exactly have time for that," the princess said, "I'll have to worry about making it look nice later."

***

"Can you help us?" Mikau asked the small scientist.  

"Maybe," he said, "Did you bring a sample of the water with you?"  The Zora handed the man a small glass bottle of the water taken from Zora's Domain.  He watched as the scientist peered at the liquid through an instrument that resembled a telescope.  The Zora had arrived at Lake Hylia earlier that morning, and Mikau and Ruto had immediately left the group to meet with the strange scientist in his laboratory.  

"What's he doing?" Ruto whispered to the general.

"I don't know," Mikau answered, "Just be patient."  After Ruto waited for what seemed like an eternity, the man finally spoke.

"Your suspicions were correct," he said to the Zora general, "A fatal toxin was used to contaminate the water.  It's a strange kind of poison.  The chemicals seem to duplicate as time progresses.  It would have taken only a small vial of toxin and a few days to poison the waters of Zora's Domain.  My guess is that it will spread to Lake Hylia within a week.  I suspect that a dark magic must have been used in creating this toxin, though I usually do not condone such beliefs.  But whereas a normal poison would only be spread by the fish in the waters and would take much longer, this poison duplicates itself.  It's really quite a wonder."

"But can you find an antidote?" Mikau asked, somewhat annoyed at the old man's rambling.

"Maybe," he said, indifferent.  

"My people are dying!" Ruto said suddenly, emotion heavy in her voice, "And all you can say is 'maybe'?"

"I'm sorry, my girl," the man said, "But science is a delicate art that requires things to be done slowly and exactly.  These things take time.  The antidote may be done in a week, and that's hoping for the best."

"We don't have a week," Mikau said, "In the last week we've lost three quarters of our entire population.  In another week there will be no one left."

"Don't get angry with me," the scientist said, "I will try my best, and it's possible that I may devise something to slow the poison in a day or two.  You're just going to have to wait and see."  Mikau angrily exited the laboratory, Ruto following, and slammed the door behind him.

***

"So what else do we need?" Dek asked, examining the supplies that the three had gathered, "We just wasted an entire day searching for food and equipment in this huge city, so I really hope we have everything."  Link and Dek searched through their packs and located the assorted food that had been purchased that consisted of a few vegetables and some bread.  They had decided that if they desired meat it would be easier to hunt for it rather than delve into their limited funds.  Link counted the three bottles they had managed to find in the large city.  The containers were made of tough, stiff leather so that they would be light yet still retain their shape.  They were planning to fill the bottles in a river that near to the city.

"We've got everything," Link said, sighing, as he leaned back in a chair at the 'Aldoren Inn', "Finally."

"We better get going as soon as the sun rises tomorrow," Dek said, "We've lost way too much time as it is."

"Man, I'm tired," Link said, yawning.

"From what?" Zelda asked sarcastically, "It's not like we fought any dragons today."

"Yeah," the boy said, "But fighting takes less effort than shopping.  I worked hard today."  Zelda laughed at the remark.

"Goodnight," Dek said as he extinguished the flames within the small lantern in the corner of the room.  The three quickly fell into a state of deep sleep.

***

_Who is that?  My eyes can't focus on him in the dark, but I can see he's standing over Link.  What's he doing?  Is that an axe!  Link!  Watch out!  Why am I not making a sound?  Link!  Move!  He can't seem to hear me.  I have to do something!  I can't move!  What's happening?  Stop!  Don't hurt him!  Wait.  He's looking at me.  I know who that is.  I've seen him somewhere before.  I try to scream but nothing happens._

_It's Croub.  He's come after us, and there's nothing I can do.  He's raising the axe above Link's head.  No!  I'm helpless!  Why can't I do anything!  Link!  No!  The axe begins its descent.  Link!  Look out!  NO!_

Zelda awoke, gasping and sweating as her eyes scanned the room for any signs of danger.

"Link," she called quietly, "Link, are you okay?"  She picked out the bed of the sleeping hero only to see a shadow looming over it.  The shadow was holding a weapon above his head, preparing to plunge it down into the boy's chest.

"Link!" Zelda yelled, "Watch out!"  The princess leapt out of her bed and charged the attacker.  The axe-wielding dwarf turned in time to see her foot flying at his face.  He fell back from the blow, staggering and letting out a cry of pain, but managing to retain his balance.  Zelda turned and grabbed her sword from its spot on the floor beside her bed and faced the attacker.

"Croub," she spat, glaring at the large dwarf.

"You will die for that!" he shouted.

_"Why isn't Link waking up?" _Zelda thought, _"What's going on?"_

"If you're wondering why they're still sleeping," Croub said, smiling, "Then I suppose I could tell you.  They've both been put to sleep with a special herb.  The aroma from the plant sends the victims into an almost death-like state.  I'm not sure how you avoided it, but I can easily take care of a little girl.  After this my master will reward me greatly."

"Your master?" Zelda said, confused, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm sure you would like to know," the dwarf said, "But my master does not desire to be known just yet.  Of course, none of that will matter when you're dead."  Croub charged the princess, brandishing his large axe with a tremendous amount of skill.  Zelda barely leapt back in time to avoid the initial attack and was forced to immediately duck under another.  She deflected a blow with her sword, making her arm nearly go numb from the force of the attack, and stabbed at the dwarf.  Croub easily batted the smaller weapon away with his axe before aiming for Zelda's neck.  The princess spun on her heel, threw her leg outwards, and swept Croub's feet out from beneath him.  The dwarf fell to the floor, his grip loosening slightly on his axe, and Zelda leapt upon him.  She smashed her foot into the dwarf's wrist, pinning his arm to the ground, and knocked the axe from his hand with a powerful sword blow.  The princess pointed her blade at Croub's neck.

"Wait!" the dwarf begged, "Don't kill me!  It's my master's fault!  He wanted you dead!"

"Coward," Zelda muttered, "Tell me more about your master, and I might let you live."

"I don't know much about him," Croub whined, "He just came to me and told me that I'd become rich if I obeyed him.  Then he ordered me to start causing trouble and stuff like that.  At first it was just little things like robbery and stuff, but then he gave me the names of certain dwarves that he wanted dead.  I killed them all."

"You _what?" Zelda yelled._

"You must understand, Miss," the dwarf began to explain, "Nothing in the world is worth more to a dwarf than riches.  I saw my opportunity to become wealthy, and I decided I'd do anything I was told to do so that I may possess a vast fortune.  It's the way I think, Miss."

"You're a coward," Zelda spat, disgusted with the dwarf's groveling, "You've reduced yourself to murdering for riches and begging for your life.  I should rid the world of you right now."

"No!" Croub pleaded, "I'll tell you anything you want to know!"

"I want to know," the princess began, "Who hired you!"

"He never revealed himself!" the dwarf yelled, "He was always hidden in the shadows.  I never truly even met him.  He would just send an image of himself to talk to me.  I don't know how he did it, but you have to believe me."  Zelda, in truth, did believe him, recognizing the technique as the one Impa used to communicate with her when she was at the ranch.

"Isn't there anything else?" she asked coldly.

"Yes, maybe," Croub rambled, "He…um…he had this mark on the back of his hand or something.  I could never really see what it was, but it always glowed when he talked to me.  It was a yellow light, I think."

"A mark," Zelda said quietly, going pale, "A mark on the back of his hand?"

"Yes, yes," the dwarf said, "That's right."  The princess removed her sword from Croub's throat and let it hang at her side, pondering the information that had been given to her.  The dwarf immediately lunged for his axe, picked it up off the floor and swung upward at Zelda.  She saw the attack coming, though, and plunged her blade through the dwarf's back before Croub's attack could connect.  The axe fell to the floor and the dwarf slumped over beside it.  Croub managed to turn his head slightly so that he could look at the princess.

"The others…" he said, choking, "You think I'm alone….But the others…They will get you…"  The dwarf said his last words before his eyes closed and death came upon him.

Zelda quickly moved to Link's bed and attempted to wake him.  "Link!" she yelled, shaking the boy, "Wake up!  We've got to get out of here!"  The boy would not stir, however, and Zelda soon received the same result after trying to rouse Dek.  She suddenly heard yelling voices coming from outside the building, and she left the room to investigate.  As the princess entered the main room of the inn, she gasped.  The bodies of Hould and Touka were lying still on the floor of the inn, blood staining the ground.  Zelda rushed to each of them in turn and checked their pulse, finding none.

"He killed them," she said sadly, "What kind of person kills for no reason?"  The shouting increased in volume and Zelda could hear the footsteps of many dwarves approaching the inn.  She was about to step into the outside air and ask the dwarves for assistance until her sharp ears picked up the sound of their gruff voices whispering in the night.

"What do we do if Croub didn't kill them?" one of the voices asked.

"We can't finish the job ourselves with all these other guards around," the other responded, "That fool made too much noise.  If he's dead then the best we can do is take the elves prisoner.  We'll keep them in the dungeons until we get the chance to kill them."

"Good plan," the first voice agreed.

_"This is what he meant by others," _Zelda thought, _"That shadow man must have persuaded more dwarves to become his slaves.  We could be facing an army of these killers."_  The princess quickly returned to the room that housed the sleeping elves.

"Link!" she yelled one more time, shaking him furiously, "You've got to wake up!  I can't get both of you out of here without some help!  Get up!"  Zelda sighed deeply when the boy continued to sleep.

"Hey!" she heard a voice yell, "I heard something!  Let's get moving!"

_"What am I going to do?" _Zelda thought desperately, _"As much as I hate to do this, I'm going to have to leave them.  They won't be killed just yet, and I can do more good if I stay hidden and find out where the guards are taking them."  Dwarves could now be heard yelling in the main room and their feet pounded the floor of the hallway.  Zelda used Farore's Wind and disappeared in a flash of green light just as the dwarves burst in through the door and grabbed the two elves, unaware as they lay atop their beds.  _

"We've got them!" a dwarf yelled, "There's another one dead in here!  These elves are responsible for the murders!  Take them to the dungeons!"  Link and Dek were slung over the dwarves' shoulders and carried from the inn, still sleeping soundly.  Others grabbed the two's weapons and the entire company of dwarves soon vacated the inn, returning to the castle.  Zelda leapt down from the rafters in the ceiling and gave chase.

***

"Sir Mikau!  Come quickly!" the general turned his head in the direction of the voice to see a Zora waving his hands about wildly.  Mikau dashed over to the scene and saw the pale form of Ruto sprawled across the ground, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she struggled desperately to breathe.  

"Princess!" he said, kneeling beside her.  Ruto opened her eyes, though it took much effort, and looked up at the concerned general.

"Mikau," she said faintly, "It must have gotten to me.  I'm sorry.  I have to go."

"No, Princess!" the general said firmly, "You are strong.  You must last longer.  The antidote will be ready soon."  The Zora did not respond but simply closed her eyes as her breathing began to slow.  Mikau picked Ruto up in his arms and sprinted to the laboratory.  He kicked open the door forcefully and glared at the scientist.

"She's dying!" he yelled angrily, "We need that cure!  Now!"

"It's…it's not ready!" the old man stammered, "I need at least another hour!"

"She doesn't have an hour!" Mikau yelled, "Look at her!  She'll be lucky to last a few minutes!"

"I have something that might slow the poison," the scientist said, picking up a small vial from his desk, "It should work if she ingests it, but I'm not sure."  Mikau ignored the man and swiped the small container from his hand.

"Wait!" the scientist yelled, "It's not tested yet!  That stuff could kill her!"

"We don't really have much of a choice, now do we?" Mikau said as he poured the red liquid down Ruto's throat.  The dying Zora swallowed, barely, and then lay still.  The general looked at the princess in his arms, desperately hoping that he would see life flow through her body in full once again.  The old man walked over and placed the back of his palm on her forehead.

"It's working," he said, as Mikau let out a long sigh of relief, "She's in a stable condition, but it won't last long.  If she comes into consciousness, do whatever you need to do to keep her awake.  If she becomes unconscious again, she's done for.  I'll have the antidote done in about an hour.  Get her some fresh air."  Mikau obeyed and left the building, still carrying the princess in his arms.  As his feet touched the green grass, Ruto opened her eyes and blinked.

"What happened?" she asked meekly, "I thought I was dead."

"You nearly were," Mikau told her, "But I gave you something to slow the poison.  The scientist says that the full antidote should be ready in about an hour.  Don't go back to sleep."

"I'll try not to," Ruto said, "But I feel like I could sleep forever right now.  I'm really tired."  The general gently laid the princess down on the ground and sat next to her.

"I'll try to help you stay awake," he said, "What do you want to do?  Should we talk about something?"

"Sure," the princess said, smiling, "That would be great."

***

Zelda dashed across the rooftops of Aldoren, keeping the running dwarves in view.  Despite their small size the dwarves moved swiftly through the streets below as they gained spectators who watched the strange scene from their doorway.  Soon the dwarves had arrived at the palace doors and were immediately allowed access to the dungeons.  The princess watched from her perch on a rooftop as they disappeared into the massive structure.  She scanned the castle for any signs of an entrance but saw none bar the small windows that decorated the tall spires.

_"Rousha said that those towers are just for decoration," _she thought, _"Which either means they're solid stone or they're hollow.  If they're hollow I can get in but I'll have to jump down about a hundred feet.  Great option."  Zelda thought sarcastically.  She crouched down and approached the edge of the roof, keeping one of the small windows in sight.  The princess suddenly sprinted to the edge and leapt into the air, her body glowing as she did so.  There was a small green flash and Zelda reappeared on the ledge of the high window.  She looked down, the height making her somewhat dizzy, and was relieved to see that the guards had not noticed her stunt.  She turned around and peered into the darkness of the tower through the thin window._

_"Now for the leap of faith," _she thought, _"It's a good thing there's no glass on this window."  _Zelda stood sideways and forced her way through the narrow slit before falling into the dark abyss.  She plummeted face first watching carefully for any sign of the approaching ground.  When she saw what she was waiting for she vanished in a green explosion of light and appeared just a few feet above the stone floor.  The princess fell the small distance and landed gracefully while searching her surroundings for any danger.

_"Well, that was fun," _she thought sarcastically.  Zelda found herself in a long corridor illuminated with torches set up periodically along the walls.  She listened intently for the faintest sound of approaching footsteps.  After hearing a small noise from a distance behind her she set off in the other direction.  Zelda peered around the corner at the far end of the hallway and saw a number of guards patrolling the corridor.  She concentrated and poured forth her magic onto the unsuspecting dwarves.  They were quickly sent into a state of paralysis and became oblivious to their surroundings, though the effects of the magic would dissolve in a matter of minutes.  Zelda calmly walked past the guards and checked around yet another corner.  

_"I don't even know where the dungeons are," _she thought as she traversed the next hallway after seeing no guards on patrol.  The princess paused before looking around the next corner after hearing voices emanating from the corridor.

"Has the time finally come?" a dwarf asked eagerly, "Are we going to proceed?"

"Yes," another voice said, "I'm on my way to inform the others.  The attack will come tonight at the banquet.  Make sure you're in your assigned station."

"Yes, sir," the first dwarf said, "I'll be ready."  Zelda heard the footsteps of who she assumed to be the informant approaching her location.  She pressed herself up against the wall in the shadows, desperately hoping that she would not be discovered.  The dwarf turned the corner suddenly and marched down the corridor, never laying eyes on the hidden princess.  Zelda breathed in relief when the guard disappeared down another passageway.  She then chanced glancing around the corner.  She saw the first dwarf guarding a large wooden door.

_"I must be in the basement level," _Zelda thought, _"There's probably a set of stairs behind that door that lead to the upper floor.  Either that or the door just hides another set of passageways.  I could be lost in here for quite a while."  _She once again used her magic to put the guard into a stunned state before approaching the door.  She pushed it open slightly and slipped through before shutting it behind her.  To her relief she looked upon a set of winding stairs that were dimly lit by a few small torches.  

_"The dungeons might have been down in the basements," _Zelda thought, _"But I don't have time to wander through corridors.  If I have any luck at all the guards haven't taken Link and Dek to the dungeons yet.  Maybe I can intercept them on the way.  Then I'll just follow them until I get a chance to free those two idiots."_  Zelda smiled as she imagined what Link's reaction would be to being captured in his sleep.

***

"Well, this is great," Link said sarcastically, "What'd we do this time?"  The boy walked alongside Dek through a dark corridor of the Aldoren palace.  Both elves were bound at the wrists and were being marched along by a small company of palace guards.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Croub the guard, Hould the innkeeper, and Touka, his wife," one of the dwarves said.

"We were asleep you moron," Link said sharply, "How could we have possibly killed them?"

"You killed them and then faked sleep so that you wouldn't be caught," the dwarf answered.

"If we wanted to escape we would have just left," Link argued, "Not go back to our beds like idiots and think we can get away with it."  The guard behind Link grunted and forfeited the argument.

"So," the boy said to Dek, "How are we going to get out of this?"

"You don't have to worry," Dek said, "You can just use your love for Zelda to bust us out.  You can do anything if it's for her."

"Shut up," Link grumbled as the high elf laughed.

"Quit talking!" a dwarf barked.

"Shut up!" Link yelled at the guards, who immediately quieted, "We'll talk if we want to."

"You're in no position to order us around," one of the dwarves said, "We could have you put to death."

"For all you know," the boy said, "We could have this all planned out.  Maybe you morons are walking into a trap.  Our band of terrorist elves," he said mockingly, "could drop down from the ceiling at any minute and take your heads off."  Every dwarf in the company immediately looked up to the ceiling as Link burst out laughing.

"There'll be no more of that!" a guard growled.

"Whatever," Link said, "But I'd be careful going out in the open if I were you.  Our archers have been known to hit a target dead-on from a thousand feet away."  The boy smiled in satisfaction as he heard a guard stumble behind them and imagined several other dwarves going pale from the news.

"Are you having fun?" Dek asked sarcastically, "You better not get yourself killed or Zelda will never forgive me."

"Don't worry," Link said, "It's all part of the plan."


	17. Chapter 17: Escape

**Disclaimer:**

The **Legend of Zelda** is property of **Nintendo**.

**Author's Notes:**

            Sorry about taking so long to update.  I've been really busy, and this week's Thanksgiving so I might be busy still.  Of course, we get two days off of school, so that might help.  Except for the fact that I'm getting **Mario Kart: Double Dash today and that may tear me away from the computer.**

            Thanks to everyone for reviewing.  It's really nice to get good reviews.  So, once again, everyone read, enjoy, and **PLEASE REVIEW!   **

            

**The Legend of Zelda: The War of Power**

**Chapter 17: Escape**

"What have I gotten myself into?" Zelda asked herself quietly.  Her back was currently pressed against a stone wall as she stood just next to the door of the banquet hall, listening intently.  After overhearing the plans for the attack she had wandered throughout the large palace for what seemed like an eternity to her.  She had not come across Link or Dek as they were led to the dungeons but rather had found herself just outside the large feast that had been underway for hours.  Zelda didn't know what she was planning to do when the attack on the king came, but she hoped that she could defeat the dwarves and manage to clear the elves' names.

_"This is stupid," _she thought bitterly, _"I have no idea how many dwarves have succumbed to the will of that evil being.  I could be facing hundreds of traitorous palace guards.  This is something that Link would do, not me."_  The princess smiled when she thought about Link, _"Those two better not be dead."_

Zelda turned when she heard voices nearing her position in the shadows of the rear door of the banquet hall.  Two dwarves, both dressed in armor that covered all but their head, turned a corner suddenly and approached the door.  The princess materialized from the darkness and rendered each unconscious with a blow to their skull from the hilt of her elven sword.

_"That's two taken care of," _she thought as she dragged the bodies away from the door and deposited them in a dark corner of the hall.  She quickly merged back into the shadows, using her Sheikah training to render herself nearly invisible.

The feasting just inside the doors stopped as several members of the crowd suddenly screamed loudly.  _"This is it," _Zelda thought before slipping quietly through the door and quickly ducking into a corner.  She watched as the once feasting dwarves gathered in the center of the room, surrounded by several guards leveling their crossbows at the crowd.  Many of the traitorous guards were aiming at the king at the front of the room while others stood ready with axes at hand.  A few of the dwarves barred the doors to the banquet hall with wooden blocks so that there would be no interference from any remaining loyal guards within the palace.

_"He's completely defenseless," _Zelda thought, shocked, _"Every guard in here belongs to the evil group.  It's almost like a cult.  There's no way I can fight all of this."  Her attention was drawn to the king as one of the guards spoke._

"Aldoren belongs to our master now!" he shouted at the king, "You are a fool, and you have allowed our people to spread in your own castle.  You will die for your ignorance."

"Who are you and who is your master?" King Bwarrow asked calmly.

"Our master does not desire to be known by you!" the dwarf yelled, "As for us, we are the Shadowlings!  We are the new race of dwarves that are in command of this city from this point on.  All shall join us or endure the agony of death!"  Zelda tore her eyes away from the scene in an attempt to formulate a plan.  She silently slipped into a position within two feet of a crossbow wielding guard.

_"I can't use my magic to paralyze all of them," _she thought, _"There's too many, but one should be easy enough."_  The princess placed her fingers on the back of the Shadowling's neck and the dwarf was rendered helpless by her magic.  Zelda removed the crossbow from his hands and a quiver from his back while the stunned guard stood motionless.  She quickly merged back into the shadows and aimed carefully.

"Your time on this earth is over, Bwarrow!" the Shadowling leader yelled as his finger tightened around the trigger of his crossbow.  Zelda fired first, however, and the dwarf fell to the ground in pain, an arrow protruding from his chest.  The evil dwarves scanned the room frantically, attempting to locate the source of the projectile.  The princess smiled as they looked around in confusion.  

"What's going on?!" another Shadowling yelled, "Whoever is responsible for this will be put-"  The dwarf stopped as the doors to the great hall shook violently, the loyal palace guards pounding on them furiously from the outside.

"We're out of time!" he shouted, "The king must die!"  Zelda swiftly fit two arrows onto the crossbow string and fired on the dwarf with deadly precision.  The Shadowling breathed his last as the arrows punctured his chest.  The princess flew to the doors and unsheathed her sword just as she was spotted by the evil dwarves.

"There!" a dwarf shouted, pointing, "Take her out!"  The princess cleaved the block that was barring the largest door in two, allowing the loyal dwarves to enter the hall.  She quickly leapt to the side as several arrows imbedded themselves in the wall where she had stood just a second before.  The guards stormed the banquet hall but were met by a flurry of Shadowling arrows.  The loyal dwarves charged into the chaos, using their armor to defend themselves, and the battle began.  The crowd that had attended the feast panicked and frantically sought cover beneath the large tables. 

Zelda dove to the side and rolled as arrows flew past her head, loading three projectiles into her crossbow as she did so.  She released the arrows one by one and three of the Shadowlings fell to the ground.  The princess leapt into the air as a number of projectiles ricocheted off the floor that her feet had just departed from.  In a fluid movement Zelda fit two arrows onto the bowstring and destroyed a pair of the evil dwarves.  The princess continued to expertly dodge the many projectiles while firing upon the Shadowlings until she exhausted her supply of arrows.  Throwing the crossbow to the ground, she made her way to the exit of the room through the massive amount of chaos.  Zelda slipped out of the banquet hall and into the quiet corridor as the battle raged on behind her.

_"Now to free those two morons," _she thought, smiling.

***

"Well, this is boring," Link commented as he seated himself and leaned back against the stone wall.  He looked to the prison cell directly across from him to see Dek in the same position.

"Yep," the elf said, rather pointlessly.

"Quiet!" the prison guard shouted, "There'll be no conversing among prisoners!"

"We'll converse if we want to converse!" Link retaliated menacingly.

"I wouldn't be talking like that," the guard said, though the authority had been robbed from his voice, "I'm the one with the sword.  I could kill you anytime I wanted to."  The Hylian ignored the dwarf and began whistling the melody to Zelda's Lullaby.

"Stop that," the guard ordered.  Link continued, unfazed, as the dwarf sighed and became silent.  Dek barely contained his laughter.

"You're going to get yourself killed," he said to the Hylian, "Your luck is eventually going to run out."

"I don't rely on luck," Link argued, "I always have everything planned out."

"Sure you do," Dek mocked.

"Do we get food in here?" Link addressed one of the two prison guards.

"Not much," the first dwarf said in a gruff voice, "Just some bread and water.  But don't think you're going to escape when we open the cell to feed you.  We'll give it to you through the bars."

"Well that just ruins my entire plan," the Hylian said with false dramatization, "I figured you were stupid enough to open the cell."

"You'll find this isn't an easy prison to escape from," the second guard said proudly, "We have a flawless security system here.  Even if you were to escape from your cells you would face several other strong guards and have to navigate your way through twisted passageways to reach the ground level of the palace.  It's a highly proficient system."  Link smiled slightly, relieved that the guard had been foolish enough to provide him with information about security.  He now knew the opposition that he would face after freeing himself from his cage.

Link was still deep in thought as another palace guard appeared in the entryway to the prison.  He handed one of the guards a small morsel of food while quietly whispering something undecipherable even to Link's elven ears.  The first prison guard promptly made his way to Link's cell, holding a miniscule bowl of water and a small piece of stale bread in his fingers.

"Here's your food," he said, shoving both fists through the bars, the water in one hand and the bread in the other.  This action quickly turned out to be a mistake.  Link grabbed both forearms of the dwarf and pulled back powerfully.  The guard's arms were nearly ripped from their sockets as his head slammed into the solid iron bars.  The Hylian wasted no time in shoving him back only to tear him towards the bars again, resulting in another blow to the dwarf's skull.  The second prison guard rushed over quickly only to be grabbed by Dek from behind.  He gasped for air as the high elf gripped the dwarf's throat tightly, using his other arm to add strength to the deadly hold.  The guard desperately tried to pry the hands of the elf away, but soon discovered that Dek was stronger than he had judged him to be.  

Link slammed the first guard's head into the bars once more before swiftly picking the set of prison keys off of his belt.  The dwarf fell to the ground, unconscious as blood seeped from a wound on his head.

"He'll live," the Hylian said as he freed himself from the cell with the keys, "He didn't do anything wrong, and I'm not going to kill for no reason.  Isn't that right, Dek?"

"Yep," the high elf said as he applied enough pressure to his hold on the second guard to cause the dwarf to drift into unconsciousness.  Link quickly unlocked the door to his friend's cell and threw the keys onto the first guard's body.  The two elves quietly left the prison and began to ascend a large stone staircase.  The passageway was lit dimly by a few torches and shadows were cast across the ground.

"So that was your plan?" Dek asked skeptically.

"Yeah," Link said, "I was going to do that all along.  I had every detailed numbered out in my head."  Dek stopped and stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay," the Hylian admitted, "So I came up with it at the last minute.  It worked, didn't it?"

"There's that luck I'm talking about," the high elf sighed, shaking his head.  The two suddenly quieted as they heard voices coming from above.  As Link crouched midway through the stairs he could see a large door ahead and the tops of two helmets shining slightly in the torchlight.  The elves slunk into the shadows and slowly began to make their way toward the guards.  Their progress was interrupted, however, when shouting resonated throughout the corridor from below.

"The prisoners escaped!" the second guard called from the jails at the bottom of the staircase, "They're dangerous!  Don't let them escape!"

"Oh, well that's just great," Link said sarcastically, looking down at the bellowing dwarf, "Couldn't you have made sure he was knocked out?"

"This isn't my fault!" Dek argued, "That could be your guard down there."

"No, the one I got had a gash on his head," Link retaliated, "That's definitely yours.  Good job."

"Shut up," the high elf said as the two prepared to meet the challenge coming upon them in the form of the two unscathed guards at the top of the stairs, "Let's just get out of here."

"Sounds good," Link smiled as he sprinted towards the oncoming threat.

***

High atop Death Mountain, amid a massive amount of dust and ashes, the ground stirred.  Rocks and gravel were displaced as a single hand exploded from the dirt and gripped the surface of the mountain tightly.  Slowly at first, then quickening in pace, the body of a Goron heaved itself up from the underground.  The large Goron, covered in black ashes and dirt, stood shakily on his neglected legs and surveyed the scene around him.  The mountainside had been covered in ashes, a product of the detonation of so many bombs, and boulders had been strewn about the landscape.  Overall, the area had been flattened utterly and made similar to level ground.  The once sloping and majestic mountainside had become a barren wasteland.  Not just a wasteland, but a graveyard.  A graveyard that now housed the brave, loyal race of the Gorons.

Mahalda suddenly threw back his head and bellowed in agony.

***

"Princess Ruto?" a concerned voice called, "Princess Ruto?"  Ruto slowly opened her eyes and blinked as she was blinded by the sunlight washing over her face.  Her eyes focused and she found herself staring at the face of her trusted general.

"You're awake," Mikau said, breathing a sigh of relief, "I thought you were gone for a minute there."

"What happened?" the Zora princess asked, confused and bewildered.

"You passed out," the general explained, "I rushed you to the scientist who had barely finished the antidote.  He gave it to you, but you still did not wake.  You've been unconscious for two days now."

"Two days?" she asked.  Mikau nodded.

"The rest of us have been given the antidote as well," he smiled, "We haven't lost anyone else since you were affected."

"Really?" she asked, hope shining in her eyes, "Everyone else made it?"

"Yes," Mikau answered, "We all did."  Ruto leapt to her feet with joy, only to find that she could barely stand.  She fell into the generals arms and embraced him tightly.  Mikau looked abashed at first, but slowly returned the embrace.  Ruto remained in the strong Zora's arms for what seemed like an eternity, crying tears of joy.

***

Link ducked under the axe of the guard and grabbed onto the wooden handle.  He pulled with all his might and ripped the weapon from the guard's grip before slamming the flat part of the blade into his enemy's head.  The dwarf's helmet fell to the floor with the unconscious guard.

The Hylian looked to his left to see that Dek had succeeded in pulling the same maneuver.  Dek suddenly turned and knocked out the remaining prison guard that had attempted to approach him from behind.

"Well, that was easy," the high elf said, smiling, "Should we take their weapons?"

"I don't know," Link answered, "I've never really been fond of an axe.  I think I'd rather fight with my hands."

"Whatever," Dek shrugged and dropped the guard's axe as the two reached the door at the top of the staircase.  Link pushed it open slightly and peered outside.  He scanned the corridor for any sign of danger before slipping out the door, motioning for Dek to follow.  The two elves crept through the hallway and became confused when they found not a single dwarf throughout the complex maze.

"I thought security was supposed to be good around here," Link commented, "This is sad."

"They must all be attending some big thing or something," Dek theorized, "Now all we have to do is find our way out of this mess of halls."

"I hear something from over there," Link said, pointing to his left, "Maybe it's the exit."  Dek shrugged and the two traveled toward the noise.  They soon found themselves before a large door.  Link pressed his ear up against the wood and listened intently.

"There's screaming coming from up there," he said, "This must be the way out."

"Either that or we're walking into a torture chamber," Dek said sarcastically.  The Hylian smiled and opened the door before slipping through.  The elves found themselves standing before a large staircase and quickly ascended it.  Link once again slipped through the large door at the top of the dimly illuminated corridor.

"We're out," Dek said, breathing a sigh of relief as the two elves found themselves in a long corridor decorated with hanging pictures and tapestries.

"I don't recognize this hall from when Rousha took us to the king," Link commented, "We're lost again."  Link decided to set off in the direction of the strange sound and the two wandered throughout the palace.

Link's head snapped to his right as the screaming increased in volume.  He sprinted in the direction of the sound, though he knew not why, and Dek quickly followed.  As the noise was becoming unbearable the two turned a corner and gasped.  Palace guards were pouring into what looked like a huge banquet hall, screaming and brandishing their weapons.  Quite suddenly, a mass of terrified dwarves exploded from the doorway.  Dwarves who looked like guards were chasing the innocents wildly, slaying all whom stood in their path.  Still more palace guards were attacking the seemingly evil guards and attempting to restore order to the best of their abilities.

"Oh man…" Dek said as the two elves turned and sprinted away from the madness.  Link turned to see that the dwarves were rampaging throughout the hall, drawing closer to him and the high elf.  Dek suddenly grabbed the boy by the shoulder and dragged him to an abrupt stop.  Link whirled around to see another immense set of guards charging in their direction.

"Good," he said, "Maybe they'll fix this mess."

"They think we caused all this, you idiot," Dek commented.  Link quickly realized he was right as he discerned the many curses, all directed at the elves, flying out of the guards' mouths.

"Oh crap," he commented as he and his companion turned and prepared to flee only to be met by the mass of dwarves approaching them from behind.  The two realized that there was no escape from their situation and dashed into the chaos.  Link found himself frantically dodging stray fists and axes as he forced his way through the crowd.  After receiving a good amount of small slashes and bruises, he burst through to the other side of the group, breathing heavily.  The two elves sprinted throughout the palace halls, searching for an exit while the battle raged on behind them.  They suddenly exploded through the large front doors of the castle, using their momentum to jar the doors open.  The elves panted heavily as they stopped and breathed the fresh air.

It was then that Link looked up and barely kept himself from yelling in surprise as Zelda leapt upon him and grabbed him in a fierce embrace.

"Link!" she cried happily.

"Zelda," Link said quietly, returning the embrace.  He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Dek as he stood to the side of the scene.

"Oh…," the high elf cooed, smiling, with false adoration, "How cute."

"Zelda," Link said, Zelda still hanging around his neck, "Did you cause all this?"  The princess suddenly broke the embrace and stared at the ground, blushing.

"Well," she said, "It was partly my fault."  Link and Dek looked at each other and exploded into laughter.

"This is great!" the high elf laughed, "I didn't know you were capable of causing trouble!  Link must be rubbing off on you."

"I must be a good teacher," Link commented, "This even beats that little incident I caused at the festival."  Dek laughed, having heard about the festival earlier on the journey.

"If you two are done making fun of me," the princess said, "Then maybe we can get out of here before we're killed.  Oh, and here's your weapons."  Zelda removed two swords from her belt and a bow from her back before handing them to the elves.

"And you can explain what exactly happened as we're fleeing for our lives," Link said as the three tried to put as much distance between them and the castle as possible.

***

Mahalda frantically threw boulders and dirt aside as he delved into the rocky ground, searching for any signs of life.  He suddenly felt something grip his large hand tightly and he pulled up with all his might.  Slowly, an arm emerged from the ground and was followed by an entire body as Mahalda threw himself back and freed the figure from the rocky prison.  The new dust covered Goron coughed violently and fell to his hands and knees.

"King Darunia," Mahalda said, bowing slightly.  Darunia raised his head and looked at him with black, beady eyes.

"Thank you," he said, standing on his feet, "But I am not worthy to be called king after I let this happen to our people."  He surveyed the damage that the bombs had caused and the ash that blanketed the ground and floated thick through the air.

"You are the first that I have uncovered," the general said, "But more may still live beneath the dirt."

"We don't even know where to look," Darunia pointed out, "And if they are dead it would be dishonorable to uncover their bodies.  If a Goron has survived this far he will free himself on his own.  I'm afraid we must wait."  Mahalda sighed and looked out beyond the mountain to the city of Castle Town.  He could vaguely see an immense army gathering just outside of the city walls.  Darunia apparently noticed this also.

"Woe will befall the Solatians when they are faced with the Gorons' wrath," the king said boldly.

***

Amir sat atop a bed in the inn, his torso bare, as Hawehn tended to both his and Alria's wounds.  Every so often she would scold the two for getting themselves beaten so badly.

"How'd you manage to do this?" she asked, indicating a large burn mark on the Calatian's chest.

"The sorcerer," Amir said blatantly for one of the many times that day.

"Is that your excuse, too?" Hawehn asked, looking at Alria and the many scorches that lined her body.  The girl nodded.

"You two are going to have to be more careful," Hawehn said, bandaging Amir's chest, "Alria, you're lucky to be alive after that.  And Amir, if you don't watch out for yourself more, I'm going to have to come along and make sure you're safe.  You wouldn't like that, would you?"

"No, Hawehn," the Calatian said monotonously.  Alria laughed quietly, though not soft enough to avoid the woman's ears.

"What's so funny?" Hawehn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," the girl answered, smiling innocently.

"Good," the woman said, turning back to Amir, "Now, as I was saying.  You need to be more careful."  The Calatian smiled and barely contained his laughter as Alria mouthed the exact words to Hawehn's last sentence.

"What are you doing?" Hawehn said, whirling to face the girl.

"I was merely listening intently to the words of wisdom that were flowing beautifully from your mouth," Alria said sweetly as Amir finally burst and began laughing.  Hawehn crossed her arms in disgust.

"You two think you're _so funny," she said, "Do you have any idea how worried I was?  And then, to make things worse, when you get back you're both nearly dead!  I almost fainted when I saw all the blood you were losing."  Amir watched as the woman's eyes watered and he turned serious._

"We're sorry, Hawehn," he said comfortingly, "We'll be more careful from now on."

"Good," she said, kissing the large man on the cheek, "You both mean a lot to me now that I don't really have a family."

"Sorry," Alria said, feeling guilty.  Hawehn cheered up immediately and went back to addressing the fighters' many wounds, humming a beautiful song as she completed her work.

***

"How much longer do you think we have?" Impa asked the general as the two sat across from each other in the castle war room.

"A few days at the most," Kard answered sadly, "Lohen should be closing in quickly.  I doubt that Halberd will wait for the Coshraks.  Those beasts do things at their own time and will not join the war until they decide the time is right.  Lohen presents a large problem, though.  The Lohenese are known for their immense catapults.  They will most likely use these to destroy the wall and the houses within the city.  We have no way of defending ourselves against such weaponry.  Have we received any word from the Gorons or Zora?"

"No," the Sheikah said, "We have already come to the conclusion that most of the Gorons are likely destroyed.  The Zora have probably suffered a similar fate if they have not come to our aid already.  I fear the worst for Princess Ruto's people."

"As do I," the general sighed.

"Should we attempt an evacuation?" Impa asked.

"No," Kard said, shaking his head, "The only ways out of the city would be through the Gerudo canyon to the west or Death Mountain to the east.  The people would die if we attempted to cross the freezing wastelands of the north.  Several of my spies have reported enemy action on the slopes of the mountain as well as in the canyon.  And the Gerudos may already be against us because of the sorcerer's veil."

"The north may be our only choice," Impa decided, "It may be hard, but I am confident that the majority of us would survive.  The Halflings of the north are said to be hospitable and they have found ways to survive in the cold.  If we reached the city of Torous, we would most likely be sheltered from Halberd and his army.  That fool is too much of a coward to follow us."

"Will the people be willing to attempt this?" Kard asked, doubtful.

"Yes," the Sheikah said, "They know that they will die if they remain here."

"Alright," Kard said reluctantly, "Let's do this."


	18. Chapter 18: The Strike of the Gorons

**Disclaimer:**

The **Legend of Zelda** is property of **Nintendo**.

**Author's Notes:**

            I hope everyone enjoys this chapter because I might not get the next one up until sometime next week.  I have a lot of homework to do over the long weekend, and I might not be able to write much.

            I know I was going to put something in the disclaimer for something I used in my story that had to do with _Lord of the Rings.  It was something else besides the Dwarven customs, but I can't remember anymore.  So I guess I'll just say right now that I do not own _Lord of the Rings_ by J.R.R. Tolkien._

            This chapter really focuses on the Gorons and not so much on Zelda, Link, and Dek.  The next chapter will probably not focus much on the three journeying elves either but rather on the Zoras, Gorons, and the Hylians' predicament.  

            Once again, everyone read, enjoy, and **PLEASE REVIEW!**

            

**The Legend of Zelda: The War of Power**

**Chapter 18: The Strike of the Gorons**

"Now that we're out of that place," Link said as he filled his water case in the large river, "Where are we going?"

"I never really thought about that," Zelda admitted, looking upwards at the full moon illuminating the dark night sky.  The trees overhead were outlined by the light and the water of the river sparkled majestically.

"You two are hopeless," Dek said, shaking his head, "You don't even know how to get to Calatia, do you?"

"Not really," Link said.

"You morons are lucky to have me," Dek boasted, smiling, "I've been all over the world, and I know exactly where we're going."

"Well, then," Zelda said, "Where are we?"

"I not exactly sure," the high elf admitted.  The princess glared at him while Link erupted into laughter.  "Calm down," Dek protested, "It's not like we're completely lost.  We just kind of ran blindly from Aldoren and I got confused.  But if we follow this river it should lead us to some familiar territory."

"Whatever," Link said, setting off south alongside the river, "Let's go, then."  His two companions followed as the light of the sunrise began to overtake the darkness and change the day to night.

***

"The time of our revenge is at hand!" Darunia shouted to his people.  Over the course of two days, the king and Mahalda had waited patiently for the surviving Gorons to unearth themselves from the ground.  Darunia had been immensely proud when he counted his people and discovered that over three-fourths of the warriors had survived the attack.  He had raised the Gorons' spirits as he boasted about the toughness of the rock people.  The king had boldly stated that it will take more than a few bombs and some underhanded techniques to rid the world of the strong willed Goron race.

The mountainside had been made into a graveyard dedicated to the many brave Gorons who died in the Battle of Death Mountain, as Darunia had named it.  The survivors had then returned to the Goron cave in order to say goodbye to their wives and children before heading off to battle once again.  Darunia had been relieved to return to the home of the rock people and discover that it had not been harmed by the Solatians.  So, after a brief reunion and a ceremony and feast to honor the warriors who had perished, the Gorons prepared to attain their revenge upon the Solatian army.

"The Solatians will pay for the death that they have brought upon us!" Darunia boomed as the Gorons cheered and stomped their feet powerfully, shaking the ground slightly as they did so.  He continued when the crowd had quieted.  "To prepare ourselves, General Mahalda will brief us on the battle plans," the king said, gesturing to the large Goron at his left.  Mahalda stepped forward and began to speak.

"The Solatian army is camped outside of the walls that surround Castle Town," he explained, "Our information indicates that the country of Hoshena had joined them also.  In doing so, they have become our enemy as well and we will destroy them with the Solatian cowards.  Although the enemy has increased in size, I am confident that we can wipe them from this earth.  Although we were underestimated the first time we fought the Solatians, they will not make the same mistake once again, and we should not trust them to.  I have devised a battle plan in order to ensure our victory.  A little known fact is that the river that travels the perimeter of Castle Town is controlled by an underground dam.  I will lead a small group of our elite soldiers to the dam, as it is likely that we will encounter resistance on our way.  After we destroy the dam the underground river will overflow.  The pressure exerted on the surface of the earth by the river will cause the water to explode in a way similar to that of a geyser.  The water will sweep over the Solatian and Hoshenan armies who are stationed along the river and take them by surprise.  In the confusion, the remainder of our military force will emerge from Kakariko village and destroy the enemy.  These forces will be led by King Darunia.  It is likely that the Hylians may aid us in this battle when they witness the first attack, but do not rely on the aid of any outside sources."  The many Goron soldiers stood with a look of determination written on their features, eager for battle.  

"You set off for Kakariko tonight," he said, "The attack will commence at sunrise tomorrow."

***

"Are the people preparing?" Kard asked the Sheikah as she returned to the palace from a trip to the marketplace.  Impa had informed the Hylians of the plan that she and the general had devised, and the people had been frightened at the idea, yet willing to attempt it.

"Yes," Impa said, "They realize that we have no choice.  They will be ready to leave by dawn tomorrow."

"If Lohen doesn't arrive first," Kard said quietly.

***

Zelda seated herself atop a small boulder as Dek rummaged through his pack.  He shortly found the item he was looking for and tossed each the princess and Link a large carrot before taking one for himself.

"This is breakfast?" the Hylian said, eyeing the vegetable quizzically, "Don't we have anything better than this?"

"I don't want to hunt for anything this early," Dek began, "And we can't sit around for long.  We shouldn't relax until we're a good distance away from Aldoren."

"Those Shadowlings might have taken over by now," Zelda pointed out.  The two male elves could barely contain their laughter upon the mention of the evil dwarves' name.

"What kind of idiot came up with that?" Link wondered aloud.

"The name makes people laugh rather than instill fear into their hearts," Dek agreed.

"How much longer are we following the river?" Zelda asked suddenly as she watched the flow of the water.

"We really should've bought a map," Link said.

"I don't need a map," Dek boasted, "I know my way around easily.  This is, after all, not very far from Halthierien, where I-"  The elf suddenly stopped and slapped his hand against his forehead in disgust.  "I mean…" he started before Link cut him off.

"So that's the name of your city," the Hylian said, "Halthierien.  You've finally let it slip, Dek."

"Oh man…" the high elf moaned, "If the elders find out about this…"

"You mean that's where Dek's from?" Zelda asked Link.  The Hylian nodded.

"Yep," he said, smiling, "In all the years I've known him he's never revealed its name."

"Don't ever say that name again," Dek warned Link, glaring menacingly, "It can't ever be revealed to the outside world."

"What does the name have to do with anything?" Zelda wondered, "It's still hidden in a secret location."  Dek began sweating as a sly gleam flashed through Link's eyes.

"So that's how you find it," he said, smiling as Dek grew increasingly nervous.

"What are you talking about?" the high elf said with false obliviousness.

"Yeah," Zelda said, "What do you mean, Link?"

"The name reveals the path to the city," the Hylian explained smugly, "Isn't that right, Dek?  All we have to do is decipher the name and we could find your city."  To Link's surprise, the high elf's nervousness disappeared and he smiled.

"You are an idiot," he said to Link, "You thought you had it all figured out.  The name alone doesn't direct you to the city; it's just a small part of the hidden path.  You have to know the rest of the song."  He stopped abruptly, realizing that he had revealed more than intended.  "I did it again," the elf said, shaking his head.

"So there's a song," Link said, smiling, "If I kept you talking, you'd tell me exactly how to get there.  You're losing your touch of elven secrecy, Dek."

"Shut up," the high elf said, "I'm not going to slip anymore.  And if you ever say that name again I'll kidnap you and feed you a dragon."

"Alright," the Hylian said, "I won't say it.  Don't worry.  Of course, you might want to stop talking in your sleep before you end up accidentally singing the song."  Link grinned before turning and continuing down the river, Zelda following, as Dek angrily hoisted his pack over his shoulder.

"You must really think you're smart," he said as he caught up with his two companions.

"Yep," Link answered, "I'm feeling pretty good right now."

"I'm serious, though," Dek said sternly, "You can't ever mention the name again.  It would bring disaster to my people."

"I understand," the Hylian said, "I'll try to forget I even know it."

"I doubt that," Dek grumbled.

***

Mahalda studied a detailed map of the area surrounding Kakariko as his soldiers stood ready with bombs at hand.  He traced his finger to a clearly marked spot on the crumpled paper and surveyed his surroundings.  He then looked at the ground just before him.  

The general and his elite squad of ten Gorons stood at the western section of the mountain base, an area just a mile north of Kakariko.  Mahalda had attained the map which depicted a section of the large underground river many years ago from General Kard of the Hylians, though it had not been put to use until now.  He knelt and pressed his head to the surface of the earth and soon could sense a tunnel that ran just underneath him.

"This is the spot," the general said as the soldiers placed a pile of the bombs on the ground before him.  The Gorons backed away from the spot as Mahalda flicked the fuse on a single bomb, igniting it instantly.  He tossed the bomb toward the pile, detonating the explosives upon impact.  The rocky ground was dissolved in the explosion and Mahalda looked upon a large opening through which a dark tunnel could be seen a fifty feet down.

"I doubt that we will encounter any opposition now that we have reached the cave," he said, looking over his men, "After the dam was created it was completely sealed off from the outside world and left unguarded.  Only King Darunia, myself, and the leaders of Hyrule know about its location.  It was created long ago for an unknown purpose, and old and evil creatures may lurk inside.  Be prepared for anything."  Mahalda leapt down the hole, his warriors following immediately after.  Several of the Gorons lit large torches which cast a glow over the dark tunnel.  The general proceeded down the tunnel, using his eyes to search for any sign of danger.

"We are approximately twenty miles from the dam," he said, "Our destination will be reached by midnight, and we have only to wait until daybreak to destroy the dam and flood the river."  Mahalda looked to the Goron carrying a sack of three small cuccos in his hands.  The birds had been taken because their natural instincts would cause them to announce the coming of day even in a dark, underground cave.

"When the cucco crows, we strike," he reminded his men as the Gorons set off at a quick pace through the tunnel.

***

"We should strike back," Mikau told the princess, "We should not sit idly while the Hylians are slaughtered."  He looked to Ruto, sitting next to him upon a small hill in Hyrule Field.  She gazed at the gates of Castle Town through a telescope that the scientist at the lake had allowed the Zora to borrow so that they may study the progress of their enemy.  Mikau had looked through the device just a few minutes earlier and had discovered the Solatian army waiting outside the gates of the Hylian city.

"But an attack will just bring more death," Princess Ruto argued, "I don't think we can take anymore pain."

"My warriors are eager to seek revenge upon the Solatians," the general said, "Those men killed off our families, and we must prove to them that the Zora will not be pushed aside so easily."

"I know it makes sense," Ruto said, "And I know we should help our friends.  They would aid us if they were in our position.  But a part of me thinks we should leave this place and find a safe haven for ourselves.  There are hardly any of us left.  We would be marching to our death if we attacked the Solatians."

"Although their army far outnumbers ours," Mikau started, "They do not match the skill of your people.  We stand a greater chance than you realize, my Princess."

"Are you sure?" Ruto asked hesitantly.  The general nodded.  "Alright," she said reluctantly, "I trust your judgment.  We will fight."

"The females and children can remain at the lake for the time being," Mikau said, "Then after-"

"No," the Zora princess interrupted, "The women will fight.  You know quite well that all Zora are born warriors.  The women will not remain here while their husbands march to fight a hopeless battle.  The mothers may stay in order to care for their children, but all others will fight.  I will be coming, too."

"Princess, I don't think that's a good idea," the general argued, "The women may fight if they desire, but you should remain here with your people."

"If I will not fight for our cause then I expect no one else to," Ruto explained, "I will be coming."

"If you insist," Mikau sighed, knowing it was a hopeless argument, "But I will not leave your side.  We will attack at the break of dawn tomorrow."

***

Mahalda assumed that the time must be nearing midnight as the group of Gorons trudged through the shadowy tunnel, having not stopped once through the day.  The general took another step forward and felt the narrow space of the cave expand suddenly and without warning.

"We're in the cavern," he said, recognizing the feel of a large, open area.  The torch holders among the group held their lights above their head and gazed upon a massive dam.  The structure was constructed of large stone blocks and towered over the Gorons, reaching the roof of the large cavern.  Small streams flowed down the wall of the dam and created the river that surrounded Castle Town.  The water traveled into a dark tunnel and disappeared from view.  Mahalda tore his eyes away from the sight, however, upon recognizing a flicker of movement from atop the dam.  He immediately flicked the fuse on the small bomb in his hand and hurled the weapon to its target.  The surprised Hoshenan soldier had no time to react as the bomb exploded upon impacting his chest and he was thrown off of the wall and into the river.

"They're here," Mahalda whispered to his soldiers, "I don't know how the enemy found this place, but they're guarding the dam.  We may have to battle.  Extinguish the torches and press on."  The Gorons obeyed obediently and crept forward into to the darkness, becoming one with the earth.  They felt the presence of the dam through the eyes of the underground cave and could sense every rock and crack along the ground.  The warriors moved toward the structure swiftly without so much as a sound until they had arrived at the massive wall.  Mahalda divided his men into three sections, taking two Gorons with himself and creating two groups from the remaining soldiers.  One of the three cuccos was entrusted to each of the sections.

"Place your explosives on the opposite side of the dam," he said to one of the groups before addressing another, "You will set up the bombs near this end of the structure.  I will lead my team into the heart of the dam and we will plant our explosives within.  Take care of all opposition by whatever means you see fit.  Report to this area when your work is done."  The Gorons nodded and Mahalda sought out a door within the massive dam and entered quietly.  He blinked rapidly as light streamed into his eyes from the torches that lined the deserted corridor.  The general and his two officers, Gorons by the names of Balk and Groud, slunk through the passageway and soon reached a door at the end of the hall.  

As he opened the door Mahalda thought it strange that they had encountered no further opposition though he had clearly seen the uniform of a soldier upon the dam wall.  He had recognized the crest on the man's armor as being from the country of Hoshenan, and he decided that the leaders of Hoshena must have followed the path of the river downstream into the underground to discover the hidden dam and immediately set their men at work guarding it.  The general pondered these thoughts as he entered the next room.

Water flowed through the center of the room, cutting the stone floor in two, before passing completely through the dam and filtering into the river outside.  Mahalda took this as the sign that they were indeed near the center of the dam, and he motioned for his officers to follow as he easily leapt over the small stream.  The group then entered another room that was designed in exactly the same way, though the stream was larger by a small amount.  The general remembered that the water that poured forth from the dam had been divided into separate miniscule rivers that all combined to form the Castle Town river.  Each of the streams gradually increased in size from either side, making the innermost stream the widest.  

The group traveled through three more rooms before opening a door and looking upon a stream larger than any of the former rivers.  Mahalda nodded to his companions and they immediately set to work.  The general opened the pouch at his side and removed two small bombs.  The explosives were of a special breed of the Goron's bomb crop and were designed specifically for covert operations.  They were half the size of the average bomb, yet far more powerful, and had been set to explode after the exact amount of time it would take the Gorons to escape the dam.  Balk and Groud quickly set their explosives in place near the cornerstones of the room and attached the fuse of each of the weapons together with longer, faster-acting fuses that combined at the end.  Mahalda attached his set of bombs to the same master fuse.  He seated himself in the center of the room and patiently awaited the crow of the cucco.

***

Mahalda stood to his feet after sensing that almost five hours had passed in the torch lit room of the dam.  He still wondered about the fact that they had encountered only one enemy soldier throughout their stay in the structure.  The general figured that the Solatians were in hiding and that they were waiting for a chance to ambush the Gorons, but he had decided to remain in the dam despite this fact, as the success of the battle depended on the destruction of the dam.  He was planning to eliminate any threat as it came and wait for the Solatians to make their move.  The enemy was fast running out of time, he knew, for the cucco would crow within the hour and the dam would be destroyed.

At that moment Mahalda heard footsteps approaching the doors on either side of the room.

"Ready yourselves for battle," he said to his two officers, "If the enemy approaches, then they have made a fatal mistake by choosing to reveal their presence to us."  The general faced door opposite the one the group had entered in while Balk and Groud prepared to meet the onslaught that would emerge from the other.  They stood battle poised and waited.  

The wooden portals were suddenly swung open violently and arrows streamed into the small room.  Mahalda ducked and raised his large forearms in front of his face as the projectiles were deflected by his stony body.

"You attack a Goron with pitiful arrows?" he snarled as he charged the Hoshenans in the doorway.  The soldiers fired desperately as Mahalda pulled his hammer from his back and swatted them away like pebbles.  He quickly forced the men back through the door and into the hallway, fighting with speed abnormal of a creature his size.  The general did not press on further, however, but remained just inside of the room with the bombs.  He easily held off the Hoshenans as he waited to hear the crow of the cucco.  The mass of soldiers suddenly backed away from the Goron and parted to create a path through which a man walked toward Mahalda, smiling.  His armor and uniform suggested that he was the leader of the Hoshenan squadron.

"I'm impressed," the man said, standing just a few feet from the large general, "I stationed my men here in the chance that you may discover this dam, but I never truly expected you to actually have knowledge of it."

"How did you find it?" Mahalda growled.

"I suspected that such a structure as this existed when I noticed the calm river seemed to spring up from the underground," he said, "All it took was a few explosives at the mouth of the river on the surface and some hours of rowing upstream to find it.  But there will be no further questions until I have properly introduced myself.  I am General Dalbrior of the Hoshenan military.  From the information I have gathered, I assume you are the renowned General Mahalda of the Gorons."

"You are correct," Mahalda said, eyeing the Hoshenan suspiciously.

"I further suspect that you are attempting to destroy the dam and flood the river," Dalbrior said, "Although it's an effective plan I have easily countered it.  Your soldiers outside the dam have most likely been destroyed by now and their explosives have been disarmed.  Even if you manage to detonate your own weapons, the explosion would not be powerful enough to destroy the dam."  Mahalda smiled upon hearing the general's words.

"You underestimate us," he said, "My soldiers are the Goron elite.  Your men will not be able to defeat them as easily as you think, if at all."

"It is you who underestimates me," Dalbrior countered, "I will have to give you a demonstration.  Our greatest scientists have devised a powder that can be used in place of many things such as lighting the tips of our arrows on fire.  It only takes a small amount of the substance on the tip of the arrowhead and the pressure exerted on the projectile as it travels through the air to make the head of the weapon explode into flames.  However, I have learned from extensive research that Gorons are nearly immune to heat.  Because of this, it would be folly to attack with arrows that have been lit on fire, and you may think that the powder is useless against you.  But, tell me, General, how do your people fare against ice?"  

As the Hoshenan finished his sentence, the many soldiers fit arrows to their bows and fired in a swift movement.  The tips of the projectiles suddenly glowed blue as they passed through the air.  Mahalda was prepared for an attack though, and had already ripped the door of the room from its hinges as the arrows were launched.  He held the door in front of him and felt the freezing projectiles impact the wood of the other side.  The wood began to rapidly freeze over as Mahalda charged into the hallway.  He heard several soldiers gasping in surprise as the door was thrown upon them.  They dashed in all directions, though many could not avoid the attack.  As the ice touched the Hoshenans it spread over their bodies and they soon were covered in an icy prison, dead.  Many of the remaining soldiers attempted to climb over the mass of bodies only to find themselves overtaken by the strange ice and frozen rapidly as it spread throughout their body.

It was then that the cucco that had been resting atop a set of crates near the stream awoke from its sleep, sensing that the dawn was at hand.  The bird crowed loudly, startling the Hoshenan soldiers who found their path to the room barred by the large door and their fallen comrades.  They quickly realized that they could not pass over the ice that now covered the ground without being frozen themselves.  Dalbrior angrily shouted an order and the soldiers began firing their ice arrows once again as Mahalda dashed behind the wall of the room and out of the doorway.

The Goron general looked to the other side of the room to see his officers fighting off swordsmen and archers as the enemy attempted to gain entry into the room.  Balk's arm was half frozen over as was part of his back, and Groud was fighting in similar condition without the use of his frozen leg.

"We're leaving!" Mahalda bellowed.  The large Goron dashed across the room, swiping his hammer at the master fuse as he did so.  The fuse easily ignited and the general reached the other side of the room, joining his comrades.  The three Gorons fought madly, hammering the smaller soldiers away with ease as they attempted to escape the explosion.  Mahalda reached into a pouch at Balk's waist that Balk had not been able to reach because of his injured arm.  He picked out a number of bombs and ignited them at once before throwing them into the mass of Hoshenan soldiers.  The explosion shook the small room as the soldiers were violently thrown into the walls, their armor being charred and ripped from their bodies.  Mahalda wasted no time in leading his soldiers into the smoke, slaughtering the confused Hoshenans.  The Gorons charged through a number of the rooms through which the streams flowed and soon found themselves in the long corridor which led to the exit.

It was at that moment, as Mahalda and his soldiers were fighting the seemingly endless masses of the enemy, in which the bombs planted throughout the dam detonated.  The Gorons heard the three immense explosions and felt the foundation of the structure begin to break.  Mahalda barreled through the Hoshenans who had stopped fighting upon hearing the blasts and the three Gorons sprinted desperately for the exit, swatting away enemy soldiers as they too attempted to escape.  

Mahalda charged into the door at the end of the hall, tearing it violently from the crumbling walls of the dam and the three Gorons emerged into the large expanse of the cavern.  The general briefly noticed that the Hoshenans had lit a number of torches in the upper area of the cave that cast a glow across the dam.  Mahalda and his soldiers continued running as the structure cracked and immense stone blocks fell to the ground.  

The general was relieved to see his elite soldiers at the far end of the cave, awaiting his arrival.  He counted the Gorons quickly and discovered that all had returned alive, although nearly all possessed a few limbs that had been frozen by the ice.  

Mahalda turned to watch the dam crumble and plunge into the river.  The structure cracked rapidly as blocks tumbled free and plummeted into the water.  The ground in which the dam was wedged split violently as boulders were shaken loose and the foundation of the dam was destroyed.  The Goron elite watched with pride as the dam toppled and fell into the large river.  An immense wave exploded from the water upon impact and drenched the Gorons heavily, causing the ice that covered them to begin to melt away.  

The river which had before been reduced to slow moving waters was now free.  It surged forth from an opening in the cave and carried away the stones of the dam as it pushed itself forward into the tunnel.  The small tunnel began to crack violently and sections of earth were thrown away by the powerful river.  A smile decorated the faces of the Gorons as their mission was completed.

"Good job, soldiers," Mahalda said proudly, "Let's get out of here."


	19. Chapter 19: The Last Stand

**Disclaimer:**

The **Legend of Zelda** is property of **Nintendo**.

**Author's Notes:**

            Well, I'm sorry this chapter's taking longer than usual, but it's packed with action that should help make up for its delay.  I was incredibly busy over Thanksgiving weekend and basically made no progress on the story at all over the four days off.  I'm kind of just making up excuses, but they're true so I figured I'd supply some reasons for my lateness.  I've also had a lot of homework in the form of papers and stuff to do but I should finish with that today.

A lot of questions this time, and I apologize if I miss some.  I'll normally try to answer any questions posted in the reviews or any vague subjects that are brought up.

**To Sareth:  Your review for chapter 17 was awesome!  The poem was incredible as well!  I really liked it.  And about the Goron thing; you're right about basically everything you said so I guess the situation wasn't exactly accurate, but the majority of them did survive, as pointed out later.  I was also wondering if you were getting the good quotes from somewhere or coming up with them yourselves.  Judging by your reviews, you would be capable of writing some really good stuff.  And I loved the Goron special forces too.  And now to address your thoughts about the battle in the dam and the escape.  The Gorons were attacked with an altered, magical, ice that spread over an average human's body with as little as just a touch, as you can see by the way the door and the Hoshenans were frozen.  The reason that it didn't completely freeze and encase the Gorons was because of their tough skin, and, now that you mention it, it could also be because of their body temperature.  And as I was writing the escape part I was thinking hard about whether or not I wanted the Gorons to use their roll to escape.  I didn't ignore, I just chose to have them run on foot.  A reason could be that the hall was too small to fit the Gorons in their balled up form.  Another could be because if they rolled they would be defenseless against the ice arrows and would be frozen in a second.  They can only wield their weapons and dodge or deflect the arrows upon their feet.  And although most Gorons have little speed on foot, these are the special forces.  They've been trained extensively to be able to easily match speeds not attainable by average Gorons.  I'm not shooting down all your thought or anything, I just wanted to explain my reasoning, and I hope I did a good enough job.  Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**To Regulus Deathstorm:  Great reviews!  And thanks a lot for them.  Judging by the reviews, you haven't reached this chapter yet your points aren't being addressed in the chapter immediately following the one you reviewed about.  That's incredible to be considered among ****Split Infinitive and **Fierce Deity**.  ****Split Infinitive doesn't seem to get as much acknowledgement as ****Fierce Deity, though it could just be because his stories have fewer chapters, but I respect and admire his work greatly, so I figured I do some free advertising.  I did get the idea for the elven bread from Lembas, which was created by J.R.R. Tolkien in _Lord of the Rings_.  And I've never played ****Chrono**** Cross before, so that's kind of weird if Kard is the name of a soldier, but cool too.**

**To all:  As I said before, I will try to address all of the questions or issue raising comments that are put in reviews.  **

Oh, and anybody who's seen the _Lord of the Rings: Return of the King_ trailer should know where I got the inspiration for Kard's speech.  I definitely did not copy word for word, though.  And when I say **Hyrulians**, don't think I'm being an idiot and accidentally calling Hylians by a wrong name.  **Hyrulians is the term I use when referring to all the citizens of the entire nation of Hyrule; the Gorons, Zora, Gerudo, Kokiri, Hylians, and anything else.  And I also looked at my word count for my story before I put this chapter up and saw exactly 74,000 words.  That's kind of weird.  I don't know if anybody's actually read this far into the author's notes, but as always:**

**Read, enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

            

**The Legend of Zelda: The War of Power**

**Chapter 19: The Last Stand**

The Goron army charged into Hyrule Field as the river exploded from the underground with tremendous force.  The water rose hundreds of feet in the air and boulders were thrown to the side by the fountain.  The Gorons yelled triumphantly as the Hoshenan and Solatian soldiers looked on with fear.  The river soon flooded its banks and formed a massive wave that surged toward the armies, and the men could do nothing to defend themselves as the water poured over them and lifted them easily away from the ground.  

The water rose to tremendous levels just outside of the Castle Town wall and flooded the field as the many soldiers desperately gasped for air.  The river surged over the grassy expanse, depositing injured soldiers as it did so, and the water level soon began to recede.

Darunia watched as a small lake was formed around the perimeter of the city, the water level reaching the knees of the Gorons as they stood safely upon a large hill.  The enemy soldiers were not as fortunate, though, as the river had completely covered them.  The soldiers struggled violently to push themselves above the water despite their heavy armor, though some soon failed and met their doom beneath the waves caused by the powerful river.

The Gorons stood poised for battle as the majority of the soldiers climbed the hills to safety.  Still more survived as the lake spread out and the water level decreased significantly, allowing the men to stand.  Darunia yelled a command and the Goron army charged the scattered Solatians and Hoshenans who had no time to devise a counterattack.

The Gorons fought valiantly, overpowering the army of men with tremendous strength and speed.  The soldiers soon found themselves being slaughtered as they attempted to gather together and retaliate.  They were disorganized, and the Gorons used this tactical advantage to easily gain the upper hand in the battle.

"To victory!" Darunia bellowed triumphantly.

***

Mikau and the Zoran army reached the tip of a hill and gazed at the sight that lay before them.  A few miles away, just before the gate of Castle Town, a fountain of water erupted from the ground and swept the enemy soldiers away before strewing them about the field.  The general watched as the Goron army charged into the chaos and overtook their enemy, yelling cries of victory as they did so.  The Zora's spirits were quickly lifted and the entire army became eager for battle.  Mikau could see that Ruto was amazed at the scene that played out before them.

"We may actually do this," she said unbelievingly, as if to convince herself.

"Onward!" Mikau yelled as the Zora army began the charge across the fields.  

They soon covered the distance between them and the gates of Castle Town and engaged in battle with their enemies.  Mikau's fins across his forearms became sharp and blade like as he deflected a soldier's blow with ease before cutting a gash across the man's chest.  Ruto followed suit, her fins becoming like steel, and slew a Solatian warrior with amazing grace.  The small Zoran army overwhelmed their enemy with their spears and deadly forearm blades and soon reached their allies across the battlefield.  Mikau and Ruto made their way to the Goron leader as he destroyed a soldier with his hammer.

"Darunia!" the Zoran princess said happily, causing the Goron to turn and look upon her.

"Princess Ruto," he said respectfully, "It's good to know you're alive.  And thanks for the help."

"We owe you our gratitude," Ruto said, smiling, "I thought we would surely be destroyed when we marched against the Solatians.  We did not expect any aid."

"Neither did we," Darunia said, "But with our people working as one perhaps we can end this war now."  Ruto agreed and turned back to the battle, fighting at the Goron's side.

"I suppose Mahalda devised this plan," Mikau addressed Darunia as he cut through another soldier.

"Sure did," the Goron king said, smiling, "We'd all be dead if it wasn't for the confusion the river caused."

"Brilliant," the Zoran general said, "Is the general here now?"

"General Mahalda and the Goron Elite should arrive soon," Darunia answered, "Although the battle may be over by then."  The two allies smiled and continued fighting the enemy, sure that their victory was near.

***

"Lady Impa!" a messenger pounded on the door of the war room, "Lady Impa!  Something has happened!  You might want to come see!"  The Sheikah flew swiftly to the door and opened it, glaring at the soldier.

"What is it?" she snapped.

"The Gorons," he said, "The Gorons have attacked the enemy just outside the city!"  Impa barely heard these words and she was dashing down the corridors of the castle, soon arriving at the stables with amazing speed.  She mounted her steed and raced toward the city through the mass of soldiers that were rushing to the Castle Town gate.  The Sheikah spotted Kard yelling at the guards at the raised drawbridge.

"What's going on?" she asked the general.

"Darunia's attacked," Kard said, "The Gorons destroyed the underground dam that controls the river and flooded the field.  The enemy is scattered and the Gorons and Zora are engaged in battle with them.  My men are readying for battle so that we may aid our allies.  Though we must wait for the water level to recede before we attack."  Impa nodded.

"I will sound the alarm," she said, galloping off.

Kard quickly heard many horns sounding from the direction of the castle, raising the alarm.  Every Hylian soldier recognized the warning and prepared themselves quickly, grabbing their weapons and rushing to the gate.  

***

Amir rushed out of the inn and onto the streets as the sound of the trumpets flowed throughout the city.  He watched as soldiers sprinted in the direction of the city gate and soon heard Alria emerge from door behind him.

"What's going on?" she asked, yawning.

"Another battle," the Calatian answered, immediately sparking the girl's interest.

"Let's go," she said, "I want to help."  Amir nodded and started off before hearing a voice yelling at him from behind.  He turned to see Hawehn standing just outside the inn, glaring at him angrily.

"Where are you going?" she asked angrily.

"We have to help," Amir tried to explain.

"You're just going to get yourselves killed," the woman argued, "You two fight recklessly.  I don't know how you've survived this long."

"How can you expect the Hylian soldiers to fight if you don't want us to," the Calatian said, "They have just as much to lose by death as we do, yet they still battle.  We are able and willing to fight, and I cannot let myself stand by while everyone is destroyed."  Hawehn looked at the ground, the man's words sinking in.

"Fine," she said sadly, "But be careful."

"Don't worry," Amir said, smiling before sprinting off down the road, Alria at his side.  The two soon neared the entrance to the city and encountered a mass of soldiers gathered about the gate.  The large Calatian easily forced his way through to the front, Alria following in his stead, and met Kard standing at the head of the Hylians.

"What's going on?" he asked the general.  Kard turned in the direction of the voice and quickly recognized Amir from the previous battle.

"Ah, it's you," he said, addressing the Calatian, "The Gorons and Zora have attacked and we are preparing to aid them in the battle."

"Then why are we just standing here?" Alria asked, confused.

"The Gorons flooded the field," the general answered, indicating the water that was leaking through the strong wooden drawbridge.  "They used the river outside the city," he explained upon noticing the two's confused expressions, "I don't have time to explain it all now.  I hate to say this, but I'm going to need you two to stay near me during the battle.  We may encounter the other sorcerer and I cannot risk fighting him alone if it means Halberd will escape once again.  I'm going to need your help."  Alria and Amir stood bewildered for a second before nodding.  From what they had gathered, the general was a man that would never bring himself to rely on others and they were shocked at his request.

"We'll help," Amir said, "The sorcerer and the king must be destroyed."

"That is our main objective," Kard began, "If the cowards have not fled the battle already."  An archer from atop the wall suddenly shouted at the general from above, stating that the water level had reached adequate levels to begin the attack.  Kard immediately gave the order for the bridge to be lowered and it fell to the ground quickly as water poured over the soldiers, reaching the soldiers' knees.  The general shouted once again and the soldiers charged into the field, attacking the Hoshenan and Solatian armies viciously.

Kard fought his way into a mass of enemy soldiers, ducking a blow as he did so and plunging his sword into the man's chest through the middle of his armor.  Kard ripped his weapon free and spun quickly, cutting a gash across a soldier approaching from behind.  The general kicked the injured man powerfully, sending him to the ground, before turning and countering another attack with ease.  He threw the enemy's sword to the side and stabbed him in the stomach before narrowly dodging a blade intended to severe his head.  He winced in pain as a weak blow cut into his arm but continued fighting with superior speed and power.  The general noticed briefly that Amir and Alria had entered the fray and were destroying their enemy swiftly.  

The battle raged on ferociously as arrows formed raging clouds above the field and soldiers fell constantly to their enemies.  Then, when the nations of Hyrule thought that victory was near, a harsh cry echoed over the expanse of Hyrule Field, splitting the ears of the many soldiers.  The men followed the sound and looked to the southwest near the area where the Lost Woods once stood.  The sight shocked and chilled the armies of Hyrule to the bone, and many could only stand and gaze as their doom approached.

"Not now," Kard said quietly, "This can't happen now…"  The general watched as the beast people of Coshrak sprinted across the fields, letting out agonizing cries and swinging their crude weapons wildly.  

Coshrak was a terrifying nation that was normally cut off from the outside and left the affairs of the world alone.  They were more beast than anything else, and they fought with unrivaled ferocity.  The largest Coshraks stood at a height of nearly eight feet, and the smallest seven, making them tower over the races of elves and men.  They had powerful, muscular bodies that could compete with the speed of the Gerudo steeds.  The beasts' skin was colored a shade of green or blue and was slimy and tough and their form resembled that of a man.  Their faces were marked by a pig-like nose and their piercing red or black eyes and jagged teeth.  They normally possessed thin, straight hair that reached the middle of their backs and had elven length ears.  The male, warrior Coshraks donned a simple large cloth around their waist that left their upper body and half of their legs bare.  They were fierce warriors, known to be able to defeat humans and elves whose numbers totaled twenty times greater.  The beasts killed and engaged in battle for the sole purpose of spilling the blood of their enemies, and they lived for this sensation.

Kard snapped out of his thought and found Darunia in the thick of the battle.  He made his way to the Goron, seeing Ruto and Mikau at his side, and consulted him.

"We can't face the Coshraks now," Kard stated.

"I know," Darunia agreed, "Our people are not prepared for such a threat, and we are far too few."

"Without the aid of Calatia," Kard began, "fighting now would lead to our destruction."

"We can't just give up," Ruto argued.

"We may have to run," the Hylian general sighed, "Though it pains me to say that.  King Darunia, can you lead your people over Death Mountain?"

"Yes," the Goron answered, "But I do not wish to flee this battle."

"We have no choice," Kard stated sadly, "You must gather your people that remain on the mountain and make for the eastern coast.  I know that the Gorons are not fond of water, but you must escape through the sea.  If the vessels of the nearby villages have not been destroyed, you can use the boats to cross the waters.  The Solatians do not patrol the eastern shores, and you should be able to travel unhindered to the northern reaches of the continent.  Mikau and Princess Ruto, you must lead your people along the western shores.  You and your warriors should be able to reach Lake Hylia and regroup with the other Zora and then reach the sea through the river.  I will take the Hylians through the frozen wastelands north of Castle Town and we will meet at the Halfling city of Torous."

"The Coshraks are approaching too fast," Mikau observed, "We cannot escape before they are upon us."

"Each of us will gather our greatest fighters and we will delay the Coshraks' progress," Kard started, "long enough so that the majority of our people can escape."

"Fighting our enemies with even fewer numbers than we already have is folly," Mikau said, "How do you expect to survive?"

"I do not," the Hylian general said simply.

***

Amir turned as he heard the bellowing of the Coshraks and watched as the massive beasts charged over the green of the field.  Alria cursed beside him, noticing the creatures as well.

"What are those things?" she asked.

"I've heard that they are called Coshraks," Amir answered, "They come from a remote island on the Great Sea."

"We're dead," the girl stated.  Amir smiled despite the situation.

"Not yet," he said, "And I'm sure General Kard has formulated a plan of some sort."  The Calatian searched the area for the general who had been separated from the two in the thick of battle.  He needed not to look long, however, as Kard soon came walking toward them, a grim look upon his face.

"Get out of here," he said to the two, "I need you to accompany the civilians as they attempt to escape.  Me and my best men will defend the town until we are slaughtered.  That should allow the people enough time to escape into the colder northern regions.  The beasts will not follow there."

"We can fight," Alria argued, "You know we can.  Why not have us remain here?"

"The people can't be left defenseless," the general explained, "They must have some protection, and you two have proven yourselves to be quite able warriors."

"That's not your entire reason behind this," Amir said doubtfully.

"No," Kard paused, "It is not, though it is most of it."

"So why do you want us to leave?" Alria demanded.

"You two, unlike me and my fellow Hylians, are under no obligation to die for our cause," Kard said, "By all rights you shouldn't even be here."  He looked at Alria.  "You chose to leave your Gerudo, those whom you once cared about most, to join us and defend the lives of innocent people.  You can do far greater good if you accompany the people on this treacherous journey."  The general turned his gaze to Amir.  "You, Calatian, have proven yourself to have bravery and cunning that surpasses ordinary men.  You are the only one of your nation that has come to our aid, and I am beginning to think that Calatia has forsaken us.  One so noble as you does not deserve to die in a fight that has been hopeless from the beginning.  You both must go."

"We are also under no obligation to obey your orders," Amir paused before continuing, "But we will go."  Kard smiled, a rare event, and clasped the man's hand before doing the same with Alria.

"I would liked to have sparred with you after this mess was over," Kard said, "Farewell."  Alria and Amir looked with respect upon the general as he marched off to gather his men.

"He knows that he goes to his death," Alria said, "Loyalty and bravery such as this are not found often in men these days."

***

"You have all heard the news that has been relayed to us by King Darunia," Mahalda told his squadron of fifty Goron warriors after Kard's desperate plan had been explained to the Gorons in full.  "Today, we likely march to our doom," the general continued, "So be it.  If taking a stand against our enemy means a chance for our people to live on, then I am willing!  This battle will be our last, but the same will not serve true with our people.  The Gorons will live on, and the day will come when our people and our allies will take back this land that has been given to us!  Evil will not reign while the Hyrulians still remain upon this earth to challenge it!"  The Gorons stomped their feet in appreciation and yelled in deep, booming voices that flew across the wide expanse of the field.

"Now!" Mahalda yelled, "Prepare yourselves!  For now is the time we fight!"

***

Just one hour later, the Coshraks had nearly crossed of the immense expanse of Hyrule Field, a journey which took usually took ten hours to traverse on foot, and a small army of Hylians, Gorons, and Zora was gathered before the gates of the city.  Kard stood at the head of the soldiers alongside Mahalda.  Mikau had reluctantly accompanied Queen Ruto as she returned to the majority of her people and prepared for the journey through the sea.  The Zora general had decided that the princess came before his own desires to stay and fight and that his people would crumble without a leader.  He had been forced to leave the command of his small squadron to Mahalda.  Darunia was also needed to lead his people to safety.

Kard looked over the miniscule army of five hundred that stood, terrified but determined, before him.  He turned and watched as the Coshraks came within the range of the bows of the Hylians and stopped upon a hillside.  A number of the Hoshenan and Solatian soldiers that had escaped from the battle were among them, and the number of enemy soldiers totaled over twenty thousand.  A man stood at the front of the beasts, a victorious look upon his face.  Kard recognized the evil man, and the hate welled up inside his body as he remembered the name of the sorcerer who had taken the life of King Harkinian.  The general turned to his army.

"I see the fear in your eyes!" he yelled powerfully, "The fear that this battle will be your last!  You look upon the enemy gathered before us, and you tremble!  I will not deceive you!  We stand here and wait for our inevitable destruction!  But do not give in to your fears!  Remember that we fight not for ourselves, but for our families and our friends who try desperately to escape our fate!  We fight for the safety of others!  We fight so that others do not have to!  We fight for the good of the world, and the safety of this land!  Our enemies will soon know that the spirits of the Hyrulians cannot be quelled by the darkness that overtakes our nation!  When the day comes that our people fail to rise against overwhelming odds and fail to take up their swords against the darkness, then hope is lost!  But until that day comes, we will fight!"  

The army erupted into cheers, forcing their fears and doubts aside, and rallied behind the general as they charged the enemy with ferocity unrivaled by that of any nation, fighting for the sake of all.

***

"What was that?" Zelda asked nervously as Link and Dek listened intently for the sound to repeat itself.  The princess was startled as once again tremendous agonizing howls flew into the night air from the depths of the dark forest.

"Wolfos," Link said, recognizing the sound and drawing his sword, "This isn't good.  It sounds like there's hundreds."

"Those things sound huge," Dek commented, "Wolfos of that size aren't native to this forest.  They're probably sent by the same person who sent those dragons after us."  The elf removed his bow from his back and fit an arrow to the string as Zelda unsheathed her elven blade.

"We should get out of here," Dek said, "Maybe we can avoid a fight."

"Good idea," Link said as the howls drifted through the forest once again.  They threw their supplies that littered the ground into their packs and sprinted along the riverside, attempting to escape the fierce creatures, though without much avail.  The sound of the wailing soon moved closer and quickly seemed to surround them.  Zelda gasped in surprise as a monstrous beast leapt down in front of her from atop a tree, only to be pierced by Dek's arrow as it entered its throat.  It groaned and fell over in a heap, giving the three a chance to study their attacker.  The creature was enormous, and would have stood eye level to Link had it been alive and standing on four legs with large feet and deadly claws.  Enormous muscles could be seen beneath its grey fur and its jaw was immense.  Its head resembled that of a wolf, though the snout was shorter and the ears longer.

"What is that thing?" Zelda asked, in awe of the creature's size.  

"It could've fit my head in its mouth," Link observed.

"We can't fight an army of these," Dek pointed out, "Let's go!"  The elf yelled as the howls rose into the air once more and the three continued fleeing along the river.  Two of the enormous beasts soon were running beside them, appearing with such speed that it seemed as if they had fallen from the sky.  Link cursed loudly and swung at the creature galloping beside him, severing its head.  Dek pierced the other with two arrows, though the beast did not cease his pursuit and lunged viciously.  The elf drew a projectile with amazing speed and plunged it between the creature's eyes, halting its attack.  Dek let the beast fall, leaving the arrow lodged in its skull, and continued his flight.  He turned to see Zelda stop suddenly and felt her restrain him from going any further by grabbing his shoulder.  

On the path ahead, Dek recognized the moonlit outlines of two of the creatures barring the way forward.  The three elves waited helplessly as more of the beasts emerged from the dark forest and leapt down from trees far above.  They were surrounded in the span of a few seconds, and stood with their backs to each other, attempting to protect all sides.

"Those definitely aren't wolfos," Link said as the beasts lunged at their prey.

The three elves furiously countered the attack of the many creatures, protecting each other and desperately attempting to fell the powerful creatures.  Dek quickly found that it sometimes took three well placed arrows to kill a single of the wolves.  He launched his projectiles with incredible speed, the arrows burying themselves deep into the flesh of the beasts before they were close enough to attack.  He crouched as a wolf leapt above him and unsheathed his sword in the blink of an eye before stabbing upwards into the creature's underside and cutting a deadly gash in its flesh.  He was briefly disgusted as the beast nearly fell onto him and blood poured out from the wound and over his body.  Dek turned and plunged his blade into the throat of an attacking wolf before removing it and kicking the beast back, only to see it rise to its feet and eye him hungrily.  The elf ended the creature's life with an arrow to the throat and hurled his sword toward another.  The blade spun vertically in the air as it flew toward the beast and buried itself in its chest.  Dek let out a sudden furious oath when the wolves did not allow him any time to retrieve his lost weapon.

"I'm gonna need that later!" he said angrily before drawing another arrow.

Link batted a beast's paw to the side before severing his head and parrying the claws of another.  He removed the beast's outstretched limb from its body and plunged his sword into its chest before pivoting on his toe and digging a gash into a beast who had approached from behind.  It growled furiously and lunged, though Link easily ended its life with a blow to the head and turned to battle another.  He briefly glanced toward Zelda to see how she was faring against the beasts and watched her gracefully dodge the many attacks.

"Man, she's good," he muttered to himself.

Zelda sidestepped a charging wolf and severed its head with a powerful swing of her blade before leaping into the air as another lunged at her.  She plunged her sword into its head as she landed upon the beast and flew off quickly when it thrashed violently in pain.  The princess ended its life and continued to battle the seemingly endless mass of deadly creatures, realizing that they could not survive this fight for long.

"Cover me!" she shouted to Link and Dek who readily obeyed and positioned themselves near the princess as she sheathed her sword and knelt to the ground.  She gathered her magic in her hands and her palms glowed red before a ball of flame formed over her fingertips.  Zelda yelled and the magic exploded from within her, creating a dome of flame which spread outward rapidly, though it passed safely through the bodies of her two companions.  The wolves cried in fright and pain as the intense heat overtook them, burning them severely and sending their bodies careening through the air.  The attack illuminated the dark night sky and set fire to the nearby branches of the large trees.  The flames danced upon the leaves of the trees and shrubs, casting a glow over the tired fighters and the many still bodies of the wolves littering the ground nearby.

"Wow," was all Link could say, "That was like Din's fire but on the village decimating scale."

"It _was Din's fire," Zelda smiled, "It was just the __real version."_

"Fine," Link said with false hurt, "Rub it in.  It's not my fault I learned the crappy version."  The two laughed, though stopped quickly as wolves emerged from the shadowy forest once again, replacing those that had been destroyed in the battle.  The beasts were more numerous than before, and the weakened fighters felt a slight tinge of fear grip their hearts as they looked upon the vicious monstrosities.

"This isn't good," Link said obviously as the wolves attacked and the battle began anew.  


	20. Chapter 20: Revenge

**Disclaimer:**

The **Legend of Zelda** is property of **Nintendo**.

**Author's Notes:**

Alright, so Christmas break is basically here and I'm almost done with last minute projects and finals, so updates may come regularly once again.  I can't promise anything over the break, though, because I think I'm going to be really busy.  That and I'll have to tear myself away from video games and stuff like that.

Judging by the number of reviews this last chapter, I'm guessing that a good number of you are busy with the last weeks of school and such.  Well, be glad because the stretch is almost over.  And I'm not going to address a review this chapter, partly because I'm really eager to get this up and it's incredibly long and will take me a while to edit.  On another note, in my next chapter I'll probably be ranting about how awesome _Lord of the Rings: Return of the King _was after I see it.

So, read, enjoy, and **PLEASE REVIEW!**

            

**The Legend of Zelda: The War of Power**

**Chapter 20: Revenge**

Pain coursed through the general's arm, manifesting itself in the many wounds that extended from his hand to his shoulder, as he brought up his sword and deflected the deadly blow of an oncoming mace.  Kard forced strength into his limbs and struggled with the fierce Coshrak, their weapons locked together as they glared into each other's eyes menacingly.  The general yelled a battle cry and forced his opponent's mace to the ground before dashing past the extended arms of the beast and severing its head.  

Kard surveyed the battle field shortly and grew dismayed as he watched his allies slaughtered ruthlessly by the blood thirsty Coshraks.  He watched as the Hylian soldiers found themselves unable to compete with the superior strength of the warrior creatures and soon began to lose any hope that was left within them.  The Coshraks would not fall from a single sword blow, the elves soon discovered, but would continue fighting until they were physically restrained from doing so.  The general quickly realized that the Gorons and Zora were not faring any better than the Hylians.  The Hyrulians fell constantly to the weapons of the Coshraks, and Kard knew that unless they could last longer against the tide of enemy forces, the fleeing Hylians would be overrun as they attempted to reach the northern lands.

"Into the city!" Kard bellowed, "Get behind the walls!"  The soldiers readily complied, hoping that they could find shelter on the other side of the massive city walls, and began rushing to the gate.  Kard ordered for the drawbridge to be raised as the last of the Hyrulians made their way into the city and the Coshraks dashed toward the gate.  A number of the beasts vaulted over the drawbridge as it was being raised, only to be destroyed by the soldiers that waited on the other side.

Kard quickly made his way to the top of the city wall, knowing that the enemy would soon find a way to enter the city.  He looked over the Hyrulian soldiers gathered before the gate and became dismayed as he realized the army was lessened by over one half the original numbers of soldiers.  The battle had begun just two hours before, and Kard knew that he could not expect his army to last through the day.

The general sought out the large form of Mahalda, also atop the massive wall, seeking shelter from the enemy projectiles behind the stone.  Kard made his way through the mass of archers shooting through thin slits in the wall while somewhat protected from enemy fire.

"General!" Kard called as he neared Mahalda.  The large Goron turned and smiled grimly despite the desperate situation.

"General Kard," he said respectfully, "I'm glad to find you still living after all of this."

"We can't last much longer," Kard acknowledged, "But if we give out now those who are fleeing will be destroyed by the Coshraks.  The Hylians will travel slowly with the burden of women and children, and I doubt they have reached the frozen wastelands of the north only a few hours into their travels.  The cold should keep the Coshraks from pursuing at their normal pace, but that will not help the people if they do not reach safety in time."

"I know," Mahalda said, "My best suggestion is that we remain within the city for as long as possible.  That should provide us with extra time until the Coshraks breach the wall.  Afterwards we must continue to fight within the city.  The Coshraks will not pursue the people until they have destroyed us completely.  Doing so would be against their nature."

"In the end, though," Kard started, "We still die."

"Yes," Mahalda smiled sadly, "We do."

***

Link yelled violently as he loped off the head of an attacking wolf, quickly turning to engage another.  He cursed loudly, his adrenaline providing energy which coursed through his body, and shoved his sword through the beast's chest, causing the blade to explode from its back.

"Link, are you okay?" Zelda asked as she battled alongside the Hero of Time, "You sound almost like you're having fun."

"Not really," Link admitted, "But these stupid things wanted to challenge us, so I'm gonna make sure they're not disappointed."  The boy ferociously severed a limb of his attacker before plunging his sword between the wolf's eyes.

"Whatever," Zelda said as her elven blade stabbed deeply into her opponent's chest.  As her enemy fell, the princess used the brief opening in the battle to concentrate on the fire that danced upon the ground and the treetops.  She quickly manipulated the magical flames, causing them to extinguish themselves with nothing more than a whisper.

"Finally," Link commented, "I was thinking you were just going to let everything burn."

Zelda laughed sarcastically, "Maybe you should concentrate on the battle instead of making fun of me."

"Relax, Princess," Link taunted, "As the renowned Hero of Time, I can easily accomplish two simple tasks at once."  Zelda smiled as she engaged an oncoming wolf.

"So humble," Dek said sarcastically as he fought at Link's left, "Though I'd appreciate it if you two would shut up so I can think of a plan."

"Understood," Link said, smiling, as he slew yet another beast, "But if we keep going at this rate they'll all be dead before you come up with anything."  As the hero finished his sentence, an agonizing howl floated through the treetops, the volume of the wail surpassing the previous calls of the wolves.  The beast currently surrounding the three elves backed away, frightened by the unseen terror.

Link soon realized the reason behind the wolves' flight as a group of immense monstrosities emerged from the thick forest and growled ferociously, their thirst for blood easily seen through their eyes.  The new wolves were identical to the type that had first attacked the elves except that their size was twice as great.

"Those things are huge!" Link said in awe.

"There's only ten of them," Dek pointed out, "This shouldn't be too hard."

"Those sound like famous last words to me," Link said, "But it's not like we have a choice."  With that, the hero leapt into battle, engaging the monsters in a battle of claws, teeth, and blades.

Link barely lowered his head in time to avoid the powerful slash of a beast's claws overhead.  The boy used the opportunity during which the wolf was off balance and swung his sword horizontally into the creature's midsection.  Link was dismayed as he felt his blade repelled by the beast's powerful muscle, creating only a small gash in the wolf's side.  The boy cursed and dove to the side as the creature's fists pounded into the ground where he had stood just moments before.

"This isn't good," he stated obviously, turning to Zelda and Dek, both of whom had discovered similar problems, "These things are tough."  Dek fired a volley of arrows into the chest of an approaching beast, though this attack did nothing to slow the oncoming threat.

"How are we supposed to hurt these things?" the high elf said as he fit two arrows to the string of his bow and fired them into the nearest wolf.  The creature faltered slightly in its progress and Link charged upon seeing its weakness.  The wolf growled and leapt at the boy, its mouth open, displaying rows of long, deadly teeth.  Link stood his ground as the jaws moved nearer to his face, only to shove his sword down the beast's throat at the last second.  The blade emerged from the back of the wolf's neck and Link ripped it free quickly before leaping away from the monstrous creature.  The wolf coughed violently as blood poured forth from its mouth, covering the ground in a reddish tint.  It stalked toward Link, swaying furiously as it attempted to keep its prey in sight.  Link briefly wondered at the fact that the beast remained alive, though quickly pushed these thoughts aside and dealt the wolf a powerful blow across the side of its face.  The creature advanced still, however, and Link attacked with a flurry of stabs and slashes, littering his enemy's body with bloody wounds.  He stopped as the wolf halted in its progress, gasping painfully and struggling to remain upright.  Link stared into the beast's dark, blood red eyes for a second before the wolf collapsed to the ground, the life drained from its body.  

The boy quickly turned to see Zelda engaging their attackers as well, dashing through an opening when she could find one and inflicting numerous wounds upon the hides of the wolves.  Dek had managed to retrieve his sword and was fending off his pursuers desperately, firing arrows into the beasts when the chance arose.  Link suddenly felt a disturbance in the air behind him and dropped to the ground with amazing speed as the claws of his attacker passed overhead.  He leapt to his feet and engaged the three wolves that had chosen to challenge him to battle.

Dek charged past the wolf's outstretched front legs and plunged his blade into its left eye, causing a shriek of pain to erupt from the throat of the injured beast.  The high elf removed his bow from his back with incredible speed and launched an arrow into the throat of his attacker.  The wolf flailed madly, backhanding Dek in the chin and sending him sprawling to the ground.  The elf rolled desperately, barely avoiding the claws of another wolf as they plunged into the earth beside him.  He rose to his feet and sprinted for a low hanging tree branch as the three wolves advanced angrily.  Dek leapt into the air, sheathing his sword and gripping the branch with his free hand before using his momentum to swing himself upwards.  He flipped onto the branch gracefully and climbed higher in the tree, escaping the reach of the crazed wolves.  The elf immediately fit two arrows to his quiver and fired downward into the face of a wolf staring at him hungrily.  The beast shrieked in pain as an arrow penetrated its snout as well as its eye and began clawing at the trunk of the tree ferociously.  The remaining two wolves leapt vertically as they attempted to reach the elf upon the branch, clawing at the air uselessly.  Dek launched his arrows into the bodies of the beasts, though they still refused to let their prey escape so easily and kept trying to reach him.  He would have laughed at the stupidity of the beasts had not the situation been so grim.

Link struck down the last of the beasts that had attacked him, sweating profusely and bleeding from a number of wounds on his body.  He surveyed the battle field and noticed that Dek had destroyed all but one of his attackers from atop the branches of a tree.  Zelda, too, had destroyed her share of the wolves using the elegant Sheikan style of fighting and her elven blade.

"Well, that's over," he said to his companions as Dek leapt down from the tree, impaling the wolf below upon his sword as he touched the ground.  Link noticed that the smaller wolves that had observed the battle with the larger predators still stood around the perimeter of the clearing.

"Get out of here!" Link said menacingly, "We destroyed your leaders, and we can finish you easily."  The wolves shrunk back upon hearing the words of the boy, and Link believed that the creatures may indeed retreat.  The beasts, however, had become crazed upon witnessing the defeat of their leaders, and were blinded by an insane fury.  A memory of their orders came forth from within the depths of their minds and the group turned their heads as one, focusing their dark eyes on Zelda.  

Link saw the warnings too late and cried out desperately as the pack converged upon the startled princess.  The boy lunged desperately, attempting to reach Zelda before the wolves were upon her.  As Dek watched it seemed that time slowed and seconds were drawn out into hours, Link locked in midair while dashing to the princess, and the wolves suspended as well, their jaws open and ready.  Just as suddenly as it had shifted, however, his sense of time returned to normal and Dek was blinded by an explosion of golden light that poured over the clearing, throwing the elf to the ground violently.

As the light subsided, Dek slowly rose to his feet and gaped at the sight before him.

***

The wall was shaken once again as the Coshraks barraged the drawbridge with the large tree serving as a battering ram, causing Kard to stumble slightly as he walked atop the stone.  Below, soldiers frantically barricaded the bridge with anything that was available and pushed against the door with all their strength, attempting to counter the efforts of the Coshraks.

Kard watched as the end of a rope was catapulted over the wall, a grapple hook attached so as to grip the stone barricade.  The general reached up and grabbed the large cord out of midair before throwing it into the sea of Coshraks below, though this did not stop the Coshraks from throwing similar ropes over the city wall.  The Hylian soldiers frantically cleaved the cords with their swords, sending the Coshraks plummeting into the river surrounding the city.  Still, many beasts managed to scale the wall and the elves soon found themselves engaged in battle atop the wall.

Kard shoved his sword into a beast's stomach before lashing out with his foot and sending the Coshrak tumbling into the river at the base of the wall.  He ducked as an arrow flew over his head and cut a rope suspended from the castle wall, receiving a barrage of curses in the foul language of the Coshraks as they fell into the water below.

"Stay on the door!" he shouted to his men below, being aided by the powerful Gorons as they attempted to hold of the enemy forces, "They must not get through!"  The general turned to the archers atop the wall.  "Don't relent!" he yelled, "Their hide is thick!  Aim for the throat!"

"Gorons!" he heard Mahalda bellow, "Get those bombs up here!  Now!"  Kard turned his gaze from the enemy army and watched as several Gorons climbed a thick ladder and displayed their explosives to the general.  "Good," Mahalda nodded his approval, "We must slow their approach!  Target the soldiers nearest the wall and in the largest groups!  Don't hit the wall!"  The Gorons obeyed readily, lighting their weapons and tossing them down into the enemy ranks.  The Coshraks, unprepared for this attack, were immensely surprised as several explosions detonated in their midst, killing the nearest beasts instantly and throwing others to the ground.  "Keep them coming!" Mahalda shouted as another volley of explosives descended into the enemy soldiers.

"Cover the Gorons!" Kard yelled, "Aim your fire near the explosions and hit the enemy when they have been confused by the bombs!"  The archers obeyed and the Coshraks were given no time to recover from the explosions before being rained upon by the Hylian arrows.  Gradually, the number of grappling ropes that gripped the wall decreased, the Coshraks unable to near the city due to the assaults of the bombs.

"How many bombs do we have?" Kard asked Mahalda privately.

"We've used approximately half of our supplies," the Goron general said, "And we only been at it for half of an hour.  I don't suppose there's any bomb plants nearby."

"No," Kard said, "We best prepare for the end.  Use the bombs and hold of the Coshraks for as long as possible.  My men and the Zora will be ready below.  The Gorons can join us after you exhaust your bomb supply."

"Understood," Mahalda said, "It looks like this is it."  Kard grunted in acknowledgement before surveying the enemy forces below.  The sight that attracted his eye nearly blinded him with fury.

There, standing in the midst of the Coshrak army, was King Halberd of Solatia accompanied by his advisor, the sorcerer Gahoch.  The two were barely out of range of the Hylian bows and they surveyed the battle from their protected position.

"Coward!" Kard spat, garnering a confused look from Mahalda.  "It's Halberd," he explained to the Goron, "The coward doesn't even join the fight, but stands under the protection of his sorcerer."  Mahalda squinted in the direction that Kard had pointed out, and was able to discern two small men among the army of the beasts.

"He's out of range," Mahalda said, "We'll finish him as soon as he draws near."

"I don't think so," Kard said, "He would never put himself in any immense danger."

"Then what will we do?" the Goron general asked.

"Not _we," Kard snarled, "I'm going to finish this myself."  With those words, the Hylian general yelled and leapt over the wall of the city into the swarming masses of Coshraks below._

Kard landed painfully on the ground across the river and sprinted into the enemy ranks recklessly, dodging and countering the many attacks of the Coshraks.  He ignored the pain that coursed through his body as he was struck slightly by several sword blows and focused on his path, remembering where he had spotted Halberd from atop the wall.  The Coshraks, not understanding why someone would so carelessly push through their ranks, lost their chance to attack in their confusion as the general blazed past them with amazing speed.

Kard swung carelessly but powerfully, forcing the beasts back and allowing himself time to pass by the startled creatures.  He ignored the realization that he was dealing killing blows to only a few of the Coshraks, as he was far more concerned with reaching the Solatian king.

Halberd had no time to react as the Hylian general exploded from the Coshrak ranks and attacked viciously.  Gahoch, however, was able to force Kard back with his magic and a blast from his staff.  The general was lifted off of the ground and thrown backwards before landing on his feet gracefully.  Kard glared with ferocity at the two men, the hate blazing in his eyes, terrifying both Gahoch and Halberd.

Without a word, Kard leapt at the sorcerer as Gahoch held his staff up in defense, not having time to brace himself for the attack.  The amazing power of the blow dented the rod and knocked it from the sorcerer's hands.  Gahoch watched with terror as the crystal atop the staff wedged itself in the ground many feet away.  Kard, not willing to waste this opportunity, attacked the weakened sorcerer who created a magic shield between the two in a desperate attempt to survive.  Magical electricity surged through the general's body as his sword connected with the shield, but Kard refused to relent.  Gahoch yelled in pain as the barrier shattered, throwing him backwards into the dirt of the field, his body numb from the blast.

Kard, out of the corner of his eyes, saw that the few Solatian and Hoshenan soldiers had noticed the battle taken place and were rushing to the aid of the king.  As Coshraks also dashed to their new leader, Gahoch, Kard turned his eyes to Halberd, realizing he had not the time to deal with the beasts and finish the sorcerer.  The Solatian king stood nearly petrified, though he managed to remove his sword from its sheath and bring it up in defense.

It happened in the blink of an eye, and those few who witnessed it would later think that their eyes had betrayed them.  Kard rushed the terrified king with incredible speed as the Solatian soldiers converged upon the lone general.  Halberd's sword was knocked from his grip by Kard's blade and the general plunged his blade through the man's chest in one swift movement.  As this happened, an immense pain seemed to tear through Kard's abdomen and shoulder muscles apart and he noticed the blades jutting through his right shoulder and stomach.  The general stared with malice into the bewildered eyes of King Halberd and uttered quietly, his voice filled with anger.

"So it ends," he said as the two collapsed to the ground, unmoving.

***

Malon looked on sadly as the many Hylian refugees willed strength into their tired limbs, terrified of the death that would await them if they relented in their travels.  A small number of steeds, most old and worn, marched slowly behind the elves, led by their owners and laden with heavy loads of belongings and provisions.  

Malon stroked Epona's mane fondly as the mare walked alongside her.  The girl's favorite horse had been one of the few that had been taken to the safety of Castle Town and now traveled with the Hylians.  Malon's heart became heavy as she thought of the animals at the ranch that she and Talon had been forced to set free into the expanse of Hyrule Field.  The girl could only hope that they had sought out a refuge in the world, safe from the chaos that had ensued.  Malon sighed heavily, garnering attention from Alria who walked beside her.

"You okay?" Alria asked with concern.

"Yeah, I guess," the farm girl said before studying the villagers once again and changing the subject, "They all look so tired and scared.  Like they don't want to go on but they know they have to."

"I have to admit," Alria started, "It does seem rather hopeless.  I've never been to the frozen wastelands, but I can't expect that any more than a half of us will survive the cold."

"What about you?" Malon asked, "You've lived in the desert your entire life and never experienced cold weather."

"I have been kind of worried about that," Alria admitted, "But I figure I'll just have to tough it out."

"I have some warm clothes you can borrow," Malon said, looking over the girl's Gerudo attire.

"Thanks," Alria said.  The two walked in silence for a while before Malon sighed once again, receiving another response from Alria.  "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you, or continue looking depressed?" she said sharply.

"Sorry," Malon apologized, "I know I shouldn't be acting like this, but I can't help it.  We're fleeing danger and running into danger.  It just seems so hopeless."

"It seems hopeless because it _is_," Alria said, "There's no other way of thinking about it.  It may be that none of us will survive this trek, but we can't abandon hope.  It's the only thing left for us to cling to during these times.  We have to believe that this will all work out in the end, even if there's not a chance that it will.  Once we lose what little faith we have, then the end will surely come."

"You're right," Malon sighed, "I've been trying to think like that for I don't know how long, but it just gets more difficult as we go along."  The two quieted once again and stared ahead, watching the forms of Hawehn and Amir huddle close to each other as they walked, the Calatian's broad arm wrapped around the woman's shoulder.  Malon smiled at the sight.

"Those two look good together," she said, "And Hawehn deserves someone who can be there and comfort her during this time.  Amir seems to do the job well."

"I feel bad saying this," Alria started, "But I don't trust him."

"That's just your nature," Malon said dismissively, "You've been raised to be untrustworthy."

"That may be the cause of it," Alria said, "But my instincts still tell me that there's something we don't know about him; something he doesn't want us to know.  What did he say about his past?"

"Well, he's from Calatia, of course," Malon stated obviously, "He told Hawehn that he had accidentally ended up stranded on Solatia after boarding the wrong ship.  He was trying to get to Hyrule in time for the Harvest Week Festival.  Then after he discovered Solatia's plot he made his way to Hyrule to warn us of the danger."

"A strange story," Alria said thoughtfully, "It's hard to believe that a man that seems as practical as him would board the wrong ship.  And you say he was heading to the festival?"

"Yes," Malon said.  Her eyes suddenly lit up with realization.  "But that doesn't make sense," she discovered, "It takes about eight weeks to get to from Calatia to Solatia by sea, but only two weeks to sail from Calatia to Hyrule.  And the journey from Solatia to Hyrule takes about three weeks.  Amir arrived in Hyrule about three weeks after the festival, which means that he must have been in Solatia during the festival itself.  So for him to be in Solatia during the festival as he says he was, he would have had to set off from Calatia eight weeks before the festival itself and he would have arrived in Hyrule six weeks early.  Why would he leave for Hyrule so much prior to the festival, and without enough money to pay for housing?"

"I've been wondering about that for the past few days," Alria said, "And I've only come up with two answers.  He might have been intending to travel around Hyrule, seeing the wonders and such, prior to the festival.  But that doesn't explain how he could have boarded the wrong boat.  From what I've learned of Calatia, the ports to Solatia and Hyrule are very distinctly separated so as to prevent mistakes such as the one Amir claims to have made.  The fare for the trip to Solatia is also far more expensive than a trip to Hyrule, and you'd have to be a complete moron to not realize that you were paying an insane amount of money when you thought you were only going on a two week trip.  I can't imagine Amir being that dense."

"And the second?" Malon asked, curious.

"He's a spy," the older girl said simply, "He was sent to Solatia in order to study the nation and uncover any traitorous plots, and then was to report back to Calatia with the news.  Or he may have been instructed to infiltrate Hyrule after he was through in Solatia.  He may even have been given a mission such as assassinating the king or something similar."

"That's assuming a lot," Malon observed, "I don't know if we can doubt him because of a slight flaw in his story."

"I would go with my first idea," Alria started, "If it wasn't for the fact that I've been trained for spy missions as well.  It's a central part of the Gerudo training, hence the reason I've been given a large amount of information about Calatia and other nations.  I know how spies think and work and the basic structure of stealth missions.  Deciphering Amir's story reveals a situation that is the backbone of any spy mission."

"Which is?" Malon asked.

"Enter the country unnoticed as an average person," Alria began, "Uncover as much information as possible in a relatively short period, act like a normal person, and get out safely without arousing any suspicion."

"Act like a normal person?" Malon said, confused.  The older girl nodded.

"Yes," she said, "It is essential that you blend in with the people of the country.  Live in a normal room of an average class inn, get a job, and participate in normal activities such as shopping in the market and such.  Not one person must think strangely of you, or your cover may be blown.  But during the entire length of your stay, you are constantly watching, listening, and waiting."

"I always thought of spies as dark figures that crept about and could disappear into the shadows," Malon said, "People that were constantly watching and were never seen."

"That's the other technique," Alria smiled, "Though it is usually used when operating within a shorter span of time."

"Oh," the farm girl said, understanding, "Well, then, continue with your explanation."

"It is likely that Amir spent a few weeks in Solatia before heading for Hyrule," Alria said, "It may be that he attempted to get to Hyrule for the reasons that he has relayed to us and he was truly concerned about the welfare of the nation.  Though I believe that his mission may have involved Hyrule anyway.  Most likely, he was planning to set off for Hyrule within a week, but then felt the need to leave sooner when he uncovered Halberd's plot.  Therefore, he stowed away on the sorcerer's ship, was discovered and thrown off, and then found by Hawehn upon the shores of Rok."

"I guess it makes sense," Malon said, unsure, "But it's hard to believe that this man who fought and nearly died for Hyrule could be secretly working against us."

"I don't think that's the whole picture," Alria said, "As I said, I've been studying him for quite some time, and it seems that his concern for the welfare of the Hylians, especially Hawehn, is genuine.  My guess is that he's been manipulated by King Tawahn of Calatia and has been basically forced to embark on his mission.  If he was a spy because of his own free will, I highly doubt that he would risk his life for people whom he does not know."

"So you think that Calatia's against us as well?" Malon said.

"In a way, yes," Alria said, "They have not come to our aid and I highly doubt that it is because they have received no news of the war."

"So," Malon began, "You don't think we can trust Amir?"

"No," Alria confirmed, "For now, we must be wary but not attempt any sort of action.  I'll explain all of this to your leader."

"That would be Impa," Malon explained, then pointed at the tall Sheikah near the front of the crowd, "She's up there.  I'll come with you, I guess, since she doesn't know who you are.  I still hope that you're wrong, though."

"So do I," the older girl said.  

The two started toward the head of the masses just before an earsplitting scream pierced the air from the western edges of the crowd.  Alria's head snapped to the left immediately, her eyes searching for any signs of danger nearby.  What she beheld nearly left her standing open mouthed in belief.

Upon the edges of the crowd, the entirety of the remaining Gerudo warriors had descended upon the people like hawks, terrifying the Hylians as they struck down all who stood in their way.  The few Hylian soldiers rushed toward the chaos, engaging the desert thieves in battle amidst a flurry of arrows and scimitars.  The civilians fled in every direction, desperately hoping to escape the carnage.

Alria darted toward the Gerudo, growling fiercely as she looked upon her former comrades and unsheathed her twin blades with amazing speed.  She leapt in the path of a Gerudo scimitar has it flew toward the head of an innocent woman carrying a child.  With terrifying ferocity, she swatted the blade to the side and stabbed through the attacker's midsection powerfully.  The Gerudo fell to the ground as Alria heard the faint sound of chuckling and looked toward the noise.

"It seems that our sister holds no shame in killing one of her own," the face of Obaru, Alria's former instructor and mentor, said coldly.

"Do not count me among you any longer," Alria said menacingly, "I am not Gerudo, and she is not one of my own."

"I'm surprised at you, my pupil," Obaru said, "I did not expect that you would be so quick to switch to the side of the dirty Hylians."

"You are making a mistake," the girl growled, "The Hylians did nothing against us.  Those soldiers were not-"

"Oh, I know they weren't Hylian," Obaru interrupted, "I've been watching the progress of the war for quite some time.  But we have decided that the blame still falls on the Hylians, as they did not send warning or aid to us in our time of need."

"They didn't know!" Alria argued.

"That does not relate any longer," Obaru snarled, "This matter is beyond argument.  The Gerudo have chosen to be loyal to the Great Ganondorf, and we will avenge his death this day.  You have chosen exile, and I cannot help it if you are destroyed along with the traitorous Hylians.  Though if you change your mind while you have a chance, your death may be avoided."

"I'll never join you!" Alria shouted, "You have reduced the Gerudo to heartless beasts who prey upon the defenseless and seek nothing but revenge!  If I must destroy you myself to end this, then I will not hesitate!"  The girl crouched into a battle stance, as did Obaru, and the two glared into each other's eyes menacingly.

"I was like a mother to you!" Obaru growled, "And you have turned against me!"

"You betrayed me and the Gerudo!" Alria countered, "And you will die because of it!"  With that, the two warriors leapt at each other, their rage unleashed, and engaged in a chaotic duel of flashing blades amidst the carnage surrounding them.


	21. Chapter 21: The Fall

**Disclaimer:**

The **Legend of Zelda** is property of **Nintendo**.

**Author's Notes:**

            Well, I've finally updated after at least a two weak break.  Hopefully I'll get chapters done more regularly now.  

            Reviews have been slowing down a lot, and I think it might be because of my lack of updating or something.  It seems like I've been in the eighties for a review count for a really long time, and I'm hoping that if I get back to updating it will help.  If you don't like something about the story, don't just stop reading but tell me what's wrong in a review and I'll at least explain why I did that.  Not everyone can always be pleased, though.

            This next part talks about my opinions, so if you don't care about what I think, then don't bother reading.  It gets kind of long, but it may give some insight into the future of the story:

Okay, so I've got some speculating to do.  Over the last day or two I've been reading a ton of articles and theories about _The Legend of Zelda, specifically Ocarina of Time, posted on different Zelda sites and stuff.  I've been trying to figure out if Link was destined more to fall in love with Zelda or Malon, and it's a difficult task.  The first time I played __Ocarina of Time I immediately liked Malon more than Zelda, basically because Zelda annoyed me.  I never liked the way she seemed to just sit around all the time and let Link do all the work.  As I've grown older I've realized that there's explanations for all of this, such as the fact that the Princess of Hyrule can't just go run off on some adventure, whereas Link has the freedom to do basically whatever he feels like.  One of the other reasons I favored Malon was because she was not a Princess or noble of some sort, but just an ordinary girl who shared more similarities with Link than Zelda did.  Of course, back then I couldn't stand Zelda ever since I played _A Link to the Past_ because she doesn't do anything but send Link off on some nearly suicidal quest.  So, when Malon was introduced I was drawn to her in a way and really liked the idea of Link ending up with her.  Of course, this was all when I was a lot younger and not as open to ideas as I am now.  _

So, basically what I'm trying to say is that I'm not sure who to make Link end up with and I'm on a search to discover which of the two candidates I'll choose.  So far, this story has leaned slightly toward Zelda, which was who I was originally planning on throwing Link together with.  I've sent Link off on a quest, but this time Zelda accompanies him, and Malon is completely separated from the hero.  I'm guessing a lot of you have figured out that Zelda was the original choice for this story through the infrequent hints I've scattered throughout.  As I've said before, one of the reasons I used to like Malon better was because Zelda was made to be helpless.  This always bothered me, but in my story I have the power to make her able to defend herself, which I have done.  

I'm not quite done yet, so thanks if you've read this far.  Anyway, I think that most of the articles I've read have pointed to Malon and given a lot of supporting evidence for this theory.  According to one writer, he found from other 'unrevealed sources' that at the end of _Ocarina of Time there was a deleted scene that showed Malon and Link riding into the sunset on Epona.  I'm not using this as any evidence, though, since the source of the information was not given and I can't check its authenticity.  I've also read a few articles that give evidence that Zelda is Link's sister, and even one that said that Ganondorf was their father.  That would be an extremely bad __Star Wars cliché.  The idea that Zelda may be Link's sister is sitting in the back of my mind but will not be used in my story, mainly because of a certain scene in _Ocarina of Time_ at the end.  Link and Zelda are standing in the clouds and the developers of the game seem to hint at some sort of relationship in the way that the two are very reluctant to part and very emotional.  _

So, in my search for knowledge I've began to give Malon more of a chance but haven't made much other progress and I can't say for sure which direction this story will take.  I'd like to hear from you in a review which choice you prefer and especially which evidence you can think of that points to one of the two females.  Sareth, from your reviews I've gathered that you have a vast knowledge of Zelda and it would be helpful to hear from you, as well as everyone else.  I'll share more of my quest for knowledge in the next chapter, though hopefully it won't be as long.

On another note, everyone should read **The Legend of Zelda: Dark Tide** by **Ace the Mace.  **It's an extremely good, but seemingly overlooked story that I've really been enjoying.  Updates on the story are pretty regular, too.  Well, my advertising's done.

I just discovered that the name Calatia came from a Zelda comic, or at least that's what I read on some site.  I'm guessing it's true, as I've seen a lot of writers use Calatia.  At least this means that I don't have to worry about who to give credit to for the nation; that's taken care of in the disclaimer.  Actually, do I even need to put a disclaimer on every chapter?  I've heard that there's one that applies to the entire site or something, but I'm not sure.  I might continue placing one just in case.

Once again, read, enjoy, and **PLEASE REVIEW**!

            

**The Legend of Zelda: The War of Power**

**Chapter 21: The Fall**

"We're out of bombs, Sir!" a Goron bellowed from his position at the base of the Castle Town wall.  Mahalda looked down and nodded.

"Everyone down to the gate!" the general commanded, "Prepare to hold them off for as long as we can!"  The soldiers obeyed and quickly descended the ladders set up along the wall, gathering at the ready before the large drawbridge.

"Archers!" Mahalda yelled, "Stay above!  Take out as many as possible before they reach the gate!"  The few Hylian archers nodded and the Goron general made his way to the base of the wall, surveying the soldiers grouped before the gate.  "This is it!" he boomed, "Our death awaits, but always remember what we are fighting and dieing for!"  The soldiers cheered sadly but triumphantly as the bridge splintered under the pressure of the Coshraks' battering rams.

"Attack!" Mahalda bellowed as the beasts filtered in through the open gate, wading through the shallow waters of the moat to reach their targets.  The Hyrulian soldiers rushed as one, engaging the creatures recklessly and furiously, surprising the Coshraks and succeeding in barring the entrance to the city.

Even as Mahalda struck down a beast with his hammer he realized that the battle was lost.  Despite the determination of the Hyrulian army, the Coshraks were forcing their way through with their superior numbers and strength.  Soldiers fell constantly to the weapons of the beasts, and Mahalda found himself lost in the carnage surrounding him, struggling to survive against the might of the enemy.  He briefly noticed the sting of a mace against his thick hide before his leg became numb.  Over the stench of blood and the inhuman cries of the Coshraks, he felt a blade enter his stomach and the blow of a bludgeon throw him to the ground.  As the beasts swarmed above and trampled over his injured body, he passed out of consciousness and into a black void of emptiness through which nothing could be seen or heard.  Mahalda, unaware of the pain and death that surrounded his still form, was content to remain in this new place for the time.

_"So it is over," _he thought before his mind cleared and he knew nothing.

***

"Wow," was the only word that Dek could utter as he looked upon the scene before him.  He stared in disbelief and joy as his eyes traveled from the bodies of the slain wolves to the two elves clutching each other tightly in the center of the clearing.  Link had his arms around Zelda, his eyes closed in concentration, and the princess stood shaking with a stunned look in her eyes.

Link's eyes suddenly snapped open and he released his grip on the girl before staring in awe at the destruction that he had just created.  He was sweating profusely, an after-effect of the intense power that had been released from his body just moments before.  Zelda collapsed onto the ground in shock and surveyed the carcasses of the beasts surrounding her as the sun slowly rose and bathed the sky in an orange light.

"What happened?" she managed to say, "In one moment I'm so close to death I can't think, and the next I'm alive and safe.  What did you do, Link?"

"I don't know," the boy answered, still gaping at the carnage that he had created, "All I remember is that I was trying desperately to reach you and I felt a burning on the back of my hand.  Then this."  

Dek snapped himself out of his trance and surveyed the clearing fully for the first time, amazed at the destruction.  The wolves not only had been thrown back and torn apart savagely, but the trees had been bent and broken.  Snapped and splintered trunks littered the ground alongside the bodies of the wolves that had been so viciously ripped limb from limb.

"I did this?" Link said to himself as he too looked the horrific site, "How could…How could I cause this?"  The boy seemed ready to break down and weep, Dek thought, as he knelt upon the ground and tilted his head to the sky.  Link muttered something unintelligible and fell on his face in the dirt, his energy drained from him.

"Link!" Dek yelled in concern.  The elf rushed to the boy, and knelt beside him, leaning his head back into his shoulder and sitting him upright.  "Link," he called again, "What the heck happened?  Wake up!"  Dek shook the body violently, shouting the entire time, but still Link slept in an unconscious state.  The high elf set him on his back upon the ground once again and rose to his feet, looking to Zelda.  The princess continued to kneel, her head bowed, and it seemed that she was weeping.

"Zelda!" Dek called, almost angrily, "Snap out of it and get over here!"  He trudged over to her upon seeing that she had not moved nor ceased her tears.  "Look," he said sharply, "I don't know what happened or what's wrong with you, but Link needs help and you're the only one right now that can give it to him.  And I'm not going to let you sit here while my best friend dies!"  The elf placed a hand on the princess's shoulder and another under her elbow and helped her to her feet.  Zelda looked into his eyes and the trance upon her broke and the tears stopped flowing.  

"Link!" she yelled suddenly, noticing the still body of the boy and rushing to his side.  She placed her hands upon his chest and wrist and felt for a sign of life, which she quickly found.  Zelda proceeded to place her fingers on either side of Link's forehead and closed her eyes to concentrate, searching his body and mind for any sign of fatal injury.

"He's going to be okay," she sighed in relief, "He's just physically and mentally exhausted from what just happened."

"Which was?" Dek asked.

"The Triforce," Zelda said slowly, "He somehow used the Triforce of Courage to do all of this."  She gestured to the edges of the clearing but was unable to bear the thought of the destruction that Link had created and exploded into tears once again.

"Link did all of this," Dek said to himself, "I've never seen so much carnage except among wolfos themselves.  They've been ripped apart."  The elf suddenly found himself feeling slightly ill at the sight of the scattered limbs and heads of the wolves that had been so viciously ripped from their bodies.

"Let's get out of here," he said, "Before Link wakes.  I don't want him to see this again."  Zelda nodded as Dek lifted the unconscious Hylian off the ground and slung him over his shoulder.  The princess followed the elf as he followed the river and entered into the thick woods once again.

"So," Dek began, "Are you going to tell me why you and Link were acting so strange?"  Zelda cast her eyes to the ground.

"I'm not sure," she said, "It was just…the shock, I guess.  When it happened…I saw Link coming toward me out of the corner of my eye, but he was glowing.  I remember thinking that was strange and suddenly his arms were around me and I was blinded by the light that poured from him.  I saw…those wolves…they were ripped apart right in front of me.  I saw…"  Her voice suddenly broke at the memory but she struggled to continue.  "Link…" she said quietly, "The power that he used completely drained him.  He's terrified of the destruction he caused.  He didn't mean to, but it happened anyway.  He's scared of himself, I think, and he's scared of what he's capable of.  We've never discovered what power the Triforce of Courage truly holds."

"How can something supposedly so divine," Dek started, "cause so much destruction?"

***

The two Gerudo leapt back from the opposing attack and eyed each other menacingly before charging once again and becoming a blur of flashing blades.  Alria acted only on instinct, relying on her reflexes to dodge the blows of the more experienced warrior.  She moved without thought, allowing her body to move faster than her mind could register.  She sidestepped an attack and ducked under another in the same instant before retaliating with her own sharp jabs and vicious swings.  Alria struck a blow to the Obaru's cheek only to be caught in the midsection by her opponent's scimitar.  She briefly noticed that hers and her opponent's bodies were lined with small gashes and numerous wounds from which blood seeped through the skin.  The blows that made contact, however, were far too weak to be fatal and the two warriors continued their dance.

Alria was forced back as the flat of Obaru's blade smashed into her skull, bringing dizziness and disorientation with it.  She struggled to maintain her focus as the elder Gerudo charged her with amazing speed.  Alria barely regained her senses and leapt into the air, the attack passing under her as she flipped and landed gracefully behind Obaru.

"You cannot beat me," the Gerudo leader growled, "Everything you know about fighting and anything else came from me.  I know everything that you will counter with before you do.  The apprentice will never defeat the master!"

"We'll see!" Alria yelled and charged once again.

Obaru easily sidestepped Alria's initial blow and deflected the secondary attack before lashing out with her foot and connecting with her opponent's midsection.  The younger Gerudo stumbled back and barely dodged the oncoming slash before her skull reeled from the blow of a powerful kick.  Alria shook her head to clear her vision and managed to raise her blades and block Obaru's twin scimitars.  The two stood locked in that position for a brief second before Alria lashed out with a kick and swept her opponent's legs off of the ground.  Obaru, however, was unfazed and simply flipped backward and landed gracefully on her feet, smiling.

"You have much to learn," the elder Gerudo said, "You lack the experience needed to defeat me.  And you're letting your emotions cloud your judgment."

"Why don't you stop talking," Alria started, "and fight!"  She charged her former mentor and leapt at her in a deadly spin, her twin blades flashing in the daylight.  Obaru, though, was prepared for this and dashed into the oncoming attack without fear, grabbing Alria's wrists and smashing her head into the younger Gerudo's forehead before kicking her in the midsection once more.  Obaru then released her grip on her opponent's arms and leapt away as Alria fell to the ground and staggered back, clutching her stomach.

"I taught you that move," Obaru said, "I know every weakness of every attack that you have mastered.  It is pointless to continue."

"I will not back down!" Alria yelled, "Not while I still draw breath!"  The girl dashed toward her opponent once again only to be met by a blast of flame that sent her careening through the air and onto the ground, her arm that had been nearest the fire charred painfully.  "What…" Alria groaned, struggling to stand, "was…that?"

"Unexpected, wasn't it?" Obaru smiled, "You see now that this fight is hopeless."

"You…" Alria stood, cradling her injured arm, "the black arts…  How could you?"

"I desired more power," the elder Gerudo said indifferently, "What better way to obtain it than by the same magic that gave the great Ganondorf such awesome power."

"You're not the mentor I once looked up to," Alria said, "I don't know what happened, but now that I have seen what you have become I know I must destroy you or die trying."

"You cannot win," Obaru said, "I will give you one last chance to join me before I end your meaningless life."  As she was saying this, the Gerudo created a ball of flame which hovered just above her left palm.

"Never!" Alria shouted as she leapt at her opponent.  The fireball shot toward her, grazing her injured arm as she twisted and barely avoided the full power of the attack.  She cried in agony as the pain caused her arm to release it's grip on her blade, though she continued her assault.  Alria screamed as she was met by the sudden force of another blast and held her single blade up in defense against the fire.  The plume of flames remained constant, pressing against the girl with the might of an inferno, and Alria weakened as the fire burned her body.  She screamed once again before losing all strength and being thrown violently to the ground, her body smoking and bleeding and her clothes blackened and charred.  She struggled to her knees and looked up as her opponent approached her slowly.

"You were the closest thing I had to a daughter," Obaru said, and Alria believed for a moment that she saw genuine sadness and remorse in her enemy's eyes, though it disappeared in less than a moment and the hardened gaze returned.  "You could have been the best," the elder Gerudo spoke angrily, "You had it in you.  In time, you could have surpassed me had I trained you further.  It is a pity you have chosen death.  You could have become like what you see before you."

"I have no desire to become a monster such as you," Alria said, glaring.  Obaru's eyes flashed with rage and she lifted the girl by her neck as Alria gasped for breath.

"Is that what you see me as?" Obaru screamed, "A monster!  You don't know what I have been through!  Do not judge me!  When faced with the decision to stand by and suffer or claim a power that was meant to be yours, what choice do you have!?"  The Gerudo quieted and Alria saw once again the image of regret and pain in her eyes.  "No, Alria," Obaru said sadly, "I am no monster."

"What…happened?" Alria gasped.

"You need not know of my past," Obaru said before returning to her cold demeanor once again, "Only know that I am now who you see before you, and I will show you no mercy."

"Then my mentor is gone," Alria said sadly as she prepared herself for the final blow.

***

"Hawehn, take Malon and get to somewhere safe," Amir said as he unsheathed his broadsword, "Stay out of sight.  This doesn't look good."  Hawehn merely nodded as the Calatian rushed toward the chaotic battle, worry evident on her face.

"He'll be back," Malon comforted the woman, "But we better go or else Amir won't have anyone to come back to."  Hawehn agreed and Malon led both her and Epona to the edge of the thick forest that surrounded the clearing on either side.  The Hylians positioned themselves in the shelter of the large evergreen trees and Epona stood at Malon's side, seemingly restless as she watched the battle in the clearing.

"I know you want to help, Epona," Malon said, "But you know I'm not a fighter, and Link's not here to ride you, so I guess you're stuck in hiding."  Hawehn looked at the girl, confused.  "She wants to be out there," Malon explained, indicating Epona, "She's accustomed to taking place in a battle, not watching it from the side."  Malon stroked the horse's mane affectionately, "You've been spending too much time around Link, haven't you, girl?"  The mare neighed in agreement and brushed her head up against the girl's hand.  Malon smiled and turned her eyes back to the battle that had just begun.  

Impa was ordering the women and children to seek shelter, her voice booming throughout the clearing, while those able to fight met the Gerudo enemy in a clash of blades.  The skill of the Gerudo, though, surpassed that of the Hylians, and Malon realized with dismay that the greatest warriors had been left in Castle Town to slow the tide of the Coshrak force.  

The girl gasped as her eyes focused on a single man fighting amidst the chaos, trying desperately to wield a sword he had little experience with.

"Daddy!" she cried as Talon was thrown to the ground, his blade shaken from his hands.  He looked up in fear as a Gerudo warrior advanced on him slowly, her scimitars poised to deliver the killing strike.  Epona noticed the situation as well and whined violently, throwing herself back on her hind legs and preparing to charge into the fray.  Without a thought Malon leapt upon the mare's back and removed her bow from the pouch on her back.  Epona neighed in agreement and galloped toward the ranch owner as the girl swiftly fit an arrow to her bowstring.

Malon had never used her bow for anything other than sport, and had never considered using it for a purpose such as taking the life of another.  She forced these thoughts out of her mind, though, as she aimed for her target and loosed her arrow.  The bowstring hummed as the pressure on it was released and the Gerudo which held Talon's life in her hands gasped as the projectile lodged itself in her chest.  Epona slowed and stopped beside the fallen ranch owner as Malon leapt from her perch atop the horse.  She stood shakily and looked into the young Gerudo's eyes, full of pain and surprise.  Malon could see a sign regret in her opponent's eyes, regret that her life had ended in such a way.  As she continued staring, she felt she could see the woman's hopes and dreams by reading her bewildered expression, vivid images of a wonderful life and years not yet lived.  

Malon stood, horrified, as the woman fell to the ground and lay still.  The girl collapsed into her father's opened arms and cried violently, the stench of the blood of the fallen Gerudo sending sickening lurches through her stomach as she sobbed.  She felt her mind threatening to pass into unconsciousness as a single thought repeated itself infinitely, each time becoming more terrifying than the last.

_"How could I?" _she thought again, _"How could I do such a thing?"_

***

Obaru halted her blade inches from Alria's neck upon recognizing the feel of cold steel against her throat.

"Release her," a menacing voice said from her side.  The Gerudo obeyed and Alria fell to the ground, clutching her throat and gasping for breath.  Obaru smiled and turned her head slightly so that she could look upon the one who had subdued her.

"Ah," she said knowingly, "the Sheikah shows her face."

"What is the meaning of this?" Impa questioned, her free hand gripping the back of the Gerudo's neck.

"You know," Obaru said coldly, "You tried to destroy us."

"That's a lie," Impa said, "And you know that as well as I do."

"I'm not referring necessarily to the attack," the Gerudo snarled, "Since you destroyed our great leader Ganondorf you have been plotting against us.  Every peace treaty, every gesture of friendship was made to hide your true ambitions."

"Ganondorf was a fool who received the punishment he deserved," Impa countered, "How can you still cling to the belief that he cared for you?  He hated the Gerudo as much as he hated the Hylians."

"He did not hate us!" Obaru yelled, "He was our leader!  He protected us from the threat of your filthy king!"  Impa suddenly and violently increased the pressure on the Gerudo's throat as she spoke.

"I will not let King Harkinian be dishonored by your traitorous mouth," she said menacingly, "What have you done to the proud race of the Gerudo so as to make them attack helpless women and children?"

"I merely revealed to them the truth," Obaru said, "I lifted the veil that has covered their eyes since the great Ganondorf's defeat and showed them the true faces of you and your dirty Hylians.  This one," she said, indicating Alria, "as well as Nabooru, would not join their sisters and aid us in obtaining our revenge."

"Where is Nabooru?" Impa questioned, pressing the knife still harder into the woman's throat, "What have you done to her?"

"She…" Obaru struggled for breath, "She is dead."

"You lie!" Impa snarled.

"Do you need convincing?" Obaru smiled sinisterly as she reached into a pouch at her waist and removed a medallion attached to a small chain.  Impa snatched the trinket with the hand that formerly gripped Obaru's neck and studied it carefully, showing no signs of outward horror or realization to her opponent.

"The Spirit Medallion," she said, a sadness creeping into her voice.  She fingered the medal that signified Nabooru's position as the Sage of Spirit.  "She would die defending this," Impa realized, then glared at the Gerudo subdued by her dagger, "You are insane.  You have destroyed the Gerudo and created a race of vengeance.  There is no punishment worthy of your crime other than to be removed from this world."

"You think it so easy to be rid of me," Obaru grinned, "But you have lost the chance to finish me.  I may flee now, but I will return."  The Gerudo suddenly disappeared in an eruption of flame, the fires scorching Impa's hands and leaving nothing but a blackened mark upon the ground.  Impa, though her fury burned inside her, was a Sheikah and she controlled her emotions perfectly as she surveyed the battle.  

The Gerudo had fallen.  Being the proud warriors that they were known for, the thieves had refused to retreat or bend to capture and had suffered death at the hands of the Hylians.  The bodies of the Gerudo littered the ground, as did the bodies of many brave Hylians who had met the sudden onslaught of the ambush.  Impa grimly noticed that a far greater number of Hylians had been lost than Gerudo, as the desert warriors possessed skills beyond that of the weaker soldiers that had been left with the fleeing group.

"We have not time enough to mourn!" Impa boomed loudly, startling the Hylians that were grieving over the bodies of their loved ones, "We must press on lest we suffer a fate worse than those that have fallen!"  The people rose slowly, those with injuries being carried and receiving medical attention, and the women and children pressing on with their faces downcast.

"How much more of this can we take?" Impa asked herself, "How much more before the Hylians become nothing more than a myth to the surviving world?"

***

"How does Link do it?" Malon thought aloud, "How does anyone do it?"  She walked slowly, supporting the injured Alria as the two marched amidst the mass of the surviving Hylians.

"How does Link do what?" Alria asked, confused.

"He's killed so much in his life, ever since he was young," Malon continued, "How does he cope with the fact that he has taken the life of so many creatures?"

"Oh," Alria walked silently in understanding for a moment before continuing, "I don't really have an answer for you.  I've always felt that each person needs to discover an answer for themselves."

"When was the first time…" Malon started, "When was the first time you killed?"

"Well, the first time I killed anything like a Hylian, Gerudo, Solatian, or such, was the beginning of this war," Alria answered, "I've been telling myself that it's a war and those deaths were needed so that a peaceful compromise can be reached.  I can't say it really helps very much.  The first time I killed anything, though, was when I was just a small child, I think of eleven years.  A nest of desert wolfos had been discovered near the Gerudo fortress, and a group of the older girls had been instructed to search out the creatures and destroy them before they tunneled their way into the base.  I wanted to accompany them because I was a energetic child eager to go on an adventure.  After a lot of arguing, I was allowed to go along, and we eventually found the nest within a cave beneath the sand.  We discovered a family of wolfos within the ground, and the leader of our group decided that it would be wise to kill the creatures before the male returned to the den.  We would deal with him later.  It took a lot of effort to slay the mother, but in the end I was the one that fired the killing shot.  I remember looking upon the pups as they watched their mother die, and I felt a sickness creep into my stomach that I had never before experienced.  I stood quietly as the girls moved on to finish their task.  I watched as the defenseless pups were slaughtered and I fell to the ground, feeling as if I might pass out at any moment.  I knew in the back of my mind that if the pups were allowed to live they would terrorize the fortress and prey on the younger Gerudo, but the situation still felt horribly wrong.  I was sick for a few days, but I eventually returned to normal and tried to forget that day.  Since then, I have been forced to kill creatures that have attacked me such as lizalfos and leevers, and I guess I have learned to deal with my feelings."

"I saw…" Malon started, "I saw so much when I looked into her eyes.  So much pain and remorse, and even hopes of a future.  Those eyes still haunt me."

"You did what you had to do," Alria said, "You saved your father, but took another life in the process.  It will never seem completely right to you, but the best advice I can give is to discover your own way to deal with the experience."

"I guess," Malon said, "But I will not do it again."


	22. Chapter 22: Mysteries Revealed

**Disclaimer:**

The **Legend of Zelda** is property of **Nintendo**.

**Author's Notes:**

Well, I didn't update as fast as I should have, but I did finish a lot faster than last time.  I'm getting awesome reviews in response to the author's notes last time, even if there haven't been very many.  I think I've pretty much decided who I'm going to use in this story, but I'm not going to say anything.  I'll let everyone figure it out for sure as the story progresses.  And I might have another similar subject to talk about in the near future, but I'm not sure.  I'm also once again thinking about changing the name of my story, maybe to something like 'Fallen Time' or 'Fallen Hyrule'.  If anybody has any ideas about a name, please say something in a review, even though I may just keep the name the same.

As always, read, enjoy, and **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**The Legend of Zelda: The War of Power**

**Chapter 22: Mysteries Revealed**

Link slowly opened his eyes and sat up tiredly, raising his head to survey his surroundings.  He smiled when he noticed Zelda sitting on the opposite side of a small fire, gazing into the flames.

"Hey," he said, yawning.  Zelda's head snapped up and she smiled warmly.

"You're awake," she stated.

"How long has it been?" Link asked, "I feel like I've been sleeping for days."

"About ten hours or so," Zelda answered, "It's hard to keep track of time out here.  The trees usually block out the sky."  Link nodded and looked around once again.

"Where's Dek?" he asked, noticing the absence of the elf.

"He left to hunt for some food.  He's only been gone about an hour."

"Man, I'm hungry," Link stated, almost to himself.

"You're always hungry," Zelda pointed out, "But I guess you deserve some nourishment after…after what happened."  Link suddenly turned his eyes to the ground and sighed.  The two sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Link spoke.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly, "I let my emotions control me after the fight and now I've been a burden for the past day when I should have been protecting you."

"It's not your fault," Zelda comforted the boy, "You were exhausted.  You needed rest, and if it weren't for you I wouldn't have survived that night.  It seems I owe you my life once again."  She smiled, as did Link, and the two once again became quiet as they stared into the flames.

"Link," Zelda began, looking into the boy's eyes, "I've been thinking, and I might know where all these threats are coming from."  She paused, as if she didn't want to recognize the source of the troubles, but then continued.  "I remembered my dream earlier today, and I realized that the best explanation is that the source of the attacks is the man from the dream.  The new holder of the Triforce of Power."

"He must know you have the Triforce of Wisdom," Link said, "The wolves seemed intent on attacking you, as if they had been instructed to do so."

"I know," Zelda said sadly, "It seems as if someone is after my life once again."

"What about the Triforce of Courage?  Does he know that I have it?"

"I don't think so.  The wolves concentrated solely on me, not you or Dek.  Though I don't understand how he could not know that you have it.  He's somehow been watching us probably since this journey began since he knows exactly where we are, and I would think that he would have seen you use the Triforce of Courage back in Castle Town, and especially last night."

"Maybe he's not always watching," Link theorized, "That would give us some comfort.  Or maybe he just mistook the power for magic.  He probably discovered that you had the Wisdom Piece because you're the Princess of Hyrule, but I'm not exactly a likely candidate for the Triforce of Courage.  He's probably looking to some high ranking moron in some other nation or something."  Zelda laughed at this.

"I have to admit," she started, "You're not exactly what anybody would imagine when picturing the Hero of Time."

"Thanks a lot," Link said sarcastically, "And you're not exactly the meek little princess that everyone thinks you are."  They both laughed as Link heard a movement from within the forest and immediately tensed up, looking in the direction of the sound.

"No need to get so anxious," a voice stated from behind the boy.  Link leapt up and turned, his hand going to the hilt of his sword before the owner of the voice registered in his mind.  The boy relaxed as he looked at his friend, laughing heartily as he held a pair of rabbits in his left hand.

"How the heck do you do that?" Link asked as Dek moved toward the fire.

"Do what?" Dek said as if he didn't understand the question.

"One second I hear you in front of me, the next you're behind me," Link said.

"A trick," Dek stated simply, "I just had to prove I can still sneak up on my old friend."

"Whatever," Link mumbled, angered that the elf had tricked him so easily.

"So, what have you two been doing?" Dek asked, "Besides the usual romantic crap, of course."  Link lashed out his foot as Dek walked by, hoping to trip the elf, but Dek easily leapt gracefully over the outstretched limb and continued with his mocking.  "No need to turn red, now Link," he started before he felt his legs swept out from under him by Zelda's foot.  The elf fell to the ground, dropping the rabbits as his face made contact with the dirt.  Zelda and Link immediately burst out laughing as the elf mumbled and rose to his feet, wiping the dirt from his face.

"Fine, you win," he stated sourly, looking at Zelda.  The princess smiled innocently as Dek sulked toward the fallen animals and Link continued laughing.

"Man, she got you good," he taunted, "The high and mighty elf didn't even see that coming."

"Shut up," Dek said, placing the rabbits on sticks and turning them slowly over the fire, "This makes me wonder, though, just how much time have you two been spending together?  You're having a bad influence on her, Link, so she must be getting a lot of you.  Special late night trips where you sneak out to secretly see each other?"  The elf asked mockingly as Link turned red and changed the subject.

"So," he began, "This doesn't look like much food.  Couldn't the renowned archer find anything bigger than this?"

"It wouldn't matter if the renowned Hero of Time didn't gorge himself," Dek shot back, smiling.

"You're just mad because last time I did the hunting I came back with five of these in an hour," Link countered.

"Most of those ran into the camp and straight to you," Dek said.

"Alright, enough," Zelda stopped the barrage of insults, "As much fun as it is to watch you two go back and forth with your little jabs, it's not getting us anywhere.  And by the way, Dek, you might want to look at those rabbits."  The high elf followed the princess' gaze and swore as he looked at the roasting animals.  He removed the burning rabbits from the fire and frantically blew on the flames to extinguish them.  Link started laughing once more as the elf looked despairingly at the charred animals and sighed.  

"So, who wants some?" he asked as the three burst into laughter.

***

"You wanted to speak with me, Miss Impa?" Alria asked uncertainly as she stood before the grim Sheikah.

"Yes," the woman said, then stopped as if she didn't plan on continuing.

"And?" Alria distracted the Sheikah from her thoughts.  Impa looked at the girl with a penetrating stare and did not speak for what seemed like an eternity.

"I wanted to question you," Impa began, "about the Gerudo."  Alria's heart jumped when the subject was mentioned, afraid that she would be accused as treason because of the attack of her former sisters.  "Do not worry," Impa said, sensing her nervousness, "I do not question your loyalty to Hyrule.  I wished to ask you about Obaru."

"Oh," Alria said; her voice saddening at the thought of her former mentor.

"I was wondering," Impa started, "Do you know when she began studying the black arts?"

"No," Alria shook her head, "I learned of her magic just today when she attacked me.  Why?"

"Her dark magic was nearly perfected, I observed," the Sheikah said, "I got the impression that she has been studying for many years.  I was hoping you knew when it began so that I could be prepared for what to expect in the future."

"I've been hoping that she won't return," the girl said sadly, "But that will never happen.  A Gerudo does not so easily forsake her prey."

"That's what worries me," Impa said.  The two stood in silence for a short while until the Sheikah spoke once again, "You may leave now.  I have no more questions."  Alria began to walk away, then hesitated and turned back toward the powerful woman.

"Miss Impa," she addressed the Sheikah, "There was something I was meaning to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"It's about Amir," Alria began slowly, "I'm not sure if he can be trusted."

"Really?" Impa said, smiling as if she was amused by the girl's suspicions, "Why?"

"There are many things about his story that don't seem to add up.  I could explain them to you if you will listen."

"Go ahead," the Sheikah said.  Alria took a deep breath and relayed the details of her suspicions to the elder woman, and was surprised when the intimidating Sheikah smiled as she finished talking.

"I'm impressed," Impa said, "Your thoughts mirrored mine perfectly."

"You already suspected him?" Alria asked in astonishment.  

"Yes," the Sheikah said, "I studied him carefully once before when he told us of Solatia's betrayal and I searched his eyes for any sign of falsehood.  Although he was hiding nothing of Halberd's plot I sensed a hidden motive within him, and realized his story did not quite match up to the facts.  I'm surprised that someone else noticed this as well."

"I'm sorry," the girl said, ashamed, "I've wasted your time telling you what you already know."  Impa smiled slightly and shook her head.

"No," she said, "It brings me joy to see that there are others out there with such acute senses.  You have a bright future, Alria, and I'm sure you will bring hope to people in the days to come."  Alria stood stunned and could do nothing but stare at the Sheikah whose personality had seemed to change in an instant.

"Thank you," she managed to say.

"I look forward to fighting with you in the future," Impa said, "Continue to hone your skills and you will quickly surpass your teacher."  Alria nodded and slowly walked away from the Sheikah, still astounded that the woman had spoken to her in such a kind way.

"What'd she say?" Malon said as Alria approached her, snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

"She just asked some questions," the former Gerudo answered, "About Obaru and her past and stuff.  I didn't really know anything that Impa didn't already know.  She even held the same suspicions about Amir."

"Is she going to question him?" the farm girl asked curious.

"I don't know," Alria answered, "She didn't say if she was going to do anything or not.  I don't think Amir is any harm, but it would be nice to know why he's really here."  Malon nodded as she stroked Epona's mane.

"Yeah," she said before her eyes lit up with realization.  "Wait!" she exclaimed, "If Calatia really is against us, then Link and Zelda are heading straight into danger!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't believe I didn't realize this before!" Malon continued, ignoring the question, "The battle must have made me forget or something.  This really isn't good."

"Slow down," Alria said calmly, "And tell me what you're rambling on about."

"Okay," Malon slowed her breathing, "Remember when I told you about Link?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he and Princess Zelda were heading to Calatia to seek aid," Malon explained, "They have no idea that they might be walking straight to the enemy."  Alria listened to the explanation with a grim look upon her face.

"I wonder if Impa realizes-"

"Amir!" the former Gerudo was cut off by a booming command that reached the ears of every Hylian among the mass.  She didn't need to look to the source of the voice to know that it was Impa that had bellowed the call.

"I would assume she does," Malon pointed out, smiling grimly.  She looked around to see a startled Amir rising to his feet and approaching the powerful Sheikah who stood apart from the crowd.

"We should go over there," Alria said, "I want to get this all cleared up."  Malon nodded and the two approached the Sheikah as well.  Impa shortly noticed their coming and beckoned for them to continue forward as Amir arrived before her.

"Amir of Calatia," the Sheikah said, "I look forward to hearing the true reason for your presence in Hyrule."  The abruptness of the statement startled the man, whose eyes flashed with a flicker of panic, though his voice remained even.

"What are you suggesting?" he asked, his face straight.

"Until now, you have not been true with your reason for being here," Impa said, "I would appreciate it if you revealed your true ambitions to us."  As she was saying this, Hawehn approached the group and looked apprehensively at Amir.

"What is she talking about?" the woman asked.  Amir sighed before speaking.

"I have no hidden ambitions of my own," he said, then paused before continuing, "Only those of King Tawahn."

"What do you mean?" Impa asked, a hard edge present in her voice.

"He ordered me to infiltrate Solatia and Hyrule," Amir began, "In the hopes of uncovering any weaknesses."

"King Tawahn is against us?" Impa said, her voice remarkably even considering the revelation.

"Yes," the man answered.  Impa did not speak for a time and Malon and Alria stood in astonishment, surprised that their suspicions had proven true.  Malon looked to Hawehn whose eyes seemed to well up with tears as she gazed upon Amir, hoping greatly that he was lying.

"Why did you obey?" Alria suddenly asked, "You don't seem to dislike Hyrule."

"I had no choice," Amir answered sadly, "The king…he took my family."

"He's using your family as hostages?" Impa asked.

"Yes, but it's not just my family.  He's taken many who have publicly opposed his new Calatian order.  The only thing that will appease him now is dominion over the nations of Ahras.  He's changed from the honorable king he once was to a greedy, bloodthirsty ruler."

"He planned to wait until Hyrule was weakened by the Solatians and then invade," Impa concluded.

"That is likely," Amir said, "Although I did not report to him of the war in Hyrule, word has almost definitely reached him by now and he will be preparing for an invasion."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Impa said, her voice menacing and filled with anger.

"I feared for my family," Amir said apprehensively, "King Tawahn has ways of knowing things…I know not how, but he most likely already knows of my betrayal as I speak."

"So Link and Zelda are walking into the hands of our enemy?" Impa snarled, her control over her emotions slipping.

"I'm sorry," Amir said, "All I could think about was my family when I agreed to take them to Calatia.  I knew that the king would not offer his aid, but I was never going to allow the princess to be delivered into his hands.  However, I am prepared to receive a just punishment for my actions."

"No, Amir!" Hawehn suddenly yelled, running toward the man and clinging to him desperately, "It wasn't your fault!"

"She's right," Impa said shortly after gazing into the man's eyes, "And I see no sign of falsehood in your eyes.  Your punishment will be to serve Hyrule until I release you from this oath."

"I thank you," Amir said, bowing, "But there is one more thing I must reveal to you."

"And that is?"

"King Tawahn," Amir began, "He will not begin his assault until he claims a power that he desperately seeks.  He craves this power, and it has driven him mad."

"What do you mean?" Malon asked.

"The king seeks the power of the high elves.  The power of immortality."

***

"So, do you have any idea where we are, Dek?" Link asked.

"Sure," Dek said apprehensively, then muttered, "For the hundredth time."

"Every time you answer you get less sure of yourself," Link pointed out, "Admit it, we're lost."

"We're not lost," Dek argued, "I just haven't been around these parts for a long time.  It might take a while to refresh my memory."

"How many circles do we have to go in for you to refresh your memory?"

"If you two ever ventured out of Hyrule, then maybe you could lead yourselves," Dek argued.

"Zelda, he just insulted you!" Link said with false enthusiasm.

"I think I'm going to stay out of this," Zelda said, shaking her head.

"And there's plenty of exploring to do in Hyrule," Link returned to the argument, "I bet you'd get lost in a day wandering around there."

"It's a big field," Dek countered, "You'd have to be an idiot to get lost."

"Exactly."

"Alright, enough," Zelda said decisively, "I still don't understand why you two argue so much."

"Boredom," Link said as Dek shrugged his shoulders.  Zelda groaned in exaggerated disgust.

"I need female company on this trip," she said, "I wish Malon was here so I could talk to someone and not have to listen to you two constantly."

"Don't worry, Zelda," Link said cheerily, "Dek's all the female company you need!"  The boy winced as the high elf punched him in the shoulder, but continued smiling.

"You're an idiot," Dek said, turning back to study the area around them.

"He's pretending to know where he is," Link said quietly to Zelda as she nodded.

"Wasn't the sun in front of us just a little while ago?" she asked, catching a glimpse of the sunlight through the thick canopy.

"Yeah," Link said, looking up, "We're completely lost.  Dek, do you-" the boy began but was interrupted by Dek motioning to him to be quiet.  He watched as the high elf touched his hand to the bark of a large tree and then looked to the canopy overhead.

"I know where we are," Dek said slowly, "This place is my home."

***

"Immortality?" Malon said, confused.

"But the elves aren't immortal," Alria pointed out.

"They used to be," Impa stated, drawing the attention of the group, "Long ago, the elves possessed the power of immortality.  Although they could be slain by physical means, they were unaffected by disease or time; they stopped aging once they had reached their prime.  However, the elves grew weary of immortality and soon decided to remove the power from their being.  They still retain many traits of their former states, as they age slowly and are immune to disease, but they do eventually pass away after time.  The power of immortality is said to be held in their hidden city, the name of which is unknown even to the monarchy of Hyrule."

"King Tawahn, by some means unknown to me, has learned the name of the haven of the elves," Amir said, "He is searching for the lyrics of the song that will lead him to the city."

"Do you know how close he is to uncovering the secret?" Impa asked.

"No."

"If Tawahn claims the power of the elves, he could become incredibly powerful," Impa said, "He could easily claim Hyrule and any other nation he desires."

"How would the power to live forever make him that strong?" Malon asked.

"In the hands of the king, the power would do more than make him immortal," Impa explained, "If it was used by men, it would become corrupted and through Tawahn would forge a terrifying power.  The king must truly have gone insane."

"He has," Amir said, "He cares for nothing but power now, and he has gone so far as to imprison his own son."

"The prince is in captivity?"

"Yes," the Calatian answered, "Prince Tawahn grew angered at his father's actions and opposed him.  He was thrown in the dungeons with the rest of the resistors."

"If this is true," Impa began, "Then he will not hesitate to imprison or kill Princess Zelda when she enters the country.  He will try to use her to his advantage, as he most likely knows that she is all Hyrule has left."

"I'm sorry," Amir apologized once again.

"The distance is too great for me to contact her with telepathy," Impa thought aloud, "Out of the sages, Saria was the only one whose powers of telepathy could span that distance."  Malon thought back to the day that Link, in a shaking voice, had explained what happened that night that the forest was destroyed.

"Are you sure she's gone?" the girl asked, changing the subject.

"As sure as I can be without actually discovering a body," the Sheikah said, "I can no longer feel her presence in this world, and the same is true for Nabooru.  This presents another problem."  Impa suddenly proceeded to tell them the story of Zelda's dream, deciding that they had a right to be informed of what may happen in the near future so that they could prepare.  "If this dream truly is a vision of the future," she began when she had finished the story, "Then the Hylians may truly be doomed.  If another Ganondorf has arisen, it will be nearly impossible to defeat him without the aid of two of the sages.  If both Saria and Nabooru are dead and the sages are incomplete, this new evil will be able to destroy us with ease."

***

"Is that a bad thing?" Link asked, confused.

"Of course it's bad!" Dek snapped, "I'm not exactly one of the most respected elves around.  I've been looked down upon since I chose to leave."

"Wait," Zelda started, "Didn't you say that the city was impossible to just stumble upon?"

"It is," the high elf confirmed, "I think I was unconsciously following the song without realizing it.  It's been so long, and I guess I just acted by instinct."

"So," Link began, "How do we get there from here?"

"An escort," Dek said, then spoke loud and seemingly to the open air, "Alright, guys; you can come out now!"  Link and Zelda watched with awe as a multitude of elves emerged from the forest, some on the ground and others in the tops of the trees.  Link guessed that the elves numbered at least fifty; each held a bow, the strings pulled back and the arrows ready to be released at any moment.

"Wow," Zelda said, in awe.

"Don't let them intimidate you," Dek said, then turned to the only elf whose bow was lowered.  The elf seemed to only be in his late twenties, yet Link could sense something about him that suggested a far greater age.  He had straight, golden hair that ended in the middle of his back and sharp, piercing eyes.  "Greetings, Hamadir," Dek said, bowing slightly.

"What is your business here?" the elf asked sharply.

"Actually," Dek began, "As I'm sure you've heard while you were watching us, this was an accident.  I had no intention of returning to my home.  But now that we're here, I would be pleased if you allowed me and my friends to enter."

"They're not our kind," Hamadir growled, nodding his head in the direction of the Hylians, "They cannot be admitted into the city."

"Let me speak to Galdel," Dek said, "He will allow us passage."

"You have forsaken your heritage," the older elf said, "You have no right to be allowed passage yourself."

"Let me in," Dek said, his voice nearly a growl, "When Galdel finds out who these two are, he'll want to speak with them."

"And just who are they?" Hamadir asked, his eyes studying the Hylians.

"The Hero of Time and the Princess of Hyrule," Dek said.  Hamadir visibly tensed, his surprise evident on his face, yet he refused to lower his guard.

"The heroes of the outside world do not concern the elves," Hamadir said, studying Link carefully.

"That's not true," the younger elf argued, "We are still part of this world, and thereby owe something to it.  Galdel would want to see them."

"He does not look like much of a hero to me," Hamadir said, knowing that Dek's point was valid and modifying his argument, "Why should I believe you?"  The elf walked toward Link, and the boy noticed as he stood before him that he was a few inches taller, though his imposing shadow seemed to add to his height.  "What is your name, boy?" he asked.

"Link."

"You're lying," Hamadir snarled, his eyes showing his surprise, "You cannot be the Hero of Time.  Show me your hand."  Link held up his left hand, perfectly aware of the mark that the elf was looking for, and the Triforce emblem shone bright on his hand.  "This cannot be," the elf said, stepping back, "It is not yet time."

"Will you allow us passage?" Dek asked again, seeing a break in Hamadil's defenses.

"Yes," the elf said after a long pause, "But I will take you directly to Galdel and the Lady Halthierien."  He motioned for the archers to lower their weapons and began walking away.  The three companions followed, Link and Zelda slightly unnerved as the many elves followed directly behind.

"Halthierien?" Link questioned Dek in a whisper.

"Yes," the elf answered, "the Lady Halthierien and her husband, Galdel, are the only remains of the glory of the first elves.  They possess the power of immortality."

***

"Let's go," Malon said suddenly as she an Alria sat against a large pine and looked at the stars in the sky above.  The camp was quiet, most of the Hylians having retired to sleep after exhausting themselves during another long day of walking.  The two friends, though, had decided that they needed some time to think after the revelations of the day.

"What do you mean?" Alria asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Link and Zelda are both going to suffer or die if word doesn't reach them," the farm girl said, "Let's go to them."

"Are you crazy?" Alria asked, "We'd be heading straight into the hands of the Coshraks."

"I know," Malon said, disappointed, "It's just…" she left the sentence unfinished and looked back to the sky.  The two sat in silence then, until Alria suddenly spoke.

"You know what's funny?" she said, not waiting for an answer, "That sounds like a great idea."  Malon's head immediately turned to her left and she smiled happily at her grinning companion.

"You're with me?" she asked.

"Of course," the former Gerudo said, "I can't let you be crazier than me, now can I?"  Malon smiled warmly as she and Alria rose and woke their horses from their peaceful slumber.  Alria positioned her few bags on Strike, the black steed that she had used since their meeting at Lon-Lon Ranch, as Malon searched out the form of her father amidst the sleeping Hylians.

"Father," Malon said quietly, kneeling and shaking the sleeping Talon.  The man surprisingly awoke at the touch and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What's wrong, Malon?" he asked, sitting up slowly.

"Nothing," the farm girl said, fighting back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her, "Daddy…I'm going away for a bit.  I…I have to help Link and Zelda."

"What are you talking about?" Talon asked, confused, "You can't leave.  It's too dangerous."

"I know the dangers," Malon said, "But I have to help in some way.  I can't explain it all right now, but I have to go.  I'm sorry, Daddy, but I'm old enough to decide this on my own."

"I know," Talon said sadly, embracing his daughter, "And I trust your decisions.  Even if I don't know the reason for this, I'm sure it's justified."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Malon said, holding her father tightly as the tears came forth, "I can't promise that I'll return, but I'll try really hard.  I need to do this."

"I understand," Talon said, his own tears forming in his eyes, "I understand."  The two sat locked in each other's embrace for a moment longer, Talon stroking his daughter's hair, until Malon spoke again.

"Bye, Daddy," she said softly, breaking the embrace.

"You'll return," Talon said, staring at Malon as his eyes watered, "You must.  But for now, goodbye dearest daughter."  Malon slowly turned and walked away from the camp as her father stared after her.  He stood there for the remainder of the night, making himself believe that he would see his daughter once again.

***

"So, you ready?" Alria asked, standing beside Strike and Epona, both packed with a small amount of food and water.

"Yes," Malon said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" the former Gerudo asked.

"No," the farm girl said after a pause, "I'm not sure at all."

"We don't have to do this," Alria said, "We could let Impa find a way to save Zelda and Link.  She is a sage, after all, but we don't even have a link to the Triforce as she does."

"No," Malon said, the paused before continuing, "There was something I once told Link, a long time ago when he was in the midst of his journey to save Hyrule and he was in a pit of despair.  He came to the ranch and tried to discover what he was doing; why he was thinking that just a lone boy could succeed where the greatest warriors in Hyrule could not.  I tried to comfort him, and I told him something that I have never forgotten."  She paused and breathed deeply, then continued, "Hope can be found in the smallest person, and with courage that person has the power to change the course of the future," she paused with a determined look upon her face, "Now it's my time to live up to these words, and I will not fail."


	23. Chapter 23: Halthierien, Elven Haven

**Disclaimer:**

The **Legend of Zelda** is property of **Nintendo**.

**Author's Notes:**

            Thanks, everyone, for all the great reviews!  I've been getting some really good opinions about some of the subjects in this story, and I'm really grateful.  This update took a little longer than planned; I don't usually get much done over the weekend.  

            I'm not going to bore you with long author's notes, so everyone **READ, ENJOY, AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**The Legend of Zelda: The War of Power**

**Chapter 23: Halthierien: Elven Haven**

Malon smiled, the wind whipping through her hair, as Epona rode south with incredible speed, Alria and Strike alongside her.  She knew not why she smiled, though, as she rode into danger, but could only feel an elated sense of adventure.  She felt the weight of her bow and quiver upon her back and somehow realized that she would use them in battle once again before her journey was over, yet she did not fear the coming of this time.

"I'm finally doing something," she said aloud to herself, though she gained the attention of Alria.

"What do you mean?" the former Gerudo asked.

"I'm finally helping in some way," Malon explained, "After all the times I've done nothing but hope for the safety of those who fight, I'm actually putting my life on the line.  I'm not sure, why, but I feel good, even if we are riding to our deaths."

"You sure it's not something you ate?" Alria asked jokingly.

"Considering we've had nothing but bread since we left the city, no," Malon smiled.

"There's something I was meaning to ask you," Alria said, "Do you have any idea how we're going to evade the Coshraks?"

"Kind of," the farm girl said, "We'll have to go around Castle Town, which has probably been taken by now," she said grimly, "So we have a choice if we want to take the east or west route that bypasses the perimeter.  East goes through the mountainous area around Kakariko, and would probably take a lot more time.  I figured that we'd go west on the path that travels alongside the Gerudo canyon.  It's out in the open, but it will be a lot faster and we don't have time to spare."

"Okay," Alria said, "That should work."

"Then, I think we should cut across Hyrule Field as fast as possible.  We can't spend any more time than needed in the open.  The next part I've thought about for a long time.  We could board a boat that will take us to Calatia through any of the port cities along the coastline, but it would require us to go at least a few days out of our way.  And the ships may not even be leaving for days after we arrive, so it could really take a lot of time.  I've been looking at a map of Ahras, and I've picked out the fastest and most direct route to Calatia.  We'll go that way."  Alria mentally studied the geography of the continent from memory and suddenly paled.

"You plan…" she began, "to go through the woods?"

"Yep," Malon said, "It's our quickest path, and we really don't have another choice.  If we enter the woods and travel south, we should arrive in Calatia in just a few days' time.  We can't pass the mountains that surround Lake Hylia or the Emerald Mountains around Rok, and either way would take quite a bit of time anyway.  The ships are out of the question, and you have to admit going through the woods is the best path."

"No, I don't," Alria said, "Haven't you heard the rumors?"

"Of course I have," Malon said, "They say the remains of the Lost Woods have been haunted by the forest spirits since the destruction of the forest five years ago.  But it's our only choice."

"I guess," her companion said hesitatingly, "If we must."

"It can't be that bad," the farm girl comforted, "Epona and Strike will get us through there before we have a chance to discover the truth behind the rumors."

"You're trying to take as many risks as possible, aren't you?"

"Whatever works."

***

Link stared in awe as the group entered the hidden city, unable to take his eyes off of the beauty of the scene.  From the mountainside that bordered half of the haven, a majestic waterfall cascaded down the rocks and turned into the river that wound its way through the city.  The water of the river was perfectly clear, and seemed to shine with a magical light as it flowed past the immense trees that nearly blocked out any sign of the sunlight.  The entire city seemed to be illuminated with a white light, though Link could not discover its source.  As he looked around, he noticed that while some of the dwellings of the elves were built on the ground or into the mountainside, many were situated high in the canopy of trees overhead.  The structures were elaborate and incredibly elegant, most possessing majestic balconies and intricately carved pillars that added to the beauty of the buildings.  The city was immense, Link realized, and was a far greater size than Castle Town and far more elves lived in the city than he had originally imagined.

"It's beautiful," Zelda said in awe.  The princess, lost in the majesty of the hidden city, failed to notice that the company had stopped until Link put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think this is it," he said, smiling.  Zelda turned her gaze away from the treetops and looked upon a magnificent hall decorated with marble pillars covered with delicately carved designs and writing in the ancient tongue of the elves.  The hall was not closed in by walls, but rather left open completely, the pillars supporting the ceiling.  At the far end of the hall, on a slightly raised platform, sat two elves, and Zelda was astounded when she looked upon them.

The male, who she assumed to be Galdel, looked to be young, barely thirty winters old, but Zelda could sense a wisdom about him that made him seem as if he had lived countless years upon this earth.  The Lady Halthierien, who sat on Galdel's right, radiated of elegance and knowledge.  She too looked young, her golden hair and pale skin still shining of youth.  Her beauty was unlike anything that Zelda had ever seen, and she could find no words to describe the image of the two immortal elves.

"Lady Halthierien, Galdel," Hamadil addressed the two, bowing upon one knee.  Dek quickly followed, as did Link and Zelda after briefly noticing that their escort of elves had left them.

"Hamadil," Lady Halthierien said, smiling, "I see you have brought us visitors."  She descended from the steps of the throne with such grace that Zelda for a moment could not believe that she was real.  She stood before Dek first, eyeing him carefully and smiling before turning to Zelda.

"Ah," she said knowingly, "The Princess of Destiny.  It is an honor to finally meet you."  The elf bowed gracefully, leaving Zelda stunned and unable to do anything but wonder why this ancient being had humbled herself before the young princess.

"It is a pleasure," Zelda finally said, bowing as well.  Lady Halthierien smiled warmly and moved on to Link, bowing in much the same way as before.

"The Hero of Time," she said, "You're even more handsome than the stories tell."  Link face quickly turned a dark crimson, though he was not as speechless as Zelda had been.

"Um," he started, "Thanks.  It's an honor," he finished, bowing.

"And Dek, the adventurer," Lady Halthierien stood before the elf, "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise," Dek said politely, bowing as well.

"We know why you have come," Galdel spoke for the first time, rising from his seat, "Though this event was not supposed to transpire as of yet.  I fear that the hero is not yet mature enough for this task."  Link stared in confusion, as did Dek and Zelda, and could not decide whether to be insulted or ignore the elf's comment.

"Please excuse us," Lady Halthierien said, seeing the confusion upon the companion's faces, "We forget that you do not know of this prophecy.  Allow us to enlighten you."

"You see," said Galdel, "It is told that a time will come when a great evil comes forth and the world is changed forever, a time when men and elves are enslaved and darkness covers the land of Hyrule.  Little is said about this era, but is known among the elder elves that this will come to pass when the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny search out Halthierien."  Link and Zelda stood speechless after hearing the revelation, unsure of how to react to such a prophecy.

"Um," Link finally stammered, "We didn't exactly find Halthierien, though; it was more of an accident."

"What matters is that you are here," Galdel said quickly, "And I fear that the time spoken of in the prophecies is at hand."

"Is there some way to prevent this?" asked Zelda.

"The events of the prophecy cannot be altered," Lady Halthierien said sadly, "There is nothing we can do."

"So Hyrule is doomed?" the Princess asked shakily, "It always has been?"  The silence that followed answered her question and Zelda bowed her head, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"Can you help us?" Link questioned, "We can't let this happen."

"The elves can no longer interfere with the outside world," Galdel quickly answered, "There is nothing we can do."

"What!" Dek exclaimed angrily, "How can we just stay hidden and let the world rot?"

"Stay your tongue!" Hamadil barked.

"I understand your feelings, young Dek," Lady Halthierien said, smiling warmly, "But you must understand that the elves must not reveal themselves to the world.  We disobeyed this law before when we allowed you to leave the city, but times have changed.  There are those who would seek to harness the power of the elves, and the world would plunge toward darkness with a far greater speed than foretold in the prophecies."

"This city is home to thousands of skilled warriors," argued Dek, "We could be the deciding factor in Hyrule's war.  We could help so much…"

"I understand your view, but the decision is not for us to decide.  We have no control in this matter, and you must understand this."

"I'm sorry," Dek apologized, bowing his head, "But does this mean…that I must stay in the city as well?"

"If you left, the enemy would use you to seek us out," Hamadil immediately said, "You would endanger our people, and-"

"However," the elven lady interjected, "You will be allowed to leave the city as you desire.  You are needed in order to guide the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny.  They are, once again, the hope for the future.  They must survive."

"Thank you," the young elf bowed.

"You have some time before you must depart," Galdel said to the three, smiling, "I invite you to stay in the city and rest after your long journey.  Although we have had none other than the high elven in this place for years, your presence is welcome.  Please enjoy yourselves, and report to us before you leave."

"We will," Link said, "Thank you for everything."  The three, following Hamadil's lead, bowed simultaneously and walked away from the immense hall.

"I will lead you to your temporary housing," the elven commander said, walking quickly through the city, "As you might expect, we have no inns in Halthierien, but I'm sure that a certain somebody wouldn't mind having you."  Hamadil smiled, for the first time since they had met, Link noted, and glanced at Dek, who looked somewhat nervous.

"Where are we going?" Link asked the young elf.

"Nowhere," Dek answered quickly, "I mean…I have no idea."

"Somebody's nervous," the Hylian boy taunted.

"I'm not nervous!"

"You're turning pink."

"No, I'm not!"

"Dek," Zelda asked sweetly, joining in the fray, "Did you leave a certain special somebody behind when you left the city?"

"Of course not," Dek said hastily.

"We're here," Hamadil stood before a large tree, upon which a series of small rooms were situated, the lowest, Link guessed, at least a hundred feet off of the forest floor.  The rooms were elaborate, decorated with many elegant pillars and hand carven designs, and made of a type of shining marble that Link had never before seen.  The immense branches of the tree supported the weight of the dwelling, and the entire structure was designed so as to blend into the tree itself and create an image of harmony.  A staircase wound itself around the trunk of the tree, making the houses easily accessible, and bridges and walkways connected the many rooms.

"This place is nice," Link said, drawing out his last word.

"Aldamiel!" Hamadil suddenly yelled upward, "The guests that we spoke of have arrived!"  There was an unintelligible answer heard coming from the upper reaches of the tree and Link could soon see the form of a female elf descending the stairs.  Her auburn hair tumbled down her shoulders and she wore what seemed to be the garb of all elven women; a silky, long dress with no sleeves that was tied by a band around the waist.  As she neared, Link could tell that she, too, possessed the natural beauty of all the elven women, though walked with much less grace than the Lady Halthierien.  Link could easily hear her somewhat clumsy steps as she darted down the stairs with an unmistakable air of eagerness about her.  

"Hamadil!" she greeted the elven commander when she reached the forest floor, her face beaming.  Link decided that she was one of those people who could make others smile with nothing more than a smile of her own.

"Aldamiel," Hamadil said in return, "Let me introduce you to our visitors.  This is Link, the Hero of Time, and Zelda the Princess of Destiny."

"My, this one's handsome," she said to Link, causing the Hylian to once again blush deeply, "A pleasure to meet you, Hero of Time."  She turned then to Zelda, "You truly are one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen," she complimented, causing even the princess to blush slightly, "A pleasure, Princess of Destiny."

"And this one," Hamadil began, gesturing to Dek who seemed to be trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, "I'm sure you remember him."  Aldamiel studied the young elf for a brief moment before leaping toward him and enveloping him in a tight embrace.

"Dek!" she said enthusiastically, "Dek!  You're back!  It's been so long, and you've changed so much!  I barely recognized you!  Lunari will be ecstatic when she sees you!"

"Lunari?" Link said suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"I was right," Zelda whispered to the Hylian boy, "I guess that's why he thought up the name 'Lunari' in Aldoren".

"I think that we should meet Lunari right away!" Link said with false enthusiasm, "Dek's told us so much about her, after all."

"What!" Dek yelled loudly, though soon was quieted by Aldamiel as she pronounced her approval of the idea.

"Lunari would be thrilled to meet your friends," she said, "This is great!  When Hamadil told me we'd be having visitors, he never mentioned you!"

"Where is Lunari?" Hamadil asked, "I would think that she would be down here by now."

"Oh, she's off somewhere," Aldamiel explained, "I think she may have gone down to the river or something.  She'll be back soon, though, so you four are welcome to come in and wait.  You'll be staying here for as long as we can make you, and you might as well get used to the place."

"Now this will be interesting," Link said with a smile.

***

"So," Alria said, "That's a long way."  She gazed across the vast plains of Hyrule Field, Malon at her side, as the two hid themselves and their horses behind a large boulder at the mouth of the Gerudo Valley.

"It'll take about two hours at full speed," Malon said, "Staying at that fast of a speed for a long time will be hard on Epona and Strike, though, so we'll have to rest at the entrance to the woods."

"You say this as if it's no big deal," Alria pointed out, "There could be hundreds of Coshraks lurking about the field.  From here it looks as if they all entered the city, but there could be more further out."

"If we run into any enemies," Malon began, "We don't fight, we run.  Our only chance of surviving is to outrun our enemies, so let's hope Epona and Strike are up to it."  Epona neighed as if to convey the message that she was ready for anything.

"Well, let's go," said Alria as she nudged Strike toward the field and Malon whispered a word of encouragement to Epona.  The two steeds sped off like lightning onto the plains at tremendous speed.  Epona seemed to be greatly enjoying herself as she galloped across the grass, and Malon noticed that the horse's competitive nature had risen forth as she made it known to Strike that she could easily outrun him.

"Man, she's fast," Alria said, looking at Epona, "Has she had any training?"

"No," Malon said, "But she's still the fastest in Hyrule.  No offense, Strike," she added.  The black horse, not wanting to be outdone by the Gerudo mare, increased his pace to match Epona's and neighed triumphantly.

"You're fast, Strike," Alria patted the horse's neck, "You don't have to prove it to us."  She laughed along with Malon as the companions flew across the vast plains.

***

"You better not say anything stupid," Dek told Link, glaring at him.  The two Hylians, Dek, and Hamadil were seated in a large room, waiting for Lunari to return and for Aldamiel to prepare some food.  She had insisted upon feeding her visitors, and had disappeared into the room that served as the kitchen shortly after showing them to the main room of the elven house in which they waited now.  Link had been extremely surprised at Hamadil's recent change in behavior upon being around Aldamiel, and decided that he would have to ask Dek about it later.

"Why would I do that?" the Hylian boy asked innocently, leaning back in his large chair, which he found quite comfortable.  The elven houses seemed to be adorned with luxurious furniture, the soft chairs made of the leaves of the enormous trees Link's favorite as of yet.

"For all the times you've joked about me and Link," Zelda spoke to Dek, "I would think that he could have a little fun."

"You're just as bad as him!" Dek said in surprise.

"Calm yourself, boy," Hamadil said, "I've never understood why you get so worked up when someone talks about you and Lunari."

"Don't worry, Dek," Link said, smiling, "I won't make you look bad in front of your girl."

"Here's the food!" Aldamiel said loudly upon entering the room, taking away Dek's chance for retaliation.  The elf quickly placed two plates of an unknown food onto the marble table in the center of the room.  "I hope you two like it," she said, looking toward Link and Zelda, "It's called _Abashir_, which is basically just a type of bread.  I'll be back in a moment with some water.  You're probably thirsty after your journey."

Aldamiel exited the room and Link found himself snatching a piece of the bread, which was flat and circular in shape, and quickly taking a bite of it.  His eyes lit up upon tasting the elven food and he swiftly devoured the entire piece.

"Man, this stuff's good!" he said enthusiastically, taking another piece.

"Link," Zelda began, "You like everything."  She proceeded to take a piece herself and bite into it, "But this is really good."

"It should be good," said Hamadil, "Aldamiel is the best cook in the city."

"I'm the best what?" the elven woman asked as she entered the room and placed a set of drinking glasses and a large pitcher of water beside the trays of bread.  She sighed satisfactorily and seated herself beside Hamadil on the sofa, placing her hand upon his.  Link suddenly understood the relationship between the two and realized the reason behind the commander's change of attitude.

"I was just explaining the magnificence of your cooking," Hamadil said, smiling.

"Just out of curiosity," Link said suddenly, "I've noticed that this place is rather huge, and I was wondering if just you and Lunari live here."

"No, of course not," Aldamiel said, smiling, "We moved in a long time ago.  My friend of many ages, Dauries, and her family lived here before then, and they took us in.  It's kind of a long story, actually…"  The normally cheerful elf suddenly looked to the ground, a sad expression upon her face.

"I'm sorry," Link said nervously.

"It's okay," Aldamiel looked up and smile again, "Don't mind me."  Hamadil opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by a call coming from below.  Aldamiel immediately rose from her seat and dashed out of the room, while Dek's head snapped up, coated with nervousness, and Link grinned mischievously.

"I think I know who that is," the Hylian said, smiling.

"Oh, here it comes," said Dek.  He looked to the doorway as Aldamiel came into view, a younger elf standing out in front of her, her eyes widening in surprise upon seeing Dek.  She had pure blue hair, a color not unusual among elves, that reached just past her shoulders, and she seemed to be the same age as Link or Dek.  Link decided that she looked to be about Zelda's height and also realized that she was very beautiful, even among elves.  She wore the customary garb of the elves, colored a light blue, which accented her hair and features.

"Dek!" she said gleefully, leaping toward the elf seated nervously upon a chair, "Dek!  You're back!"  Dek had not the time to rise as she flung herself upon him, embracing him tightly and brimming with joy.

"Hi, Lunari," Dek said quietly, hesitatingly returning the embrace, "It's good to see you."

"That's all you can say?" she asked, removing her arms from the elf but remaining seated sideways upon his lap, "You've been gone for over a year and that's all I get!?  At least put some more enthusiasm into it."

"I'm sorry," the elf said apologetically, "I'm not the most excitable person."

"Fine," Lunari said, "But don't I even get a kiss?" she asked sweetly.

"Lunari!" Dek said, blushing tremendously as Link burst out laughing and Zelda smiled at the elf's embarrassment.

"Don't laugh, Link," Zelda scolded, "I think it's cute."

"Of course you do," the Hylian replied, "But I think it's tremendously funny to see Dek in the position he always puts me in."

"Shut up," Dek grumbled.

"Yeah," Lunari chimed in, looking at Link and Zelda, "Don't act like you two haven't done this before."  Link immediately shut up at this comment and nearly choked on the elven bread.

"Lunari," Aldamiel began, addressing her daughter, "You should probably introduce yourself before you start making fun of our guests."

"Sorry, mom," the elf said, before rising and walking toward Zelda, "Pleased to meet you.  You really are as pretty as everyone says."

"Thank you," Zelda said, smiling, "The same goes for you.  I'm Zelda, Princess of Hyrule."  Lunari smiled warmly before turning toward Link.

"And you," she said, "You must be the fabled Hero of Time.  You're not at all the type I would think to be a hero."

"Lunari!" Aldamiel scolded.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Link said, smiling, "And you're exactly the kind of person I would expect to be Dek's girlfriend."

"Link!" Dek yelled, glaring at his friend.

"I'm Lunari, by the way," the elven girl said, smiling and extending her hand, "And I'm _somewhat pleased to meet you."_

"Likewise," Link shot back, "I'm Link."  He took the elf's hand in order to shake but was confused when Lunari gripped it tightly.  Without warning, she flung the hero over her shoulder and catapulted him toward the sofa upon which Zelda was seated across the room.  Link hit the back of the couch head first and abruptly slid down, landing on his back upon the sofa with his head in Zelda's lap.

"For the Hero of Time," Lunari began, "I would think you'd be better prepared to defend yourself.  Now, be good and sit by your girlfriend.  You should be ashamed, leaving her alone over there."  Dek immediately began laughing uncontrollably and even Zelda couldn't help herself as Link blushed furiously and seated himself upright beside the princess.

"Why is it that almost every girl I meet can do that to me?" the Hylian grumbled.

"That wasn't necessary, Lunari," Aldamiel scolded.

"Though it was quite funny," Hamadil said quietly, eliciting a glare from the elven woman.

"Relax, mom," Lunari said, seating herself beside Dek on the small chair once more, "So, how long are you staying, Dek?"

"We're not really sure," the elf said cautiously, "…but I don't think it will be very long."

"What!?" Lunari exclaimed, "But you've been gone for so long, why do you have to leave soon?"

"I'm sorry," Dek apologized, "But it's urgent business.  I'll explain it all to you later."

"I look forward to it."


	24. Chapter 24: The Cursed Forest

**The Legend of Zelda: The War of Power**

**Chapter 24: The Cursed ****Forest**

**Disclaimer:**  The **Legend of Zelda** is property of **Nintendo**.

**-See note on name change at the end of the chapter.**

"Go, Epona!" Malon yelled, "Run fast!"  The horse obeyed and dashed frantically, Strike alongside her, desperately attempting to stay ahead of the swarm of Coshraks pursuing the companions.  Malon mentally scolded herself for thinking that they would be able to make it across Hyrule Field without being detected by the enemy.  She had thought that Epona and Strike could get across the open plains quickly enough to avoid trouble, and because of this the horses were nearing the point of complete exhaustion after running strenuously for the past hour and a half.  

Malon approximated that it had only been about ten minutes since a group of about twenty Coshraks had spotted the companions racing across the plains and had given chase, though it seemed longer.  She marveled at the speed and persistence of the beasts, and realized that if she did not reach the forest soon her journey would be over.

"Come on, Strike!" Alria yelled, ducking low atop the horse.

"Keep going, Epona!" Malon shouted over the roar of the Coshraks.  The girl removed her bow from the pouch at her back and swiftly fit an arrow to the string, looking briefly toward the edge of the field.  She could see the dead forest a short distance away, and estimated that they were only another ten minutes away going at their current speed.  They would reach the forest soon, if only Epona and Strike could last until then.  Pushing these thoughts out of her mind, Malon twisted atop her horse and aimed the tip of her arrow at the nearest Coshrak.  The bowstring hummed as she loosed her arrow, and the projectile lodged itself in the chest of the beast.  The creature did not relent in its pursuit, though, seemingly not feeling the attack.

"These things are tough!" Malon shouted to Alria, "We have no chance if we have to fight them!"  She loaded her bow with two arrows and fired them simultaneously into the same beast she had previously attacked.  She struck the Coshrak in the neck with both projectiles, causing the creature to fall to the ground with an agonizing roar and lay still.

"We're almost there!" Alria shouted, "We can make it!"  

Malon heard her friend's comment in the back of her mind but concentrated on loading her bowstring once again.  The twin arrows lodged themselves in the chest of another beast, slowing it down slightly as it struggled to breathe through its punctured lungs.  Malon didn't relent in her attacks, barely keeping the tide of Coshraks at bay as the tired horses struggled to outrun the beasts.

"Here it is!" Alria yelled, though was unsure if she was relieved to have arrived in the dead forest.  Malon briefly looked forward to see Epona surging into the depths of the woods, then watched as the Coshraks halted at the border of the forest, their instincts telling them that they should not enter the cursed place.  The beasts sniffed the air and looked after their prey, but soon decided that they would rather not risk death in order to pursue their hunt and turned back toward the field, walking away slowly.

"We made it," Malon breathed in relief as Epona and Strike slowed to a walk.

"That was close," said Alria, "Now what?"

"First," the farm girl began, dismounting her horse, "We let these two rest.  They got us through that mess out there, and they both deserve a break."  Strike neighed happily as Alria dismounted and walked beside him, holding the horse's reins.  "The bad part is," Malon continued, "We have to keep moving while we're in the forest.  Looking at a map, I've estimated that we'll be in the forest for approximately two days, and that's traveling at a fast pace.  I didn't expect that the journey across the field would be so strenuous on Strike and Epona, though, so it may take longer."

"That's great," Alria said sarcastically, "We're doomed."

"The forest can't be that bad," Malon said, observing her surroundings.  The once green and luscious trees of the forest had been charred and were now grey, dead, and leafless.  The ground, which was once covered with green grass and shrubbery, was blanketed with grey dirt and dust.  The forest was shrouded in darkness, though the sunlight should have illuminated the open woods.  Though it was not pitch black in the forest, Malon could still see quite well, the entire area was covered with a grey mist, seemingly coming from the darker clouds of fog hovering over the woods.  The entire atmosphere suggested death and sorrow, and Malon suddenly realized why these woods were so feared.

"It feels…cursed," Alria said, "There's no other way to describe it."

"I can't believe I thought we could do this," the younger girl said, "This place makes you want to turn around and run just looking at it.  It's hard enough not following that instinct."  A strange wind, carrying the faint sound of an inhuman cry, suddenly passed the companions, sending Epona and Strike into fits of terror.  The Gerudo mare reared on her hind legs, nearly throwing Malon from her back, while Strike bucked violently, forcing his rider to hold on desperately.

"Epona!" Malon yelled, "Calm down!"  She patted the horse's neck gently and quietly hummed Epona's song, lowering her head to rest beside the mare's ear as she slowly became subdued.

"Strike!" Alria boomed, though the horse did not register her call in the midst of its terror, "Strike, look at Epona!  She's calm!  I know you can do this, too!"  Strike's eyes flew to Epona, and the horse suddenly calmed upon seeing the mare.

"He really wants to be as good as Epona," Malon noticed, looking at the black horse, "You don't have to be so competitive, Strike."  The horse neighed proudly as Alria stroked his dark mane.

"So, I guess we go further in from here," Alria said.

"We need to go straight south to get to Calatia," Malon said, "But I don't know how we're supposed to know which direction we're heading when we can't even see the sun.  There's nothing in this dead forest that we can use as a compass, so we could end up wandering around in here until we die of hunger or something."

"That's encouraging," the elder girl said bitterly.

"Sorry, but I figure I shouldn't try to make things look better than they are.  If we were in a normal forest, I could easily tell which direction we're going, but this place isn't exactly normal.  I guess we'll just have to move south while we can still see the edge of the forest and try to stay on as straight a path as possible."

"You realize this is suicide, right," Alria asked, raising an eyebrow.

Malon ignored her and directed Epona deeper into the forest, "Well, we better get going," she said cheerfully.

"You're insane."

***

"So you're basically saying that…we're all going to die?" Lunari said after hearing the story behind the three companions' journey to Halthierien.

"You could look on the bright side," Dek sighed, "We _might_ survive."

"Or we might end up enslaved by some supreme evil being and our lives will be torture," Link said nonchalantly.  Zelda raised an eyebrow at the boy at her side before turning to Lunari sitting across from her in the main room of the elven dwelling.

"I can't believe that there's not a way we can stop this," the princess said, "There has to be something we can do to go against the prophecies."

"We're dealing with destiny, though," Lunari pointed out, "It doesn't matter what we do, it will just play into destiny's hands."

"No need to be so sad," Link said to the two girls, "We might as well enjoy our last hours of life and freedom before the destruction and enslavement of the earth's nations."  The three present in the room looked at Link skeptically as the Hylian smiled, "What's wrong with a little optimism?" he asked.

"What you're doing is not optimism," Zelda pointed out, "Optimism is thinking that there might be a way to change destiny, not happily embracing it."

"You three need to lighten up.  What I mean is that we're staying in this place for a little longer, and we should enjoy our time here before we trudge once more into danger."

"He's right," Lunari said, sighing, "No reason for us to worry about this just yet.  We're safe here, for the time."

"Foods' ready," Hamadil said sourly, appearing in the doorway of the room, "And you better enjoy it."  Only then did Link notice that the elf was covered with various forms of dough and meats, and his clothes were stained with the juice of an unknown fruit.

"You're a mess," Link said, forming his companion's thoughts into words and causing the room to burst into laughter.

"Quiet, boy!" the elven commander boomed, "Unless you'd rather go hungry!"  The four immediately ceased their laughter, though Link looked like he was about to explode once more.  "That's better," Hamadil said, "Lunari will lead you to the dining hall while I go…clean up."  Lunari nodded and took the lead, Dek, Zelda, and Link following as they exited the room and emerged onto an outer walkway.  Link stopped for a moment in the doorway and put his hand on Hamadil's shoulder as he smiled mischievously.

"I understand," he said, grinning, "Sometimes you must sacrifice your pride to please the woman you love."  The boy immediately bolted toward his companions as Hamadil exploded in rage, yelling and running after the Hylian.  Link slipped inside the room that he had seen his friends enter just before the enraged elf would have descended upon him.  Hamadil stopped abruptly before entering the room, deciding that he'd rather not damage his pride any further, and walked away, silently fuming.

"Link," Zelda said suspiciously, "What did you do?"

"Nothing," the Hylian said, smiling innocently and looking around the room.  The dining room, like the many rooms of the house, was adorned with small, delicate glass sculptures, and four pillars in each corner supported the roof.  Lunari, Dek, and Zelda were seated at the large table in the center of the room, and Link could see Aldamiel in an adjacent room preparing the last of the food.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Lunari asked, "We left a special spot for you," she finished sweetly, batting her eyelashes and gesturing to the open seat beside Zelda.  Link turned slightly red and seated himself beside the princess, glaring at Dek and Lunari across the table.  His thoughts were disrupted, however, as Aldamiel entered the room carrying large plates of various elven foods, ranging from cooked meats to sweeter dishes of fruit.  Link was lost in the aroma of the food and stared expectantly as more trays were set before him upon the tabletop.

"It's just food," Zelda said, looking at the boy.

"It smells better than anything I've ever had," Link said, his eyes sweeping the table.

"We're company here, so don't eat too much and make a fool of yourself."

"I've never done that," Link said defensively.

"Would you like me to name off the instances?" Zelda said, counting off on her fingers as she began to speak.

"Alright," Link interrupted, "I get the point."

Aldamiel reentered the room then and placed the last of the drinks on the table, taking her seat at one end, just as Hamadil appeared in the outer doorway, glaring at Link as he took his seat at the other end.  Link smiled at the commander before noticing that there were still empty seats at the rather large table.

"Dauries and her family usually eat with us," Aldamiel explained, noticing the boy's gaze, "But they haven't returned yet and you three are probably hungry, so I don't think she'd mind if we began without her."  Link envisioned the taste of the delicious foods, excited to have his first home-cooked meal since his journey began.

Link leaned back in his chair after filling himself to the brim with the elven food, and sighed happily.  "Man," he started, "That is some good stuff."

"I told you," Hamadil said, "She's the best cook in the city."

"I'm surprised you could even taste it," Zelda said, "You ate so fast I thought it was just passing straight through."

"Oh," Link said, looking around the table and seeing everyone, minus Dek, with food remaining, "I guess I did."

"It's okay," Aldamiel smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it.  Now that you and Dek have finished, though, I was hoping you would tell us your plans for your journey now that you've learned of the prophecy.  I was kind of curious, and I hope you're not going to do anything too dangerous."

"Well," the Hylian began, "I'm not sure what everyone else wanted to do, but I figured that we'd still head to Calatia.  Hyrule is still in desperate need of reinforcements, and maybe we can persuade the king to help."

"That makes sense," Dek said, "We're nearly through the Emerald Mountains, and we should be able to reach Calatia within the week after leaving the city."

"How soon are you leaving?" Lunari asked the elf, her eyes betraying the hope that he would remain in Halthierien for a good length of time.

"I'm sorry, but we can't delay or Hyrule really will be doomed.  But, since we could all use some rest, I guess we'll wait to leave until the morning the day after tomorrow."

"So soon?"

"I'd love to stay, Lunari," Zelda interjected, "But Dek's right.  Hyrule really is in need of aid, and I must try to help my country."

"I apologize for not being any assistance in your war," Hamadil said, "I would lead the elves to your aid if I were not bound by the laws of our people."  The room grew quiet as the elf finished speaking, the elves and Hylians dwelling on the fate of their country and their world.

"Well," Aldamiel began cheerfully, "There's no need for us to worry about this now.  You three should enjoy your stay here, so if you're finished with dinner, Lunari can show you around.  It's really beautiful here, but make sure you don't stay out too late.  You could all use some rest, I'm sure."

"Alright," Lunari said, "Then, let's go!"  She bolted from the room, dragging Dek by the hand as Link and Zelda quickly rose and followed.  The elven girl soon reached the base of the tree that supported the house and continued running, her companions just behind.

"Where are we going?" Dek asked from beside the girl.

"You know," Lunari replied, smiling.

"Well, I don't," Link pointed out, running beside Lunari with Zelda on his left.

"You'll be surprised."

"I don't like surprises."

Lunari ignored the boy and continued leading the companions through the massive city at a fast pace until they reached the base of the mountain that towered over Halthierien.  Lunari finally stopped as she looked at the cliff face, finding the path that she was searching for carved into the rock wall.  She walked toward the mountainside and silently ascended a narrow path which curved on its way to her destination.  After a good amount of tiring climbing, the elven girl finally stopped between a set of massive boulders and turned to her companions.

"This is it," she said, focusing her attention to Link and Zelda, "My favorite spot in the city.  I used to take Dek up here sometimes, so he should remember it; but for you two it will be a surprise."  Without another word, the girl turned and walked forward, Dek, Link, and Zelda just behind her.

The two Hylians gasped as they emerged from the narrow path onto a precipice that jutted just out from the steep cliff.  Before them lay the most beautiful picture they could imagine; they could see the continent of Ahras, north of Halthierien, full of mountains and forests, that stretched to the endless ocean in the west above which the sun had nearly set, bathing the landscape in a magnificent orange light.  Overhead, the infinite stars shown in the increasing darkness and the moon, in its beauty, rose slowly over the land.  Link's eyes looked north to the realm of Hyrule, distant on the horizon, then to the Emerald Mountains which stretched out before him, the moonlight reflecting off of the green of the hills so that the mountains produced their own emerald light.  The boy's eyes darted across the land, amazed at all that he could see, and gazed upon the wonders of the continent.  

Lunari smiled at the awestruck look upon the two Hylians' faces and pushed herself up against Dek, sighing happily.  The elf hesitatingly put an arm around her, staring at the scene before him.

"It's nice seeing this with you," Lunari whispered, "I'm lonely when I come up here myself."

"I'm sorry," Dek said quietly.

"It's okay, now," Lunari comforted, then looked to Link and Zelda at the edge of the precipice, "Why don't we go back and leave them alone.  We've seen it before, but this is their first time."  Dek nodded and Lunari gripped his hand tightly in the dark, leading him down the mountain.

"Wow…" Link finally said, his eyes never leaving the scene, "It's amazing."

"I can see Hyrule," Zelda said, squinting her eyes, "Everything looks so peaceful, it's hard to believe that our doom is approaching."

"There's still hope," Link said quietly after a time, "Just don't forget that."

"I try not to," the princess replied, "but the future seems so dark after what's happened."  She sighed and stared into the starry sky, "I'm afraid, Link," she said sadly, "afraid of the future, and of destiny.  I'm afraid that there's nothing we can do to change the course of fate, and its tearing me apart.  The prophecies say that Hyrule is doomed, and I can't stop myself from believing that after all the evil we've seen."  She turned suddenly to the boy, her eyes filling with unshed tears, "And I can't do anything to stop it.  Father's…gone, and Impa probably is, too, and…" Zelda could not finish as she broke down, weeping uncontrollably and tightly clutching Link's arm.

"It's okay," Link said gently, "You haven't had much of a chance to mourn.  It's okay."  The boy slowly put his arm around the weeping princess, hoping to comfort her, and gazed into the heavens.  Zelda's sobbing slowed down and became quieter, though the tears continued to fall.

"Everything seems so hopeless," she said quietly, "How can we change destiny?"

"I don't know," Link said, his eyes locked on the stars above, "I don't know if we can, but I know we can try.  Nothing is certain, and fate cannot control the events of time.  We have to believe that there's still a chance to change things, and that fate can be altered if only we have the courage to try.  We won't let the world slip into evil's grasp without doing everything within our power to change the events of the future."  The two lapsed into silence once more as they gazed into the night sky.

"Thank you," Zelda whispered finally, "You're right.  Thank you."  The princess, the battles and events of the previous days finally catching up to her, silently drifted off to sleep, forcing Link to lift her in his arms.

"Sleep, now," he said, quietly, beginning the walk down the mountain with Zelda in his arms, "You deserve it."

"What happened to her?" Dek asked as Link emerged from the mountain path, carrying the princess carefully.  Lunari was seated beside the elf on a bench near the slightly hidden trail, and the two seemed to have been waiting for the Hylians to come down.

"Everything's finally caught up to her," the boy explained, "She just needs some rest."

"She fell asleep in your arms, I noticed," Lunari said sarcastically, and she could tell Link was blushing despite the darkness.

Suddenly, though, Link's head snapped to the right and his eyes studied a large bush carefully.  He then spoke in a low, serious voice, "Dek," he began, "Take Zelda."  Without another word, the boy handed the princess to his friend and turned to face the shrubbery that had caught his attention.

Before Dek or Lunari could inquire as to why Link was studying the area so carefully, the Hylian dived to the ground and rolled to his left.  Dek's elven eyes could see the glimmer of steel on the small daggers that passed over Link's head as he dodged, lodging themselves in the trunk of a tree.  Link leapt gracefully to his feet and lunged toward the bush, and the mystery hidden inside, with amazing speed.  As the boy neared, though, a dark figure flew into the air in a graceful arc, forsaking his hiding place and landing a small distance from Link's left.

"Who are you?" Link asked, reaching for the sword that he realized wasn't there.  He had removed his equipment, not suspecting that he would have any need for it in the hidden city, and now he silently scolded himself for it.

The figure, Link assumed it was a man by the way he moved, did not answer, but charged the boy, and the unsheathing of a weapon could be heard.  Although Halthierien provided its own light, the four companions and the stranger were located on the outskirts of the city, just far enough so that the darkness of the night remained.  Link, forced to rely on his senses other than sight, suddenly heard the faint whisper of steel cutting through the air, and leapt to the side as three knives missed him by inches.  

The man, using the knives as a distraction, charged in and swung his larger weapon toward the boy's midsection.  Link, barely hearing the attack once again, flew into the air, leaping over his opponent's head and kicking off of the man's skull as he did so.  The figure stumbled but quickly regained his balance and pivoted, swinging at the boy before he had landed.  The Hylian twisted his body in midair, avoiding the blow, but was forced to land hard on his side because of his position.  Link rolled upon hitting the ground, and flipped himself up onto his feet.  Only then did he feel the trickle of blood on his midsection and notice that the last blow had not missed him completely.  He glared at the shadowy figure, dropping into fighting stance once more, and prepared for another attack.  

Link was surprised, then, when the man raised his hands in defeat and surrendered.  "I give in," he said, "Do with me as you wish."

"I'm not going to kill you," Link replied, "I think that Galdel would like to speak with you and ask how you discovered the location of this city.  Drop your weapons.  You will come with us."  The shadow of the man nodded and the sound of many items of steel could be heard hitting the ground.  Link walked toward the man, still wary of an attack, and picked a knife off of the ground before pointing it at the figure's chest.  "Just in case," he said, regarding the knife, then pointed toward the city, "Let's go.  Lunari," he added, looking back, "Get his weapons."  The elven girl nodded and proceeded to pick up the discarded blades, surprised at the amount of weaponry the strange man had been carrying.  The group said not a word as they led their new prisoner into the city.

"Who are you?" Galdel questioned, looking at the man that had attacked Link on the outskirts of the city.  When he was taken into the light of the city, he was revealed to be a young, tan-skinned, man who looked as if he was not yet twenty, with deep green eyes and red hair which was tied back in a short ponytail.  He wore a black coat that nearly reached his ankles, and a black tunic with matching pants underneath.  His entire wardrobe seemed as if it was designed to conceal as much weaponry as possible.

"I am called Rayen," he said, "There is nobody that knows me by my true name, and I have nearly forgotten it."  Galdel nodded, accepting his answer.

"Why did you attack him?" the high elf asked, gesturing to Link who stood, knife in hand, at the prisoner's side.

"I was instructed to," Rayen answered.

"You are a bounty hunter?" Galdel questioned.  Rayen nodded, and the elf continued, "How did you find this place?"

"I followed the Hylians," the hunter answered, "I stayed out of sight of the elves that found them and brought them into the city, and then I followed their path and found the city."

"It should not be so easy for one to find Halthierien," the high elf said quietly, almost too himself.  "Why did you not attempt to kill the boy and his companions earlier?" he asked, "Why did you wait until they were in the city?"

"To be honest," Rayen began, "I wasn't trying to kill them.  I was instructed and would have been paid to do so, yes, but I decided against it after following them for a while.  Despite what you may think and although I am a bounty hunter, I have honor, too.  I would not strike someone down who was so young and who has done nothing wrong."

"Then why did you attack?"

"I…wanted to test the boy's skill.  After deciding not to kill them, I continued to follow them, out of curiosity and because I found their quest interesting, and I discovered who the boy was.  I wanted to test myself against the Hero of Time, I guess, but I would never have killed him.  He proved himself to be quite the excellent fighter."

"I did?" Link said, confused, "You could have easily defeated me, though."

"But you had no weapon," Rayen said, smiling, "I suppose in a way it was cowardly for me to attack you while you were unarmed, but, as I've said before, I never planned on killing you."

"Can you tell us who hired you?" Galdel asked, "This boy and his companions have been attacked numerous times, and it appears that someone wishes for their death.  It would aid us greatly to know who has been behind the attacks."

"I could tell you his name, location, and anything you wanted to know about him," the bounty hunter said, "I make it a point to always know everything about those who hire me.  But, the information wouldn't do you any good.  The guy who hired me was just a pawn, working for somebody much higher up."

"You're sure?"

"Yes.  The man who hired me; he doesn't have any motives that suggest he'd want this boy's death.  I followed him for a week and learned all I could about him because I was curious as to why he would want children dead.  Everything about him suggested that he was being manipulated."

"How can we trust you?" Link asked, suspicious.

"He tells no lie," Galdel said, studying the man carefully, "One of the skills of the elder elves is to be able to read one's words and actions and interpret them for what they really are.  This one speaks the truth."

"Did your hirer say why he wants me dead?" the Hylian asked, looking to the hunter.

"It wasn't you," Rayen said, "It was the princess he was after, but I was told to destroy you if you interfered.  I wasn't given any information other than where to find you."

"It must be the same guy doing all of this," Link said thoughtfully, "He somehow knows where we are and what we're doing, and he's sent his minions to attack us three times already.  What I wonder, though, is why someone that powerful hasn't come after us himself.  My only guess is that he's trapped somewhere, in a bondage similar to the seal that holds Ganondorf in place," Galdel nodded while Rayen looked confused, having only heard rumors of the Hero of Time and never knowing of Ganondorf's existence.

"A wise inference," Galdel said, "But while that is likely, you must not disregard the idea that this enemy is fully able to come after you.  You must be prepared at all times."

"I understand."

"Good.  Now, I have decided what we shall do with you, Rayen," the elf said, looking to the bounty hunter, "You will accompany this boy and his companions on their journey.  You will follow the Hero of Time to your death."

"What?!" Link and Rayen yelled in unison.

"This is my decision," the high elf said, "Under normal circumstances the penalty for entering Halthierien is the removal of your freedom; one would be forced to remain in the city for life.  I believe that you would much rather accompany the hero on his journey than that alternative.  Am I correct?"  The bounty hunter nodded, and the elf continued, "And Link; do not fear this man.  He will not kill you or forsake you; I will see to it."  He looked to Rayen once more, "Kneel," he instructed, and the hunter obeyed, "Now swear your allegiance to the Hero of Time, so that your punishment may be complete."

"I hereby swear to follow Link, the Hero of Time, and his companions wherever their road will take me," Rayen said hesitantly, his head bowed low, "Until death take me."

"You are an honorable man.  You will be held to your oath.  May you be a worthy companion of the hero and his company, and may you do them good.  Go, now; you both should rest."

"Thank you," Link said as the Hylian and bounty hunter bowed, then exited the hall.  They walked nearly half of the distance to Lunari's house in silence before Rayen finally spoke.

"Well, kid," he started, "I guess I'm stuck with you."

"Don't think I'm happy about it," Link said bitterly.

"I guess it could be fun.  I'm in need of some adventure."

"I'm in need of some relaxation."

"You know, if we're going to be traveling together we should probably try to get along."

"Whatever."

***

"We're completely lost."

"Not necessarily," Malon told her companion, "I haven't seen that boulder before, so we're not going around in circles."

"For all we know," Alria began, "this forest could be endless."

"That's not exactly comforting."

"Comfort doesn't exist in this place."

"I guess you're right," Malon sighed, looking over the dead landscape.  The condition of the forest was depressing; trees were decaying, ashes blanketed the ground, and the grey fog covered everything.  

Every area of the dead forest looked the same, minus a few details, which was why a certain formation stood out to the girl's eyes among the ghostly wasteland.  It appeared to be a cave of some sort, formed by an immense boulder that jutted up from the ground.

"That looks like a cave," she said to her companion, gesturing toward the rock.

"Maybe we can spend the night in there," Alria suggested, studying the formation, "It'd be nice to have a change of scenery."  The two dismounted and slowly walked toward the cave.  Malon reached the mouth of the cave first and kneeled on the ground, peering into the darkness.

"It looks like a hole," she said.  Alria nodded, studying the cave as well.

"Well," she started, "I guess we can't stay in there.  There's no way to tell how deep it is, so we can't risk entering."

Epona, who had been warily approaching the formation, looked toward the cave and suddenly reared back violently, neighing loudly and backing away.

"Epona?" Malon asked worriedly, turning to the horse, "Epona, what's wrong?"  The horse responded by shaking her head roughly, her mane waving in the air, and she seemed to be staring at something just above the mouth of the cave.  Malon noticed this and turned her gaze back to the cave, noticing the strange markings that seemed to have grabbed Epona's attention.

The markings appeared to have been roughly chiseled into the rock face, and they seemed to depict a crude picture.  As the girl looked closer, she could distinguish the figures of four beings, but the scene had been eroded over time, making it extremely difficult to interpret.  The two larger figures were standing side by side while the two smaller hovered just over them, and Malon could tell that the latter were fairies.  One of the larger looked somewhat like a Kokiri; the girl based this off of Link's appearance when he was a child, but the second creature she could not label.  It was equal in size to the Kokiri, but wore something like a large, straw hat, and appeared to be faceless.  Both were smiling, and she derived that they must have been friends.

Just as suddenly as she had finished analyzing, though, the picture faded away and Malon was staring at a blank rock face once more.  Turning to Epona, she noticed that the horse looked just as confused as she felt.

"Oh well, let's move on," Alria said, snapping Malon out of her thoughts.  The farm girl nodded and the four pressed on into the forest.

Malon decided not to mention the occurrence with the picture to her friend.

***

Link awoke to Lunari's smiling face and her hands upon his shoulder, shaking him violently.  He groaned and pushed her away, rolling over and closing his eyes.

"Come on, lazy," the elf said, sighing, "It's late enough as it is, and Dek and Zelda are waiting for you in the dining room."

"I'm tired," the boy said, yawning, still facing away from the girl, "I'm sleeping for as long as I want."

"Get up," Lunari said, throwing the sheets off of the boy's back, who was still wearing his tunic, "Couldn't even change into something to sleep?" the elf asked, receiving another grunt in response, "You need to wash that thing more often.  It's starting to smell."

"Are you ever going to leave me alone?"

"Nope.  Now, let's go; it's your last day here, and you're not going to ruin it for the rest of us having some fun.  Besides, Zelda will be lonely without you."

"Shut up," the boy groaned.

"Not until you get up," Lunari said indignantly, "If you don't hurry you're going to miss breakfast."

"I'm too tired to be hungry."

"Oh, come on.  Zelda says your always hungry.  And you've tasted my mom's food.  Can you really force yourself to go without one of her meals?  Her breakfast is especially-"

"Alright!" Link said angrily, rising slowly to a sitting position.

"I knew you'd come around."

"Just take me to the food," Link stood tiredly and rubbed his eyes.

"You should take a bath first."

"I'll do it after breakfast."

"You're so stubborn!" Lunari said angrily, placing herself in the doorway and blocking the exit, "No breakfast until you don't smell so horrible.  I'll bring you some clothes and my mom will wash that dirty tunic of yours."

"Do you get some sort of sick pleasure from making me suffer?"

"Maybe…"

As Link walked out of the bath and into the small adjacent changing room, a towel around his waist, he noticed that Lunari had done as she said she would and taken his old tunic and pants and left some fresher clothes on the floor.  He grudgingly dressed in the elven clothes, which he was not particularly fond of, that consisted of a long white shirt that tied together across his chest and matching pants.  He stared at himself in a large mirror, deciding that the elven style did not suit him and was far too elegant, and left the room.  As he turned and began to trek across the walkway, to what he hoped was the dining room, a voice from behind stopped him.

"Wrong way," Lunari said, smiling, "You're lucky I decided to wait around or you'd end up completely lost."

"I'm so grateful," Link said sarcastically, standing rather awkwardly, unaccustomed to his new wardrobe.

"Those don't look that bad," the elven girl said, looking over the boy, "Personally, I never was really fond of fancy elven clothes, and I guess you aren't either.  But it's all we have, so you're going to have to live with it until your tunic gets cleaned."

"So I suffer once again."

"Yeah, I guess, but it's not that bad.  I wear elegant type clothes every day, and I've gotten somewhat used to them."

"At least you've got some color in yours," the boy said, gesturing to her blue dress, "White doesn't suit me; it's too bright."

"Well, you're going to have to live with it," Lunari said, "At least for a little while.  Now, let's go; everyone's getting sick of waiting for you.  If they already ate, it's your fault that I didn't get to join them."

"Whatever," Link said, giving up on arguing with the girl as the two made their way to the other end of the large house and into the dining room, where Dek, Zelda, Hawehn, and Rayen were seated, their plates devoid of food.

"See," Lunari whispered bitterly, "They already ate, and now our food's going to be cold."

Link ignored her and looked around the room, noticing that both Zelda and Dek had changed into elven clothes as well, their traveling clothes most likely being cleaned.  Zelda wore a dress nearly identical to Lunari's, while Dek had been given an outfit similar to the hero's.

"I see you've met my friends," Link said darkly, speaking to Rayen as he seated himself.

"Sure have," the hunter answered, "And I must say; you're lucky to know such people.  Lady Hawehn makes wonderful food.  It's too bad you missed out."

"I told you we needed to hurry!" Lunari whispered loudly, seating herself at Dek's side across from the Hylian, "This is your fault."

"Well, somebody could've let me bathe after breakfast," Link shot back.

"Relax, you two," Hawehn said, rising from her seat and heading toward the kitchen, "We saved some for you, don't worry."

"It better not be cold," Lunari growled, glaring at the boy who quickly returned the stare until he noticed Dek smiling off to the girl's side.

"What's so funny?" he asked the elf.

"You two are so similar," Dek pointed out, still smiling, "So when you're together it's like a constant battle of wills."

Link opened his mouth to reply but Zelda stopped him, "Don't start arguing again."

"Fine," the boy replied grumpily, though his face lit up when the food was placed in front of him.  He quickly devoured the meal, not giving himself time to wonder what kind of elven dishes he was eating, and leaned back after he had finished.

"So, what are we going to do today?" he asked, smiling.

***

"That sound is getting louder," Alria said as the howling wind blew by them once more, "I don't know if that's a good thing."

"It has to just be the wind going passed the trees," Malon said, unsure, as the howl sounded again, "Right?"

"I'm starting to think not," her companion answered, "Maybe we should-" she was cut off by the wind once more, though this time the wailing was louder and more agonizing than before.

Epona and Strike reared back as the sound continued, growing in volume, and the powerful wind made Malon's long hair flail out behind her.  She placed her arm in front of her eyes for protection from the gusts, and looked forward, gasping in shock.

As she watched, the fog that surrounded them began to take shape, forming into the faint figures of many undistinguishable creatures.  She continued to look as the wind died down, and a stillness settled around the area.

Before her floated the ghostly figures of beings she assumed were once creatures of the forest.  Some looked like immense flowers with a gaping maw, others she knew to be the weak Deku scrubs.  She recognized more to be Stalfos warriors; huge skeletons that wielded jagged blades, and there were even Kokiri among them, as well as creatures that looked similar to the figure in the scene that had been chiseled above the strange cave.  There were many more beings that Malon could not identify, and all of the seemingly endless apparitions stared at them with blank, ghostly eyes.

"The spirits of the forest," Alria whispered, in awe, "So the rumors were true."  The companions continued to stare at the spirits, frightened beyond speech and unable to believe what lay before their eyes, until Malon recovered her sense.

"Run!" she shouted.  The horses immediately obeyed and bolted away, in the opposite direction of the endless apparitions.  Looking behind, Malon could see that the ghosts gave an agonizing wail and pursued the companions, their screams constantly piercing the thick air.

"This isn't working!" Alria shouted above the roar of the spirits, "They'll catch us!"  The girl's words were true, Malon realized, as she turned her head and watched the undead seemingly fly over the rotting landscape, brandishing crude, ghostly weapons in their hands.  She quickly fit an arrow to her bowstring and fired into the Stalfos at Epona's heels, though the projectile passed through the ghost's body without causing harm.

Malon silently cursed and faced forward, only to see that the apparitions were making their way in front of the horses in an effort to surround them.  Epona and Strike quickly stopped as the ghosts blocked their path, and Malon and Alria looked around fearfully at the beings that seemed ready to kill them at any moment.

"Why do you enter into this forbidden land?" a ghostly Kokiri spoke in an eerie voice, "Why do you not let us rest?"

"We…we…didn't know that we were bothering you," Malon stammered, "We were…trying to help our friends."

"We do not care for your troubles," the forest child replied, "We have not been able to rest since the forest was burned and our spirits were doomed to reside in these woods for eternity."

"I'm sorry," Malon said flatly, unable to think of another response.

"We do not wish for you to feel sorry for us.  We wish for revenge upon those that destroyed us; you and your people."

"What…are you talking about?"

"The outsiders, ones like you, they are the reason we have perished.  Nothing but revenge can satisfy our tortured spirits.  We thirst for the blood of outsiders, but we cannot leave this forest.  So it is that all who enter must perish."  The ghosts roared and wailed in agreement, their blank eyes still staring at the 'outsiders'.

"Wait!" Alria yelled, gaining the attention of the spirits, "Can we not do something to aid you so that we may be spared?  The fate of the world may depend on us; we must live."

"Your world means nothing to us," the Kokiri child said coldly, "We care only for revenge."

"Is there a way to free you from your torture?"

"There is no way for the curse to be broken; we cannot be destroyed, and so we are doomed to haunt this forest until the end of time."

"There is one thing that could free you," Malon said quietly, drawing the blank eyes toward her.  The farm girl took a deep breath and addressed the Kokiri, "The Triforce…the power of the Triforce could free you."

"Nothing can break the curse."

"The Triforce is the most powerful artifact in existence.  It could free you."

"But there is no way to know this for sure.  You do not have it with you."

"But I know who does.  Let us go free, and we will bring you back the one who can release you from your bondage."

"We cannot trust you.  We can trust no one."

"I will give you my word," Malon spoke firmly, "I swear that I will return, and your souls shall be able to finally rest."  The ghostly Kokiri thought this over carefully as the spirits stood, restless, eager for the blood of their enemies.

"This is your chance," Alria spoke, "Your one chance to be freed from your agonizing torture."  The forest child continued to think, until finally she spoke.

"I agree to your terms," she said, causing Malon to let out a breath of relief, "The power of the undead will hold you to your oath.  Now go, and return quickly."  The farm girl watched as the fierce wind blew again, sweeping away the cursed spirits as suddenly as they had appeared.

Malon nodded to her companion, neither uttering any words, and moved in the direction they hoped was south.

***

The day passed quickly, much to Lunari's disappointment, and before the companions realized what was happening it had become very late.  Link, Zelda, and their new companion, Rayen, had already retired for the night, but the elven girl found herself unwilling to let Dek go just yet, and she led him to the edge of the city.

Lunari and Dek seated themselves upon a large rock at the mouth of the river, gazing upon the large waterfall that supplied the city with water.  Lunari held the elf's hand tightly, as if she was afraid he would disappear if she relinquished her grip.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, noticing her tight grip, "At least not yet."

"But you will be," Lunari said sadly, "And once again I'll be left to wonder if you're even alive and if I'll ever see you again."

"I'm sorry, Lunari," Dek said, "but I have to go.  I can't sit here while the rest of the world fights and dies for their cause.  I have to help."

"I…" the elven girl began, "I want to go with you."

"What!?" Dek exclaimed rather loudly, his voice piercing the darkness, "I mean…Lunari, you can't go.  I-"

"Why not?" she interrupted him, "Why can't I go?  You're granted permission, so why-"

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt," Dek cut her off, "It's too dangerous."

"I can take care of myself…you know I can."

"I know," the elf said, "But this will be unlike anything that the world has ever faced before.  You'll be safe if you stay in the city, and you'll survive this age.  You and the elves may be the only ones to live it out, and…"  He broke his sentence, realizing his error as Lunari sighed and looked at him, her eyes full of sadness.

"So…" she said, her voice quaking, "You…don't expect to…come back?"

"I…" Dek began, searching for words, "I…don't know…"

"So you're just going to go out there and get yourself killed, and leave me here!?" Lunari rose to her feet, glaring at the elf.

"I wouldn't be doing this if I could live with myself sitting by and letting the world plunge into darkness!" Dek yelled, rising as well, "But I can't, Lunari…I can't.  I may return, and I may not, but you have to go on.  You have to survive.  It was a mistake for you to…"  he stopped again, looking at the ground.

"It was a mistake for me to what?" Lunari asked, her voice rising, "For me to give my affection to you?  Is that what you're saying!?"

"You knew I would have to leave," Dek said slowly, "But you still chose me.  That was a mistake, and its only caused you pain.  I'm sorry…for causing you pain."

"Dek," Lunari said, as tears fell from her eyes, "You're right…I've known that you would eventually leave, but that does not stop me from…loving you.  I knew this day would come, but I was never prepared for it.  I'd always hoped that something would change, that you'd be content to stay with the elves and give up your morals."

"Lunari, I can't promise you that I will come back, but I can promise you that I will fight to the best of my abilities and try with all my strength to return, and I will always remember you."  Then, suddenly, as if pulled together by an unseen force, the lips of the two elves met under the moonlight, before the magnificent falls.  How long the kiss lasted neither could tell, but finally Dek pulled apart and walked toward the village, his silhouette outlined by the light of Halthierien.

"Goodbye, Dek," Lunari said, softly, watching him disappear into the midst of the city.

**Author's Notes:**

            I've decided to start putting the author's notes at the end of the chapters, since it seems like a better location.

            First off, it's time for my announcement regarding the change of name for this story.  The new name I've chosen is…(drum roll)…**Chronicles of Zelda I:  Darkness Rising**!  Thanks to **Sareth for his idea of a name, I liked it and I twisted it around a bit to form a different name.  My stories will be called the **Chronicles of Zelda** series, and this is the first book in the series, hence the Roman numeral I.  So, everybody note the name change, and I'll probably change it by the next chapter.**

            And now, I'd like to celebrate!  I've reached **100 reviews!  I've been looking forward to this day since I started this story, and it's awesome that it's finally here.  Honors go to ****Regulus Deathstorm for posting the one-hundredth review!  I'd like to address that review now:  **

Thanks for approving of the alarm system.  It was an idea I came up when I realized that the Gorons wouldn't really have a way of knowing when sunrise came while they were underground.  And don't worry; there's going to be some immense battles throughout the story!

On another point, after posting this chapter, this story will have reached **100,000 words.  This is great!  Now I can finally do a search for stories greater than 100,000 words and mine will come up.  It's funny, but that's been one of my dreams involving this story.  I used to pick the stories that I would read by going to the 100,000 word page, and it's cool that mine's going to be up there now.**

            The **Dual 100** thing, as I've decided to call it, inspired me to write an incredibly long chapter.  If you hadn't noticed, this chapter was about twice the length of my normal chapters.  I guess it's kind of a gift to all my loyal readers and reviews, so I hope you enjoy.  It's a chapter with everything; from action to 'horror' to romance, so it should please a lot of people.  And don't forget to review!


	25. Chapter 25: Mercenaries for Hire

**Chronicles of Zelda I: Darkness Rising**

**Chapter 25: Mercenaries for Hire**

**Disclaimer:**  The **Legend of Zelda** is property of **Nintendo**.

Link tiredly descended the spiral staircase that led to the ground from the heights of the elven home, looking over the village as he did so.  Dek, Zelda, Rayen, Lunari, Hamadil, Aldamiel, Galdel, and Lady Halthierien were already gathered at the base of the tree, though Dauries, whom the Hylians had met the day before, and her family were not present.

"Hey everyone," Link said yawning, as he joined the group.  He briefly noticed Zelda's slight change in clothing; she wore a new outfit that was basically a replica of her previous attire, though her pants were now black and she wore a matching bodysuit underneath, as was evident by the tight leather covering her arms.  He was more concerned, though, with Lunari and Dek, who were both looking at the ground with a sad expression, neither making eye contact with the other.  Link assumed this was because Lunari had wanted to accompany the companions on their journey, as Dek had told him last night.  He also noticed Lunari's attire, which consisted of a blue bodysuit much like Zelda's and a long, dark blue tunic.  The elven girl's bodysuit, though, was visible on her legs, which were only partly covered by the tunic that reached her knees.  Her clothes, surprisingly, looked to be made for traveling and fighting, and Link hoped that she was not planning to follow the three.

"Finally," Hamadil muttered under his breath, "I've never known one to sleep as long as you."

"Yep, I'm one of a kind," Link smiled, yawning again, "A bit tired, though."

"Did you not sleep well?" Lady Halthierien asked, concerned.

"Don't worry about it," the boy shook his head.  In truth, he had received little rest the night before, thoughts of the coming journey weighing heavily on his mind.  For now, though, he pushed these thoughts aside, deciding to remain cheerful, as it seemed his companions were rather downcast.

"Now that the hero has finally awakened," Galdel said, smiling, "I suppose we can begin."

"Begin?"

"Yes…We have prepared gifts for you, in order to aid you on your quest."

"Cool," was Link's simple response.  Lady Halthierien suddenly stepped forward and presented Zelda with a sheathed sword, and the item seemed familiar.

"It's…my sword," Zelda said in awe, reaching out and grasping the blade, "I didn't even notice it was gone."  She unsheathed the blade and stared at it in wonder, as did Link.  The dented, rusty sword that had been purchased in Aldoren had been re-forged into the blade that it was meant to be.  It seemed to shine in the morning light, and all traces of age had been carefully removed.  The blade widened out slightly on both sides, and the blue, intricate hilt was adorned with a magnificent sapphire gem.  It was truly among the Master Sword in terms of beauty, Link thought.

"Wow…" the boy said, gazing at the blade, "It's amazing."

"Dek told us that the Princess's sword was in need of some polishing," Galdel smiled, "So we had it re-forged.  When our greatest smiths looked upon your blade, they were honored to work on it."

"Why?" Zelda asked, sheathing her new blade.

"That blade is one of the greatest in elven history.  It dates back thousands of years, and it was originally forged by the greatest elven smith ever to walk the earth.  The sword was wielded by the warrior Amaldir, hero of the elves of ages past.  Its name is _Aeolin_, in the elven tongue, which means 'hope of the night'."

"Wow," Zelda said slowly, "Are you sure I should have it?"

"There is none more suited to wield the _Blade of Amaldir_ than you, Princess, for you will be a ray of hope among the darkness of this world."

"I guess…" Zelda said uncertainly, "Thank you."

"And the Hero of Time," Lady Halthierien said, shifting the groups' focus to Link, "I believe these will suit you."  She produced a pair of gauntlets from a bag at her side and presented them to the boy, whose gaze was immediately drawn to the shimmering gloves.  They resembled the silver gauntlets that Link had once worn as they were thick and plated with a shimmering coat of silver, though the metal seemed slightly different.  "The silver is infused with elven magic," Lady Halthierien said, answering the boy's unspoken question, "They are remarkably strong."

"Cool," Link said, taking the gauntlets in his hands.

"We though it useful as well to incorporate a tool into the gloves," the elven lady smiled, "I believed you call it a 'hookshot'."  Link looked at the gloves, confused, before noticing the unmistakable, triangular tip, of the grappling weapon emerging from a groove in the right-handed gauntlet just behind the wrist.  Link quickly donned the new gloves, discarding the old, and pointed the tip at the ground.  His left hand searched the right gauntlet, quickly finding a small trigger hidden among the silver plating, and pulled, releasing the spring-loaded chain which shot forward and lodged itself in the ground.  Link retracted the weapon and smiled.

"I've missed that," he said, satisfied, then became curious, "But how did you fit a chain within the gauntlet?"

"Only the magic and the tools of the elves can create such a weapon," Lady Halthierien smiled, "I hope that you will enjoy it."

"Definitely," Link answered, nodding, "Thank you."

"And you, Dek," Lady Halthierien turned to the elf, removing a quiver of arrows from her bag, "These arrows are infused with the magic of the elves, giving them remarkable talents.  They fly faster and straighter than average arrows, and have the power to pierce some armor that would otherwise impenetrable with an ordinary shot.  Though," she said, smiling, "In order to make full use of these weapons, you will need to learn the ways of elven magic, which is not an easy task."  Dek nodded and took the quiver in his hands, as the elven lady continued, "Take this as well," she handed the elf a small, glowing stone, "In the event you exhaust your supply of the arrows, this stone can infuse normal arrows with the elven magic as well.  May you make good use of these tools."

"I will," Dek bowed slightly, "Thank you."

"Rayen, as you named yourself," Galdel looked to the bounty hunter, "I regret that we could do no more for you than restock your quiver, and I'm afraid that we weren't able to make many arrows for you; they are rather unique, after all."  Lady Halthierien smiled as she handed the man a small quiver, the arrows which it held quite smaller than the common size.

"They're kind of small," Link said, raising an eyebrow, "And I didn't know you had a bow."

"I don't," Rayen said, opening his large coat slightly to show the crossbow hanging at his side, "I've always liked the crossbow; it's more powerful and capable of firing longer distances.  I only use it when I'm in need of stealth, though.  As for the arrows, they're smaller but much heavier than average arrows, and they fly straighter over long distances."

"Just how many weapons do you have hidden in that coat?"

"Crossbow, arrows," the hunter said, strapping the small quiver to his belt, "Throwing knives, large daggers, and some other stuff."

"You'll have to show me later," Link said, receiving a nod from Rayen.

"The time has come for you to depart," Galdel said to the four travelers, "May you change the future, as you hope to do."

"Do not forget what you are fighting for," Lady Halthierien said, smiling, "Your actions will alter the course of time, whether for good or evil, and the fate of this world depends on you."

"Thank you for everything," Zelda said politely, bowing, "We will not forget.  Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Link and Rayen say in unison, and the two immortal elves nod before walking away.  The two Hylians and the hunter briefly said farewell to Aldamiel and Lunari, before turning to follow Hamadil, who was to lead them out of the city.

Dek said a short goodbye to Aldamiel as she embraced him in a motherly fashion, and looked to Lunari one last time.  Their eyes met, and unspoken words passed between the two of them.  Dek reluctantly tore his gaze away from the girl, and turned to leave.  He felt he should say something to the girl, but knew that it would only increase her pain, and he sadly decided that their words shared last night were sufficient.

The elf slowly joined his companions, his head bowed and his eyes downcast in sadness, as they were led out of the city.

***

"There it is!" Malon shouted enthusiastically, driving Epona forward to the edge of the dead forest.  Alria looked up at the girl's outburst, her spirits immediately heightened at the sight of the light of day just a small distance away.  She yelled for joy and Strike raced alongside the Gerudo mare.  After a time that seemed far too long for either of the companions, they exploded into the light of the sun, feeling warmth and safety after their long trek through the cursed forest.  The two steeds slowly slowed to a stop, finally relaxed now that they had escaped the darkness and feel of death within the woods.

"Wow, this feels good," Alria said, gracefully dismounting Strike, who immediately moved to a patch of grass, evidently incredibly hungry after having nothing but meager rations during the length of the journey through the forest.

"I thought we'd never be out of there," Malon dismounted as well so that Epona could feed as well, "That place was incredibly creepy."

"Too bad we're going to have to go back in there," Alria said sourly.

"What!?"

"Don't you remember?" the former Gerudo asked, "You promised the ghosts that-"

"Oh…" Malon groaned, interrupting, "I forgot about that.  I'm gonna have to get Link and drag him back here to see if he can help.  I wish I hadn't said that."

"If you had kept your mouth shut we'd both be dead right now."

"I guess."

The two quietly walked to the crest of the small hill before them, their horses trotting closely behind, and were pleased to see a large village just a short distance away, situated amidst the rolling hills of the area.

"Well," Alria said, moving down the hill, "Let's go."

***

"You have to stop thinking about her," Link said, sighing, "I'm getting sick just watching you."

"Sorry," Dek mumbled, "I've just got this feeling that I'm not going to ever see her again."

"You're being too dramatic."

Dek opened his mouth to protest but was stopped by Zelda's voice, "What he means is that you will see her again, whether or not you believe it, because you two are meant to be with each other."

"I'd never say something like that," Link stated sourly.

"Of course you wouldn't," Zelda smiled, "You're emotionally-deficit."  Link raised an eyebrow and the princess explained, "You hardly ever show your true thoughts or feelings, so I just decided that I'd help you a bit."

"That's not even close to what I was thinking."

"Well, then," the princess turned toward the boy, smiling, "What were you thinking?"

"You really don't want to know."

"Alright," Rayen suddenly stopped the conversation, "As much as I appreciate this little psychiatric evaluation, it's incredibly annoying, so _please_ shut up."

"You don't have to be so harsh about it," Zelda grumbled, turning forward once more.

Dek almost smiled as his friends' antics, but still could not shake the feeling that he had seen his home, and Lunari, for the last time.  It had been approximately a day since the group's departure from Halthierien, and they were currently wandering through the lush forests of the Emerald Mountains in the direction of Calatia, but the elf had remained downcast and quiet the entire time.  He continued to think of what he was leaving behind, especially _who_, and so it was that he almost collided with Link when the Hylian abruptly halted in front of him.

"Quiet," Link whispered, his ears perking up as he scanned the woods around the travelers, "We're being followed."

"Again…" Zelda said sarcastically, rolling her eyes while Rayen quietly removed his crossbow and loaded an arrow.

"I suggest that you reveal your position!" the hunter yelled, "The slightest movement and you'll find an arrow in your chest!"

"Alright, alright!" a voice cried, one that Dek recognized all too easily, "You don't have to get so mad about it!"

Dek's suspicions were realized as Lunari gracefully leapt down from the canopy overhead, landing perfectly on the forest floor.  The elf for a moment did not know whether to be ecstatic or angered at the girl's sudden appearance, put the latter quickly took over.

"Lunari!?" Dek shouted angrily, glaring at the girl, "What're you doing out here!?"

"I'd think you'd be a little happier to see me," Lunari said sarcastically, "I didn't follow you all the way out here just to-"

"What are you thinking!?" Dek continued yelling, despite his close proximity to the female elf, "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"So are you," Lunari countered smoothly, "And I decided I'd rather follow you to death than stay in that city for the next thousand years!"

"You shouldn't be involved in this!  You would have been safe in Halthierien!"

"I didn't want to be safe!  I'm not meant to be safe!"

"Think about your mother!" Dek changed arguments, "She'll be alone!"

"I already talked to her," Lunari said quietly, "She understands…she's been through the same thing before, after all…"

"But…I wanted you to be safe," Dek replied sadly, barely noticing that his friends had moved ahead a short distance to allow the two some privacy.

"You knew I wouldn't stay…"

"I knew you wouldn't…but I hoped you would…for your sake."

"You don't have to protect me, Dek…I can take care of myself," Lunari smiled, "And don't even think about trying to take me back; it would cost you way too much time to make a trip back to the city."

"Alright…" Dek sighed, defeated, "I guess I really can't stop you."

"Nope," the girl replied cheerfully, "You can't."

"I'm gonna regret this…"

***

"So…" Malon began, slowly sipping her tea, "What do we know?"  She looked to Alria, seated across from her at the small table in the center of the crowded bar.  They had arrived in the town just a short time ago, and had immediately asked around to discover exactly where they were.

"Well, we're in someplace near the coast of the continent, in a village called Boldro, about a hundred miles east to where we intended.  I'm not sure exactly how far east we are, but I know we shouldn't have emerged from the forest onto the coast."

"This is gonna cost us way too much time," Malon sighed, "If we had stayed on track in the forest, we would have had a straight path to Calatia, but now we have to cut a diagonal path to have the slightest chance of getting there before Link and Zelda.  Even so, I doubt that we have enough time."

"What about a boat?"

"We don't have enough rupees, and I don't want to risk sneaking onboard in case we end up captured and lose even more time.  And I don't think we can trust Calatia, judging by what Amir told us.  Those on board would see that I was a Hylian and most likely arrest the two of us."

"Ugh…" Alria moaned, dropping her head into her hands, "You think we could at least afford to spend the night here?"  Malon was about to explain why they couldn't, until she suddenly realized just how tired she really was.

"I guess…" she said slowly, yawning, "We could both use the rest, but it'll probably exhaust our limited rupee supply."

"The inn is just next door," Alria rose from her seat, "I'll go pay for the rooms."  Malon nodded, handing the girl the small bag of currency and watching her quickly exit the tavern.

"Excuse me, Miss," Malon turned at the sound of the voice, and found herself staring at two large men, grinning down at her.  Neither looked to be much older than twenty winters, she judged, and both appeared immensely strong, their sleeveless shirts displaying their massive arms.  Their faces were decorated with a small amount of stubble; the taller had black hair and wore a dark blue tunic, and the other had tanner skin and brown hair, though the same tunic adorned his body.  Malon quickly realized that they were sailors, and couldn't stop herself from thinking that they were both rather handsome.  The taller looked down and smiled wider, before continuing.

"The name's Bosk," the taller, and the one who had spoken first said, "Me and my friend Lob here couldn't help but overhear your conversation with that pretty Gerudo girl just a moment ago.  I thought that maybe we could be of some service to ya'."

"Really?" Malon said cautiously, raising an eyebrow as the two men took a seat on either side of her.

"You see," Lob spoke, "We heard that you could use a boat, and a safe ride to Calatia.  If you hadn't guessed, me and Bosk just happen to be two of the crew members of the greatest vessel ever to sail these seas."

"Sorry," the farm girl said quickly, "But we don't have any money."  She began to rise from the table, put was stopped as Bosk grabbed her arm, though not forcefully, and pulled her back down.

"Well, you see," he began, "Money's not really an issue, here, Miss."

"What are you talking about?" Malon suddenly became wary of the look in the older man's eyes, and fervently wished that Alria was still around.

"Me and Lob here," Bosk leaned in, his face uncomfortably close to the farm girl's, "We decided," he said, licking his lips, "That if you and your friend were to say, spend the night with the two of us, we'd guarantee you passage to Calatia."  The sailor smiled, still gripping Malon's forearm.

"No," Malon said, her eyes flashing dangerously.  The men almost flinched under her steely gaze as she tried to rise once again, but Bosk gripped her arm tighter and pulled her down forcefully into the chair.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but that's not gonna do," Lob growled, "I was looking forward to the company of that Gerudo tonight, and we can't just let the two of you go."

"We'll get what we want, the hard way or the easy way," Bosk snarled, "We always do.  You should consider yourself lucky to be on my agenda for tonight."

"Get away from me," Malon said, her voice cold, once again startling the two sailors.  They had never encountered a girl quite like her before.

"I like your attitude," Bosk smiled, "It makes you even sweeter.  Lob," he nodded to his companion, who rose from his chair and stood behind Malon, his large hands gripping her shoulders tightly.  Bosk grabbed her other arm and Malon was suddenly forced toward the man's waiting lips.  She tried to struggle but Lob quickly put a hand behind her head, and Bosk leaned in, his eyes half-closed, wallowing in the delight that was sure to come.  Malon nearly gasped in relief when he suddenly stopped his advance and Lob relinquished his grip.  Bosk was staring apprehensively at something behind her, and he slowly rose from his chair, standing at his full height of over six and a half feet.

"What can we do for you, sir?" the sailor spat, glaring at the figure that Malon could sense behind her.  She whirled, and gasped at the sight of the man that had rescued her.  He towered over even Bosk, and his size and sheer bulk was incredible, his muscles slightly visible under the immense cloak that concealed most of his features.  His calloused hands were a dark tan in color, and a large axe was strapped onto his back.

"I don't think the young lady enjoys your company," the stranger said in a deep voice, "You should leave her alone."

"Well, now," the taller sailor said, smiling, "That's none of your business, is it?"  The newcomer said nothing, and Lob cracked his knuckles, eager for a fight.  "Now then, stranger," Bosk hissed, "If you value your health you'll leave us alone and we won't have to show you why people fear us sailors."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Then you'll just have to learn the hard way!" Lob yelled and leapt at his foe, his fist aimed at the stranger's face.  The large man easily sidestepped the blow with amazing speed and grabbed the sailor's wrist.  A series of cracking noises could be heard, and Lob yelled in pain before being released.  He staggered back, his unharmed hand holding his injured wrist as his face twisted in agony.

"The bastard broke it!" Lob screamed, uncovering his wrist.  Malon winced slightly as she saw the injury and the bones jutting out underneath the skin.  Bosk, too, saw this, and glared at the stranger, though he made no move to attack after witnessing his friend's failure.  A few of the other sailors, noticing the fight but not knowing the cause of it, formed a circle around the stranger, eager to avenge their friend.

"We're not gonna let him get away with this!" Bosk yelled.

"We'll grind him up and feed him to the rats!" someone yelled.

"Let's get him boys!"  The five sailors, including Lob, leapt at the man in unison, and Bosk took this opportunity to firmly wrap his arms around Malon, nearly crushing her as he stepped away from the chaos.

"Let's go, beauty," he said, dragging the girl away with superior strength.  Malon, growing increasingly angry, slipped her foot in behind the sailor's leg and yanked back.  Bosk cursed as he fell to the ground, and the farm girl quickly repositioned herself, one arm supporting the other, so that her elbow crashed into his neck as the two hit the ground hard.  She rolled off of the large sailor as he gasped for breath, her attack painful despite her small size and weight.

Malon dashed frantically for the exit, but was stopped when Bosk grabbed her ankle, sending her to the ground once again.  "It's…not…going…to be…that easy…" he choked out, rising to his feet and lifting Malon off the ground by her ankle.  As she hung upside down she secretly thanked the heavens that she wasn't wearing a dress.

"Put her down," a feminine voice suddenly snarled, and the sailor nearly obeyed and dropped the girl in surprise.  Malon gazed upward to see Alria barring the path to the exit, a menacing glare in her eyes.  Bosk looked the ex-Gerudo over and smiled, tossing Malon onto the table at his side.

"Alright, then," Bosk grinned, "She was a bit young, anyway.  But you," he studied Alria, "You'll be a lot more fun."

Alria snarled and attacked viciously, driving her foot into the sailor's gut before he had a chance to realize what was happening, let alone defend himself.  Bosk doubled over in pain and Alria pivoted so that her back was to him, grabbing his neck in the process and flipping him over her back.  She slammed the man onto a small table, which nearly cracked in half under his weight.

Bosk looked up, his head spinning, and mumbled, "I guess it's true what they say about Gerudo…"  Alria didn't give him a chance to finish before she lifted him up and slammed his head, face first, into a mirror that hung on the wall just behind him.  She sailor groaned and blacked out, slumping down to the floor, his face bloody.

"Let's see how many girls think your face is pretty after that," Alria snarled, and turned back to Malon.

Malon, however, had turned away from the ex-Gerudo's battle and was concentrating on watching as her outnumbered rescuer from earlier fought off his attackers.  Two of the sailors had already been decommissioned after being thrown across the room and a thirst was lying still on the ground, his face viciously broken by the stranger's fist.

The stranger was currently holding the fourth sailor in the air by his neck, and Lob was on the ground to the stranger's back, thought to be unconscious.  The reason that Malon was watching the battle so intently, though, was because her attention had been drawn upon seeing the slightest movement from Lob's injured body.  As she looked on, the sailor's hand stumbled across the cold feel of a small harpoon, a weapon that must have been forgotten by one of the battling sailors.  

The girl stared as Lob finally grasped the harpoon and slowly rose to his knees, in a perfect position from which to attack the stranger from the back.  Malon, acting on instinct, sprinted across the room and the sailor found himself staring at the tip of an arrow in a matter of seconds.  The stranger, hearing Lob's yelp of surprise, dropped the sailor he was holding and turned to see the girl poised to deliver a killing blow.

"Drop it," Malon snarled, and Lob immediately complied, letting the harpoon fall to the floor, "Now, get out of here."  The sailor scrambled to his feet and raced for the exit, stopping only for a moment to notice Alria standing by the door.  With a sharp look from the desert warrior, though, he bolted out the door.

"Thanks," the stranger said gruffly, making Malon realize he was looking at her.  She placed her bow on her back and her arrow in her quiver before fully turning toward the large man.

"Thank _you_," she said, smiling, "You have no need to thank me."  The stranger grunted in response, and turned away, his eyes surveying the scene of unconscious bodies and broken tables.

The entire crowd in the bar, who had been watching the fight, quickly turned back to their drinks as the giant's eyes roamed the room.  Without a word, he placed a bag of rupees on the counter and turned and marched out of the building, leaving the bartender as well as the crowd somewhat confused.

"What happened?" Alria asked, walking towards Malon.  The two took a seat at the counter, the farm girl sighing in relief.  The bartender could be heard mumbling about troublemakers in the background, though he was glad that the man had given him a good amount of money to fix the damages.

"Those two sailors," Malon began, "They…kind of came up to me and…you know…"

"Oh…" Alria said, her eyes lighting with understanding, "Let me guess; one of the jerks was reserved for me?"

"Yeah…when I refused them, they grabbed me and tried to…force me to…kiss the big one…" she shuddered with disgust, then continued, "They were a lot stronger than me, and I was trapped…but then that guy came and stopped them.  Then the fight."

"Damn sick sailors," Alria cursed, "They think they own you.  Why'd the huge one just walk out, though?  We should've paid him back for all the trouble we caused him."

"Don't worry about it," a voice said from beside the two.  The companions turned to look at the small, cloaked figure seated on a stool next to Alria, "It's not a big deal."  The voice sounded strange; non-human in a way, and the creature was only about half the size of the two girls.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Slick, and my partner's the big guy; Brigade," the creature said, removing his hood so that the two companions could see his face, which was round and lizard-like in appearance, "Mercenaries for hire."

**Author's Notes:**

Well, chapter's finally out; it's been about a month.  I apologize for the extremely long wait, and I do feel really about it.  There's a million excuses that I could give to explain why it took so long, and some of them are good, but I'm not going to.

Part of the reason it took so long though, was just my reluctance to work on the chapter.  It seems like people maybe are taking less interest in the story, which is somewhat saddening.  I only got about four reviews for the last chapter, and I thought if I waited more reviews might come in, but the last one was already about a month ago, and there haven't been any since.  I'm asking that if you read this story, PLEASE REVIEW!

Another thing is the fact that I'm growing somewhat weary of the story.  I'm definitely going to finish it, though, so don't worry.  I usually give up on stories like this, but not this time.  What I'm saying, though, is that chapters might come a bit slower as a struggle with the story.  I don't even know how long I want it to go on, so I can't say if it's near the end or not.  So please don't get mad if the chapters aren't updated so frequently.  

By the way, while you're waiting for new chapter's for this story, read **Ace the Mace's** story; **Dark Tide**.  It's an awesome, though sometimes overlooked, story, and I encouraged everyone to read it.

On a side note, I'm thinking about writing a Final Fantasy 8 story.  I just got the game a little while ago, but I'm already a little more than halfway through it and I really like it.  I won't start the story until I finish the game, and I might not even start it until I'm done with this story, but I'm not really sure.

I finally changed the name of the story, so I hope I didn't confuse anyone.

And Brigade is pronounced Brig-_ae_d.

Well, until next time, enjoy!


	26. Chapter 26: Destination Reached

**Chronicles of Zelda I: Darkness Rising**

**Chapter 26: Destination Reached**

**Disclaimer:**  The **Legend of Zelda** is property of **Nintendo**.

"There it is," Link said as the companions stood at the apex of the mountain.  The Emerald Mountains stretched on behind them to the north, and before them to the south lay the massive nation of Calatia, covered in grassy fields and rolling hills.  From his vantage point, the hero could see multiple villages and larger cities, and, back against the ocean, the capital city, Calticia.  The towers and spires of the enormous Castle Calatia could be seen vaguely through the morning fog, and Link was awed by the immense size of the country.

"It's huge," Zelda said, "Hyrule is almost like a city compared to this."

"It should take just another couple days to reach the capital," Dek said, surveying the landscape, "Calatia's size is greatest traveling east to west, but we don't have to go that way."

"I don't know what kind of a reception we'll get when we get there," Rayen said, drawing curious glances from the other members of the party.  "Calatia's been pretty unstable lately," he quickly explained, "The king's not the same as he used to be, and some of the country is opposing his recent actions.  It's split pretty evenly on either side; the nobles and the upper-class, of course, support the king, while the middle and lower classes generally oppose his new way of ruling.  Rumor has it that the king had his own son thrown in prison for his opposing views."

"Prince Tawahn!" Zelda gasped, "He's imprisoned?"

"Nobody knows if it's true or not, but that's what's being said."

"That's not good," the princess sighed, "I've known the prince for a long time, and I was counting on his friendship to aid us."

"Is it really such a good idea to meet with the king?" Lunari asked, "I mean, if he's not too happy with his son and you were friends with the prince, wouldn't he kind of dislike you right now?"

"She's right," Link said quickly, "I don't know if we should go through with this."

"We have to try," Zelda spoke quietly, her eyes pleading, "We've come this far, haven't we?"

"The girl's right," Rayen stopped Link from replying, "The disagreements aren't to the point of bloodshed yet, and I doubt there's any truth to the rumor about the prince."

"I guess," Link sighed, and the group began the descent down the mountain.  The hero repeatedly attempted to shake off the feeling of dread that hung over him, but his efforts were in vain.

_There's something hiding here, _Link thought grimly, _and I'm not so sure we want to unearth it. _

***

"Mercenaries for hire?"  Malon repeated, raising her eyebrow skeptically.

"Yeah," the lizard-creature, apparently known as Slick, replied, "Travel all over the world, do good deeds, beat up some bad-guys; you know the deal."

"For a price, of course," Alria said coldly.

"Hey, gotta make a livin'," Slick took a chug from his ale.

"Just out of curiosity," Malon started thoughtfully, "Why call yourselves 'mercenaries for hire'?  Aren't mercenaries _always_ for hire?"  The creature spit some of his drink onto the counter in surprise and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, yeah…" he said nervously, "but 'mercenaries for hire' just sounded so much cooler, ya' know?"

"Alright," Alria said suddenly rising from her stool at the counter, "Let's go Malon, we're through here."  Malon moved to follow the ex-Gerudo but was stopped by Slick's almost desperate shout.

"Wait!" he called, hanging onto the girl's arm.  Malon shook him off, but looked at him, silently urging him to continue.  The lizard cleared his throat and tried to sound as professional as possible, "It seems to me that you two ladies could use a couple of fighters like me and my pal to aide you on your 'quest', to wherever it is that you're going."

"What gave you that idea?" Alria turned to leave again, but Slick persisted.

"The world ain't always safe out there," the lizard said, "Especially not for two ladies such as yourselves.  And I can tell you're not from around here.  Me and my partner, we know our way around, and we'd be willing to help you get to where you need to be going, as fast as possible…for a slight fee."

"That's it!" Alria began to walk away, trying to ignore the creature's shouts.

"But you owe us!" Slick yelled, "Think about what would have happened if Brigade hadn't saved your friend over here!"

"She could've taken care of herself," the former Gerudo said without turning around, and continued to leave.  She was stopped, though, by Malon's hand gripping her forearm.

"He's right," the ranch girl whispered, "That guy did kind of save me, and paid for the damage…we could at least let them tag along."

"How will we pay them?"

"I'll get Link to pay them we find him in Calatia."

"We can't trust them," Alria whispered in reply, "We can't trust _anyon_e; especially not some mercenaries we found in a bar in a place we've never set foot in before."

"We don't have to _completely_ trust them, but if we travel alone we'll just end up lost _again_.  We need someone who knows their way around here, and who can get us to Calatia."  

Alria sighed in defeat, looking back at Slick who was grinning at her from ear to ear.  She groaned.

"Alright…"

***

A lone stallion roamed the morbid fields of Hyrule, a solitary sign of life among the carnage of the bloody battle fought just hours before.  Smoke and ash still rose into the air, eclipsing the light of day, and the stench of death was heavy in the atmosphere.  All was still, excluding the stallion, and it seemed to the creature that the world had forsaken this place, for not even the winds would dare touch it, and the waters of the river had ceased flowing.  

The beats of the stallion's hooves flooded and echoed over the vast fields, out of place among the silence of the land, and the creature turned, deciding to leave this place that smelled of death and fire.  It halted, though, upon noticing faint lights approaching from the east, nothing more than miniscule dots on the horizon.  The horse, its curiosity urging it to stay, watched as the lights moved closer, taking the appearance of glowing spheres, each with a small pair of gossamer wings at their back, as they moved toward the aftermath of the battle.

The creatures paused, each hovering over the still body of a fallen soldier, before slowly descending toward the corpse.  They passed into the bodies as if they were nothing more than an illusion, and the field was bathed in a warm light as the soldiers glowed, the light radiating from their body.  Slowly, the light snaked its way across their wounds, and the injuries closed, the skin seemingly knitting itself together.

As the light continued its mysterious work and the wounds sealed, the fallen soldiers' chests slowly began to rise and fall, the breath of life finding its way into their bodies once more.

The stallion stood, transfixed, as one man rose, his body struggling with the action, and stood shakily on his feet, supporting himself with the sword that had fallen by his side.  His body was covered in blood, and the holes and cracks in his armor and clothes revealed the site of his newly healed wounds.  His body bore the marks of battle; scars covered his arms and face.  His left eye, which was swollen shut, slowly healed, and his mangled leg that hung limply from his right side was mended.  His tired eyes surveyed the carnage of the battle field briefly, and his face twisted into a look of surprise when he noticed the soldiers beginning to rise, their wounds slowly healing.

As if to answer his unspoken question, a multitude of the glowing spheres gathered before him, spiraling together and shimmering into the form of a beautiful woman clothed in violet robes, gossamer wings sprouting from her back.  She hovered just above the ground, her long violet hair cascading down behind her, and she looked down at the man with compassionate eyes.

"What…happened?" the man choked out the words, his voice hoarse and ragged.

"You have been given a gift," the lady responded, her voice soothing and kind, like music that floated over the silent battle field, "You have been given a second chance, as have your men."

"How…?" the man coughed, "Who…are you…?

"I am the Great Fairy of Life," the being said, smiling, illuminating the darkness that seemed heavy in the air, "It is the power of the faeries that have allowed this to be possible, for we do not desire to see the world plunge into darkness.  You will be needed in the future; you will be strength where there is none and you will stand solid when all else crumble.  Use this gift of life wisely, General Kard…."

***

"Greetings, outsiders," the Halfling said regally, his personal guards present at his sides.

"Greetings, Mayor Douball," Impa replied, bowing her head slightly and encouraging her companions to follow.  Amir, Hawehn, and Ingo stood behind her, representatives of the Calatians and the Hylians.

"I was quite surprised to hear that my soldiers had found a group of Hylians wandering these parts," Douball said, raising an eyebrow, "May I ask what you are doing in our lands?"

Ingo's thoughts suddenly drifted back to the events of the previous day upon hearing the question.  The Halfling soldiers had found the Hylian refugees nearly starved in the midst of the frozen wasteland, barely defending themselves from one of the many packs of white wolfos that roamed the land.  The farmhand still remembered being surprised at the strength of the Halflings, for, despite their small stature, they had dispatched of the wolves rather quickly.  He guessed that they encountered the creatures often.

"As you know, sir," Impa disrupted Ingo's thoughts, "Your soldiers found us yesterday afternoon.  Our people were nearly starving and freezing to death, and your men were kind enough to lead us to this city.  The reasons behind our expedition, however, are far more complicated…"

"Can't you stop pacing for a moment?" Hawehn said in frustration, glaring at Amir who continued to pace back and forth outside the mayor's office.

"Sorry," the Calatian said, stopping to lean against the wall, "I sometimes forget I'm doing it."  

Ingo grunted, laughing quietly, before immersing himself in his thoughts once again.  The three were impatiently waiting for Impa to finish explaining their situation to the mayor of the Halflings.  The farmhand still found it strange that the people were not ruled over by a monarch but instead by a mayor with not nearly as much power as a king.  Their somewhat democratic politics were confusing to a man who had lived his life under the Hylian monarchy, and had never known anything else.

"Do you think they'll help us?" Hawehn asked, looking toward the Calatian.

"I'm not sure," Amir said, "They really have no reason to risk their lives for us; they're secluded up here, and probably believe that they will be affected by nothing that happens in the outside world."

"Morons," Ingo muttered bitterly, "Those beasts, Coshraks, or whatever they're called; they're not gonna let a little snow and ice stop them from killing us off."

Amir opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when the door to the mayor's office swung open and Impa emerged, closing the door quietly behind her.  She stood for a few moments, seemingly thinking, though it was hard to tell with a Sheikah, until Ingo spoke.

"So…?" he said rudely, raising an eyebrow.

"He agreed to allow us to remain in the village for a short time," Impa spoke dejectedly, "But nothing more.  He does not want to get involved in our conflict, and so we must leave as soon as the Gorons and Zora arrive."

"Jerk," Ingo muttered.

"We can't blame him," Amir argued, "He can't just agree to help complete strangers that show up in his land if it risks his peoples' welfare.  It makes sense."

"I pray that Darunia and Ruto arrive soon," Impa said quietly, "The snow will not hinder the Coshraks for long."

***

"Anybody else feel like we're not wanted here?" Link asked sarcastically as he lay back on the grass, gazing at the stars.  The group had quickly discovered that they were not welcome in the realm of Calatia, judging by the poor reception in the small town they had just passed through.  Link and Zelda had both quickly covered their heads with the hoods of their cloak upon entering, in a futile effort to hide their nationality from the villagers.  They had passed through as swiftly as possible, and had decided to sleep under the stars rather than risk conflict in any of the villages.

"Is this all we have?" Dek asked, holding up a small bag of coins, "We couldn't have even stayed in an inn if we wanted to."

"Why didn't we ask for some money from the elves?" Rayen questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"We don't really use a form of currency," Lunari answered, "When you're hidden in a mystical forest, secluded from the world, there isn't really any for money."

"Sounds screwed up."

"Just because you enjoy a world where everyone kills each other over riches," the elven girl countered, "Doesn't mean we all do."

The hunter ignored her and lay back into the grass, closing his eyes and quickly drifting into what seemed like a deep slumber.  Link stared at Rayen for a short time as the others also closed their eyes and slowly his lips turned upward in a mischievous grin.

"I know you're not really asleep, you know," the Hylian said.  The bounty hunter opened an eye, looking toward the boy.

"You're good, kid."  

Link laughed quietly as he lay back once more.  The two warriors stayed silent for a while, staring at the stars, until Rayen finally spoke.

"I know you don't trust me, kid," he said, laughing slightly, "But you shouldn't lose sleep over it.  I took an oath, and I'm bound by my honor to keep it."

"It's not the oath I question," Link stated, "It's your honor."

"Well you don't have to worry about that.  You may think bounty hunters to be ruthless scum, but we do have our honor."

"I find that hard to believe.  You kill for a living."

"I've never killed anyone that didn't do anything wrong," Rayen paused, "I'm no different than you professional knights who fight for the queen and all that crap."

"I'm not a knight," Link said quickly.

"Really?" the hunter raised an eyebrow, "Then what are you?  You bear the mark of the Triforce."

Link looked down to his gloved hand, where the glowing emblem was just barely visible in the darkness.  "I used to be a Kokiri…in a way…"

"One of those forest kids?" Rayen said, clearly not believing the story, "But they don't age past ten years old or so."

"I wasn't really a Kokiri; I just thought I was.  Turns out I'm a Hylian orphan.  The forest that I lived in when I was kid burned down a few years ago, and I've been living with a soldier in Castle Town ever since."

"You're telling me," the hunter began, piecing together the facts, "That you're some orphan from the forest who just decided to run off and protect the Princess of Hyrule and who just happens to be one of the best fighters I've ever seen."

"Yeah."

"You people are strange…" Rayen muttered, closing his eyes and drifting into sleep, this time for real.

***

"So Princess Zelda has arrived," King Tawahn said, stroking his bearded chin thoughtfully.  The brown haired, middle aged man was the storybook image of a king; tall, strong, commanding, and even considered handsome by many.  He looked to his servant that had just relayed the news.  "How soon will she arrive in the city?"

"Just under a day's time, milord," the guard said, his head bowed.

"Good…" the king spoke quietly, "You are dismissed," he waved his hand and the guard exited the throne room.

"What are you planning, milord?" a voice from behind the king asked as a man emerged from the shadows behind the massive throne.  The black haired man was short and rather scrawny, especially compared to the powerful king.

"We will give the princess the welcome that she's expecting," the king turned to his advisor, Nahkim, "See to it that the princess's arrival is kept away from public knowledge.  The fewer people that know she's here, the better.  I trust that she will not reveal her identity to the villagers.  I suspect that they know something is amiss."

***

"Prince Tawahn," the whisper came from outside the dark prison cell.  The man confined within the bars slowly rose to his feet on neglected legs and moved toward the man on the other side.

"Balk," the prince said, sighing in relief as he looked at his friend, the royal guard, standing rigidly on the other side, attempting not to bring attention to himself, as prison guards stood at the other end of the walkway that led between the cells.  "I'm glad to see you," the prince continued.

"I apologize for not being able to make my visits more frequent, sir," the guard said, talking in a very low voice, "I try not to bring suspicion to myself, or to you."

"It's okay, friend," Conun Tawahn smiled, "You're risking enough as it is."

"I miss the old days," Balk said, continuing in a formal voice, "When we were so carefree.  Many of the guards miss you, sir.  We know not what has come over your father."

"Neither do I," the prince said darkly, "What news is there?"

"The Princess Zelda has entered Calatia, sir.  She will arrive at the palace by tomorrow evening."

"Zelda's here?"

"Yes, sir.  She has brought four others with her.  It appears she made the journey over the Emerald Mountains."

"Things must be grave in Hyrule indeed if Princess Zelda traversed the mountains.  I know that her caretaker would never allow such a thing under normal circumstances.  How are the Hylians dealing with King Harkinian's death?"

"Your father's spies report that they have fled to the frozen wastelands of the north, to the Land of the Halflings.  There were few that survived King Halberd's offensive."

"What of General Kard?  I met him personally, and he would be valuable asset if we ever hope to overthrow my father."

"He was confirmed dead a little under a week ago, sir," Balk turned his gaze to the prison guards at the end of the corridor, "I'm sorry sir, but I must be going.  We can't arouse suspicion."

"You're right, of course" Conun agreed reluctantly, "If Zelda is here, I must make my escape quickly.  Alert the others that the time is nearing."

"Goodbye, sir," Balk nodded slightly and walked towards the exit of the prison, passing the guards without a glance in their direction.

"Took quite a long time inspecting that one cell, didn't you?"  The question came from behind.

"Is that an accusation, soldier?" Balk spoke authoritatively, his back still facing the two guards.

"No, sir," the prison guard answered.

"The lock on that one seems a bit rusty," Balk lied in answer to the earlier question, "See that it gets repaired."

"Yes, sir," the guard said as the royal guard nodded and disappeared up the winding stairs.

The two prison guards looked at each other with understanding before the second spoke, "What do you think, Gero?"

The first guard contemplated the question before answering, "We must inform the king."

***

"Will you stop _singing_?!" Alria shouted, unable to stand the constant tune that the lizard creature had been belting out for the past hour.  Slick stopped and stared at her with wide eyes, surprised by her sudden outburst, while Malon smiled slightly, and Brigade, as usual, stood stone-faced.

"I can't stop!" Slick complained, in the high pitched voice that Malon and Alria had discovered he used when he complained, "It keeps our spirits up!"

"You're not gonna have a spirit to 'keep up' much longer," the ex-Gerudo muttered, glaring menacingly at the creature, who cowered away in fear.

"Alright, alright!  I'll stop!"

"Good."

Malon laughed silently as the four resumed their trek.  They had been on the road for two days now, and she had become accustomed to Alria and Slick's constant bickering, as well as Brigade's quiet demeanor.  She realized that the only time he had spoken any more than two words at a time was when he was defending her from the sailors in the bar.  Brigade did hold some surprises, though, as the two Hyrulian girls had come to discover when he had removed his hood, revealing himself to be one of the Goron species.  Unlike the many of the rock-people, though, Brigade was fit in every aspect; he possessed tremendous strength, but did not have the distinguishable 'Goron Belly' that was a result of eating large rocks.  He had apparently adapted to eating the food of humans, judging by the meals that he had shared with the group.  When Malon had asked about why he didn't live with his people, the mercenary had responded with a simple "not important" and she hadn't questioned him again.  

Malon was snapped out of her thoughts as Slick started to whistle extremely loudly.  She turned to Alria, who looked as if she was ready to strangle the lizard creature.

_Here it comes, _thought Malon.

"SHUT UP!" Alria finally screamed, lunging toward Slick, "I'm gonna kill you!"  The lizard screamed and dashed away.

_"Heeelp! Aaaaahhhhhh!"_

**Authors Notes:**

Sorry about the lateness of this update, and it's not even a very long chapter either.  I've been busier than usual and my computer's been screwing up lately.  Don't worry, **Sareth, **if anybody should feel bad about being late, it's definitely me; and the poem was awesome.


	27. Chapter 27: Unending Pursuit

**Chronicles of Zelda I: Darkness Rising**

**Chapter 27: Unending Pursuit**

**Disclaimer:**  The **Legend of Zelda** is property of **Nintendo**.

"What's going on?" Zelda asked in wonder as the travelers wandered the busy streets of Calticia, barely dodging the masses of people that ran past, all seemingly headed in the same direction.  It was easy for someone to deduce that something was happening in the city square.

"Probably a hanging," Rayen muttered, "Or they're using the guillotine.  Seems to be a lot more of that lately."

"Why?"

"It's all part of this effort to generate more loyalty for the king," the hunter explained, "Whatever he's planning requires the backing of the entire country, so he's making an example of those who are disloyal with public executions.  Last I heard they've been having one every day.  I doubt all of the victims are really terrorists."

Link stared ahead, barely registering Rayen's words as his thoughts remained elsewhere.  His feeling of unease had only grown over the past days, and he knew with an eerie certainty that something was wrong in this country, something deeper than the frequent executions and fear of foreigners.  It seemed unlikely that the once kind King Tawahn could so quickly become a tyrant and imprison his own son.  In every town they had passed the population would frequently gather in the town square to hear the new proclamation of the king and news on the progress of the king's attempt to "root out" the disloyal.  When the king was joyful, his people were as well, and when he was angry, they seethed with fury.  Link found it strange that they had not encountered or even seen any foreigners in the country, as Calatia was well known for its diverse population.  He darkly assumed that they had been the first to be branded disloyal.

The travelers quickly neared the city square, and soon found themselves amidst the immense mass of Calatians, the people trying to push their way to the front.

Link grabbed Zelda's arm to stop her from making her way toward the head of the crowd, quickly telling her it would be better to not make themselves obvious.  The princess desperately wanted to see what was happening, though, and she quickly found a pile of crates hidden in the shade beside a general store on which to stand.  Lunari joined her upon the boxes, but the males, being slightly taller, could see the platform above the heads of the Calatians.

There it was…

The killing machine created to be efficient beyond belief; a quick pull of the lever and the blade drops, severing the prisoner's head cleanly.  The blade is raised and the machine is immediately ready for another victim.

Link had never liked the guillotine, or any form of capital punishment.  He figured the feeling was the result of his sheltered background with the Kokiri.  He could remove an enemy's head in battle and not give the gruesome scene much thought, but to see a bloodthirsty crowd screaming in delight as the victim was secured beneath a blade troubled him.

The silence that had descended over the square exploded into cheers as the prisoner was brought upon the dais, led by guards dressed in black.  The prisoner was young, and his attire suggested that he was an outlander.  He looked bewildered and terrified, his eyes darting back and forth frantically for any sign of someone that would help him.  They came to rest on Link, and the grief in them tore at the Hylian's heart.  A sack made of black cloth was tied over the prisoner's head and Link looked away, ashamed.  He had been ready to run out there and save the stranger but, he reminded himself again, he could not jeopardize his mission.  That thought sounded so hollow…

"Corrupt bastards," Rayen muttered, "They probably just grabbed the guy off the streets as he was passing through."

The king appeared as the prisoner was secured to the guillotine machine, dressed in majestic robes and a glittering crown.  He held his hand out to the Calatians and they bowed immediately.

"Citizens of Calatia," he spoke in a booming voice, "This man has betrayed our country, and the punishment for this crime is death."

The prisoner struggled uselessly, a muffled cry escaping into the air through the cloth as the executioner held him down.  The crowd cheered, blood lust evident in their inhumane cries.

"This isn't right," whispered Lunari, horrified, "Can't we stop this?"

"We don't even know if that man is actually innocent; he could be guilty of all their charges," Rayen pointed out, "And besides, you'd be dead before you got a chance."

"Hey guys," Link began, his eyes sweeping over his friends, "Where's Zelda?"

Zelda wove between the crowds, quickly making her way to the dais amid the throng of Calatians.  She didn't' know what she was planning to do once she got there, but she knew that the execution must be stopped.  She had slipped away unnoticed because she realized that Link wouldn't want her to put herself in danger.  But she couldn't stand by and watch the gruesome spectacle.

The look in the prisoner's eyes, the look of despair, had triggered an eruption of anger and sadness in her heart.  Perhaps her friends had seen executions like this before, but she had been sheltered; few crimes in Hyrule called for punishment of death, and the executions were usually private; not public spectacles made to appease blood thirsty mobs.

She was almost out of time; the prisoner was securely tied down and the executioner's hand rested on the lever of the guillotine, two Calatian guards flanking him.  The king had only to give the order…

Zelda reached the base of the dais, and, with a Sheikah leap, landed upon it. 

"Stop!" she yelled, standing straight and glaring at King Tawahn.

The crowd immediately quieted and the king's many archers aimed the head of their arrows at the disruptor, standing beside the Calatian king on the royal dais overlooking the square.  The guards beside the executioner pointed their swords at the Hylian princess and King Tawahn held up his hand, giving the signal for his men to hold their attack.  Every eye was trained on the princess, whose identity was veiled by the hood over her head.

"What is this?" the king demanded.

"What crimes has this man committed?" Zelda asked defiantly, "Surely nothing worthy of death!"

"He is a spy and a danger to this country!" the king bellowed, "The Calatian council has decided his punishment after long deliberation; it is well deserved."

"Give me proof," Zelda argued, disbelieving the words of the king, "Only then will I step down."

"You speak as if you have authority here, stranger," King Tawahn said mockingly, "Now; you will either step down or you will be killed where you stand."

"A metallic ring sounded across the square as a sword was drawn, and the king suddenly felt cold steel at his neck.

"I don't think so," Link spoke coldly, his blade hovering beneath Tawahn's chin, "If you do so much as move your hand this sword will carve you a new breathing hole.  Call off the execution."

"Sorry, boy," the king spoke calmly, "But that can't be done.  You can choose to lower your blade or suffer the consequences."

Link followed the king's eyes to the back of the crowd, where Dek and Lunari had been bound by Calatian guards who held their swords at the elves' necks.  Rayen was crouching, his crossbow in one hand and a long dagger in the other, in a standoff with the guards encircling him.

Link looked at Zelda, whose eyes showed her unspoken apology.  Hesitantly, he lowered his blade and immediately felt the blow to the back of his head.  Zelda screamed as the hero fell.

"Your highness," Tawahn's advisor whispered, "I believe that is the Hylian princess."

"Good," the king replied, "You know what to do."

"It's good to see you alive and well, Princess," Impa bowed before the Zoran monarch, "Did you encounter any trouble on your way?"

"The Coshraks had the lake patrolled better than anticipated," Ruto spoke, "We had to go out of our way to reach the Great Sea, hence our late arrival."

Impa nodded in understanding.  The band of Zora had arrived in the Northern Lands just a day after the Hylians, but the Gorons had not appeared and it was assumed they were still on their way.  The Sheikah suspected that they may have had trouble securing a vessel on which to travel.

"The Halflings have agreed to allow us to stay here for a limited time," Impa explained, "They don't want to put themselves in any danger."

"Where are you planning to go, then?" Ruto asked as she walked down the hall of the governor's mansion, the Sheikah, Mikau, and her bodyguards beside her.

"I was hoping we could discuss that when Darunia arrives," Impa said, "I doubt the Halflings will provide any transportation out of here.  Hyrule's old ties with the Northern Realm are weak; I fear it was a mistake to come here."  The group continued to walk until the Sheikah stopped in front of a door.  "You have been given temporary quarters in this mansion, Princess," she explained, "Hopefully we won't be here long."

Ruto nodded and was about to speak when the call of a horn rang out across the city, startling her.

"It sounds like a warning call," Impa decided, "It could be an evacuation order.  General," she nodded to Mikau, "Come with me.  Princess, stay here."  Ruto was about to argue but Impa and Mikau had already left.  She angrily entered the room, leaving her personal guards to stand faithfully by her door.

Impa and Mikau quickly reached the edge of the small city and were confronted by the mayor who stood there as well, staring into the snow covered lands before him.

"This is all your fault," he said as a greeting, looking toward a small group of Halflings carrying several of their wounded into the city, "Those monsters did that; those things followed you," the mayor said in disgust, "They're after _you_, but they will tear our city apart and kill us as well," he directed a hard gaze at the Sheikah, "We will evacuate the city, but it is useless.  They will get to us when they are through with you.  By running you have brought this plague upon us; none will escape their destruction."

Zelda groaned as she opened her eyes, blinking to adjust to the light that greeted her.  She sat up, observing that she was on an extremely large canopy bed, and looked around.  She was in a huge, majestic looking room with expensive furniture and an immense glass window through which sunlight filtered in.  Everything was ornately decorated, and a blue gown that looked to be made for royalty was on a stand in the corner.

She rubbed the back of her head in confusion and grimaced when her fingers skimmed over a large knot hidden underneath her golden hair.

She must have been hit over the head…

Events started returning to her memory then; the execution, her interference, Link falling…

What had happened to her friends?

She quickly got out of the bed and headed for the door, opening it only to bump into somebody just outside, knocking the stranger to the floor.  She apologized and helped the Calatian, whose attire revealed her to be a castle maid, to her feet.

"Ah, Princess," the maid said smiling, "No need to apologize; you must be confused.  The king will explain everything once you're cleaned up.  His Majesty has provided a gown for you; he wants you to wear it to the banquet tonight."

"I don't care what the king wants," Zelda said angrily, "I was brought in here against my will; I need to find my friends and then I'm going straight to King Tawahn to find out what he was thinking."

"Sorry, Princess," the maid said, "His Highness told me I can't let you by until you're ready.  He says you have to look nice for the banquet tonight.  The leaders from many countries will be there.  You're the Hylian representative."

Zelda was about to retort but she stopped herself, thinking.

_Well, if it's for Hyrule…_

"Fine," she said indignantly, turning around and going back into the room.

"Thank you, Your Highness," the maid said, bowing, "My name's Leila; if I'm not here when you come out just ask one of the guards to fetch me."

Zelda nodded and closed the door, walking into the luxurious bathroom connected to the bedroom.  She turned a valve above the bathtub and water poured out.

_Even has hot, running water…_

She quickly undressed and sank down into the steaming water, trying not to enjoy the comforting feeling it gave her.  She had more important things to think about…like what was going on in Calatia.

She knew that the king's new kindness toward her was not simply to make amends for his actions earlier.  Zelda was too experienced in politics to believe that.  She was actually surprised she was still alive after the earlier ordeal; the king must have somehow known her true identity…yet another mystery.  Zelda was also extremely worried about Link and the others; they would not have received the same treatment she had, and she desperately hoped they were still alive.

She had to talk to the king in private, before the banquet, but she wasn't even sure if she could trust him.

Something about him just didn't feel right…

"Soldiers, in formation!" Mikau barked and his order was immediately followed as the slim number of Hylian and Zoran soldiers lined up before him.

There were so few…

So many had died…

The Zoran general walked up and down the ranks, inspecting the soldiers carefully.  He stopped in front of one particular Hylian who was older than the other soldiers and clad in dirty farm clothes.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Ingo Haelstrom, Sir," the man answered, "I am a soldier, Sir.  I served in the Hyrulian Civil War under General Scot.  I can fight, Sir."

"General Scot?" Mikau asked, receiving a stiff nod from Ingo, "So you're Colonel Haelstrom, otherwise known as Colonel Falcon."

"Affirmative, Sir."  Ingo thought back to when he had been given that name because of his sharp eyes and quick wit in battle.  He had been well respected, for good reason, in the older days, and had helped General Scot lead his men to many victories.

"You were good, Colonel," Mikau said, "But your time is past.  You do not belong in battle anymore, Falcon."

"With all due respect, Sir," Ingo spoke, determined, "You're wrong.  I may be old and I may not look like a soldier, but I have not forgotten my training.  I made a promise that I would do all that I can to protect my people, and I plan on fulfilling it."  The Zoran general studied the farmhand for what seemed to Ingo like hours before responding.

"I have been given command of all forces," Mikau smiled and placed a hand on the Hylian's shoulder, "You will be second in command only to me, Colonel Haelstrom," he turned to continue the inspection, "I trust that you'll prove yourself in battle."

"There are not enough of us," Mikau looked at Impa, "Those beasts will be here in less than a day, Darunia has not arrived or may already be dead, and our only defense consists of less than one hundred weary soldiers.  I need more men."

"I will not allow Hylian civilians to fight," Impa stated strongly, "Enough have died as it is.  The Hylians will have no future if the men all die in battle."

"Neither will the Zora," Ruto said, seated in a chair at the far side of the room that had been made her private quarters, "But our men are warriors, and they will all fight, whether this leads to our demise or not," she stood, facing Impa, "These are dark times, Sheikah, and sacrifices must be made so that others may live peacefully.  The Zora are ready to do what they must to accomplish this dream of peace."

"I am not ruler of the Hylians," Impa said, "I do not have the authority to tell them to sacrifice themselves."

"Then ask them," Ruto proposed, "If they have any honor in them they will rise to meet the challenge."

"People of Hyrule!" Impa spoke loudly, standing before the Hylian refugees, "These are evil times, when kings are thrown down and good men massacred.  I come before you to ask if you have the courage to give your lives as others have done for the sake of the world.  The Halflings have abandoned their city and the Coshraks steadily approach.  We cannot continue to run; there is no place safe from these beasts.  We must end this battle now.  I ask all of you men to consider if your country is worth fighting for."

"I do not know how many will choose to fight," Impa told Ruto as the latter paced back and forth across the room, "They are not soldiers; they are terrified of the beasts."

Ruto opened her mouth to reply but was stopped by a pounding at the door.  She opened it quickly and Mikau stepped in.

"You two will want to see this," the general said, dashing away down the hall.  The Sheikah and Ruto quickly followed him out of the mansion and into the town square.

The sight that greeted them was grand enough to startle even the collected Sheikah.  The male Hylian civilians were lined up in military formation, standing strictly, their faces stoic as they faced her.  A single man stepped forward.

"We have decided, Miss," he said, keeping his face straight, "We will all fight."

Rayen's eyes snapped open and he leapt onto his feet, reaching for his crossbow that he discovered wasn't strapped to his belt.  The pain in his head suddenly made him stumble and his hand found a wall on which to support himself.  He blinked his eyes to adjust to the darkness that surrounded him.  He looked around.

Aw, crap…

He was in a dungeon cell.

The bounty hunter moved toward the enclosing bars of the cell but had to catch himself when he almost tripped over an object on the stone floor.  He looked down to see a faint outline of a person.  As he knelt down to study the figure recognition flickered across his eyes.

The elf…Dek; that was his name.  The hunter looked around the cell again and spotted another shape in the opposite corner.  As he moved closer he recognized her as well.

Lunari…

The city square…

_The guards came up from behind and grabbed the two elves.  We heard them coming but there were too many.  I was ready to take out a few when Link surrendered.  Stupid kid distracted me.  They must have thrown us in here…at least we're not dead.  Where are the Hylians, though?  Could be in a different cell…_

"You're awake," the voice startled the hunter and he pinpointed the origin of the sound, whirling to face the shadowy figure in the cell across from him.  "They threw you three in here a few hours ago.  They must have hit you pretty hard."

Rayen moved forward and stood at the edge of the cell, studying the stranger as best he could in the dim lighting of the dungeon, provided only by two small torches at either end of the corridor.

"Just three?" he asked cautiously, "There were no more?"

"No," the stranger answered, sighing, "You're the first ones to be put in here in a long time.  This is the deepest dungeon under the castle."  Rayen then suddenly realized who the prisoner really was.

"Prince Tawahn?" the hunter asked incredulously, "You're really imprisoned?"

"I'm afraid so," the prince sighed, "Something's come over my father, it seems.  I'm in no better situation than you three."

"We have to get out of here," Rayen stated, "We came here escorting the princess of Hyrule on very important business."

"You were with Princess Zelda?!" Tawahn exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Uh…yeah," Rayen answered, "But then she tried to stop some killing in the city square and the next thing we know the three of us are in here.  I don't know where the princess or her bodyguard are."

"Probably already in the hands of my father," the prince said bitterly, "I was supposed to be out of here by now so that I could warn Zelda before she did something crazy.  I don't know what he needs her for but it's not good.  We-"

"Wait," Rayen interrupted, "What do you mean you were _supposed _to be out of here already?  Your father was going to release you?"

"No," the prince sighed, "I've been in here for months and it will be many more if I leave it up to my father to come to his senses.  The same most likely goes for you; you wouldn't have been put in the same dungeon block as me if they weren't planning on keeping you a long time.  They don't want the public to know I'm in here."

"So how were you gonna get out?"

"I have some friends," Tawahn's voice dropped down to a whisper, "They were going to get me out of here, but now I fear they were discovered; they could be dead."

"Well Link will look after the princess if he's free, but we still need to get out of here."

"Link?" the prince said, confused.

"Her bodyguard."

"Oh."

"Now these friends of yours," Rayen whispered, checking around for any guards nearby, "You say they're probably discovered?"

"The escape should've happened yesterday," the prince explained, "We had it planned out perfectly, so something must have gone terribly wrong so that they weren't able to even attempt it.  They're all royal guards and they serve my father; maybe he knew they weren't loyal to him."

"I guess we'll just have to take a more direct escape route…"

**Author's Notes**

Sorry about how long it took me to get this chapter up.  The good news is that I think I'm finally getting past my writer's block.  The next one should be up quicker.  Please forgive any mistakes in the chapter since I haven't had time to edit it; this is my last chance to post it for about a week and I'm trying to go fast.  I'll go back and edit, though.  I thank everyone who still continues to review and put up with my lateness, and I thank **Regulus Deathstorm** and** Sareth** for emailing me during the time I've taken to post this.

Thank you.


	28. Chapter 28: The New Order

**Chronicles of Zelda I: Darkness Rising**

**Chapter 28: The New Order**

**Disclaimer:**  The **Legend of Zelda** is property of **Nintendo**.

"How is this possible?" Kard said in wonder, looking around.  It was like a dream…

He could still feel the pain of cold steel in his stomach and side; could still taste his own blood as he fell to the ground.  Yet, here he was, staring at the grassy plains and the sun that he had believed would never warm his face again.  He felt the wind sway his hair; heard the trickle of water from the nearby river; he could see the aftermath of the burning of Castle Town, smell the smoke still floating in the air.

He was alive…this was real…

"How?" he spoke again, his voice hoarse, "How is it that I cheat death once again?"

"We have decided that Hyrule needs you, General," the Great Fairy of Life spoke, and Kard turned to her, "You must be living so that you can lead your army to yet again rise up to challenge evil and defend your homeland.  We the Great Fairies have decided to intervene in the affairs of the world and we have used our powers to restore the gift of life to you and your men."

Kard looked around to see his army of Hylians, Zora, and Gorons rising unsteadily to their feet, groaning and whispering to one another in confusion. 

"Even as we speak the remaining Hylians and Zora are preparing to defend themselves in the North.  They will not last long against the beasts."

"How do you expect us to make it there in time?" Kard demanded, "If what you say is true, then they will be slaughtered."

"The Great Fairies will take care of that; you need not concern yourself.  You must ready your troops and then you will be sent to the defenders' aid."

Kard nodded weakly and his eyes fell to the ground, noticing a fact that he had failed to register until now.

When he had killed Halberd, the general's own demise had come immediately afterward; he had stared into the king's eyes as he felt death overtake him.  Halberd should be lying dead at his feet, yet…the spot was empty.

"Where's Halberd?" Kard asked, a feeling of foreboding flooding his senses, "He was not revived, was he?"

The fairy sighed before answering, "He was never dead…"

I open an eye, unmasking the delusion of false sleep I had raised, and look around the dark cell.  The two elves are asleep; they had both regained consciousness a while ago and had been informed of our current situation.  If I strain my ears I can hear faint breathing coming from Tawahn's cell; the sounds of sleep…

Good…they're all out.

I rise silently, aware that the smallest noise will disturb my comrades' elf ears, and move toward the cell door.  I use my tongue to pry something loose from the corner of my mouth and the object falls into my hand.

My trusty lock pick…man, I'm glad I put this in here.

I wipe the pick off on my shirt and reach my arms through the iron bars, beginning to work on the lock.  I've picked locks hundreds of times and it takes only a few seconds to unlock this one.  I open the door slowly and quietly and step into the dungeon corridor, slipping the pick into my pocket.

And they call this high security.

I take one last look at my cell and Tawahn's before moving on.  It's not so much that I don't trust them, since I don't trust anybody, but if the elves truly don't know where I am they won't have to lie to the guards if they walk by and discover I'm gone.  Besides, it's a lot easier for me to sneak around unnoticed and figure out how we're going to get out of here if I don't have a party following me.

I am good at this sort of thing, after all.

I continue to wind my way through the dungeon (this place is huge), checking around corners and listening for guards.  You'd think they would have more posted down here; it must be because there are only the four of us as prisoners in the deepest level, according to the prince.

Finally I peer around a corner and see the exit to this level of the dungeon; at least I assume that's what the big door is.  It's guarded by four soldiers, busying themselves gambling with each other.  It must be boring being on guard duty down here.

I move my head out of the corridor and think.  According to Tawahn, there are five levels to this dungeon and they increase in size as you go up.  The door that those guards are in front of should lead to a set of stairs that go to the fourth level.  Tawahn says that the levels closer to the surface are more heavily guarded than the bottom ones, since the only way of escape is through the first level.

So…we're going to need a distraction to get out of here. 

I think about this as I wander in what I hope is the direction of my cell; I hadn't thought too much about finding my way back.

Soon I discover I must be going the wrong way because I see a wooden door in the stone wall that I hadn't passed before; probably a storage room.

I open the door slowly, relieved that there's nobody inside, and step into the room, grabbing a torch from the wall outside.  As I hold the flame out it illuminates some wooden barrels marked 'oil'; must be for the lamps the guards use.  Suddenly my eyes fall on a group of barrels that are marked differently.

'Gunpowder'…

I excitedly lift the lid from the barrel just to confirm the label and lift some of the powder to my face; it's definitely gunpowder.

What kind of morons store gunpowder in a prison?

This gives me an excellent idea for a distraction…

"I don't care what your king says; I'm not going to some freakin' banquet in his honor!  My head feels like it was run over by a hundred Gorons racing to an all-you-can-eat buffet!"

Zelda smiled as Link's voice echoed through the hallways of Castle Calatia.  She had finished changing into her gown which, she hated to admit, fit perfectly and looked beautiful, and a messenger had informed her that she should go see her fellow Hylian.  Apparently he was causing a bit of trouble…

"You're telling me to be calm after I was hit over the head, my friends were captured, I've been given no knowledge of their condition, I'm getting no straight answers, and your 'loving king' has ordered me and Zelda to attend some stupid banquet!?"

The princess instructed the servant leading her to Link's room to pick up his pace.  She hoped the poor servant talking to the Hylian could withstand his wrath.

"I'm not following any orders until I get some straight answers around here!  The king can take his orders and-"

"Link!" Zelda shouted as she turned the corner and beheld a servant, Leila, and the boy glaring at each other, determined not to allow their resolves to waver.

"Zelda," Link said, visibly relaxing after seeing the princess.  The tension disappeared from his muscles and relief washed over his face, "Have they-"

"Not now, Link," Zelda said, shoving him into his room just behind him and turning to Leila, "Sorry about that," she said before closing the door

"I don't get paid enough for this," Leila grumbled as she walked away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zelda asked Link as the latter sat on the edge of his bed, "You probably had poor Leila terrified."

"She looked more like she wanted to tear my head off," Link said sarcastically.

"Maybe it would serve you right."

"We're not getting any answers, Zel," the boy sighed and lay back on the bed, propping himself on his elbows, "We don't even know if the others are still alive and we're supposed to play this little game the king has come up with."

"But you can't take it out on the servants," Zelda said, sitting beside Link, "You're lucky she didn't call the guards."

"Hey, that would've been fun."

"Link, I don't like this either but we don't really have a choice.  For now, we play along."

"I'm not wearing that," Link looked toward an outfit set on a stand in the corner; an outfit that consisted of a frilly red shirt with enormous sleeves, blue tights, and black, pointed boots; a noble's attire.

Zelda laughed at seeing the disgusted look on Link's face, "I'll talk to Leila and see if I can get you something less…"

"Pansy-like," Link interjected, "Moronic, foolish, frilly-"

"Alright, I get the point.  I'll talk to Leila; of course, I doubt she'll want to help you in any way after you screamed in her face."  The princess moved toward the door.

"The dress looks nice," Link said suddenly, raising himself into a sitting position.

"Uh…thank you," Zelda smiled, blushing slightly.

"Another present from our gracious host I'm presuming."

Zelda laughed, "Just try to be nice."

"You want to do _what_?"

"Hey, not so loud," Rayen whispered, trying to calm his Elven comrade.

"Are you insane?" Dek hissed through his teeth, glaring at the bounty hunter, "That's a good plan if we all have a death wish."

"You know you think it sounds cool; you're just worried about Lunari."

"That's not the point."

"So I'm right."

"Well…" Dek began slowly, "We can't let Link have all the fun, can we?"

"Of course not," Rayen smiled.

"And it'd be such a same to not leave a going-away present."

"I like the way you think, elf-boy."

"Excuse me," Lunari interjected, "But have you both gone _insane_?"

"Think about it," Rayen said, "What other choice do we have.  Even if we get all the way to the surface we'll be overrun by palace guards.  We need a distraction…a big distraction."

"But won't there be a lot of innocent guards killed?" Lunari asked as she sat and leaned against the cell wall, "They don't deserve to die; the king is the one who's corrupt."

"In my opinion," Rayen began, "They're only as innocent as the king they serve.  Those soldiers in the marketplace would've killed you without a second thought if Tawahn ordered it.  You can't have mercy on them."

"It's still not right!" the Elven female said, rising and glaring at the hunter, "We can't pass judgment on them!"

"Listen, girl," Rayen said, growing angry, "I don't care how you do things in your 'perfect' little city but out here we play by different rules.  You only survive if you've got what it takes to win."

"She's right, though," Prince Tawahn's voice came from the other cell, "I will not participate in this plan of yours if it involves so much death.  The guards only follow my father because that is all they know how to do."

"Well then maybe you should stay in your cell," Rayen said angrily, "I would've gladly accepted your friends' help out of here but that didn't seem to work, did it?"

"We'll wait for them," Tawahn argued, "Balk will pull through."

"I'm not waiting around to be executed," Rayen immediately shut his mouth when he heard voices coming closer to them.  Two of the prison guards suddenly rounded the corner at the end of the corridor, dragging an injured man with them, a trail of blood in his wake.  The man was wearing a tattered red shirt with the royal symbol of Calatia etched onto the shoulder, immediately revealing his position in society; he was a royal guard.

The first prison guard fumbled with a key for a moment before finally opening to door to Prince Tawahn's cell.  The guards roughly threw the new prisoner inside and slammed the iron door.

"Enjoy the company, _Prince_," one of them spat.  They laughed mockingly and walked away, leaving Tawahn with the injured man.

"Balk!" the prince exclaimed, leaning the guard against the back wall of the cell and kneeling beside him.

"Hello…Your Highness…" Balk choked out, coughing up blood, "Sorry…we failed you…"

"What did they do to you?" Tawahn asked, searching over his friends' wounds.  He had several deep gashes across his body, including a large one on his forehead, and his ribs were bruised; a few seemed to be broken.  His left eye had been smashed shut and he was bleeding profusely.  Tawahn tore his sleeves from his tunic and began to bandage his friends' wounds.

"Balk-" he began, but stopped when he noticed the guard had stopped moving, "Balk…Balk!" he yelled, shaking his friend, who managed to open one eye slightly.

"You…must…" the guard coughed, "You…must…win.  You must…take back…the throne…don't let him win, Tawahn.  Please, don't…"

"I won't, Balk, I promise," the prince said, cradling the man's head, "We're going to get out of here."

"Thank you," Balk continued, "Thank you…for being…a friend…"  The guard's last words seemed to echo across the dungeon as his eyes closed for the final time.  Tawahn mourned in silence until Rayen spoke.

"We won't have to kill anyone," the hunter said, "Not if we do it right."

The prince laid Balk down gently and stood, "Alright, let's go."

"Princess Zelda, this is Mister Miles Geoff, the ambassador from Kaban," Leila introduced the two, "Mister Geoff, this is Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

"A pleasure to meet you," Zelda bowed.

"A pleasure as well," Miles said, bowing.  The ambassador hailed from the southern, tropical realm of Kaban; his appearance revealed his birthplace.  His skin was brown from living under the tropical sun and he stood over six and a half feet tall, average height among his people.  The Kabanese were known to be fishermen, and the ambassador's large build and muscled body showcased this fact.  "I want you to know, Princess," Miles spoke, "Kaban withdrew from its alliance with Solatia as soon as we discovered King Halberd's true intentions.  I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, ambassador."

"I'm sorry, Princess," Leila said suddenly, "But I've introduced you to about everybody I know at this banquet.  I'm not familiar with any others."

"I can help, if you'd like," Miles offered.

"Thank you," Zelda said, smiling.  Link sighed inwardly; this day had been driving him insane and he was getting tired of meeting boring representatives and delegates.  It was small consolation that he hadn't been forced to wear the attire originally set out for him.  After a trip to the castle tailor he had been given a white tunic with matching pants and cape; it wasn't as comfortable as his green one but that wasn't currently in its best condition.

The hero also hadn't taken his hand from the hilt of his sword at his waist for the entire time they had been wandering the international party.  He still felt as though danger was nearby.

Of course, he tended to feel that way many times…with good reason.

"This is the beautiful Din," Miles introduced Zelda to a bronze-skinned woman with fiery red hair and a violet skin-tight suit who looked almost Gerudo, "the representative from Holodrum.  And this," he gestured to a woman with a flowing blue robe and long, curly blue hair, "is the lovely Nayru, representative from the land of Labrynna."

"We heard what happened," Nayru said to Zelda sympathetically, "We grieve for your terrible loss."

"Thank you," the princess said, smiling sadly.

"We want you to know that you've got the backing of both our countries if that ignorant Halberd ever tries to pull a stunt like that again," Din added.

"How dare you show your face at this banquet!" the voice startled both Link and Zelda and they whirled to see a short, rather pudgy man angrily marching toward the princess, who was now facing him.

"That would be Ocahn Triand; the ambassador from Lohen," Miles muttered, "Lohen allied with Solatia and joined the attack on your country."

"How can you have the nerve to attend an international gathering?" Ocahn screamed into Zelda's face, "You have betrayed us all, _Hylian_!  Your vicious people destroyed over half of the Lohenese army!  I have a mind to kill you right here!"

Link dashed forward and grabbed the shorter man by the throat, lifting him from the ground.  Ocahn's hands tried to pry away Link's forearms but the Hylian was much stronger than the ambassador.

"That's not the way I see it," the boy said quietly and menacingly, "The way I see it your people allied with the scum of the world and slaughtered innocent Hylians whose king had been killed ruthlessly although he had done nothing to void international treaties.  The way I see it, someone has to pay for the crimes of your country, and you're the closest subject right now."  Ocahn was gasping desperately for air now, shaking in Link's clutches.

"Let him go, Link," Zelda said quietly, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, who sighed and threw the man down, causing him to skid across the floor.  The ambassador rose to his feet, gasping and clutching his throat, and pointed a shaking finger at the Hylian.

"You--you will regret that, b-boy," he stammered, backing away slowly.

"Ah, shut up and get your ugly mug out of here," Din said, waving her hand dismissively.  Ocahn growled and glared at the girl before stomping away, leaving the small crowd that had gathered to disperse.

"Link," Zelda said, "You're going to have to control yourself while we're here.  If you do something stupid, it makes Hyrule look as if the lies about it are true."

"The food will be served soon," Miles said, changing the direction of the conversation, "You two should find a seat.  I must return to my table."

"Thank you for your help," Zelda said.  The ambassador smiled and made his way to a circular table at the other end of the massive room.  The banquet hall had been set up with multiple tables that each seated four representatives, whether from the same country or from different nations.

"You two can sit here," Nayru said, indicating the unoccupied seats at her table which she shared with Din.

"We could use some company other than guys stuck on getting themselves a pretty girl," Din added.

"Thank you," Zelda said, making her way to an empty seat, Leila standing faithfully at her side.  Link began to follow her.

"Good job kid," Din whispered as he passed by, "I was about to do the same thing."

"Go ahead and scream if you want," Rayen said, shoving the last prison guard into an open cell and slamming the door, "Nobody's gonna hear you."

After escaping from their cells, Dek and Rayen had been charged with the duty capturing the prison guards, which had proven to be an easy task; they knocked them out from behind, and now they were moving on to the second phase of the bounty hunter's plan.

"How do you think you're gonna get out outta here?" one guard growled from inside the cell, "There's no way."

"Leave that for us to worry about," Rayen said, "You should worry about how long it's going to take the other guards to find you."  The hunter joined the others at the end of the corridor.  He cast a quick glance at Tawahn, who had barely spoken since they had escaped their cells.  Reluctantly the prince had agreed to leave Balk's body in the dungeon, since there was no possible way they could escape while carrying the large guard, but he had insisted that they move him out of the cell so that he would be found and given a burial.

"This is where the powder comes in," Rayen explained, walking toward the supply room he had discovered.  He went in and came out quickly, carrying a large barrel of gun powder and several small sacks of cloth.  "Fill the bags with powder," he said, "We'll use them as miniature explosives."  The others obeyed and soon they had a supply of 'bombs' which they tied around their belts for later use.  "We use this," he began, lifting the large barrel, "to destroy the doors that lead up to level four.  Guards will come pouring down and we'll use the smoke as cover to take them out.  We'll move on and repeat the process on the next levels depending on the circumstances.  It would be nice if a single staircase separated the levels but the dungeon doesn't work that way."  Rayen looked around to see everyone nod and then passed out the swords he had stolen from the prison guards, "You," he looked to Tawahn, "Just use these for defense; you haven't had as much experience with a blade.  Hold on to these as well," he gave the prince a large cloth sack and filled it with the remaining pouches of gunpowder.

Rayen moved toward the fifth level exit, carrying the large barrel as the rest of the group trailed behind.  He positioned the barrel near the large set of doors and grabbed a torch.  The hunter retreated to join the others behind a corner for shielding.

"Ready, elf boy?" he asked, smiling.

"Just make sure you don't screw up," Dek retorted.  Rayen smiled grimly and threw the torch in a spinning arc toward the waiting barrel.

The fire ignited the wood and the powder and an ear-deafening explosion ripped the wooden doors into shreds.  The stone walls of the dungeon shook but remained intact and the corridor was enveloped in gray smoke.  Loud voices could be heard from above and soon a group of four figures descended the stairs to the lower level, their locations revealed by the sound of their boots on the floor.

Rayen, Dek, and Lunari sprang into action, navigating the smoke without a sound.  They quickly rendered the guards unconscious with quick hits to the back of their skulls and then called for Tawahn.

Cautiously the group ascended the staircase to the fourth level, scanning the area for any signs of other guards.  The door to the next level was visible at the end of the corridor they had emerged into and they ran toward it, hoping that whatever other defenses were on this level wouldn't intercept them.

They reached the door and Rayen gathered a total of four bombs from the supply that Tawahn was carrying, setting two at each of the bottom corners of the two doors.  He grabbed a torch by the door and was about to ignite the outside of the bags when he heard yelling coming from behind.  He turned to see two of the prison guards running in their direction, screaming so that the guards above would be alerted.

"Aw, crap," Rayen muttered.  Not wanting to waste time fighting them, he removed a bomb from his waist and lit the edge, catapulting it toward the approaching Calatians.  The makeshift explosive detonated as it landed at their feet, sending them careening against the stone wall.  Less than a second later, however, guards from the level above burst through the door behind the bounty hunter.  "Screw the plan," Rayen said, raising his sword.

"Sounds good to me," Dek nodded, and the two charged the guards.

"Your Highness," Nahkim, the royal advisor addressed the king.

"Make it quick, Nahkim," King Tawahn said harshly, gazing over the crowd gathered at the banquet from his place at the head table.

"Yes, Your Highness," the advisor said quickly, "There appears to be a problem with the prisoners on level five of the dungeon.  They have…escaped."

"Is the prince with them?" the king growled.

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Then they cannot be allowed freedom.  Send more guards down immediately."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Nahkim," King Tawahn turned to his advisor, "The prince must not escape.  It would ruin everything I have worked for.  Understand?"

"Certainly, Your Highness."

"Good," the king smiled, "And you know that I will not tolerate failure…now leave me!"

"Yes, Your Highness."

Nahkim bowed and scurried out of the banquet hall, heading toward the dungeon down a dark corridor.

"Why if it isn't my old friend," a sinister voice stopped the advisor cold as a figure emerged from the shadows, "Surely you have not forgotten me."

Nahkim relaxed as the owner of the voice registered in his mind.  "Gahoch," he said, "I see you are still up to your old tricks."

"Magic is a bit more than simple tricks," the sorcerer responded, "My offer to teach you is still open."

"There are enough wizards in the world without me adding to them…they're nothing but trouble anyway."

"If that's how you feel."

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Nahkim raised an eyebrow.

"King Halberd is making a special appearance at the banquet tonight," Gahoch smiled, "But I'm sure you weren't informed of that.  Tawahn doesn't seem to think you trustworthy."

Nahkim gritted his teeth together, "If you're done, I have important business to attend to."

"Oh, warning the guards?" Gahoch smiled, "Don't worry about it.  More have already been sent down.  But I'm confident the prisoners will still escape."

"And you're not going to do anything about it?"

"Of course not, and neither will you," Gahoch grinned malevolently, "Your king may think it best that the prince is imprisoned but he will soon learn otherwise."

"You always have to be the one to pull all the strings," Nahkim said angrily, "We are nothing but puppets to you."

"Those who are weak-minded must be controlled by the strong."

"Is that what you truly believe?" the Calatian advisor asked sadly, "What happened to you, old friend?"  Gahoch's spine stiffened at this question and he walked past Nahkim, stopping after his back was facing his friend.

"Know this, Nahkim," the sorcerer said coldly, "Your king will do his part to aide me, whether by his own will or not.  Do not interfere."

"Your plan sucks," Dek said as he ducked a swipe from a guard and knocked him out with the flat of his stolen blade.

"Hey, this isn't _so_ bad," Rayen countered as he threw the last soldier to the ground, unconscious.  The bounty hunter and the elf dashed up the stairs to the third level, followed closely by their two companions.  However, just as they emerged onto level three two dozen guards poured onto the floor from the level above using another staircase.

"Say that again," Dek said sarcastically.

"This isn't going to work," Rayen said, looking around.  His eyes locked onto the bag that was slung over Tawahn's shoulder and he grabbed it and another torch from the wall; the bag that was filled with many of the makeshift bombs.  He lit the sack on fire and swung it around his head, tossing it halfway across the corridor at the feet of the approaching guards.  The fire reached the powder immediately and a huge explosion shook the walls of the dungeon and filled the passage with smoke.

"Let's hope this leads around," Rayen said, dashing down a corridor to his right with his companions following him.  After a number of twisting corridors and turns they could see the main corridor ahead, although they were now on the other side.

"That was lucky," Dek commented, engaging the one guard that had thought to look around and knocking him to the ground.  The group silently ascended the stairs to level two, pausing only to check for any nearby defenses.

Tawahn glared at Rayen, "We'll be _lucky_ if the whole castle doesn't know we're down here after that."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," King Tawahn caught the crowd's attention from his place on the stage in the corner of the banquet hall.

Link's eyes, which had, up until then, been darting back and forth across the large room, studying people suspiciously, now focused on the ruler, as did the eyes of every person present.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming tonight," Tawahn said, "I know many of those present have traveled enormous distances to be here, but they will soon discover that this night was worth their expenses.  For tonight, we will make history as we begin a new age; an age of glory.  New alliances will be formed to protect our way of life and to protect our magnificent nations.  To symbolize the beginning of this era tonight is a man who has gone to incredible lengths in the interest of the safety of his country; who has lived through devastating battles to fulfill this purpose.  I give you…King Halberd of Solatia!"

A single figure stepped onto the stage and the effect was like an explosion.

Nearly all were on their feet in an instant; Halberd's supporters cheered and applauded and his opposition voiced their dislike loudly; the crowd seemed to be divided equally on the matter.

Zelda and Nayru had both remained seated; the latter remained calm and serene as always while the princess looked as if she was about to erupt with seething anger.  Link had stood, but not out of rage, which was surprising; his keen eyes had noticed Calatian guards discreetly gathering themselves at the exits of the room.

"Leila," he whispered, gaining the servant's attention, "Go to my room and to Zelda's room and gather our stuff in the bags we brought with us.  Bring them down and wait in the hallway outside the western exit of this room…please."

Leila raised her eyebrow cynically, "Why?"

"Something's about to happen," Link said, his eyes darting around, "Look at the guards around the room," the servant did so, "I may not have always been nice to you, but you at least owe it to the princess to see that she gets out of here safely.  Please help us."

"If you're right," she said, "Then I would be betraying my king."

"You know King Tawahn's not himself," Link argued, "He'll kill us if given another opportunity.  You would have Zelda's blood on your hands."

"Fine, fine," Leila said, walking away, "You don't have to pull the whole guilt thing."

"Please be seated!" Tawahn bellowed to the roaring crowd, "We must have silence!"  After another few minutes of representatives calming others, the request was finally honored and stillness descended over the banquet hall.

"Thank you," the Calatian king said, "King Halberd will now speak."

"As you all are aware," Halberd began, "Solatia has recently been involved in war; a war not initiated by us but by the Hylians," a number of protests went up at that and the king waited before continuing, "This event has made King Tawahn and myself realize that we are in need of a new world order; and order that protects the smaller, weaker nations, wipes away the evil, and makes certain that all are provided for.  King Tawahn has humbly accepted leadership of this order, which he will outline briefly now."

"Calatia will head the order," Tawahn was immediately assaulted by a verbal onslaught after saying this, "My nation and Solatia will control the world's economy so that goods are distributed fairly," the out roar against this was deafening, "the nations of Lohen and Hoshena, which are to be joined, will control the world's military," another roar followed this statement, "The smaller nations will become protectorates of the larger; Kaban will be a protectorate of Calatia," the Kabanese representatives leapt to their feet and shouted in outrage, "Holodrum and Labrynna will be protectorates of Calatia.  The other nations will be discussed in a meeting following the banquet."

"So what you're basically doing," Nayru suddenly yelled over the constant arguing of the crowd, "Is telling us how exactly we're going to be taken over by your tyranny."

"This is for the better of the world, Miss Nayru," Tawahn said calmly.

"It's for the better of your pocket, you bastard!" Din yelled.

"Guards!  Remove Miss Din and her companion from the room immediately; have them held in the dungeon for daring to rise against me!" the Calatian king ordered.

Link moved to stop the guards advancing on the two women but Din shook her head to ward him off.  "Don't worry about us, kid," she smiled, "Take care of your princess there; we'll be fine."  The boy nodded reluctantly and stood next to Zelda.

"I will not allow you to do this!" Miles yelled, "Kaban refuses to submit!"

"Kaban has no choice!" Tawahn boomed, "You will either submit or you will be crushed!"

"What will come of Hyrule?" Zelda asked loudly and suddenly, "What are you planning?"

"Hyrule and the Hylians," Halberd spoke, and evil smile on his face, "Will die."

Tawahn waved his hand and the Calatian guards that had entered the room circled around the princess and her bodyguard, their swords and spears at the ready and their bows outfitted with arrows pointed at the Hylian's heads.

"What do you say to this, Hylians?" Halberd asked mockingly.

"I say," Link unsheathed his sword, "Bring it on."

**Author's Notes**

Sorry this one took so long, but it is a bit longer than most chapters.  I'll try to get the next part up soon since I kind of left you with a nasty cliffhanger…

Don't forget to review.


	29. Chapter 29: Battle to Freedom

**Chronicles of Zelda I: Darkness Rising**

**Chapter 29: Battle to Freedom**

**Disclaimer:** The **Legend of Zelda** is property of **Nintendo**.

"Finally," Dek said, wiping sweat from his forehead, "That was insane."

"I never thought they'd send so many after us," Rayen looked at Tawahn, "Must be because you're here."

"I can't believe we actually made it out of the dungeon alive," the prince breathed deeply, "That is the last time I ever listen to you guys again."

"Now that we're in the castle, you do know where to go, right?" Lunari asked, looking at Tawahn.

"Of course," he said, "There's a back exit not too far from here."

"What about Link and Zelda?" Dek remembered, "They're not safe either."

"Their rooms should be on the second floor, but I don't know the exact location."

"Then we'll just have to look," the elf said, "Lead the way."

After what seemed like an eternity of sneaking around in the massive castle, the group of escaped prisoners finally arrived in the block of the palace that held the visitors' rooms, and Tawahn was attempting to explain that they couldn't just check every single room and risk disturbing the other guests.

"Hold it," Dek stopped everyone with his voice, "There's someone around the corner." The elf quickly looked down the hallway perpendicular to the one their location to see a servant emerging from a guest room, carrying two packs and grumbling quietly.

Two packs that looked very familiar.

"It's a servant," he whispered, "She's got Link and Zelda's packs and she's coming this way." The group pressed themselves into the shadows and waited.

"I'll grab her as she walks by," Rayen's voice was barely audible. Dek nodded in agreement.

After an agonizingly long period of standing perfectly still and staying hidden, the servant walked into sight. She was immediately grabbed by Rayen, who put one hand over her mouth. The servant thrashed violently and threw out her fist, catching the bounty hunter in the jaw. He released her mouth in surprise but still retained a grip on her arm as he cursed angrily and rubbed his face, grimacing.

"Let me go!" the servant screamed angrily, still thrashing, "Unhand me!"

"Leila?" Tawahn asked incredulously.

The young woman immediately stopped moving and stared at the Calatian. "Prince Tawahn!" she yelled in joy as Rayen finally let her go. She leaped at Tawahn and embraced him, remaining attached to the surprised man for a few moments until she abruptly released him. "Oh, I-I'm sorry, Milord," she stammered, blushing deeply.

"It's okay, Leila," the prince smiled, "It's good to see you."

"We've all missed you terribly, Milord," Leila said, "Where have you been? Did your father really put you in the dungeon?"

A look of sadness passed over Tawahn's face, "Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Alright let's save the reunion for later," Rayen spoke suddenly, "Why do you have our friends packs?" he glared accusingly at the servant.

"The princess' bodyguard told me to get these," she answered, "He noticed guards gathering in the banquet room or something and said something bad was going to happen. I think the princess is in danger."

"Banquet?" Tawahn said, confused.

"Yes, your father called an international meeting."

"Enough talking," Dek grabbed the prince's shoulder, "We have to get to the banquet room."

Link plunged his fist into the ground and a sphere of flame erupted around him, incinerating the arrows that flew in his direction. The magical Din's Fire expanded, throwing back the nearby guards and causing the crowd to scream in panic.

"Careful with the magic in here," Zelda warned, "We'll end up hitting the delegates."

"I'm not sure that would be a bad thing," Link muttered, then turned to Zelda, "But I don't see how we're going to get out of this one."

"At least you're not fighting in a gown," Zelda said sarcastically.

"Oh, but it looks so good on you," the hero responded with equal sarcasm.

"Shut up," the princess and the hero stood back to back as more soldiers charged toward them. Zelda fired off a volley of Din's Fire bolts, catching multiple guards in their chests and pushing them back and to the ground.

"Can you cast Nayru's Love to protect us from the arrows?" Link asked as her parried the enemy blades, "I don't know if I can cover both of us with mine."

"Already on it," Zelda raised her hands over her head and formed a transparent blue, magic crystal around herself and her friend.

Link soon found himself the subject of multiple enemy attacks and it was becoming increasingly difficult to defend himself. He would hit one blade to the side and have to block again before he could follow through, and he couldn't move or dodge much because he had to cover Zelda's back. He was frequently being forced to cast Din's Fire, and the strain of using the magic was beginning to take its toll on his stamina.

"We're not gonna last long like this," he said between hard breaths, "We have to get to Halberd." He spared a brief glance around the room after another fire spell and noticed that the delegates had gathered, for the most part, in terror against the far wall; the Solatian king was still on the stage, applauding and enjoying his apparent victory.

"You think you can get us to the stage with Farore's Wind?" Link said quietly enough so that only Zelda could hear.

"Probably," she answered, closing her eyes and concentrating, forming a green light in her palms.

The princess suddenly gasped and nearly fell to the floor because of her loss of energy after her attempt at the magic technique.

"Somebody…" she tried to catch her breath, "Someone just put up some kind of anti-magic field around us. I can't cast anything!"

She was defenseless.

Link angrily forced the guards attacking the two Hylians back and reached into a pocked in his tunic. Glad that he had remembered to grab a few of these before leaving home and relieved he had stuck them in his fancy tunic tonight on a feeling, he palmed the Deku nut and smiled grimly.

"When I throw this Deku nut," he spoke to Zelda, "Jump to one of the chandeliers above us. I'm going after Halberd."

Zelda nodded, realizing how helpless she was at this moment, and Link slammed the nut into the stone floor. It exploded with a blinding flash of light and the princess acted, using her Sheikan skills to leap vertically and catch the edge of a hanging chandelier, flipping herself onto it and out of sight for the time being.

Link, meanwhile, used the distraction to charge through a blinded group of guards and leap onto a table, looking toward the platform that Halberd stood upon. He aimed his right fist at the stone wall behind the king, sheathed his sword, and flicked the hidden trigger on his forearm, releasing the hookshot that had been cleverly implanted in his gauntlet by the elves. The hook sped through the air at a faster rate than his older one had traveled and embedded itself in the brick. Link reversed the trigger and was propelled forward as the chain retracted, heading straight for Halberd. The king could do nothing but stare in surprise as the hero's left fist connected with his jaw, sending him reeling and sprawling onto the floor of the stage.

Link drew his sword upon landing and charged the fallen man, hoping to take him as a hostage, but was stopped as a figure suddenly appeared over the king's body, waving a hand and propelling the hero back with an unseen force. The Hylian back flipped in midair, righting himself, and came to a skidding stop on his feet.

"Greetings, hero," the new figure said, holding a long staff with a jagged crystal on the end," I am the sorcerer Gahoch, apprentice to Gahmig, defender of King Halberd, and the man who killed your king!"

The sorcerer smiled malevolently and leveled his staff at the hero, only to be surprised by an attack from above. Zelda leapt down from an overhead chandelier, streaming toward Gahoch, and landed a hard kick to the man's throat. The princess back flipped neatly and landed on her feet while the sorcerer tumbled the floor and slumped against a wall.

"What happened to the dress?" Link asked, noticing that Zelda's gown had been torn off below the midpoint of her thighs.

"Uh," Zelda smiled sheepishly, blushing, "Got caught on the chandelier," her look suddenly turned to one of disbelief, "I just jump kicked a sorcerer and saved your life, and that's all you've got to say to me!?"

Link opened his mouth to argue but a groan from Gahoch caused his head to snap in the fallen man's direction; the sorcerer slowly rose to his feet, shaking.

An attack with that much force should have broken his neck…

Zelda seemed equally surprised, though that emotion was immediately replaced by anger.

"You killed my father," she growled.

"And you will soon follow," Gahoch swung his staff in a horizontal arc, producing a blast of flame that the two Hylians easily leapt above. The Calatian guards coming up on the stage behind Link in order to aid in the fight frantically dove to the side and fell to the ground as the magical fire consumed the perimeter of the platform and rose so that it nearly reached the ceiling, protecting the coming battle from outside influences.

"I'm surprised you don't want the help," Zelda said coldly, glaring at the sorcerer, "Your kind likes to be underhanded. Your master retreated like a scared dog when he knew he was beaten. And since he's not guarding here guarding Halberd I'm assuming he's dead anyway, isn't he?"

"Silence!" Gahoch roared, "You will not disgrace the name of my master!"

"This fight is hopeless for you," Halberd finally rose to his feet, spitting blood, "You will never defeat Gahoch. Even if you were to win by a fluke you'll have hundred of Calatian guards to deal with."

"But I'm sure you'll serve as a valuable bargaining tool," Link growled, "When I've got my sword up to your neck we'll find out just how much King Tawahn actually cares about you."

Halberd swallowed nervously and placed a protective hand around his neck; Link noticed with satisfaction that the king's cheek was beginning to darken and his lip was split as a result of the hero's earlier attack.

"Enough talk," Zelda spoke, her eyes narrowing, "Let's get this over with."

"You're very eager to leap into a fight without your magic," Gahoch smiled, "I'm sure you've noticed it's blocked; a little gift from yours truly, of course. But, as you with, we will begin."

With that, Gahoch twirled his staff above his head, creating a vortex of energy that picked the two Hylians from the ground with powerful winds and threw them back violently. Zelda quickly flipped and let her feet absorb the full impact of the stone wall she was sent into but Link collided with the wall of flame. His body bounced off the fire as if it was solid and the heat seared his skin, causing him to scream involuntarily and fall to the floor. Zelda called his name worriedly as the boy slowly struggled to his feet.

"One attack and you're nearly down," Gahoch taunted, "I must have overestimated you, hero."

Link ignored the poorly fashioned insult and dashed forward, sidestepping an incoming ball of flame and approaching from the sorcerer's left as Zelda attacked simultaneously from the other side. The hero swiped low with his blade while the princess leapt forward with a high kick, but both attacks were repelled when Gahoch created a mystical shield around his body, protecting him from harm for a moment, and swept his staff in an arc, propelling both Hylians back with his magic. He launched a fireball at Link but the hero deflected it with a flick of his sword, distracting the sorcerer long enough for Zelda to swipe his legs our from under him with a spinning kick. Gahoch hit the ground and rolled, leaping to his feet and away from the princess. He barely threw his body to the side as Link's hookshot blasted toward him and lodged itself in the wall. The hero retracted the chain and shot himself toward his enemy, spinning so that his feet connected with Gahoch's face, throwing him to the ground. Link, still in mid-flight, swung his left arm around and carved a deep gash in Gahoch's shoulder, eliciting a scream of pain. The sorcerer stood shakily to his feet as his opponents eyed him cautiously, poised to attack again in an instant.

"Surprising," he grunted, "Very surprising…" He held his arm outward, palm facing away from his body, and muttered something. Without warning, a melee of black, writhing tentacles exploded from a hole opened in his hand, charging toward the two Hylians. Zelda twisted to the side with amazing reflexes so that two of the appendages shot past here. She then leapt into the air so that two more passed under her, colliding with the two that had not circled back around, but they immediately rocketed upward, circling around each of her limbs. She was forced up against the wall and held there as another tentacle grabbed her thin waist and another circled loosely around here neck.

Link's sword moved as a blur, chopping tentacles and smashing others aside, but it was in vain. The monstrosities kept coming and the hero soon found himself in the same position as Zelda, pinned beside her on the stone wall as his sword clattered uselessly to the floor. Gahoch slowly approached them, smiling, the tentacles attached to his palm so that he could control their movement.

"As you can see," he said, his voice distorted and malevolent, "I've surpassed the level of simple sorcery. I have uncovered the true power of the arcane arts, and I have become more powerful than even my master. There is only one thing that remains so that I can claim invincibility, and the Calatian king will lead me directly to it."

"What are you talking about?" the question, surprisingly, came from Halberd, who was still cowering in the corner.

"You will know soon," the sorcerer smiled, his gaze never leaving his prisoners, "But while it is true that I am not immortal, I still have the power to dispose of you, Hylians." His eyes glowed blood red and the wound on his arm disappeared as the tentacles tightened around the throats of the two he held captive. Zelda tried in vain to break away as Link attempted to move his right arm; the one with the hookshot attached to the gauntlet. His muscles strained as his arm inched away from the wall, but his throat was screaming for air and he knew he was nearly out of time. Burying his desire for oxygen deep into his subconscious and calming himself with a warrior meditation technique he had learned years ago, he waited for the perfect opportunity.

The tentacle threatened to snap his neck…

He could hear Zelda struggling beside him…

Gahoch was laughing…

The tentacle around his right wrist suddenly tensed, but then relaxed for less than a second…

That was all he needed.

Link swung his arm downward, aiming his hookshot, and yanked his head forward, ignoring the strain on his neck, flicking the trigger to his weapon with his teeth and releasing the chain. The hook rocketed toward Gahoch and passed through the surprised man's stomach, causing him to kneel over in pain and retract the tentacles, sending Link and Zelda plummeting to the ground. The hero immediately rose, grabbing his sword and stalking toward the kneeling sorcerer.

"You are tricky, boy," Gahoch growled, "I will not be outsmarted again."

"You won't have a chance," Link raised his sword and swung, aiming for his enemy's neck. The sorcerer, though, disappeared in an explosion of smoke, taking Halberd with him, and the hero's blade cut nothing but air.

"On the contrary, hero," Gahoch's voice floated eerily through the air as the ring of flames surrounding the stage dissipated, "This is far from over."

"Take your weapons," Tawahn said, leading the way into a storage room on the first floor of the castle. Rayen moved forward and was pleased to discover that his trench coat, loaded with knives and his crossbow, had not been tampered with, as was Dek when he found his Elven bow. Lunari strapped her scabbards holding her twin blades over her back as Dek searched out his quiver full of arrows and his short sword. Thinking ahead, he quickly grabbed Zelda's sword from a pile in the corner.

"Let's go crash a party," he said, smiling grimly.

"How do you expect to get in the banquet hall?" Leila asked, "The doors are locked from the inside."

Rayen and Dek looked at each other mischievously.

"Well…" the elf began, "Pyrotechnics has gotten us this far…"

Rayen patted the gunpowder bags around his waist, "Might as well ride out our luck."

"You two are crazy," Tawahn muttered, heading toward the banquet hall.

The group soon approached the hall, rounding a corner to see massive double doors and a large amount of guards patrolling the hallway, accompanied by muffled screams from within the room. Tawahn quickly ducked back behind the corner and out of sight, commanding the others to do the same.

"There are a lot of them," he said, "How do you plan to get past?"

"Me and elf-boy will handle that," Rayen said, turning to Lunari and handing her their supply of explosives, "You set the bombs around the base of the doors."

"Get this stuff to Link and Princess Zelda as soon as they come out," Dek handed Leila the princess' sword, and she nodded.

"Let's have some fun," Rayen nodded and the hunter and the elf charged into the corridor, screaming. The first surprised guards could barely blink before they were knocked out with cold steel. Those remaining, caught off guard and terrified, panicked and fled the corridor with the two escaping prisoners in pursuit.

Dek and Rayen came to a sharp stop as the guards dashed around a corner.

"Well, that was easy," the elf said, surprised.

"They just don't make 'em like they used to," Rayen sighed.

The two walked back to the doors where Lunari had finished setting the bombs and Tawahn and Leila were standing off to the side, the latter holding the two Hylians' packs.

"I don't know if these will be powerful enough," Lunari said worriedly, "Those doors are thick."

"Let's hope it works," Rayen grabbed a lantern hanging from the wall, "Get around the corner for shelter," he instructed, following as the group complied. He turned around once he was a good distance from the doors and eyed the pile of makeshift bombs. "Here it goes," he let the lamp fly.

Link batted an incoming blade to the side and ducked another, spinning and taking out the two guards who had attacked him. Another approached from the side but was thrown across the room with a blast of golden magic from Zelda's outstretched palms. The princess leapt over a low swipe of a blade and lashed out with her foot, sending the attacking soldier to the ground. She raised a Nayru's Love shield just as a flurry of arrows streamed toward the two Hylians.

As Gahoch had pointed out; now that they had defeated the sorcerer they had to deal with the guards.

Link grimaced as a blade bit deep into his shoulder and another cut into his side. Zelda twisted away from an attack but another sword cut into her stomach, slicing the midriff off her already tattered gown. The felt an arrow grace her cheek when her shield dissipated even as she blasted an archer away with a bolt of magic. The two weren't going to last much longer…

As if in answer to their dire situation an explosion suddenly ripped through the large double doors nearby, tearing them from their hinges and tossing aside the nearby guards. The soldiers attacking the two Hylians were distracted long enough for Zelda to cast a weakening Din's Fire, throwing the attackers across the room. Without a word, the two dashed for the door, running past the many fallen guards and emerging into the corridor outside the chaotic room. They nearly collided with a group of people approaching from the depths of the smoke and Link prepared for another fight. He was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Link?" Dek said, surprised, "Zelda? What the heck happened to you two?" the elf noticed their many wounds and particularly Zelda's tattered appearance.

"Stupid question," the princess said, seeing Leila waiting with her pack and her sword and moving toward her. "Thanks, Leila," she grabbed her belongings and pulled the belt holding her sword, Aeolin, around her now exposed waist. She tossed Link's pack to the hero, "Now let's get out of here."

"Follow me," Tawahn said, stepping forward and running down the corridor, "We'll take the back way out."

"Good to see you again, Prince Tawahn," Zelda said, running beside him, "I'm sorry I can't say the same concerning your father."

Link dropped back and ran beside Dek, "Where have you guys been?" he asked, checking over his shoulder for pursuing guards.

"Prison," the elf answered, "Having a whole lot of fun," he finished sarcastically.

"Not as much as me," Link said grimly.

"You just liked the part where you got to take Zelda to a banquet in a beautiful gown."

"Shut up."

"Hate to break up the reunion, boys, but we're not out of this yet," Lunari unsheathed here swords after a host of guards poured into the corridor ahead of them.

"You know, I bet we're going to be laughing at the insanity of this whole situation fifty years from now," Rayen smiled grimly.

"If we live that long," Dek pointed out, fitting an arrow to his bow and killing a soldier before he even neared the party.

Tawahn dropped back next to Leila as the others charged forward to fight.

"You should get out of here," he said to the servant.

"As should you," she responded, "Do you really plan to run away with these people?"

"My father will have me killed if I stay," the prince sighed in despair, "I still can't believe that his actions are of his own doing."

"Your father may be against you, but the majority of the people are not. You command much loyalty in this country still."

"Maybe."

Any argument from Leila was interrupted as Rayen called back to them, stating that their path was clear.

"Leave, Leila," Tawahn spoke, sadness lacing his voice, "That's an order from your prince," Leila's eyes fell, "And a request…from your friend." The servant girl nodded sadly and stepped on her toes to rise up and gently lay a kiss upon the prince's cheek. Tawahn stood in stunned silence while she walked away without another word.

"Hey, Prince Casanova," Rayen's mocking voice freed the prince from his stupor, "We're on a bit of a tight schedule."

"Oh, right," Tawahn cleared his throat and composed himself, taking his place at the head of the group, "It's this way."

Link, Dek, and Rayen rolled their eyes as the group followed.

"So how can we be sure the back gate will be open?" Zelda asked, concentrating on their situation.

"It probably won't be," the prince answered honestly, "It's only used for deliveries, so unless we get lucky it'll be closed. But it's not typically heavily guarded so we could attempt to scale the wall, though that will take time. Our best chance for escape is to sneak into a delivery cart and wait until it leaves, which will most likely be tomorrow morning."

"That's our best plan?" Link asked skeptically.

"Yes. Even if we could get over the wall fast enough, we'd have soldiers all over us; patrolling the city and watching the wall around the city. We have to sneak out; not just make a dash for it."

Link nodded in response and the group continued in silence through the castle until Tawahn stopped before a wooden door.

"This leads to the main storage complex of the castle," he explained, "We'll have to sneak through here and reach the door in the back which takes us outside the castle. There should be two guards inside; don't hurt anyone else; they'll just be servants and suppliers."

"Anybody else find it strange that we haven't encountered any more guards during our little trip?" Lunari asked sarcastically as Tawahn led them through the door.

"It almost feels like a trap," Dek agreed.

"So be prepared," Zelda said simply.

"Aren't we always?"

"The fact that we didn't find more guards could just be luck," Tawahn pointed out, "But, if nothing else, there should be one at each of the doors in this room. That worries me. With the amount of supplies this castle uses, there are constantly two guards in this room, and we haven't seen anybody."

The prince reached the exit door and opened it, silently motioning for the group to move outside. The moment they did, rows of torches along the castle and the castle wall ignited, illuminating the grounds.

"Stupid fancy light tricks," Rayen muttered.

The Calatian palace stood on a hill, so it was easy for the escaping group to witness the entire scene that had been prepared for them. A group of castle guards was surrounding them, standing less than ten feet away with spears poised to kill. Atop the large castle wall further down the hill, just above the gate, was King Tawahn and a host of royal guards. Beyond that stood nearly the entire population of Calticia, their gazes focused intently on the Hylians and their comrades. Multiple buildings as well as the eastern tower of the castle itself were on fire, and the flames were spreading quickly despite the many efforts to extinguish the blaze.

Link sighed, "Hello, trap."

"This, my dear people," the king's deep voice carried through the air, "Is your beloved prince," he said the last word with disgust, "He has betrayed you, and in his hurry to abandon and flee his country he has freed dangerous prisoners and burned his own castle, as well as your homes."

"He would burn his country to discredit me?" the prince muttered weakly, his knees buckling. Zelda quickly caught him and steadied him.

"That lying bastard," Rayen growled, "Take him out, elf-boy." Dek, with bow in hand, looked ready to comply but Lunari placed a delicate hand on his arm.

"Think about how that would look if we attacked the king now," she pointed out, "Tawahn would be ruined, and we'd play into Tawahn Senior's hand."

"We can't just surrender," Rayen argued.

"If we want to help our friend, we've got no choice."

The bounty hunter looked ready to protest but Link stepped in, "She's right," the Hylian sighed, "But once we get away from the prince we'll get out of here. It will look like we're acting independently."

"The king will still use that," Zelda pointed out, "We can't do anything rash; the future of this country could depend on this moment."

"And the future of ours depends on you getting out of here alive," Link argued.

"I surrender!" Tawahn yelled, terminating the argument. The prince stepped forward and moved toward the guards, raising his hands submissively, "Do with me what you will."

A man stepped forward from among the soldier, clad in the blue robe of a Calatian royal advisor. "Hello, Nahkim," Tawahn greeted him.

"Hello, Prince Tawahn," the advisor spoke, "The king wishes for me to escort you to his side."

"I have one condition," the prince said, "My father must let these people go free. They have been wrongfully imprisoned and their fate should not be decided by mine."

"Only the king can grant your wish."

Tawahn nodded and the five others with him watched in silence as he was led through the ranks of soldiers and began to climb the ladder to the top of the castle wall.

"This is never going to work," Rayen muttered, "He'll end up dead."

"The prince knows what he's doing," Zelda said hopefully, "We'll just have to trust him."

Mikau stood, stone-faced, as the vague outlines of the Coshrak beasts slowly drew nearer the Hyrulian refugees through the heightening blizzard. It was saddening to see that so many of the monsters still remained, even after so many of the general's comrades had sacrificed their lives in this unending battle.

_Not unending_, he thought, _It all ends today, whether for our good or not. Either we triumph or Hyrule and its people are lost._

The general forced any negative thoughts from his mind. While he believed it was important to realize the stakes of the battle, he had to concentrate fully on his duty; to lead this army to the extent of his abilities.

He looked to his right and studied his newly appointed general. While he did doubt Haelstrom's abilities, and just how his combat would be affected by his age, the retired colonel was currently the best man for the job. Mikau glanced to his left and was strengthened slightly by the presence of Darunia, whose Gorons had arrived in the town just mere hours ago. According to the leader of the Gorons, the rock-people had been forced to steal la number of ships from the ocean harbor in order to travel the sea, and avoiding the harbor sheriff and his men had taken a good deal of time.

Whatever the reason, Mikau was relieved to have the strength of the thick-skinned Gorons on his side; though how long they could last in the freezing climate was a point of concern. As it was, they were covered in thick cloaks and still shivering. The incoming blizzard would not aid in resolving that problem.

Overall, the situation looked rather hopeless. The desperate army of Hyrule, forged mostly of civilian citizens, was vastly outnumbered. The exact ratio of defenders to beasts was unknown, but as the tide of Coshraks surged through the snow-covered land any thoughts that the odds were even were completely erased.

Mikau could feel the fright of his warriors; he could nearly hear the archers atop the fifteen foot wall shiver at the sight of their approaching doom. The Zoran general knew that no words could prepare the fighters for the battle that was to come, but still he found the need to speak.

"War is not glorious," he turned, projecting his voice over his meager collection of troops, "It is not right; it is not holy; it does not always bring fame and victory, but always death and tragedy; it is far more horrifying than words in epic tales could ever describe," Mikau paused, "But sadly, in this world it is an unavoidable necessity. We're fighting not by our own choice, but because it is all we can do to defend our lives, our families, our principles, our values, and our country. We've lost family, loved ones, friends, neighbors, soldiers, leaders, and kings. They've destroyed our homes, our land, and our cities. Some of us may feel like we've nothing left to live for; that there is no reason to fight. To all those I say this; fight for your country, fight for all that is good in this world, and fight for gift of life itself. That is what we must do today."

Mikau returned his gaze to the approaching beasts and allowed silence to descend over the army as the warriors mentally prepared for the coming battle.

"Nice speech," Darunia complimented, smiling slightly, "You could make a great king someday. Your people would follow someone like you."

"Princess Ruto is their leader," the general retorted, "And an excellent one at that."

"I'm not insulting her abilities," the Goron said with a twinkle in his eye, "I'm saying that you two would make a good pair. I'm sure the princess would agree."

Mikau stiffened abruptly and ignored the comment, his cheeks darkening the slightest amount. He quickly composed himself and turned his attention to the coming battle. The Coshraks were nearly in range of the Hyrulian bows.

"Archers ready!" the general yelled the command and the soldiers quickly obeyed, notching arrows to their strings, taking aim, and pulling the bowstring back. The tips of their arrows were aimed diagonally into the air so that they could travel as far as possible, but the wind was going to make accurate shots difficult to attain.

Mikau watched as the beasts continued their approach. With no sorcerer nearby to control them the Coshraks moved without order, charging over those who stumbled in the thick snow and approaching without any strategy. Their only objective was to kill; death flooded their thoughts. Mikau hoped this would be an advantage.

The beasts moved a step closer.

"Fire!" Mikau bellowed, and a volley of arrows flew into the sky.

The battle had begun…

"Are you prepared, general?" came the voice of the Great Fairy, who had changed her form to that of a normal Hylian female about thirty years of age; she was planning on accompanying the army to the coming battle, an idea that Kard had vehemently spoken out against. Beside the fairy, whose name had been revealed to be Marady, stood Mahalda, who had finished explaining the situation to his soldiers and now was deep in thought.

"Yes," Kard spoke in response to the fairy's question, "The men understand, but still I am surprised that they follow me. I have led them into death once, and it seems that we are charging into it yet again."

"We would follow you into an infinite number of deaths, Sir," a new voice spoke as its owner approached. Kard quickly recognized the royal soldier as Diggs, the man who had been responsible for Link and had frequently been chastised for the boy's numerous disasters.

Diggs saluted the general and stood solemnly, though it was clear that something weighed on his mind.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Kard asked.

"I was meaning to ask you about this before we…died, Sir," the soldier responded, "I wanted to know if you had an idea of Link's fate after he left Hyrule, Sir."

"I presume you think that Impa the Sheikah was wrong to send him off with the princess."

"I do not doubt his abilities, Sir. But what worries me is that he has a tendency to deal with situations in an extremely rash way without thinking of consequences. I'm not sure that he is mature enough for the duty appointed to him, Sir."

"I agree with you, Lieutenant," Kard sighed, "But we have no choice except to believe that they will be okay. In response to your question; communication with the princess and the boy has been impossible, even with Impa's powers as a sage."

"Thank you, Sir," the soldier said in gratitude, though his fears still remained, "I want you to know, Sir, that the men all feel the same as I do; we will follow you wherever you lead us."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

"You're welcome, General," with that said, Diggs returned to his squad and Marady spoke.

"It is time," she said simply.

A determined look steeled Kard's gaze, "Let's do it."

**Author's Notes**

This chapter's almost 6,000 words and originally it was supposed to cover the entire next chapter. I guess I got carried away. I hope everyone likes it, and don't forget to review.


	30. Chapter 30: Hyrule's Stand

**Chronicles of Zelda I: Darkness Rising**

**Chapter 30: Hyrule's Stand**

**Disclaimer: **The **Legend of Zelda** is property of **Nintendo**

"Why are you doing this, Father?" Tawahn asked softly, sadness heavy in his voice. Hearing his son address him so caused King Tawahn's eyes to flash with sadness for a brief second, but that moment did not go unnoticed by the prince. "I know you're not in control, Father," he continued, "And I don't know what's wrong but you must let me help you." The struggle which was seemingly taking place in the king's mind, made evident by the strain in his eyes and face, slowly ceased, and the cold glare of hatred returned.

"How kind," King Tawahn sneered, "Offering to help 'daddy' out. There's nothing you can do for him, boy."

"Who are you?"

"You will know soon enough," the stranger spoke through the king's mouth, "But right now I suggest you worry more about the lives of you and your friends."

"You must let them go," the prince argued, "You do not need them anymore."

"On the contrary," the king said, "They have not exhausted their usefulness yet," he turned to the Calatian audience, "Citizens of Calatia," he boomed, "This is the prince who has betrayed you!" As he gestured to the younger Tawahn many shouts of agreement rose into the air, though, greatly angering the king, a few voices still rang out in the prince's defense. "He has committed treason and turned on you, his people, with malevolent and horrifying intents. He-"

"I have done nothing wrong!" the prince shouted in desperation, his voice overpowering his father's, "My father is not in control of his actions. You must not heed him!" The king's sword was pulled from its sheath at this moment, and the ruler raised it above his head as if to cut the prince down. The blade fell, but the struggle returned to the king's mind and the weapon stopped just above the younger man's head. The monarch's arms began to shake and he gritted his teeth, straining against some unknown force, but the prince continued without moving, "See how he acts! You know that these are not the ways of your king; he is being manipulated!" Excited murmuring was heard throughout the crowd; some claimed the prince was insane while others were beginning to believe him. The younger Tawahn turned to face his father, whose arms were still struggling with his sword. Upon seeing the face of his son, the king grimaced and, with much effort, tossed the blade to the side where it clattered atop the stone wall.

"My son…" he said, his eyes gentle but his voice strained, "You must run…I may hurt you if you stay…Please, go…I am sorry…"

"I will not leave, Father," the prince said defiantly, and his look darkened as the thing inside the monarch regained control.

"I will not kill you yet, boy," said the voice, "You have proven to be stronger than I had originally judged. Guards, bind the prince and show him to his room in the castle." A set of royal guards complied and Tawahn's hands were tied behind his back before he was led forcefully from the top of the wall, down a set of stairs. "People of Calatia," the king said loudly, "I apologize for my actions. I was hardly able to control myself when I witnessed how traitorous my own son has become. I assure you he will be punished…"

Link and his companions breathed a sigh of relief as Tawahn was led safely out of sight.

"He's actually alive," Rayen commented, disbelief in his voice, "Maybe he was right about his father; there could be something else at work here."

"I know there is," Link said quietly.

"So you think they're gonna let us out of here?" Dek asked, looking around at the guards that surrounded them.

"As for you, Foreigners," King Tawahn was facing the weary travelers, speaking as if to answer the elf's question, "Your escapade through my lands ends here. Guards, dispose of them," he waved his hand dismissively.

"This guy just doesn't get it," Link drew his sword, "We're still gonna get out of here, and this whole fighting-off-guards-thing is getting really old."

"Get to the cart to our right," Zelda said, "It'll give us a fast way down the hill." The Calatian soldiers had, by now, begun marching toward the allies as if to smother them. "Get ready," Zelda formed a small ball of flame in her hidden palms, "Wait for the explosion." Rayen opened his mouth as if to ask what she was talking about when the princess hurled the sphere of magic into the group of soldiers to her right side. Upon contact with the ground, the small flame exploded into a powerful Din's Fire and expanded, throwing guards back and leaving a large hole in their ranks; and a straight path to the empty cart.

The comrades charged toward the wagon before the soldiers recovered and leapt upon it. Zelda grabbed the reigns of the two horses attached to the cart and pulled back, surprising the steeds into a blind run down the hill. Link, Lunari, and Dek picked off attacking soldiers and the princess handed the reigns to Rayen.

"I'm gonna use Farore's Wind to get us up on the wall," she explained.

"You can't take us all," Link argued, "After all the magic you've used lately it'll drain you. I'll use my hookshot and take one other."

"Too risky and too time consuming," Zelda pointed out, "I can do this." The hero looked ready to object further but merely nodded as the cart careened down the hill, nearing the large stone wall. "Grab onto my shoulders," the princess instructed; her demand was immediately followed. Closing her yes and falling into deep concentration, she slowly formed a green light around their bodies. Link watched in alarm as the horses broke away from the cart and it rolled toward the stone blockade. Just as he braced for impact, he felt the familiar magic, along with the disorientation that comes with using it, and found himself momentarily blinded by a flash and then atop the castle wall. Zelda gasped and slumped, falling into Link's waiting arms and breathing heavily from exertion.

Dek loosed two arrows and took out the two approaching soldiers while Rayen looked below for a way off of the high wall. To his surprise, a cart filled with cloth sacks of some kind was waiting below them. The driver of the wagon looked up and beckoned the bounty hunter down.

_Don't really have a choice but to trust him…_

"Down onto the cart!" Rayen yelled, directing Link to the edge of the wall. The Hylian, supporting Zelda, understood and leapt from the walkway with the princess by his side. Lunari and Dek followed, and then the bounty hunter, after which the driver of the wagon immediately snapped his two steeds onward, and they thundered away from the castle with the cart behind them. A number of civilians attempted to mob the escaping wagon, one even managing to tear Zelda's bag from her back, but to no avail; the skilled driver soon escaped the crowds.

"Who are you?" Link asked their rescuer once they were somewhat safe.

"Haldamir," the man answered, "I think you may know my son."

The name registered in Link's mind, "You're Amir's father?" he asked quickly.

"Yes," Haldamir paused, "I was imprisoned for speaking out against the king; my son was exiled."

"How can we trust you?"

"You don't have a choice if you plan on escaping the country," the Calatian pointed out as he directed the cart down a narrow street, "You can stay at my place for the night; you won't be found. You'll have to set off tomorrow."

As Link agreed Dek looked down the road to see two steeds and a strange sphere-shaped creature rapidly approaching the passenger-laden wagon, kicking up dust as they came.

"Looks like the soldiers found us," Rayen said, studying the same thing.

"We can't turn around," Haldamir said, "You'll have to fight them." Rayen readied his crossbow while Lunari drew her twin blades. Link was preoccupied trying to keep the semi-conscious Zelda in the cart and, curiously, Dek did not ready his bow.

"What are you doing, elf-boy?" Rayen asked, confused.

"I don't think those are soldiers," Dek gazed ahead. Link, too, turned his eyes to the road and noticed an important fact as the two horses neared the cart. The coat of one of the steeds was a chestnut color; a color he had only ever seen on one horse in his life.

"It's Epona!" he said with excitement, then realized who was atop the mare, "Don't attack! It's Malon!" the others gave him confused looks, "She's a friend from back home," he quickly explained.

Haldamir pulled the wagon to a stop, as did Malon and her Gerudo companion with their steeds, when the two parties neared. The creature that had been traveling beside the two came to a stop and stood, revealing itself to be a large Goron. Another creature that resembled a reptile was perched on the back of the black horse; the mount of the Gerudo woman.

"Link!" Malon called out excitedly as the boy climbed out of the wagon, supporting Zelda, who had insisted on getting out so as greet their friend. Epona charged toward the hero, shoving her muzzle into his face and nearly knocking him over as he laughed and patted her affectionately. Malon dismounted, "And Zelda!" she studied the princess, "What happened to you?"

"Very long story," Zelda smiled, "I'll definitely tell you later. It's so good to see you."

"I completely agree," Link said as Malon quickly embraced both of her friends.

"I can't believe you're here," the farm girl said, relief evident in her voice, "We were all so worried about you."

"We're going to have to save the talk for later," Haldamir pointed out, "Those soldiers'll find us soon."

"What soldiers?" Malon said in confusion, "You mean you've got Calatian soldiers on your tail?"

"Uh, yeah," Link said simply.

"Then what are you standing here for?" the girl said angrily, "Get back in the wagon!"

"Fire!" Mikau roared and another volley of arrows flew into the sky, plummeting down toward the Coshrak forces. The projectiles were doing little to stop the beasts, though; it took many shots to fell just a single enemy. "Fire at will!" the general ordered as the creatures came within direct firing range and advanced on the wall, "Draw your swords! Defend the gate!"

"You heard him, men!" Ingo barked, directing a portion of the Hylians to the gate below while he left some above to defend the wall before charging down himself.

The Coshraks were now sprinting madly toward the wall at an almost unbelievable pace, especially considering the snow that blanketed the ground and was now falling through the sky. The wave or enemies hit, and the majority of the beasts threw themselves into the weak gate, smashing it and tearing it apart with their bare hands.

"Gorons!" Darunia yelled, "Hold that gate!"

"Archers! Take down the attackers at the gate!" Mikau ordered, then watched in surprise as a number of Coshraks leapt up the fifteen foot wall, grabbing the edge and pulling themselves over. The archers wouldn't be able to defend themselves in the narrow space atop the wall.

"Zora! To me!" Mikau boomed and charged into action, his fin blades gutting a beast as he leapt in the air and drop-kicked another with both feet. The Zora warriors, hearing his call, scrambled up the ladders and engaged the Coshraks. "Cover the archers!" the general commanded, "Archers, keep working on the beasts at the gate!"

The Coshraks were relentlessly attacking the wooden gate, making progress although Gorons braced the door and Hylians frantically reinforced it with more supports. The first beast, finally using his massive war hammer, swung with all his strength and splintered a portion of the gate. Though he was immediately slain by a Goron's broadsword, others charged in after him, widening the gap until there was nothing left of the door. The beasts poured in, demolishing the first ranks of Gorons and Hylians and filtering into the village.

"Push them back!" Ingo yelled, "Don't let them break our ranks!" The realized that is was an especially dangerous game now; if the Coshraks broke the Hyrulian ranks they could surround the defenders and obliterate them. The Hyrulians had to bring the fight back outside of the Halfling village, where the wall would keep that event from occurring, though at the same time corner them.

Ingo grunted as he bent back to avoid the reach of a Coshrak axe and killed his attacker. He turned toward another and bellowed a war cry, charging madly.

_I'm getting too old for this…_

Ruto screamed in anger as she plunged her fin blade into her opponent's neck and severed his head. The princess was into the flow of the battle now, moving as smoothly as the river that flows from Zora's Domain back in her home. She knew she was ignoring every piece of advice offered to her on the matter of her involvement in the battle, but she refused to hide as her people fought and died for a just cause. For the moment, this was where she belonged; she felt like she had been born to fight here.

The presence of Impa fighting very near to her atop the village wall was somewhat unnerving, though. Ruto felt as if the Sheikah's eyes could pierce her disguise, which, she realized, was basically true. The hooded cloak and Zoran armor she wore could conceal her from comrades, but not a fellow sage. However, if Impa knew the truth, she said nothing, and Ruto silently thanked her for allowing her this opportunity.

The princess knew that she should not be wasting her thoughts on such trivial matters when the future of Hyrule hung in the balance. It was as she turned her concentration to the battle that she realized how hopeless the situation truly was. The Coshraks were swarming up the wall like insects as others finally broke the Hyrulian ranks and encircled the defenders. Thousands of beasts still had not yet even fought, but were pressing on toward the wall to take the place of those who fell.

The Hyrulians would all die…

Something to Ruto's right caught her eye and drew attention away from the battle. A flicker of light appeared just outside the left flank of the Coshrak army and expanded. It tore a hole through reality as it grew, and for a moment the princess imagined she was seeing the green of Hyrule field.

_I must be going crazy…_

Any doubts about her sanity were erased, though, as hundreds of soldiers charged, roaring and bellowing battle cries, through the shimmering portal.

Very familiar looking soldiers…

"It's General Kard!" Impa yelled in realization, showing her astonishment at seeing those who were though to be dead and ignoring her Sheikan training.

The Coshraks, confused by the magic that had just occurred, paused. Some turned to face the fierce new menace, but it was an effort in vain. Kard led the soldiers in a brutal onslaught, charging over the first lines of beasts and driving a wedge into the enemy forces. The new Hyrulian troops, fed by rage and thoughts of revenge, as well as an untold number of other emotions, slaughtered hundreds of Coshraks before the beasts even gathered themselves for a counterassault.

The tired defenders, witnessing this event, renewed their courage and determination and bellowed to match the war cries of Kard's troops, using the beasts' surprise to their advantage. The defenders atop the wall decimated their opponents, but the Hyrulians below continued to encounter trouble fighting off the enemies that surrounded them. As if in answer to their dire situation, a call rang out from the direction of the village, behind the defenders.

It was not a Coshrak cry, and it was unlike any Ruto had ever heard. The sources of the call soon came into view, and the princess was overwhelmed by emotions of gratitude as scores of Halflings poured from the village roads, fully armored and armed. The Halfling soldiers, with amazing ferocity, overwhelmed the Coshraks who had circled around behind the Hyrulians and freed the defenders from attack on both sides. The combined troops engaged their enemies and slowly forced the beasts back outside of the village walls.

Kard's strategic move had been completed; his wedge in the Coshrak forces effectively split the remaining enemy ranks in two. The general trusted Mikau to understand his strategy and take care of the beasts closer to the wall while his forces engaged the larger rear of the opposing army.

The Hyrulians may have gained the advantage for the moment, but the battle was far from over.

Ingo winced as a blade grazed his shoulder, soaking his sleeve in blood and drawing a satisfied growl from his attacker. He blocked the beast's next swipe with his own sword, his arms shaking against the strength of his opponent. The Hylian, thinking quickly, spun his blade around and let the Coshrak's broadsword fall past him before plunging his weapon into the enemy's gut and twisting. The creature howled in pain and crashed to the ground.

Ingo felt little joy at his small victory, however. His soldiers were falling all around him and, though they each seemed to be killing a good number of beasts, it was disheartening. The general scanned the battlefield with his eyes, which focused in surprise on one particular scene.

Talon was locked in combat with a large Coshrak, straining under the beast's deadly battle axe as he held it away from his body with his Hylian sword. The creature was victorious in the contest of strength, though, and Talon fell to the ground on his back, the axe dropping into the ground just a hair's breadth to the side of his face. The farmer lay, injured and helpless, as the creature raised its weapon for the final blow.

Ingo's mind, in the heat of battle, suddenly flashed back to an event which occurred days earlier.

_The farmhand watched as Malon packed her horse, saying farewell to her father with a long embrace. Talon, with tears forming in his eyes, turned and walked sadly away. Ingo slowly stepped forward to say his goodbyes as well._

_"So you're really leaving, eh?" he said sourly, "Never though you'd be the kind to do something this crazy. It's that boy, isn't it? I always told your father he was a bad influence."_

_Malon smiled, accustomed to Ingo's endlessly grumpy attitude. "I'm going to miss you too, Uncle Ingo," she said, giving him a quick embrace that he didn't know quite how to react to. In truth, Ingo Haelstrom was in no way related to the girl, but long ago Malon had awarded him the affectionate title of 'Uncle'. "But don't worry; I'll come back."_

_"Don't try to change my mind about this with all this mushy stuff," the farmhand said, "I still think you're crazy."_

_Malon sighed and looked off into the distance, "So do I," she said quietly, then returned her eyes to the retired colonel, "Ingo, promise me you'll take care of my father."_

_"There are professional baby-sitters for that job," Ingo joked, but then realized the girl was serious._

_"Promise me," she said again, her eyes staring up at him, pleading._

_Ingo looked at her for a moment, "Alright…I promise…"_

_I made a promise…_

Ingo steeled his nerves and charged toward the beast assaulting his friend. Time seemed to slow in that instant; the axe of the Coshrak fell as Talon stared up in fright; Ingo poured all his strength into his legs, running desperately; the axe fell still closer; the farmhand leapt into the air, flying toward his enemy. His shoulder slammed into the Coshrak's body, sending the beast to the ground and disrupting the path of the axe so that it fell from the owner's hands onto the ground beside Talon; time accelerated to its normal speed.

The beast roared in anger and rose to its feet, lashing out with its enormous arm and smashing its fist into Ingo's face. The farmhand collapsed to the ground from the reeling blow and his opponent stomped a large foot down onto his chest. Ingo could feel his ribs crack under the pressure and he grit his teeth in agony as the beast repeated the devastating attack. The general's hand searched around blindly for his blade as the blows of his enemy rained down upon him. Finally he felt the familiar hilt of his sword and gripped it, swinging upward and catching the Coshrak off-guard. The sword severed a few fingers and cut a deep gash in the beast's chest, eliciting a roar of pain as the creature stumbled backward.

Ingo grimaced as he struggled to his feet, his sword and light armor seeming to weigh ten times as much as they had just minutes ago. His opponent had recovered his axe and stared down at the general, towering far over his head. The weary Hylian stood as straight as his broken ribs would allow, drawing his only source of energy from his adrenaline.

The beast, taking its time sizing up its opponent that it had underestimated, swung his massive axe through the air with ease, displaying his strength. Ingo did not flinch, continuing to eye his enemy carefully. The Coshrak finally seemed to have had enough of this standoff and charged forward, raising its axe above its head.

Ingo, knowing that he could not dodge his opponent forever and that his injuries severely handicapped his speed, did not move as the beast came at him. Just as the battleaxe descended toward him, he raised his sword and lunged forward, plunging his blade into the Coshrak's neck and up through its head. It was too late to save his own life, Ingo knew, for even as he lunged the axe cut into his shoulder and down through his chest and stomach, severing his left arm and nearly splitting him in two, leaving a fatally deep gash where it had passed.

The Coshrak stared down in horror at this man who had beaten him before finally falling back onto the ground, dead. Ingo allowed himself a brief smile before he, too, fell into the bloodstained snow.

_When was the last time I smiled…It's been too long. Doesn't really matter now, anyway…I hope that when I get to where I'm going I have friends as good as the one's I made here. Goodbye…_

The farmhand vaguely noticed Talon huddling over his body, shedding tears, before his world went dark.

"Take him down," Mikau ordered the two archers nearest him, pointing toward an exceptionally large beast who was slaughtering Hylians all about him with ease. The Zoran general assumed it to be the leader of the Coshraks; it was the largest by far and was wielding a massive broadsword. The other creatures followed wherever he carved a path, charging through the Hyrulian defensives.

Mikau watched in dismay as two arrows pierced the beast's flesh in its shoulder and chest but did nothing to impede its rampage. The two archers immediately fired again, and another time, but the creature's skin was too thick to pierce with their projectiles. The monster continued leading his troops toward the wall, pushing back the Hyrulian forces.

The Zoran general motioned for the two archers to cease fire before looking down to see another soldier fall to the leader's blade. Deciding that the beast must be stopped, Mikau dove from the wall as the Coshrak passed under him. He held his forearm blades in front of him as he fell, aiming for the leader's neck; the beast, though, seeing his approach, attempted to sidestep the attack. Mikau's blades bid deeply into its chest and shoulders, infuriating the creature.

The general tried to flip so that he hit the ground feet first but the effort was in vain; he did not have a sufficient amount of time. He landed on his back upon the soft snow and rolled, barely dodging the blade that crashed down beside him.

The leader of the Coshraks roared in anger and attacked again, continuing his barrage so that all Mikau was given time to accomplish was one desperate dodge after another. The general, though, as the beast's sword fell toward him, chose to roll forward instead of to the side, passing underneath his opponent. The Zoran held his fin blades out, cutting gashes in the leader's legs, and leapt as he came up behind the creature, twirling and scoring numerous hits to his enemy's unprotected back.

Mikau threw himself back just as his opponent's blade swung around in a vicious arc to meet him; the general's life was saved for the exchange of a small gash made in his chest. He gritted his teeth and ignored the pain, now standing fully upright to face his enemy. The other Hyrulians and Coshraks had spread out to form a circle around the two fighters, ceasing in their battle so that they could see which of their leaders would triumph.

The Coshrak leader now roared and charged, swinging his broadsword in a low horizontal arc that Mikau avoided by leaping into the air. The general cut into his opponent's arm as it passed, but was caught by surprise when the beast's other arm punched into his back from behind, sending him plowing into the ground with a sickening crack.

Mikau rose slowly and painfully, turning to charge his enemy. He attacked viciously but intelligently, weaving between his opponent's attacks and carving numerous gashes into the beasts hide. After the Coshrak was bleeding profusely from many wounds and seemingly slowing down, Mikau leapt up and aimed his blades for the creature's head. The leader, though, jerked his head aside with amazing speed and clamped his deadly jaws onto the general's outstretched arm. Mikau unwillingly screamed in pain as his opponent shook its head rapidly, flinging the Zoran around and tearing into his arm. Raising his free arm, the general concentrated and released his fin blade, firing it at the beast's face like a boomerang. It cut through the enemy's eye and forehead, spraying blood onto both fighters and eliciting a howl of pain as well as freeing the Hyrulian from capture.

Mikau fell to the ground as his blade came back to him, clutching his mangled arm. The Coshrak, with blood pouring from its eye socket, swung his sword blindly in a mad rage, the flat side catching the general in the ribs and throwing him across the makeshift arena. He raised his head to see his opponent stalking toward him, broadsword in hand. The Coshrak soon reached him, towering overhead and looking down at the warrior with something akin to respect. The beast raised its sword…

…and howled in pain, flailing wildly and seeming as if there was something stinging its back that it couldn't reach. As it turned, Mikau realized that the assessment was basically true; a hooded Zoran warrior clung to the creature's back, his fin blades wedged between the beast's shoulders.

Although the general was thankful, he was also a bit angered and surprised that a Zoran soldier would interfere in a one-on-one battle. It was against warrior code.

The Coshrak finally grabbed the intruder in its massive hand and slammed him into the ground. As the newcomer rose, Mikau felt as if an arrow had pierced his heart. The hood had fallen from the Zoran warrior's head, revealing her to be Princess Ruto. The beast, unaware and uncaring of this fact, swung his blade down toward the interferer with tremendous force. Ruto raised her fin blades in vain to block the attack, but the broadsword shattered the natural weapon on her right arm, severing her hand through the middle of her forearm. The princess screamed in agony and fell to the ground, cradling her wounded arm. The leader of the Coshraks prepared to bring its sword down on her body but suddenly a pair of fin blades exploded from its neck, severing its head as they were pulled outward.

Mikau leapt off the beast's back as it fell to the ground, eliciting a cheer from the Hyrulian observers. The nearby Coshraks, seeing their leader defeated, whatever the circumstances, howled in fright and anger, most turning to flee this battle. The Hyrulians, encouraged by their general's victory, charged after them, adrenaline racing as they slaughtered their opponents. This one victory turned the tide of the battle as the Coshraks lost their nerve and fled, the defenders pursuing them and leaving none alive.

Mikau kneeled over his injured princess, scooping her up in his strong arms. She seemed to have lost feeling in her injured arm, which, the general figured, was probably a bad thing, for as he lifted her she opened her eyes and gazed up at him.

"Princess, you should not have come out here," he said strictly, "It is far too-"

"Oh, shut up," Ruto said playfully, grabbing Mikau's head with her good arm and pulling him down to give him a kiss he would never forget.

"Alright let me look at those wounds," Zelda said, wringing out a cloth soaked in alcohol and water as Link sad wearily down upon the single bed in the room Haldamir had told the group that they could sleep in. It had not yet been decided yet which of the five would get the comfort of the bed; Dek had said something about later playing a game of cards for it.

In truth, they all felt like just drifting off to sleep, but were unwilling to let their first chance since Halthierien to relax together like normal friends pass them by. Haldamir had assured them that they were safe here for at least one night, and after sleeping for a few hours they had decided to enjoy their "night off", as Rayen had put it. Once they were out of Calatia in just a few days they could sleep easily. Malon and Alria had already gone out to buy food, a deck of cards, and some clothes for Zelda, since nobody had brought any extra, with what was left of Link's money after paying off Brigade and Slick; Haldamir had told them that he knew somebody that would gladly transport them from the country on his ship for free. The two mercenaries had disappeared; Brigade had said something about going out to scout for information, and Slick was probably annoying somebody or causing mischief. Dek and Rayen had set up a wooden target in the living room of the house and were trying to best each other at a game of darts while Lunari laid back and watched. Zelda has insisted the Link clean his wounds, knowing that they were numerous, and after the hero refused she had literally pulled him up into the room where he sat now. Lunari had, of course, made a comment about how the two wanted some "alone time".

"Do we have to do this?" Link asked, "I'm perfectly fine."

"I saw how many times you got hit out there," Zelda argued, "Now hurry up and take your shirt off."

"You fought too," Link grumbled as he pulled his tunic off over his head; he had already disposed of the dress tunic given to him for the banquet and donned his familiar green one. The hero, clad in his brown pants, raised an eyebrow at Zelda, whose cheeks were tinted slightly pink, "Why don't you have to go through this 'treatment'?" he asked, finishing his statement.

"Well sorry, Link, but I'm not taking my shirt off for you," Zelda retorted.

"It's not like there's much left of it anyway," Link mumbled, though the princess heard him clearly. And although his statement was true; Zelda was still wearing the tattered banquet dress since her pack had been lost, she glared at him. In reality, the gown, or what was left of it, didn't look as bad after having been washed by Lunari while Zelda bathed.

"You know that was your fault," the princess stated, dabbing some of the alcohol-water mixture onto a gash in Link's shoulder with a cloth, "The stupid chandelier is what ripped the bottom, and I believe that leaping up there was your idea."

"Well the other one wasn't me," Link pointed out, wincing as his treatment continued and the stinging sensation shot through his body, "The attack that left it in two pieces."

"What do you think happened to Din and Nayru?" Zelda changed the subject suddenly.

"The king needs them for something," Link said, frowning thoughtfully, "That much is clear. He's manipulating everybody, even Halberd, but I have no idea what he's planning. Tawahn seemed to think that someone else was pulling his father's strings."

"Could be that sorcerer," Zelda though aloud, "But I don't think even he is powerful enough to control someone like what Tawahn was thinking. I mean- he _was _beaten by _you_."

"Ha-aha-aha," Link laughed falsely, "Maybe I shouldn't have dragged you back here and should have just let the king have his way with you."

"You would never do that," Zelda pointed out.

"No, but I would think about it."

"No you wouldn't. Even if you did, you'd feel guilty," the princess continued cleaning the hero's wounds, bandaging some of the larger with a roll of cloth from Malon's pack, "Something called a conscience."

"Which can be easily disregarded."

Zelda pressed the alcohol-soaked rag onto a large gash on Link's back, causing him to unwillingly gasp in pain. "You know, you're a lot tougher then most guys. My other patients usually howl in pain when they get cleaned up," the princess complimented.

"You mean the little girls in the castle?" Link said, taking in air as the stinging sensation assaulted his back.

"Why is that when I compliment you, you still make fun of me?" Zelda said, sighing overdramatically.

"Lots of talent and practice."

The princess ignored him and moved back into his line of sight, beginning to clean two large gashes on the hero's face; one across his forehead and another extending down his cheek from his ear to his chin. "Both of these are going to leave scars," she said, dabbing the cloth across Link's forehead.

"Scars are something to be proud of," the hero said, "They show where you've been in life."

"To a royal banquet?" Zelda joked, "It'll be interesting when you explain where you got these from to your grandchildren. It'll definitely make a good story."

"So will the one about the half-naked princess and the tentacles of doom."

"Right up there next to the one where the brave hero rides a phantos off a cliff."

"To rescue an entire town, of course."

"Yes; and was saved by a very beautiful damsel, if I remember correctly."

"Isn't that a little backwards?"

"It was getting to cliché anyway," the princess threw the cloth she had been using into a wooden pail and picked it up by the handle, "I guess we're done; let's go play for the bed."

"Zelda," Link said hesitantly, stopping the princess at the door, "Thanks for caring."

**Author's Notes:**

And so the story continues to grow ever closer to its end. I'm thinking there should only be a few more chapters, though my judgment seems to be wrong often times. I'm kind of at a dilemma, though, so I decided to ask everyone's opinion on the matter.

I've basically got three choices here.

I can choose to finish this story but set it up for a sequel. This means that a lot of loose ends wouldn't be tied up just yet and it would end, in a way, at a sort of cliffhanger. The sequel would finish everything up (bad guy is defeated, everyone's happy, etc.). Now that would seem like a good idea, and it was my original plan, but it is very likely that I'm going to have a lot less time on my hands soon. I'll be a lot busier than usual and next year I'm going into college, so whatever I don't finish between now and then will sadly be left unfinished. It is very likely that the next story in the series won't be finished.

The second choice is to end this story without setting it up for a sequel and to pursue a story in the Final Fantasy VIII section, which I've wanted to work on for quite some time. That story, though, would be shorter, less epic, and more action-oriented. There would be less world-building attributes and less enormous battles. It's an avenue that I'm somewhat interested in, though.

The third choice is to just finish this story and be done, so that nobody will be left hanging and it can just be over. I would gladly continue to write, and I've got some awesome ideas for a sequel, but I don't want to leave it undone.

So, please review and express your opinion.

This chapter was one of my favorites, by the way, so I hope you like it.


	31. Chapter 31: Repercussions

**The Chronicles of Zelda: Darkness Rising**

**Chapter 31: Repercussions**

Link walked casually down the stairs into the living room of Haldamir's unexpectedly large and lavish dwelling, resisting the temptation to whistle innocently and arouse unneeded suspicion. As it was, Lunari's inquisitive gaze immediately shot to the hero, her eyes following him from her position on the sofa beside Dek, but her stare was ignored as Link nonchalantly studied the comfortable room. The makeshift dartboard that Rayen and Dek had created earlier was suspended on the wall across the room, surrounded by a number of holes where the two competitors had surprisingly missed with their heavy crossbow bolt 'darts'. Their game must have ended early, though not before an unsuccessful attempt to veil the damage, because Link had passed Rayen in the second floor hallway after his 'injury treatment', and the hero had fully explained 'Operation Lighten', so dubbed, to the hunter.

In addition to a number of large armchairs, oil lamps, and storage crates, twin sofas had been arranged near the dartboard, facing each other and separated by a low, oval table. Link's gaze finally rested on his companions, who had been relaxing on the furniture against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Lunari finally asked, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing," Link replied smugly, seeming content to stay standing.

"Where's Zelda?" the Elven girl raised an eyebrow.

"Upstairs."

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing."

"What's she doing?"

"Nothing."

"Uh," Lunari said, exasperated, "What did you say when she said..._you know_…when she…" the girl hinted with more suggestion in her voice than truly necessary.

"When she said what?"

"Don't be a moron," Lunari said angrily, "I know full well what she was going up there to do, and I refuse to believe you're a stupid as you're acting."

"Uh…thanks," Link said uncertainly.

Lunari groaned and rose from the sofa, stalking toward Link, "You better not have broken her heart, you jerk," she warned as she passed the hero, who was trying desperately to keep the amusement from his face. As the Elven girl marched up the stair, unaware, Link looked to Dek, who had begun to follow, gave his friend a slight nod, and held up three fingers, closed his fist, and held up two. The elf nodded in understanding and walked at the hero's side, trailing behind Lunari.

"You know I should stop you," he said quietly.

"Yep," Link replied, "But I also know that the second you try anything Rayen will leap out from wherever he's watching us and knock you out."

"Fair enough," Dek shrugged.

Lunari had now reached the door to the bedroom where Zelda had tended Link's wounds and was pounding on it mercilessly, calling the princess' name. Occasionally phrases detailing Link's foolishness and stupidity would slip from her mouth, until she finally grew exasperated and reached for the handle, swinging the door open quickly.

To Link's satisfaction, the second the door moved inward a large sheet, intended for the beds but instead folded and disguised cleverly as a rug beneath Lunari's feet, spread out and flew upward, engulfing the girl up to her shoulders, where the rope linked to the perimeter of the sheet contracted. The cloth imprisonment effectively rendered her limbs useless before a mattress, with the addition of wooden wheels to its underside, swung down from its place attached to the ceiling of the bedroom and collided with the Elf's ankles, tripping her onto the platform, which rocketed across the hallway with its powerful momentum. It passed through a doorway directly opposite that of the bedroom and traveled roughly down a flight of stairs, gaining speed. Flying through another passage, Lunari's vessel soared through an open door and into the room which, in a house as large as Haldamir's, was reserved completely for an enormous bath.

Link and Dek raced into the room in time to see the mattress hit the ramp the hero had created and soar halfway across the bath, though its size more closely resembled a pond, and land with a splash in the water. The bath, shaped like a pool, only reached a depth of five feet at the center and so it was that Lunari was able to fight her way from the sheet and stand in the center, her chin barely breaking the surface. The girl's wavy blue hair now fell straight, dripping with moisture, and she was breathing heavily, making the death glare she directed at Link all the more feral.

"I'm gonna kill you," she growled, her gaze fixed on the Hylian who had barely finished roaring with laughter but looked as if he was about to start again. Dek, for his part, managed to contain his own laughter, though the equally amused look on his face, despite the guilty look that came with it, garnered Lunari's attention as well, "Don't think you're not getting it too, Elf-boy," she said, borrowing Rayen's nickname for the Elf, "I'm not even gonna ask why you didn't stop him."

"That's good, because he really didn't have much of a choice," Rayen stepped forward from the shadows in the corner of the room. Zelda timidly appeared from another side, attempting in vain to contain her quiet laughter.

"Zelda?" Lunari gasped in disbelief, "You were in on this?"

"Sorry, Lunari," the princess smiled, "It was either eat or be eaten," she finished dramatically.

"Don't worry, though," Link spoke, "You'll have company. And if they're on schedule, they should be arriving…now."

"Boss! Boss!" Slick's voice interrupted Lunari's retort as the reptilian raced into the room, "They're coming; just got into the living room!"

"Good job, Slick," Link said, nodding to Rayen and looking to Zelda, "Places."

Slick quickly scrambled into the rafters of the large room, moving directly above Lunari, who was still attempting to free herself from the rope around her shoulders, and gripping another rope tied to a large beam. The reptilian lowered this cord down and silently descended behind the Elven girl, quickly attaching his rope to the one that bound her and racing back into the heights of the room. Using a pulley, Slick managed to hoist Lunari up so that her feet were no longer touching the bath floor, effectively suspending her in the water so that she could not swim away; a new string of curses issued forth from her mouth as this happened.

Rayen and Link hid themselves in the shadows of the corners on either side of the entrance, gripping ropes, which were attached to pulleys hanging above the doorway, in their hands. Zelda, meanwhile, melted back into the shadows, a relatively easy task in the dim lighting of the bath. The room, minus Lunari's occasional ranting, which included a warning to whoever was approaching to stay away from the bath, plunged into silence.

Mere seconds passed before the voices of Malon and Alria could be heard as the two girls cautiously moved through the hall that led to the bath, conferring with each other as to their companions' whereabouts. No sooner had they set foot inside the room than Link and Rayen pulled their cords, causing the loops of rope around the two newcomers' feet to shoot up and bind them in the same way that Lunari had been tied.

Malon could barely scream before Link used a Farore's Wind spell and teleported the two directly over the center of the bath, on either side of Lunari, who merely sighed in annoyance at the sight. The two plummeted into the water and Slick quickly and silently suspended them from the rafters as he had done to Lunari.

"What's going on?!" Malon screamed in anger.

"Whoever did this is going to die!" Alria stated, already beginning to work her way free from her bindings with the efficiency of a Gerudo.

With dramatic flourish, Zelda ignited the large lamp that hung from the ceiling with a simple fire spell, illuminating the room and bathing the conspirators in a flickering glow. Malon's eyes traveled from Link, to Dek, to Rayen, and finally to Zelda, where she paused.

"You too, princess?" she sneered.

"Like you wouldn't have taken their side when you had the chance," Zelda taunted, causing Malon to shut her mouth abruptly.

"I'd still like to know what's going on," Alria said bitterly, "Besides the part where you _children_ decided you wanted to play some games," she glared in Link's direction.

"You think this is bad," Malon began, "Be glad you didn't have to deal with them when they were younger. Of course, I'd thought the _little boys _had finally matured past this sort of thing," she shifted her gaze between Link and Dek.

"There's nothing wrong with lightening up the mood around here," Link argued, "We were getting too somber."

"He's right," Zelda said, smiling malevolently, "And I know exactly how to make this more enjoyable." The princess suddenly dashed behind the hero and shoved her weight into him, knocking him off balance and sending him teetering over the edge of the bath. With a quick twist of his body, though, Link reached back and grabbed Zelda's forearm, swinging her in front of him and throwing her over the water. Before she could hit the surface, though, there was a flash of green light and Link suddenly felt her presence behind him.

"Sorry, hero," she said playfully, her lips close to his ear, "But it's not going to be that easy." The princess quickly leapt onto Link's back, sending both of them careening into the shallow water of the bath. The hero shot up from the water, charging for the safety of land, but Zelda restrained him, dragging him further into the center of the bath. Link called desperately for help, but Rayen and Dek remained in their places, a death glare from Lunari silencing the latter. Slick, removed from his place among the rafters, looked as if he might aid the Hylian, but Alria's threatening scowl stopped him in his tracks.

"Uh…" the reptilian said nervously, backing out of the room, "Sorry, boss; I like my life."

Rayen, smiling, slowly turned away as Link called out to him. "You gave an oath to protect me, bounty hunter!" the hero shouted angrily.

"I think these would be considered extenuating circumstances," Rayen said, walking away, "You're on your own."

"Sorry, Link," Dek said, "But I plan on spending a lot of time with Lunari in the future, and I'd rather not make myself miserable."

"Oh, I see how it is," Link shouted, though his voice became distorted as Zelda pulled him beneath the water. Dek, laughing quietly, closed the door as he left the room, the hero's angry bellows and the princess' laughter diminishing behind him.

Mikau walked solemnly through the battlefield, smoke from the massive funeral pyre nearby causing uncalled water to fall from his eyes and the stench of burning flesh boring holes in his nostrils. The snowfall had finally ceased and a light rain had descended upon the land, as if attempting to wash away the blood that the stained the land that had once been so serene. The general's eyes scanned the bodies of the fallen, searching for the slightest sign of life in the desolate graveyard. He would occasionally kneel to check for a pulse, only to find none. In few cases, he would feel the faintest sign of life; an ember of hope among dying hearts. Though, like embers often do, this hope would quickly extinguish itself, leaving nothing but a corpse.

The warrior knelt down as he had done many times that day, examining the body of a Hylian soldier whose chest was barely rising; his breathing labored and shallow. The man looked up at the general with clouded eyes, attempting to talk but succeeding in nothing except coughing up blood. Any hope Mikau held in his heart for this man was quickly destroyed as the general examined the soldier's wounds; his right leg was nothing but a bloody, irregular stump and the swing of an axe had nearly cleaved him in two at the middle. It was a sizeable wonder the fighter had survived this far.

"What is it, Soldier?" Mikau asked gently, hoping to give this man one last moment of peace. He was young; far too young to have been included in this war.

_In times such as this, the fragile nature of life is forgotten…_

"Please…Sir…" the Hylian wheezed, "Help me stand…"

Mikau complied, placing one arm around the man's shoulders and another under his armpit, steadying him as the soldier rose agonizingly to one leg, the pain of his severed limb causing a stifled cry to issue forth from his throat. With amazing determination, though, he continued to rise, his body convulsing violently as his eyes centered on the general's.

"Sir…" he began, "Please tell my wife…her name's Palese…tell her that I'm sorry…I'm sorry I had to go…tell her that I love her…"

"I will, Soldier," the general said, although he knew that the chances of locating this woman were slim.

"Tell…her…tell her that…I died standing…and Sir…please help me go on…"

Mikau understood immediately, reaching for the soldier's dagger in a place at his side and holding the tip of the blade to the man's heart.

"Your memory will live on, Soldier," he said as he ended the warrior's life.

Impa walked wearily on the edges of the village, completing the same gruesome and disheartening task as Mikau. She had not stumbled upon a single survivor among the bodies surrounding her; the Coshraks were not of the nature to cease their brutal attacks when their opponents hit the ground. The Sheikan woman, while kneeling to check for a soldier's pulse; there was none, suddenly discerned soft noises coming from a ruined Halfling dwelling nearby. The roof of the house had collapsed, and the walls were missing wooden planks due to either their purposeful removal by the Hylians or the Coshraks' destructive rampage within the walls of the village.

Impa cautiously entered the house, stepping around beams that had fallen from the ceiling and making her way toward the strange sounds. She soon reached the far corner of the house and gasped, unable to hide her surprise. A Halfling child, no older than five winters, was huddled in the corner, whimpering quietly and covered in dust and grime. His head was resting atop his knees, his eyes closed, so that he didn't notice the silent Sheikah until she placed a hand on his shoulder. The child gasped in fright and stared up at her, his eyes brimming with tears as he attempted to discover a method of reaction to someone so much taller than his people and so imposing.

The Sheikah, with a tenderness she had not revealed to anyone save Zelda, gently lifted the boy up in her strong arms, stroking his hair and attempting to comfort him. She noticed with sadness how light he felt, discerning that it must have been days since he had consumed a significant amount.

The child, drawing peace from this new, reassuring presence, fell into a deep sleep, resting his head on Impa's broad soldier.

The Sheikan gazed down at him.

_This is the type that is left behind in war…_

Hawehn stood, waiting eagerly, at the edge of the town square as the weary soldiers marched, slowly but triumphantly, to meet their loved ones. The joy permeating through the atmosphere was invigorating but also saddening; tears of relief, and some of despair, falling from the eyes of the many spectators. Witnessing the reuniting of soldiers with their families, Hawehn found herself climbing atop a small crate so that she could gaze over the heads of the Hyrulians and locate Amir.

Though she remained like that for nearly an hour, time failed to have any meaning to her, and only as the last of the survivors trickled into the town square did she register that many of the reunited families had retired to their temporary dwellings to join in modest celebrations with small, hard earned meals. Slowly, Hawehn's eyes swept the square before swinging back to gaze hopefully down the path to the village entrance.

Hope surged within her as more figures appeared through the mists of fog and smoke that had blanketed the village, slowly moving in her direction, their features becoming discernable as they neared. Quickly, though, her mind registered that these men had been given the task of bearing the dead back to their friends and families before they were made into ashes. It seemed an endless number of wagons followed the first, and Hawehn frantically searched for Amir among those who pulled the carts along.

The first wagon finally neared her, drawing her eyes to its passengers, and her heart suddenly threatened to shatter, overwhelmed by grief and despair.

There, his large body resting peacefully atop the wagon, his eyes closed, was Amir of Calatia.

Diggs hesitantly pulled back the flap of Talon's small tent and entered the dwelling, unable to hide his surprise as he discovered that the ranch owner already had company; a young woman was seated beside him, crying into his shoulder. Before the warrior could back out of the tent, Talon's eyes locked onto him and the stout man gestured for him to remain inside. He whispered something to the woman and she turned her eyes toward the newcomer, hesitantly tearing herself away from Talon's comforting arms.

"This is Hawehn," the ranch owner said to Diggs, "She's my niece. Hawehn, this is Diggs."

The woman rose slowly and greeted the soldier with a small bow, wiping away the tears that stained her rosy cheeks, "I'm pleased to meet you," she said formally.

"Pleased to meet you," Diggs returned, then looked to Talon, "I'm sorry; I didn't know you had company. I'll come back later."

"No, no," the rancher said, "Stay. In times like this, it is good for us to comfort one another." Diggs nodded hesitantly, sitting on the dirt floor across from Talon as Hawehn seated herself to his left.

"You're a soldier?" she asked, looking toward him.

"Yeah," he nodded, "Lieutenant, actually. I was with the defenders at market town."

"How was it?" Hawehn said, drawing a look of confusion from Diggs' face, "I mean…I heard you were all killed. How did it feel to die?"

"Uh," Diggs began uncertainly, "Actually, I don't remember much about that part. One minute I was fighting; the next I was laying on a blackened Hyrule fields, trying to figure out what was going on. I can vaguely recall a place…the place I went to after I died. It was beautiful, but every time I try to visualize the image I can't keep it from vanishing."

"I hope that wherever Amir is," the woman sighed, "he's happy," her gaze moved to Talon, "I'll see you tomorrow, Uncle Talon. I'm going to try to get some rest."

"Take care," the rancher said as Hawehn exited the tent, "Don't forget that you still have family here."

"Amir?" Diggs said after the woman had left.

"A Calatian," Talon explained, "He was supposedly some sort of unwilling spy or something, but I could tell that she loved him. He died in the battle yesterday."

"I heard about Malon and Ingo," Diggs said, concern seeping into his voice, "How are you doing?"

"Okay, I guess," the rancher said, "It just feels like I've lost most of my family. Ingo was like a brother to me; after we finally learned to get along," Talon smiled ruefully, "And I believe that Malon is still alive, but her goodbye before she left just seemed so…final," he said quietly, "I know that you understand how I feel, whether you would ever admit it or not."

"At least your daughter's got a bit more sense than Link," Diggs pointed out, "You can at least _hope _she won't do anything crazy. With Link, that's a lost cause."

Talon laughed, "That's true. Actually, I'm more worried about when she actually does find Link. That boy has a talent for getting everyone in trouble."

"Hey, don't blame me," Diggs said in response to Talon's pointed look, "I've been the victim of his stunts far more than anyone else. Besides; you don't really dislike him."

"No, I don't," the rancher admitted, "I did ask him to marry Malon, you know."

"As you've told me a thousand times," the soldier pointed out, "He _was _only ten years old at the time."

"He could have at least given me a straight answer," Talon sighed, "Then Malon would know if going after him is really worth it or not. Of course, she'd do it anyway."

"The funny thing about this topic of conversation," Diggs began, "Besides the fact that we're discussing relationships like women, is that I can't even imagine Link ever married to anybody who could put up with him. He's too adventurous."

"I've told Malon he's not right for her, despite the fact that I joked around with their marrying and all," Talon sighed, "but she says she needs to find out for herself. But I wish that didn't involve running halfway across a continent during a war and searching for two people in a huge, hostile country."

"Strange times," Diggs said quietly, "I hope we live to see what follows."

Link's eyes traveled swiftly across the room, studying his opponents and searching for any signs of weakness; the slightest twitch of the eyes, the smallest downturn of the mouth. He was locked in a battle that would decide the fate of all who participated that night; the stops had been removed and the stakes had been laid on the table.

The hero tossed a card down and grabbed another from a pile, receiving no more than slight glances in his direction. Zelda casually reached out and took the card Link had forfeited, placing one of her own down in its stead. Her turn ended, and the game continued to run its course; the game to decide the resident of the sole bed in the guestroom that night.

The game had begun much later than expected; largely due to the repercussions of Link's prank; the hero had spent a large amount of time getting 'maimed' in the bath, especially when Alria escaped her bonds and released Lunari and Malon. A daring escape, which included using Din's Fire to ignite a ball of flame in the center of the bath, transforming the room into a pocket of steam, slipping away from the girls through the fog, leaping from a second story window and swinging to safety on a clothesline, and hiding atop a windmill, had freed the hero from custody. Afterwards, though, he was forced to spend time apologizing to Malon, Alria, and Lunari; Zelda wasn't very upset, seeing as how she had initiated the revenge.

Also due to Link's 'bit of fun' as he had called it, the five who had ended up in the water were left with soaked clothes that had needed to be placed on a line outside to dry. The hero had, as expected, refused to remove his tunic; due to the fact that his only other clothes consisted of the formal outfit he had worn for the banquet in the Calatian palace. Lunari, Alria, and Malon, though, had been forced to don the long towels found in a room adjacent to the bath, which they had wrapped around their bodies while their clothes dried, and was how they sat now. Zelda, though Malon had purchased an outfit for her with their declining money supply to replace the torn gown from the Calatian banquet, had been threatened into wearing a towel as well; Lunari had brought up the fact that she had already betrayed them once and she deserved to suffer with them. So, after a number of Rayen's jokes regarding 'new women's fashions' and 'scantily-clad women', all of which he received one or more blows to the head, the card game had finally been initiated.

Slick suddenly slapped his hand down on the table in the living room, which the group was seated around, spreading his cards out in a show of triumph that made his companions grimace and stare in dismay. After a few seconds of disbelieving silence, Link's voice rang through the air, "What!?"

"How did that happen!?" Rayen wondered, equally angered, "He's a freakin' lizard! I've played the best gamblers in all of Calatia and won!"

Dek rose from his seat abrubtly, "You cheatin' piece of -"

"Alright!" Lunari yelled as Slick backed away from the table in fright, "You three are insane!"

"It's a game," Malon pointed out.

"It's not _just_ a game!" Link argued, "It doesn't even have to do with the fact that he gets the bed! It's an issue of pride!"

"Hm…" Zelda said thoughtfully, "So there is something bigger than your mouth." Link turned to her, an expression of mock-pain across his face.

"She's getting better," Lunari whispered to Malon, who nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't dish out the insults so freely, Princess," Rayen began, "Link's close enough; one yank on that towel and it'll come right off."

Zelda flushed crimson, clutching the towel tighter around her chest, "He wouldn't."

"Don't test the extents of a man's pride."

"How about I test the limits of your life," Alria growled, then turned to Malon, "Men are idiots. I've just gained more respect for the Gerudo culture."

"Hey," Rayen said, "Without us, you wouldn't even be here." Alria opened her mouth to respond but Malon suddenly spoke.

"Really bad topic of conversation to get into," she pointed out, "I argued with Link for months about that."

"And I won," the hero pointed out, reclining against the back of the couch he was seated upon.

Dek suddenly snapped his head around as Slick slowly backed away from the scene, "Don't think we've forgotten about you," he said threateningly.

"I suggest sleeping with one eye open tonight," Rayen added.

"He beat you fairly," Lunari said, "You don't have to scare him like that. Now sit down; before your heads explode with rage. We all lost, and the rest of us aren't resorting to threats."

"Yeah," Rayen said, smirking, "But women are used to getting stepped on."

The heads of the four girls in the room suddenly snapped toward the bounty hunter, their glares promising death.

The bounty hunter suddenly realized his mistake, "Uh…it was a joke…not serious…"

Link groaned and shook his head, "This is not going to end well."

**Author's Notes**

Alright…well that took a long time.

Once again, I was having trouble finding the inspiration and energy needed to work on this story. I wrote the first half about a month ago, didn't work on it for a while, and wrote the second part in just a couple days. Yeah…it was kind of weird.

Anyway…I'm still not completely sure what avenue I'm going to pursue as to my writing and stuff. I'm definitely writing an original story, as I've finally decided, and I don't _think _I'm going to make a sequel for this one. For right now, I'm going to let the chronicles end at this story, and if I decide to write a sequel I'll go back to this and make an alternate ending. Because this is my first story and I guess I could be considered very inexperienced (I didn't even have a plan for the entire story drawn out from the beginning. I basically wrote it chapter by chapter, and if a new idea popped into my head it was difficult to incorporate it), I have a strong desire to end it and start fresh. I'm really not happy with the earlier chapters of this story; they tend to be inconsistent and, in my opinion, not as well written as they could be. I could go back and rewrite but that would take a lot of time and only fix part of the problem.

But don't worry; the ending's going to be cool…as soon as I finally get there.

And now (if anybody cares) I talk about my next story…

As for my original story; I think I finally have an idea I'm going to stick with. I actually had written about a chapter or two for a Final Fantasy VIII fiction, but I discovered that I was going to have a tendency to focus too much on my self-created characters rather than on the ones from the game, making Final Fantasy basically just a background for my own story. So, I brainstormed some ideas, came up with some character sketches and names and such, even drew a map of my own world, and came up with a story based in post-medieval times. By post-medieval I really mean post-medieval; basically immediately after the age of warfare in my land ended and the world became more focused on trading and making money than on fighting. So I had all this stuff planned out and everything…and then I decided to scrap the idea.

Next, using many of the characters from my medieval type idea, but with slight differences, I created an outline for a science fiction story; heavily inspired by _Star Wars_ (owned by George Lucas, etc, etc). The story involved a super weapon capable of traveling at the speed of thought, a coalition of rebels, a psychotic conquering diplomat, and a bunch of other stuff. Finally deciding that this would be too cliché, and too heavily based off of _Star Wars, _as well as loosing interest, I moved on.

And here we are…a small description of what I hope can be made into an excellent story.

I decided to forget the science fiction idea (besides, thinking of all these fancy futuristic names for things like Walkie Talkies and handguns was really getting to me), and I chose to think about writing a story based in times little different from ours; slightly better technologies, different world order and such; as well as using my own land, probably from the medieval map. The main character of the story is Ryo, a blue-haired swordsmen whose been sitting around in my mind (and who I actually drew out a few times) being incredibly bored and waiting for his chance to shine (Side Note: I did not realize that rearranging the letters of his name spells out Roy from Fire Emblem (not owned by me, etc)). Ryo, either because he's some special race or some other way, has deadly blades imbedded into his forearms that can extend and stuff (no I am not stealing Wolverine's claws (I do not own X-Men, blah, blah…)). I actually designed some weird character a while back with blades like those, thinking that would be a cool idea. Anway…Ryo's blades only number two, one in each arm, and they're more like swords than anything else. Through some way I haven't decided yet, he's also got enhanced reflexes and agility, and maybe healing ability (though that will raise more Wolverine suspicions and stuff). So basically there's this whole resistance movement he gets caught up in, a legend that involves X number of people coming together and stuff, and super-beings that are secretly running the world.

Hope it sounds exciting…because the story's going to be packed with action and it will travel at a much faster pace than this one.

What I'm basically doing is encouraging all of you to read that story when I post it on (I'll give you the details later – for right now my id is **Sabre9**). It'll definitely have many characters from this story; such as Rayen, Kard, an equivalent of Slick, and maybe even Dek and Lunari.

On another note, if for some reason somebody wants to write a sequel for this or just use my characters for something, just let me know and I probably won't mind. Not that I'm being conceded or anything…

I'm once again advertising the story **Dark Tide **by **Ace the Mace.** A reviewer, **anonymous**, has asked for more specific details so here they are: the story is rated PG-13 (I think), and it's under the Zelda category on this site. If you can't find it just search for the title or the author, but it should be easy to find it if you go to the 100,000 words page; it's a bit more than halfway down the page last I checked. There's a sequel in progress, too, so you don't have to worry about not getting enough of the story.

I did mean for the dramatic changes in mood in the chapter, by the way. I really wanted to illustrate the terrible aspects of war to destroy the illusion that it's something grand, since I'm guilty of creating that illusion myself…

Well I'm sick of begging for reviews (thanks to everybody who does) so…have fun!

I'm done now…

"A world without string is chaos." - **_Mouse Hunt_**(funny movie)


End file.
